Rescue Me
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: - EDITING - Darklight never expected to be in the hands of the Decepticon's and never expected to be involved with a certain seeker. This is a story about a wild child femme, along with her baby sister and her best friend. OC X Starscream - Bonecrusher X OC X Soundwave. There is a lot of crazy, random and horny stuff in here, read at your own risk. Rated M. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Something I've wanted to do for a while now so hope everyone enjoys. This story does have interfacing and I'm detailed with them, so don't like them don't read simple as that. Please no flames. This is fanfiction so everyone has a right what they want to do or how they want to do it, I shouldn't have to say this every time but some people just don't think before typing. But anyway, please __**R&R**__ and ideas are always welcome._

_I don't own Transformers. Darklight, Starfire and Moondancer belong to me._

_**Edit:**__ This chapter has been edited._

* * *

><p>Cybertron.<p>

Home planet to the transformers, a technological world and battling a war for millions of years, a place that was surprise to have a bright future but in time power consumed others who wanted to dominate the planet and the universe they lived in.

But of course there were many more who believed in freedom is a right of all sentient beings.

So the war began. Slaughtering, murdering and battling each other over different options until their planet was left in the dark.

Their home planet was slowly dying and they needed energon to let it gain its strength. But even that was low on planet. So traveling off planet was the only other option.

However one the autobots and decepticons left off planet all communication was cut and they were without any help for far too long. The remaining decepticons and autobots who stayed behind continued to battle but not very much. They needed to save their energy.

It seemed like forever before some contact was finally made. That's when the start of rebuilding their planet and continuing this war started again. For most, the war was getting old. It was time for it to come to an end and no one was going to rest especially Megatron, leader of the decepticons who wanted all the power and destroy Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots.

Cybertron was once beautiful with its many high raised cities, but the war had destroyed most of them and only very little remained. Other large cities that weren't destroyed had been taken over by decepticons so those places weren't good for the remaining.

Neutrals were sided with no one, but relied on the autobots to protect them. However some had stopped believing in them.

In one of the half fallen cities lived a femme who felt that way.

Darklight was a young and beautiful young femme with dark and light blue armour plating, black servos and yellow headlights covering her front. She had a kind spark and was very cleaver in dealing with herself and other's in life.

She sat at her window edge in her high building quarters staring out into the night sky.

Blue optics sparkled with each star that shot through the sky past her. It was a sight she enjoyed very much on a calm night.

Darklight was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud bang and turned her helm to hear what it was. She heard more scuffling before a giggle caught her audios.

Her father was back, and he must have bought home a bimbo.

Well, if others knew her well they would call her a bimbo. Only reason she's had quite a lot of one night stands and maybe two boyfriends, but she couldn't remember.

But since her little sister was sparked she had put all her time in caring for her baby sister. Since her mother went offline sparking her and her father couldn't give a flying frag what happened to either of them it was up to her.

She didn't mind. No, she loved it. Having a little sister has meant so much to her and she was just an amazing sparkling. It would have been almost a year now. Her first spark day was only a few months away.

Once more she heard more noises and sighed in annoyance before storming out her room.

Wondering down the hall she came to the half rusted living room area where she spotted her _father_ and some femme on the sofa sucking each other's faces off.

Darklight cleared her throat to get their attention and it worked.

"What the frag do you want?" His half drunken voice spoke to her.

She could smell the high grade on him and wouldn't be surprised if he was filled up on drugs.

"Sweetie, who is this tramp?" The femme below him wasn't happy they were interrupted.

"My name is Darklight, bitch and the one you're about the screw if my so called, lovable father" She said with sarcasm.

"Ignore her baby, she's no one important"

"Oh and she is?" Darklight snorted.

"Do you want a slap because you're asking for it!"

Before anyone could respond a cry was heard from down the hall.

"Babe, why can't we go back to my place?" The femme asked "There won't be any annoying interruptions"

"We'll do anything you want gorgeous" He stood up on his wobbly legs and stared firmly at Darklight "Go shut that thing up before I do"

Huffing she chose to drop it and stormed down the hall while her father left with the half drunk femme.

He may be her father but she didn't give a frag about him. He never did and so why should she?

Making her way into the spare quarters she went over to the crib where her little sister laid crying out and clenching her fists.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?"

Starfire looked up as she continued to whimper softly, lips quivering with tears pricked in her optics. Slowly she reached her arms up asking to be picked up by her big sister who she loved very much.

Darklight was happy to hold her. Gently she cradled the sparkling in her arms, hushing her softly and making soft clicks to her. This seemed to work and relax Starfire, but the sparkling looked up at her sister and opened her mouth asking for energon.

"I'm sorry honey I don't have any" She sighed sadly.

It was hard to get energon, but she always managed to get enough for them just to survive. She would need to head out later on to get more for them.

Starfire gurgled gently feeling relaxed in the comfort of her sister's arms, feeling the rocking and recharge slowly starting to take over.

Darklight admired her colouring and frame work. It was very similar to her own, but her colours were a pale blue and black with white servos. Just like her mother who she did love very, but her life was destroyed by her father as he dragged her into his dark world. He was the reason she was offline today.

Soon Starfire was in recharge and Darklight gently placed her back in her crib. It wasn't that good of crib but it was all she had for now. One day, she will be able to afford everything and give the best for her sister.

Darklight watched Starfire for a moment and reached forward to stroke her helm gently.

She left the room and headed back to her own to try and get some recharge. She hasn't had that good of recharge for a week now. She wasn't sure why, but never really thought about it.

Now she lay on her own berth, hearing it creak as she climbed into it and got comfortable laying on her back. She stared up at the ceiling, looking directly at the cracks and sighing at the sight of it.

The whole city was a mess but at the same time it was her home. She had friends here as well, but she hasn't seen for a bit due to caring for her sister but they still stayed in contact.

Sighing again she turned to her side to try and get some recharge. Her father wasn't home anymore so she won't be kept up by his drunkenness or stupidity.

It had been maybe a few hours later that the city was dead silent. Darklight had managed to fall into recharge and hopefully she would feel a bit better when she online again.

But this was cut short.

A gentle shake from her home and a faint noise coming from her city had stired her awake. She looked around a bit confused before it happened again.

"What the frag is it now?" She sighed in annoyance as she climbed out of her berth.

Looking out her window she saw her city looked perfectly fine. Except for the state of it but nothing else looked different. Shaking her helm she went to go back to her berth before it happened again, this time a little stronger.

"What the-" She never got to finish.

An explosion went off right outside her home, sending her flying into the wall and for half her home to collapse. She felt dizzy as her helm had slammed on the wall before she fell to the ground. Everything blurred for a moment. Her audios ringing and dust covered the air leaving it hard to see through the thickness.

She managed to stand up and support herself from falling again. Her audios cleared and the first thing that hit her were screams. Everything around her still shook and more explosions went off in the distance.

They were under attack, and she didn't need to think who.

Decepticons.

Suddenly she felt her sister through their bond and she was terrified. Her cries were heard coming from her room making Darklight snap out of her thoughts and realize what was happening.

"Starfire" She whispered in panic before bolting to her room.

Stopping half way she heard voices. Someone was in her home and worst of all it was coming from her sister's room. Quickly but quietly she crept to her room and looked in.

To her horror, someone was defiantly in her home and what shocked her was they were holding her sister as she continued to cry. The one holding had two purple decepticon symbols on his wings, showing her he was a decepticon.

She needed to get out of here with her sister but that wasn't going to happen at this moment. She knew what she needed and went back to her own room to get what she needed

Meanwhile, Thundercracker cradled the young sparkling in his arms, hushing her softly and stroked the side of her helm to calm her. It had been so long since he has held a sparkling and here he was now holding one of the most beautiful he's seen in a long time.

Starfire hiccuped and online her optics only to realize she was being held by an unknown mech. Who was he? Where was her sister?

Feeling unprotected she started to whimper softly, lips quivering and optics tearing up.

"Shhh. It's ok beautiful, I'm not going to hurt you" Thundercracker whispered softly to her.

Looking up above her again she noticed the odd color in his optics she has never seen before. Blazing red shined above her, a gentle smile and a warm and comfort servos stroked her small body.

It was strange coming from him. Her sister would be the only one to ever do something like this but it just felt different from a stranger.

It felt good.

Starfire sniffed softly and reached her tiny servos at his cockpit, seeing her own reflection was something she hasn't really seen before. Interested, she leaned closer to him and patted her servos against the cockpit showing the interest and amusing Thundercracker.

He started to rock his arms, letting out soft purrs and clicks to her making the sparkling look up.

She responded with a few clicks, before reaching up towards his face plates.

Leaning closer he smiled at her as she felt his cheek plating, gurgling in wonder and letting out a soft squeak.

"You're a curios femme aren't you?" He chuckled softly brushing her face again.

Starfire wasn't sure what to do, but couldn't refuse the treatment she was getting from him and continued to purr softly as he rocked her in his arms.

"There we go, you're ok sweet spark"

He then heard a soft click and felt the heat of a weapon powering up behind his helm. Turning around slowly he was faced with an unhappy femme who looked like she was ready to kill.

"Put my sister down" Darklight's tone was dark and firm.

Thundercracker took one step back towards the crib and looked down at the sparkling in his arms who had slowly gone into recharge leaving her oblivious to what was going on.

"Don't make me repeat myself con" She gripped her weapon harder and stepped forward, showing no fear to him and only anger.

"I wasn't going to hurt her" He tried to explain himself "I'm not that kind of decepticon"

"I don't care what type you are!" She wanted to shoot him in the face and just take her sister and run for it.

Thundercracker was about to do it, even though he didn't want to. He wanted to help the both of them knowing the other decepticon's here won't be kind to them if they got caught.

He quickly glanced behind the femme before looking directly back at her, neutral expression and looked more relaxed to her confusion.

Darklight felt the end of a null ray against the back of her helm and cursed to herself.

"Disarm your weapon femme. Don't do anything foolish" A raspy voice told her from behind.

She did was she was told, knowing she didn't have a choice right now. Slowly she disarmed her gun and held it out for whoever was behind her to take it.

His voice purred softly "Smart move" She felt it leaving her servos leaving her defenseless against these two.

"How did you find me Starscream?" Thundercracker asked.

The one behind her came around followed by a snort "I tracked your signature dummy. You're lucky it was me and not one of Shockwave's drones" Starscream looked down at his arms to see what he had "Are you series TC? You're here because of the sparkling?"

"I heard her cries and wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt"

Sighing, Starscream looked back at the femme that didn't look too happy. But who could blame her?

"Is she yours?"

She narrowed her optics "Why do you care?"

"It was just a question, no need to bite my helm off" He smirked.

Thudercracker sighed gently "She's her sister Starscream. Sorry, we'll go now-"

"Hold on" Starscream held up his hand as he stared at the femme before him.

He admired her coloring, light and dark blue, with shadings of white and yellow headlights. But her frame work also caught his optics. She was stunning. A slight grin appears as he looked up and down her body, thinking of what she would look like without her.

Darklight noticed the seeker staring at her and growled deeply "Quite staring at me pervert! Get whatever sick thoughts you have out of your processer!"

He didn't respond to her, only stepped closer not afraid to get close to the feisty femme "Your quite beautiful, do you have a name?"

"None of your business you fragger"

"And quite the mouth as well "He chuckled gently "Do you know who I am?"

Sighing, she thought she may as well go along with it until the right moment comes "Your Starscream, second in command of the decepticons"

"Oh, I have a fan?" He grinned proudly.

"Keep dreaming seeker"

"Why dream, when it can come true" He reached his servos towards her but she slapped it away, glaring deeply at him not impressed by his move.

"Playing hard to get are we?"

She looked at her sister she was surprised to see the sparkling recharging peacefully in the seekers arm, who to her confusion continued to rock his arms and cooed softly in a caring way.

"Why are you still here? J-just please…put my sister down"

At that moment a sudden explosion went off not far from them, making the home shake wildly and pieces to fall above them.

Thundercracker had fallen to the floor but used his body as protection for the sparkling. The loud noises had woken her up again and screamed in fear not knowing what was happening.

Darklight landed on her back again and looked above her to see a piece of the ceiling was falling above her. She braced for impact but it never came. Instead she found Starscream had jumped on top of her and blocked his own body. Was he protecting her?

Pieces continued to fall on top of them and Darklight heard Starscream grunt when a large bit of metal landed cross him, pushing him further down closer to her. His optics was shut as he tried to support himself and not crush her, while Darklight stared up at him.

She couldn't lie, he was very attractive. He was one of the top seekers in the universe and a brilliant scientist. Sure, he's done a lot of bad things and was a decepticon, but right now all she could see was a mech shielding himself over her so she wouldn't get hurt.

She didn't realize she was staring at him calmly when everything had stopped falling.

Starscream onlined his optics to see how close he was to the femme now, seeing her staring at him and not blinking.

Snickering he purred gently "Like what you see beautiful?"

Shaking her helm she glared at him "Get off me"

But he had other ideas. Still with everything on top of them he chose to remain where he was and press his body closer. A tighter grip was given on her shoulders and she could feel him gripping her thighs with his legs leaving her pinned on the floor with him on top of her, continuing to smirk at her playfully.

Starscream leaned closer licking the side of her neck causing her to gasp in surprise by it. She then started to thrash around, bulking her waist to try to buck him off but his hold was too strong.

"Let me go!" She half screamed out.

"Make me" He was having fun with her. She was so feisty and strong for a beautiful femme.

The fallen rubble on top of them was shifted and Thundercracker came into view as he lifted some of it off with one hand.

He shook his helm at what his trine leader was doing "Starscream stop fooling around. What do you want to do?"

Starfire had stopped crying and cooed softly in his arms, servos griping tightly at his cockpit for comfort.

"You're going to let us go, that's what you're going to do!" Darklight grunted out attempting to lift herself up but it wasn't working.

Starscream now smiled at her, showing a kind side as he replied to his trine mate "We take them back with us"

"W-what!?" Both had shouted at the answer.

"Why not? You have a sparkling and I've got a femme"

The way he said it made Darklight snap "I'm not your toy! Let us GO!"

"Calm down, no need to shout" He brushed his servos on her cheek plating.

Darklight tried to bite him but when that failed she slammed her helm forward into Starscream's knocking him back giving her the chance to get one of her arms free. Now she threw a punch at him and he was surprised at the strength she had.

"You've got a lot of fight in you" He enjoyed a feisty femme with fire in her.

"Hey hey, calm down" Thundercracker tried to talk to her "Listen Screamer, I'm not sure about bringing them back. Megatron won't be pleased"

"Don't worry about Megatron I'll take care of it" Starscream managed to get his grip on her free arm once more. He looked at Thundercracker "Take the sparkling outside and wait for me. But stay hidden"

"W-what-"

"Do it!"

Thundercracker did as he was told and took the recharging sparkling away causing Darklight to panic.

"NO! Don't take her! Let me GO!" She thrashed wildly in his hold "Please don't take her away from me!" Darklight felt tears starting to prick in her optics as she watched her little sister disappear.

"Just calm down" Starscream said gently wiping away the tears that leaked and smiled softly.

"Don't hurt her please" She hated begging or pleading and felt so weak right now but it was something she always had trouble controlling when it came to her close friends and sister.

"No harm will come to either of you, just relax"

She tried her best to do as he said. She also tried to send all her love through their bond so her sister was calm and didn't cry. She felt his servos touch her cheek plating which wasn't helping as it just angered her.

"Are you ok now?"

"I will be once you let me go" She mostly mumbled feeling she's already said it enough for him to understand.

"If I do you'll just run off. Trust me, other's will find you and they won't be very pleasant"

Darklight made another attempt to buck him off but it didn't do anything. She let out a frustrated cry and lay on the ground panting heavily.

"W-why do you care? You're a decepticon and you're attacking the city!"

"Just following orders" He said with a purr "Also not all are as bad as you think they are. Neither TC or I have harmed either of you right?"

Well, that was true. In fact they had protected them when the building started to collapse. Something she never expected from a decepticon but she saw something much different from the seeker known as Thundercracker.

She saw so much caring and kindness in his flaming red optics, something she couldn't work out. But he was so kind and gentle to Starfire it warmed her spark to see her sister so calm.

As for Starscream, he was a perv. He continued to stare down at her, purring and almost drooling all over her. No matter how much she fought it though she couldn't deny the thrill she was getting when she tried to fight him.

She's heard many stories about the decepticons SIC, nothing very good about him and now she was faced with him she saw something else much different than what others have been saying.

Even though he was pinning her down right now she liked the looks of him. All she wanted to do was touch him all over.

She didn't realize she had been staring at him for so long now, making the seeker snicker at her.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying the view my dear but right now isn't the best time"

Shaking her helm she came back to reality "Why us? There are other's here, probably more willing"

"I'm not interested in them, I'm interested in you" His tone was smooth, almost like warm sweet energon.

She didn't answer him but only turned her helm away from him and stared at the fallen rubble besides them. A deep sigh escaped her lips knowing there wasn't really a way out of this unless she agreed to go with him.

How bad could it be?

Well, firstly she and her sister will be surrounded by other decepticon's and Megatron himself. It was almost a death wish to be around him.

Starscream could tell she was thinking it over, so he tried to sweeten it more "You'd both have somewhere to stay, a place better than….this" He looked around with a huff "Energon is fully stored daily so you don't have to worry about scavenging, which I guess you have been doing"

Seeing her bit her bottom lip was enough for an answer "You'll be watched over, you don't have anything to worry about.

Darklight was surprised to see him getting up off her and offering her his servos. She lay their not knowing what else to do, but she had to make a choice.

Stay here? Or go with him?

"Well?"

Finally, she looked directly at him with a worried nod "Fine"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review. Ideas are always welcome.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the review guys, means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please __**R&R**__ and ideas are welcome._

_**Warning: **__Hurt/Comfort_

_**Edit:**__ This chapter has been edited._

* * *

><p>The next thing Darklight knew she was being helped up off the ground and dusted herself off. Starscream continued to stare at her, his cocky smirk not leaving as he tried to touch the femmes shoulder again but she just moved away from him.<p>

Chuckling softly he stood aside from the exit "Shall we, my dear?

Sighing she walked past him and right away saw Starfire still in the arms of the seeker.

"Please" She gave a soft whisper making Thundercracker look at her "Let me hold her"

He did as he was told, not knowing for sure what really was going to happen with the two femmes but the thought of having them around gave a bit of joy to him. Slowly he passed the sparkling to her big sister now, watching as the femme gathered her up and held her close. He smiled slightly as he saw the femme coo the sparkling and gently rubbed the area between her optics.

"Let's move, before the building collapses or someone finds us"

Thundercracker asked "What do you think the other's will do if they see us? It's not like they are higher ranked then you"

"Yes, but I don't want other's to go horny crazy if they find out we have a femme right now"

Darklight groaned softly "I shouldn't be doing this"

"Don't worry my dear" Starscream purred softly "Are you going to tell me your name now?"

Sighing she answered "It's Darklight"

"What about her's?" TC suddenly asked staring at her.

She felt unsure if she should tell him, but then again they were taking her back to there base which her CPU was screaming at her, saying it was a mistake. She felt as dumb as anything to be going with them like this. Right then she felt like running for it and just keep going, hoping to find a safe place. But it scared her that someone else could find her and they wouldn't be so kind. She didn't fear for herself but for her sister, she would do anything for her protection. So she did the smart thing and walked in between Starscream and Thundercracker, she had herd their name to know it now.

She then adjusted the sparkling in her arms as they continued to walk "Starfire"

"Cute name" He commented before realizing something "W-what about your creators?"

She tried to think how to answer that but then there was another explosion not far from them hitting another building and shaking the ground below them. But something didn't feel right. Before Darklight could think she felt her spark pulse sharply and what felt like something tearing a piece of her spark out. Worse, Starfire was feeling the pain as well and the sparkling started to wail loudly at the pain she was feeling. Darklight couldn't scream but just fell to her knees letting out silent gasps to try and keep her systems from failing.

"What's wrong with them?" Starscream asked kneeling down to examine them. He could read the pain in both femmes.

Thundercracker saw energon leaking from both femmes chest amours and didn't need to think hard what it was "I-it's...the spark bond. Someone the femmes were connected too just offlined" He looked over to where the explosion was and guessed whoever they were connected with was in that area. He knew what it felt like to loose a spark bond, it was pain no one could describe.

Starfire wailed harder and tried to gain comfort from her sister but felt her part of the bond as well feeling even more pain and fear.

"Let's get them out of here"

Thundercracker was given Starfire where he right away began to try and hush the sparkling and calm her down. Starscream had lifted Darklight in his arms bridle style and quickly made his way back to Shockwave's lab where the space bridge would be. Looking down at Darklight he saw her fall unconscious right then in his arms. He herd the sparkling's cries continue but Thundercracker was doing a good job at trying to relax her. She was whimpering now and holding onto Thundercracker's chest as the two made there way back to their base on earth.

_Earth...Decepticon base_

Both seekers had managed to get back unnoticed by anyone and back to their quarters for the time being. Both femmes had just experienced a horrible thing to happen, even to decepticon's it was nothing pleasant. For the time being Starscream had placed Darklight on his berth while Thundercracker set up a small and comfortable place for Starfire to recharge on.

The poor sparkling had wailed so long and hard she was just worn out now. Her face was sticky with dried and wet tears and let out soft hiccups with scared optics staring up above her. Starfire was so confused with what was happening. The pain was still there and she didn't recognize this place. When were they going home?

Thundercracker sighed softly as he started to wipe her face gently with a wet rag, getting her mostly clean and hoped it will make her feel better. Then a thought. Energon, she could be hungry. Grabbing some he quickly made tiny soft cubes and held Starfire again in his arms and showed her the piece of energon. Since he had no bottle this was the only way, he will have to find one later.

Looking up at him and back at the cube she opened her mouth with a _'ah' _and Thundercracker slowly fed her. He knew this did the trick right away, she was happily suckling at the pieces and even held onto his thumb as she felt her tank fuel up warmly. It was a sweet scene.

Meanwhile, Starscream had pulled up a chair and sat down next to the berth where Darklight laid. He checked her systems and made sure nothing was faulty, but he didn't find anything. He will take her to Hook later when he gives Megatron the news what he bought back. Keeping it a secret was way over impossible, he just didn't want word to run around quickly or anyone to see them entering the base with them.

He watched the femme before him and smiled softly. She was a really beautiful femme. Who would have thought he would bring back a femme and sparkling? He wanted to get to know her, touch her and feel her. Bringing her back was almost insane, but if he did leave her she would be offline probably and the same with her sister. But they were here, surrounded by more decepticons. He will make sure no one touches his little trophy.

Starscream then herd a soft moan coming from her and saw her waking up finally.

Darklight online her optics but wished she never did. Pain throbbed in her helm but worse was in her spark, like someone had stabbed her. Confused she looked around her and spotted Starscream next to the berth grinning slightly at her. She blinked in confusion as she laid there.

"Welcome to the nemesis Darklight"

"What happened?"

"You went unconscious"

_Oh that's right._ She was now in this place surrounded by cons and primus knows what is going to happen now to the both of them. She wished she had just ran off with her sister, none of this would be reality then.

"W-why-" She gasped feeling her spark ache.

"Take it easy Darklight, a lot has happened. We'll get you checked out later"

She tried to ask why she was in so much pain again but froze and stared at the ceiling. She had remembered that kind of pain, but the only time she has felt it was when her mother went offline. Wait-

Not bothering to look at Starscream she sighed softly "It was a bond break wasn't it?"

He was surprised she knew what it was "It was. How did you know?"

"I felt the same pain when my mother offlined. Now my father is offline, no good bastard"

Hearing this was unexpected "You weren't close to your father?"

She sat up slowly "I'd rather not go into detail"

"Alright then. The pain will ease" His cocky grin returned and had managed to place his hand over her leg, giving her a long and soft stroke. She was very smooth he thought to himself.

"Keep your servos to yourself" She grumbled mostly as she pushed his hand aside "Where's my sister?"

"She's in good hands"

"I want to see her"

"Darklight, you do need rest it's not wise-"

But he didn't finish as he watched her stood up and walked out his room, not caring about the aching pain she had still. As she reached out the room she looked around desperately seeing where Starfire was. Hearing a soft voice bought her in the direction of another room, when looking in she spotted something she never expected.

Thundecracker stood next to his berth with a recharging sparkling in his arms, rocking from side to side slowly and patted her back gently. He had finished feeding her and her fuel tank was filled full, something she hasn't had in a while. He rocked her into recharge and had been doing this for almost ten minutes and was enjoying himself very much. But what surprised Darklight more was hearing the soft sounds he was making. It was a old and traditional sparkling song, sang by creators and a song believed that Primus made himself.

He still didn't notice her enter the room "You know that song?"

Stopping what he was doing he looked over to see her "I-I...yeah"

"I didn't think a lot knew it"

TC gave a slight smile "I've known it for a long time. Way before the war, just been a while"

She tilted her helm as she came into the room "Do you have sparkling's?"

Looking up at her he gave a soft sigh "I did"

Darklight felt like slapping herself "I'm sorry"

"It happened long ago, it's in the past" He focused again on Starfire in his arms "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah...I'm ok"

Starfire was in deep recharge now, feeling better then before thanks to Thundercracker. The sparkling needed her rest after a big night. Darklight crossed her arms as she watched the two, studying his actions and making sure he was doing everything right. But thankfully, he did it all spot on.

"Were all bonding now, that's nice" Starscream came into the room and randomly wrapped her arm around Darklight's shoulder "Didn't I say everything would be fine?"

"Didn't I say to keep your servos to yourself?" She gave a warning growl and moved aside so she was away from him.

"You did. Won't stop me though" He gave a cheeky wink. Darklight only rolled her optics.

Thuncercracker knew Starscream wasn't going to make this easy for her, knowing very well he was interested in the femme and he could guess she wasn't.

"Listen" Thundercracker spoke and turned around to face her "I know this is all new and different for you and I don't blame you for not trusting us. This place wouldn't be the best place to be in" He looked down at Starfire again hearing her gurgle in her recharge softly. Darklight couldn't but but slightly smile at her sister.

"It's going to take time to get use to this. I know it was crazy to take you both here but what else were we suppose to do? We helped you. At least remember that"

Darklight stared blankly at him for a moment, trying to to think over everything he said and truth be told he was right.

"It's not exactly home sweet home, but it's a place to live in. I'll do my best to provide whatever you want including your sister and I'll make sure it will be more pleasant then what you were already living in. But I can't promise anything what everyone else is going to think about this"

"It's ok" She nodded softly "I...It just all seems like a crazy dream, being thrown into a whole different place and only told I'll get use to it isn't going to sooth things. I'm not afraid of anyone here I can take care of myself I have been for too long, it's my sister's safety I worry about. I guess I'm still annoyed you didn't give me a choice, but also I guess you did kinda help"

"I hear you" Thundercracker gave a kind smile "Just let it flow, soon you will feel more comfortable"

She then gave a light snort "I don't think your SIC will make it comfortable"

"Oh I can make it more comfortable then you think" Starscream went to touch her once more to try his chance.

"Would you keep your distance!?" She snapped feeling annoyed.

Starscream gave a soft hum in thought "Maybe I'll try later when your in a better mood"

"Don't count of it"

Thundercracker couldn't help but slightly chuckle at the two. He didn't know what to expect with the femme, nor how much Starscream was going to push her buttons.

Another few hours had passed since Darklight woke to find herself in the decepticon base. She had no idea where she was or even what planet, or maybe she was still on Cybertron but who knew. She will have to find out later.

Right now though, she laid on Starscream's berth as she was feeling the need to recharge for a bit but was finding it difficult. She was afraid of offlining her optics and something bad would happen. Starfire laid right beside her on the berth, having a peaceful recharge and loved the feeling of being with her sister again. Not that she didn't enjoy Thundercracker's company but she did miss her big sister.

Both seekers said they would be right back, as they had to sort something out. She had no idea what that meant but didn't ask. She was just trying to accept everything right now, and it wasn't easy.

The broken spark bond was no longer aching them but Darklight felt like something was torn off her. Her father, she felt no sorrow. Why would she? He had beat her so many times over the years, didn't give a frag about her or Starfire, got blind drunk every night and bought home different femmes all the time. Even when her mother was around he would cheat on her and hit her as well.

But yet again he was still their father, and he was now offline. All she had in her family and bond links was her baby sister.

"I won't let anything happen to you Starfire" She whispered softly placing a soft peck on the sparkling's helm.

She wanted to forget about it all, she wanted to think about nice things and try and get some recharge before those seekers got back. She had only just met them and they bought her here for whatever reason they gave, and yet she felt she could trust them. Well, Thundercracker at least but Starscream was just annoying.

Yet, she couldn't help but blush right now. He was attractive, high ranked and he was really interested in her. But if she chose to interface or open up to him would he get board of her quickly? That would make everything awkward. Plus, what is all this was some sick act? What if they were trying to gain her trust and when the time was right they would do something. She had no idea what, but didn't want to think about it.

"Why are we here?" She asked herself.

She now knew she wasn't going to get recharge until much later when she really needed it. She just couldn't get any right now, too much on her mind. She chose to lay there with Starfire and sent comfort and love through their bond. She smiled softly seeing Starfire hum and purr softly in her recharge, knowing she was receiving it all from her.

Being so focused on her sister she didn't even hear the door hissing open to the room or someone standing in the room she was in.

"Wow, Starscream wasn't kidding"

Darklight darted her optics ahead of her and stared at this new one.

_Another seeker?_

Skywarp leaned on the door frame observing the femme before him "What's your name gorgeous?"

She now sat up on the berth, holding her sister close to her chest protecting her. She didn't know what to think about this guy, he just acted like Starscream.

"Who are you?"

"I asked the question first sugar"

Swallowing the lump she had she answered him "It's Darklight"

"Pretty name. I'm Skywarp, I share these quarters with Screamer and TC"

"So, you're going to be around then?"

His grin stretched across his face "You bet I am"

Darklight then thought she should lay down some ground rules "Alright then, where ever you go or where you stay is your choice. But if you touch me, my sister or try anything stupid I'll bury you in the ground. Are we clear?"

Skywarp gave a light chuckle at her and raised his hands in defence "Loud and clear gorgeous. Besides, Starscream also made it clear to me not to push your buttons. I hear you have a temper, not my liking in a femme"

Narrowing her optics at him she gave a soft snort "Very well"

"Skywarp!"

The shout made the two jump slightly as Starscream stormed in.

"I swear if you touched her I'm frag you up!" He glared deeply at him with his finger pointed in his face.

"RELAX!" Skywarp laughed "I was just saying hello" He then started to back his way out "Catch you later baby doll"

Letting out an irritated sigh Starscream looked back at Darklight, who was looking very surprised "You ok?"

"I am now you have stopped shouting"

"I was only looking out for you"

"A bit of an overreaction don't you think" She looked at Starfire who didn't wake up from the shouts to her surprise.

Starscream came closer to her "Darklight, I made it clear to him not to touch you. And I'm going to tell everyone else the same thing"

She looked up at him "So everyone's going to find out I'm here?"

"Well yeah, you weren't going to spend the rest of your life in here were you?"

She gave a huff at him "Whatever. What did you so called leader say?"

"He wasn't pleased with me. But after getting a few audio full he has requested to see you"

Wide optics stared back at him "Your kidding right?"

"You're going to meet him sooner or later. This is your new home, might as well get it over and done with"

She was very irritated now "I'm not bringing my sister anywhere that psycho path"

"Thundercracker will watch her. You've seen her with him, he's pretty good"

"I hardly know him"

Sighing he sat down next to her "Come on Darklight, I'll walk you. Once that's done I'll bring you to our medic and he will check you over to make sure the broken spark bond didn't cause any damage. The same with Starfire she will get checked as well"

"No one is going near her!"

"He's one of the best, besides he's worked with sparkling's before he knows what he's doing"

Darklight was about to snap at him again but let out a annoyed groan while pressing her servos against her helm "Frag my head hurts"

"Then stop arguing. Come on"

Realizing she didn't have much of a choice she made her way out with Starscream behind her.

Thundercracker was waiting for them at the exit and spotted them "All good?"

"Oh fantastic" She said filled with sarcasm.

"Hope Skywarp wasn't too much trouble before"

"He was fine, I guess"

Thundercracker stepped forward "Can I look after her, while you're out?"

Looking down at Starfire she must have woken up not long ago, since her optics flickered up at her still looking very tired.

Sighing she gave her a tight hug "B-be careful with her"

"Don't worry, you can trust me"

Finally she gave in, slowly supporting Starfire's body as she passed her to Thundercracker's arms. Her sister looked at her confused wondering why she had stopped holding her. Seeing she was back in the Thundercracker's arms again she squeaked softly and let out soft purrs as she nuzzled her helm into his chest.

Chucking slightly Starcream looked at Darklight "See? All is fine. Nothing to worry about"

"Don't worry. She's in good servos" Thundercracker told her before making his way into his own quarters.

Darklight watched as the two left, standing at the main entrance room surrounded by the quarters the seekers shared.

"Come on. Can't keep Megatron waiting"

Darklight followed him out the room, sending all her love to Starfire though she seemed to be ok. Maybe she was taking a liking to Thundecracker. He was pretty good with her but it's only not even been a day. She felt like she could trust him but she was being careful and chose to leave it for now.

Starscream turned around to see her walking slow "Come on pick up the pace"

"Why the rush?

Suddenly she was scooped up in Starscream's arms, bridle style.

"W-what the frag are you doing?"

He grinned softly "Carrying you, since you're slow"

"Put me down!" She kicked her legs wildly and threw a punch in his face but didn't lose his grip.

Doing this only caused him to snicker lightly "You really are a feisty femme"

"Why are you being so difficult!?"

"Me? You're the one being difficult. I'm trying not to keep Megatron's time waiting"

"J-just put me down!"

"No"

She let out a frustrated cry and gave a few more wild kicks and struggled. She was pretty tough for a femme but her strength was no match for Starscream. He smirked down at her when she made no more attempts to struggle in his hold. Feeling her in his arms was a nice feel. Amour was smooth though she had a few scratches and dents from over time not buffing them out, it didn't bother him. He will make her look pretty later.

He reached an overly large door and finally placed Darklight back on her feet. He watched as she just stood there and crossed her arms over her chest not looking pleased.

Not saying anything he entered the room with her right behind him.

Darklight could have sworn that the temperature changed as she took a step in. Shivering at the feel she followed Starscream not bothered to look ahead of him.

"_Lord_ Megatron, I hope I didn't keep you waiting"

She got a glimpse from the side of Starscream to spot a large grey figure with his back turned to them.

"You took your time"

Megatron turned fully around to face them now. Starscream had got a hold of Darklight's arm and pulled her out into view so she wasn't hidden. She growled at him for doing this an snatched her arm back, standing still next to him as Megatron approached.

He came to a stop in front of them and stared at Darklight narrowing his optics looking up and down at her.

"Wait outside Starscream"

"M-master, I think it's best if I stay-"

"NOW!"

The loud booming voice made Darklight's spark skip a beat. It was so cold, deep and sounded like the explosions going off back in her old home.

Starscream stared at him before giving a nod. He turned and looked at Darklight giving her a whisper "Don't push him"

Hearing that and seeing him leave only meant she was going to be alone with the leader of the decepticons. Hearing the door hiss close she felt trapped like a little cyberat. Gaining the courage she looked up directly at the one mech that had started this war. He was at least twice her size, most of the soldiers here would be.

In seconds his hand shot out to her and gripped her throat tightly. She showed no fear in her optics as he did this, just stared back at him. He roughly turned her helm from side to side like search for something special and heard him letting out an annoyed growl.

"Starscream was stupid to bring you here femme. What good are you? I only see a pretty, weakling femme for him to frag" He gave a tighter squeeze around her neck.

Darklight tried her best to not make any movements or show any emotion. She only stood there with her arms hanging down straight.

"What even surprises me is he let Thundercracker bring your little spawn here, in my base!" Megatron lifted her off the floor and stopped at optic level with him. He was much taller then her so she was at a distance from the floor.

Tightening his grip he snarled deeply like he wanted to crush her neck. She remained silent as he did this, but she couldn't hold it for long.

"The smart thing to do would be to offline you and your sparkling brat!"

When his grip tighten even more that was when she let out a half chock and breath as his servos blocked her neck cables energon lines.

She managed to find her voice and spoke "Go ahead, I dare you. You don't scare me. You think your all high and mighty but really you're just an old rusted piece of fragged up scrap metal! Oh, and just to add she's not my sparkling she's my sister, get your information right" She waited for any pain or darkness to come. But it didn't.

Looking at him directly still he remained silent like he was thinking. She was very confused when he started laughing at her, low level before it rose higher. She then found herself back on the ground and his hand was removed from her neck. She rubbed her neck cables softly and stared at him.

"Bold words femme" He finished laughing but his grin remained "Starscream did say you have a feisty personality, and you managed to throw a few good punches at him. Not that it's very impressive, but there could be use in you"

Wetting her lips she asked "W-hat kind of use?"

"The decepticons are the most powerful, feared and strongest soldiers anyone can come across. I hire and recruit the best only. Anyone else shall be crushed under my servos. But we all have to come from somewhere, don't we?" His grin didn't leave.

"What are you talking about?"

Megatron stepped back and studied her more "Your decepticon property now"

_W-what? Was he serious?_

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled "If you're going to remain here you will be marked as decepticon property and if Starscream is going to use you as his pleasure toy why not pop out sparkling's for the army. I could use a couple more strong seekers"

Was he calling her a pleasure bot? A breeder? Decepticon property?!

"I'm not his toy!"

"He seems to think differently" He leaned closer to her, too close "Or you may become my pet, use that mouth of yours for other uses"

Hearing this boiled up her energon so much. She didn't stop to think as she threw a harsh slap across his face. Megatron's reaction was expected.

Darklight felt a powerful hit across her face plates and felt her neck snap to the side. His hit was a hundred times more powerful than her own. It would normally sting, but this felt like a wall coming down on her. She tried to control her emotions as she stayed where she was with her neck still turned. She swore she felt a little energon leak from the corner of her mouth.

Megatron roughly gripped her chin in his servos and turned to face him.

"You will do well to obey me Darklight" He now said he name "Starscream may treat you well but I won't. One day you will come crawling to me begging for it, because I know Starscream will get board of you sooner or later"

His words hit her over and over again. Why didn't it stop?

"I am capable of many things and I won't hesitate for your sister to fall victim in my servos. Because I know you will protect your spark for her own. You will do everything I say, or you and her are scrap metal!"

Her lips quivered softly and looked directly at him.

Smirking he let go of her chin and gave a now soft brush from the back of his servos against her cheek where he slapped her.

"Run along now Darklight. I'll be speaking to you soon"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and don't forget to <strong>review<strong>._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews and here is next chapter. Please __**R&R**__ and ideas are always welcome._

_**Warning: **__Sexual scene __**(**__Touching__**)**_

_**Edit:**__ This chapter has been edited._

* * *

><p>Darklight had bolted out the door and ran down the hall back to where the seekers quarters were. Starscream tried to ask what was wrong but she just ran away from him. He ran after her to try and find out what was going on.<p>

She had managed to find the seekers quarters and stormed in going right into Thundercracker's quarters to see the seeker holding Starfire.

Looking up he saw she was not looking happy at all "Darilight what's wro-"

"Give her to me!"

She just took Starfire back into her arms and walked out of the room. The sparkling whimpered softly as she felt her sister's emotions but was hushed softly making her feel a little more better, but was confused why her big sister was feeling upset. Darklight saw both the seekers standing next to each other watching her, like they were waiting for her to say something.

Starscream then asked "Darklight, what happened?"

She stared at him thinking over everything. This was all his fault. If he never bought them here in the first place she might have had the chance to make a run for it and get somewhere safe. But no, he had to be stupid.

Turning her helm away and looked at Starfire again "Take us back"

They barley herd her saying this, but it was clear to them "What?"

"You herd me! TAKE US BACK!"

"You want to go back to your fallen and broken city where there is nothing left but rubble?" Starscream asked with a frown.

"It's better than here!"

Thundercracker stepped forward "Darklight, don't be scared-"

"I'm not SCARED! I'm FURIOUS!"

Starfire had begun to cry softly now from Darklight's shouts which made the her right away calm down and held her close to her chest, trying her best to send all the comfort she could.

"I'm furious with everything. I'm furious with you two and your presses leader. If you just left us we would have gotten out of there"

She made her way in Starscream's quarters and sat on the berth with Starfire, trying to get away for even a second from them. The seekers though followed her in and looked down at her. Thundercracker then spotted a small bit of purple energon leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"Darklight, did he hit you?"

The question made her turn to face them but quickly looked away "Wouldn't be the first time"

Starscream tried to hide the anger that he felt and came over to side on the other side of the berth.

"Alright, we need to talk"

"We don't have to talk about anything"

"Yes we do. About all this, the place and I think I need to give you some advice as well"

"J-just leave us-"

"Darklight" His firm voice made her stop and look directly at him "Were gonna talk"

She saw she didn't have a choice. It was either sit there and complain or listen to Starscream. Neither was good for her, she just wanted to be left alone. Seeing Thundercracker come forward she saw he was waiting to take Starfire again. Seeing she didn't have much of a choice she sighed deeply and handed Starfire back to him. She gurgled at her sister in wonder and looked over his shoulder as he walked out the room.

Starscream commanded the door to be closed so they had a little privacy. Darklight didn't move an inch or face him as he got more comfortable.

"Come on Darklight, may as well get more comfortable"

She only looked down as she shuffled herself over to the head of the berth and sat in a sitting position with her legs crossed over.

Starscream leaned forward and gently wiped away to small energon that was visible. Darklight didn't know how to think about this.

"Now, what did Megatron say?" There was something in his voice Darklight was picking up. It almost sounded like he was worried with a hint of care. But she could have been not listening properly.

"H-he...didn't seem pleased at first, to see me. He then started to call me a berth toy, a pleasure bot. That I was nothing but a breeder. He said I was decepticon property and asked if I wanted to satisfy his twisted needs. I got angry and slapped him, only for him to slap me back. He then said..." She felt her servos clench trying to repeat the words Megatron had told her "He said he would offline both me and Starfire, if I ever crossed him"

Starscream narrowed his optics hearing this. How dare he treat his femme like this? Megatron didn't own her. He found her and mostly saved her from becoming scrap. He had to show he cared and wanted her to stay, including finding a good reason for Starfire to be here as well. So far only Thundercracker would be the answer for that, but maybe something else will come up another time.

Scooting closer to her he found himself close enough to touch. Why not? Not slow nor rough he gently placed his hand over her own and gave a squeeze, wrapping his servos around her own in a comfort way. To his surprise she didn't bother to pull away or snap at him. In fact, she looked at their servos holding before looking up at him.

"Megatron is leader and he will do what he wants, no one is going to change that not even me. But if you do as you're told by him then thing's will be much better for you here. You just have to get use to how thing's run and TC and I will give you some pointers"

"That doesn't really make me feel better"

"You will mostly be around me, TC or on your own with Starfire in here. Megatron isn't interested in having you hang around him"

"I doubt that. All he wants is a good frag"

"That's how most think around here"

She sighed deeply shaking her helm "How dare he threaten my sister? I could scrap him if I had the chance, nothing will get in my way!"

Starscream gave a chuckle "No need to do that. Keep your anger hidden or it will only cause problems for your sister and yourself. Just relax and go with the flow"

Looking down she felt his hand now moving on her thigh plating, giving gentle rubs letting out deep purrs as he leaned in closer. She was about to snap at him for doing this, but then felt his lips touching her neck cables making her tense up at the feeling. Starscream opened his mouth more to gain access, pressing his lips against her neck inhaling her scent deeply and glossia swirling on top. He Purred softly when he saw she wasn't resisting and moved his hand to her waist, continuing his move not wanting to waste this chance.

Darklight let out silent gasps and breaths, feeling his warm mouth on her neck, gently nipping and sucking hard against her. Servos clenched tightly about to strike him, but found herself unable to and just sat there confused with this. Once she felt his hand on her waist she let out a soft moan and found herself being laid back onto the berth.

"S-starscream what are you-"

"Shhh" he moved his mouth away and grinned down at her "I'll make you feel better" He attacked her mouth, pushing his glossia invading her mouth and laid comfortably on top of her.

She moaned again at this, feeling his moist mouth on her own and glossia inside slipping around and tasting his saliva. She felt odd and different, like this was new but it wasn't. She's kissed plenty, so why was it weird now?

He gave a playful nip on her lower lip, sending a shiver through her frame and leaned into the kiss more. Moving her servos up she traced his wast in small motions before moving them up more to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

Starscream moaned hungrily at this and soon pressed his knee between her legs to part them before shifting himself in. Darklight yelped softly in the kiss feeling his heated plating rubbing against her own itchy panel. She couldn't handle it, she needed some release and she couldn't see herself stopping now. Interfacing wasn't new to her, not that she was a whore she just liked the feeling only coming from a one night stand nice looking mech. And right now, there was. Not knowing if she was going to regret this later but couldn't stop the feeling that was aching her body all over.

She needed it, badly.

Darklight moved her slender legs up to softly grazing the back of her legs against his own before moving up to press at his aft. She then tightly yanked him closer to her with them, locking the two together and both groaning at feeling each other heat up almost out of control.

Pulling apart, Starscream panted huskly as he stared down at her, seeing her lie there panting under him staring back with fogged up crystal blue optics.

Chuckling softly he leaned closer so he was only an inch away from her face. She felt weak just to give in like this, seeing in his optics he was enjoying her acceptance. But feeling her value ache and wanting to be touched was driving her insane. Darklight moaned gently as she moved her hand down between them towards his covering.

Starscream though stopped her hand from moving any further and nuzzled her neck gently "We'll continue this later"

She stared up at him blinking a few times, confused she asked "W-what?..."

Only a chuckle was givien from him, sitting up more above her staring back "We don't want to keep Thundercracker and your sister waiting now, do we?"

"S-so...you're just...s-stopping!?" She almost shouted but was hushed softly by Starscream's servos being placed over her lips.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, our medic is expecting us. When we return later this evening I'm more then happy to continue when we have all the time to our self's"

Darklight huffed in annoyance, shoving him off her and hopping off the berth "Don't count on it buddy, you blew your chance"

"I made you feel better, didn't I?"

Silence came from her as she turned around to face him. Gaping not knowing what to say to that. Sure it felt great, fantastic, but just stopping like that pissed her off. No one she had ever been with had ever stopped right in the middle, in fact, that dove right into it. Starscream thought he was charming and funny, but he was a dominant aft hole who liked to mess around and get his way.

_Selfish wanker_

Putting all that aside, just seeing him lie on the berth on his side leaning on his elbow, she thought it was quite a sexy and good look for the seeker. She found herself smirking slightly before it vanished.

"Don't expect me to be so open next time" With that she turned her back and headed out.

Darklight carried Starfire in her arms as she followed the two seekers to their medic bay. Thundercracker had no idea what the two had just did and never planned on mentioning it again at all. Starscream threw away the one chance to have with her and thought it was going to happen again no matter what she thought. So he liked to play dirty? She can do that. He has no idea what he's in for.

Looking around her she stared at the dark grey walls that covered most of the base. It was all so plain, so dull. The decepticon's really needed to lighten up the place a little. But something came to her mind she was curious about.

"So..." She started up seeing the seekers lightly turn their helms to see her as they continued walking "If this is the decepticon base, where are all the decepticon's?"

"Megatron sent most to Cybertron, to your city. He wanted the place searched after the attack and search for anything valuable, though I doubt anything will be found" Thundercracker said.

"Right" She answered shifting Starfire in her arms. The sparkling let out soft clicks and gurgles as she looked around at her new home, seeing it all so interesting and new to her.

Darklight smiled at her before asking something else "By the way, where are we? I mean I know where I am but before you said we were on a different planet"

Starscream smirks "We are located on Earth, an organic planet"

"Oh" Curiosity filled her voice "But why are you here?"

"The planet is rich filled with energy. We have been processing the energy into energon, collecting them and sending them back to Cybertron. We have been gathering enough for our self's as well and make sure were not running low, so you don't have to worry about going hungry my dear"

She narrowed her optics at hearing this "So your draining the planet's energy? Won't that mean the planet will eventually die? from the organics?"

Both seekers looked at each other before Thundercracker responded "For the sake of Cybertron"

"There just puny and weak organics. The decepticon's would have gathered more energon by now and rid of this planet if the Autobot's weren't protecting the insects"

"W-wait, the autobot's are here?"

"Indeed" Starscream let out an annoyed growl.

Thundercracker slowed his pace to walk beside Darklight "The organic's are called humans and are protected by the autobot's. There not strong enough to defend for themselves, so they rely on the autobot's to defend us off or distract us. They have also befriended them and have gained the humans trust while they fear the decepticon's. Not much else to say, I guess that's how autobot's will always be"

Darklight huffed softly "Fraggers"

"Wow, you don't sound too fond of them?"

She gave a slight shrug "The autobot's keep spreading their words saying they know what's best and will protect everyone and our planet. But never have I seen them do this, I stopped believing in them a long time ago"

Starscream chuckled "Oh my dearest, you going to fit right in"

"That doesn't mean I ever liked decepticon's. I'm just over this war"

Thundercracker couldn't agree more "You and me both"

Starfire clicked softly and reached over her small arms to Thundercracker's side. She managed to grab a hold of his elbow and tried to nuzzle him.

He saw this and smiled down at her "She's amazing" He gently tilted her helm and softly brushed the side of the sparkling's face "You have a very special little sister"

Darklight looked over at him and gave a slight smile "She is"

They reached a door which automatically opened for them, stepping through and entering the room. Darklight glanced around and saw it looked deffently like a medic bay. A few berths were lined up and on one side of the wall held a few medical shelves holding formulas and liquids. Looking ahead she spotted who she guessed was the decepticon medic.

"Hook, hope we didn't keep you waiting" Thundercracker said moving ahead.

Hook came forward optics not leaving the data pad in his servos "Not at all. I only was just told by Megatron that I had to a check over a guest" Looking up from his data pad he almost dropped it to see Darklight.

"Where did she come from?"

Thundercracker gave a slight chuckle "Where do you think? Cybertron" He answered.

"B-but why is she here?" Hook then spotted a small figure in her arms "A sparkling!? Have you both lost your processors!?"

"Calm down Hook, things have been fine since we arrived back" Thundercracker explained.

"Yeah, for now. What about later? Did you bring her here by force?"

As the seekers and their medic argued over the femmes, Darklight stood back and waited for them to have their hissy fit. From her point of view, the medic was smart. She could tell he obviously cared about femmes and almost fell over to see Starfire. Maybe there were other's just like him and the seekers here, it might not be too bad. Then again the way Hook reacted and shorting about other's behaviors it didn't sound like many were.

"There both in danger being here! Take them back!"

"You should see where she came from, there is nothing to go back to" Starscream pointed out.

Thundercracker agreed "I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but we helped them. I'd say they have a better chance here then where they were. We're going to watch over them and make sure nothing bothers them"

"You haven't thought through this have you?"

Darklight sighed seeing this was going to keep on going, so may as well stop it now "Look guys, we've both been through so much and are very tired. Can we get this check over done with?"

Hook nodded and moved to the closest berth "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect this'"

"I don't think anyone will" She replied.

Hook went over to a berth and gather some equipment he needed "So, anything important I need to check?"

Darklight made her way over to the medic "Umm, back on Cybertron my sister and I suffered from a spark bond break. Our sire offlined"

He looked up at her and sighed softly "I'm sorry for your loss"

"Don't be. Wasn't much of a loss"

"Huh?" Hook wasn't sure if he herd her right.

"C-can we just get this over with?" She didn't want to bring it up.

"Ahh...sure"

Darklight came over and laid Starfire down on the berth gently. The sparkling looked around her curiously before seeing Hook appear above her.

"Hey little one" Hook lightly smiled, it's been so long since he's seen a sparkling.

Starfire chirped unsure what was happening around her, seeing everyone stare at her above her like she was some experiment. She gave a small uncomfortable whine as she tried to roll over and crawl back to her sister's arms but was laid back down by her.

"Stay still sweet spark. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" Darklight knelt down in front of her to show she meant it.

Starfire seemed to understand, seeing her big sister not going anywhere she made a few soft clicks and stuck a few of her servos in her mouth giving them a a suckle.

Thundercracker watched from behind Darklight, leaning on the nearest wall as he watched them. Seeing Starfire act like this made his spark warm up deeply. Most decepticon's would see this as pathetic and stubborn, while maybe more than a few like himself saw it was a beautiful thing. He hasn't seen sparkling's since...well, since his family.

Starscream kept his distance as well, much further than Thundercracker. He was leaning on the wall besides the sliding door, waiting for Hook to finish and get the femmes settled. Darklight was indeed a beauty, a treasure, a figure dipped in sweet energon and filled with bravery. He's had his lovers in the past time, but none of them were like her.

Just staring at her he remembered their moment just before in his quarters. Thinking about this made him smirk, right away remembering her sent, touch and the way she moaned right under him. He was disappointed himself they stopped, but didn't want things to go any further in a short amount of time. Either if it was going to be later on or anytime in the future, she will want to continue. He could wait.

Hook had carefully opened Starfire's chest plating so he could investigate her spark chamber. Darklight gently held her servos in her own so she would lie still while the medic did his work.

"Well" Hook began as he looked around her tiny spark and the connections "There is a little bit of damage around the chamber, but it's not life threatening. It will heal on it's own in time"

"Ok...thank you"

Thundercracker smiled hearing this from her. Maybe she was starting to feel more open.

"No worries. Alright, now I'll just quickly check her over" He gently closed the chest plates and sat the sparkling up. He supports her back as he looked over her body and anything he needed to treat.

"What's her name?"

Darklight sat on the edge of the berth as she watched him "Starfire"

"Starfire" He repeated with a sigh "How old is she?"

"She's almost a year old"

"Has she started trying to walk or talk?"

"Not yet" She sighed "But I'm waiting for it"

"All sparkling's are different. Give it time, she will when she's ready"

She nodded understanding.

Hook then looked up at her "I'm sorry I have to ask, I noticed an old broken bond. Was that your mother's?"

"Yeah" She sadly sighed, thinking it might be easier to tell him. But she knew the seekers were here as well, so they were going to know too "O-our life's...haven't been easy really. We lived in a rough place and our creators weren't exactly the best. After our mother went offline that's when everything got much worse"

"How so?" Hook checked the sparkling's optics next as he listened to her.

"High grade and different liquid drugs can change people, but our mother was manipulated by our father a lot. She was even messed up while she was pregnant with Starfire. I tried to help her but my father would just push me away. If I didn't listen, he would hit me. Which was a lot"

Thundercracker then spoke "What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?"

She hasn't really repeated what happened to anyone, until now "She went offline sparking Starfire, she was just too weak"

Hook let out a sigh and placed his equipment aside "Alright then, she is looking pretty good. How about I check you?"

Nodding she lifted Starfire in her arms and turned to hand her to Thundercracker. He was surprised that she just gave her to him, like she trusted him with her little sister. Whatever it was, he liked it. He now held Starfire once again. Feeling to sparkling close to him gave him that bright side of day for him.

Darklight had to admit she knew Thundercracker would take care of Starfire, he seemed to know what he was doing and did everything right. She was grateful, and only hoped he will watch over her too.

Now sitting on the berth in front of the medic she relaxed as he gathered what he needed.

"I'll need to have a look at your spark. Is that alright?"

He sounds just like a gentleman. It was strange coming from a decepticon.

Darklight nodded but then realized the seekers are still here. Not like plenty have seen her exposed, but to these guys it felt weird. To her surprise Hook walked around her and slides over a covering from behind her, blocking her out of view and having some privacy.

"Could you remove your chest armour?"

Nodding she did so, servos fiddling with the clips that were attached to her holding them in place. As she unbuckled her chest piece and placed it aside she then pushed open her spark chamber in between her breasts. Lying down she looked above her as Hook started to look inside her chamber.

"Hmmm" She heard him hum soft in thought "Well, the same goes for you. Their's little damage but wouldn't worry about it. I'll give you and your sister a formula that will speed up the healing progress, but you both should be fine"

"Ok"

Sitting up she placed her chest armor back on and sat there waiting for the medic to finish scanning her.

He checked every little detail over her, not checking her out like a perv would but making sure he didn't see anything out of place or needed attention.

"I see you have quite a few scaring's on you, and you have some places with a few old dents. Have you ever buffed yourself?"

She gave a slight chuckle "I would have if I could"

"Well, you'll be able to here. I think you should also use the shower ranks after you leave just to get yourself cleaned and avoid anything nasty to invade your joints"

He seemed to know to take care and give advice "Thanks, I'll be sure to do that"

"Very good" He nodded and stood back for a moment.

"You look like you have something on your mind?" She asked.

He nodded "Listen, I know none of this is going to be easy for you. But you can trust the seekers. Well, Thundercracker mostly. Starscream and Skywarp aren't that bad though, but try not to let them push your buttons. I know you saw Megatron before and I know he had hit you" He could guess with the way she flinched "Try not let that get to you. That's who is he but he won't do it again if you just do as he says. As for everyone else, just try to keep your distance. It's been a while since everyone here has seen a femme and they could get a little...excited"

Darklight couldn't help but smirk at this "Don't worry I can handle myself"

"I'm sure you can" He meant it.

Hook then slides the cover aside again and put away his equipment "Your all good to go. If you need anything else don't hesitate to come see me"

"Thank you" She thought he deserved it "I really appreciate it" Hopping off the berth she then went to Thundercracker's side to be with her sister. She chose to let the seeker hold her, thinking he is going to hold her more in the future.

"Right then" Hook began as he cleaned his servos "You two better look after them. Keep your optics on them, don't let them out of your sights, don't leave them with other's and don't-"

"Hook" Starscream held up his hand "We got this. They're going to be fine. I think you forgot for a moment who your speaking to"

He sighed softly "Sorry, Commander Starscream"

The seeker chuckled back as he headed out "We'll be in contact if your needed"

Darklight followed and now stood outside the medic bay as the door shut closed behind them.

"So what now?" She asked.

"How about I get you to the wash ranks, you'll feel better" Starscream suggested.

Huffing softly she thought she may as well "What about my sister?"

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry, she's in good servos"

Thinking Starfire was going to be ok she thought Thundercracker could, but it didn't stop her worrying.

"I won't be long sweetie" She said softly to Starfire, gently rubbing her helm before Thundercracker started to walk away.

Starfire looked over his shoulder to watch her sister getting smaller as she was carried down the hall. She chirped in wonder, thinking her sister should be with her. Darklight was then out of sight when they turned a corner, making the sparkling worried was she was.

"Don't worry Starfire, she will be back. You get to spend some time with me" He shifted her in his arms so as she close to his face as she sat on his arm.

"Why don't we start getting you settled in. First thing's first, you'll need a room" He thought quickly and smiled down at her "I have the perfect idea. How do you feel about the color blue?"

Starfire stared up at him with a confused look and chirped "Huh?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guys. Please __**R&R**__ and ideas are welcome._

_**Warning:**__ Sexual scene __**(**__Oral__**)**_

_**Edit:**__ This chapter has been edited._

* * *

><p>"I really don't like this"<p>

Darklight was not pleased at all when they had arrived at the shower ranks, only to find there was no privacy for her what so ever. It was just one big room with opened areas to shower, no coverage what so ever. It wasn't that big of deal now, but she will have to have other showers in the future and knew other decepticon's would do anything to get a glimpse of her with all her armor off.

"I'm sorry beautiful, but everyone here shares these ranks. The only one with a private shower rank is Megatron"

"Why? Your big and powerful leader to shy? Or does he have a tiny interface?" She joked mostly to herself.

Starscream still gave a chuckle at her "Something I'd rather not know about. Now go on, get yourself cleaned"

Darklight turned and headed to the closest one to her. As she did, she looked around more to admire the room. It was quite nice. The tiling was well polished and there were many different designs and patterns on parts of the walls. She spotted what looked like a tub in the very corner and her optics lit up to see it was a spa bath tub. Considering it's size it had to be. She would differently have to try out that later.

She realized then that Starscream was still in the room and turned to face him. Her optics narrowed to see him leaning on the wall grinning at her like he was waiting for a show.

Sighing deeply she crossed her arms "Do you really have to be in here?"

"You're going to have to do this again in the future. May as well try and start getting use to it, starting with me" He sounded proud.

But he had a point, sort of. She would have to get use to so much around her and was not looking forward to having to deal with the thick headed cons. She will also need to stop calling them that as well, since it was sort of a hurtful word. Not that she thought she would hurt anyone's feeling's, but might say it to the wrong one like Megatron and then she will be in trouble.

He was someone she didn't want to see, to be honest never to come across again. But that wasn't going to happen at all she'll run into him again sooner or later.

Darklight fiddled with the latches from her chest armor and clipped them off, placing them on a hook near her she then activated the water.

The feeling of the steaming hot water running down her was like the best feeling she's ever felt. Back home she rarely got hot showers , they were always so cold and even has had her systems glitch a couple of times before because of it. Sighing softly she ran her servos over her helm and shoulders, rubbing into her joints to massage them and clean her armor.

She gave her chest armor a quick rinse too before grabbing some liquid soap to wash herself with. The bubbly feeling was relaxing against her, feeling the soapy warmness on her and massaging herself all over.

Starscream grinned softly as he watched her. He could yell it out if he wanted. She was beautiful, ravishing and divine. He could go on. The moment he laid optics on her all he wanted to do was touch her, feel her underneath him and hear her moans. Seeing her like this almost drove him crazy but controlled himself, for now.

Seeing she was having a little difficult washing her back he thought this is his chance.

"Need a hand darling?"

She turned her helm to face him "I'm fine"

"Come on beautiful" He stepped forward closer to her "Your back could use a little attention"

Sighing she passed the soap behind her with her back still facing him "Fine, knock yourself out"

Starscream chuckled and started to rub the soap into her. Seeing she was well relaxed and sighed softly at the feeling he continued, enjoying every moment.

"How does that feel?"

Darklight had to admit she was loving the feel of her entire back being cleaned. Starscream knew how to work his servos and gave fantastic small massages on her. She didn't want it to end but also didn't want to stick around in the area for long. All she wanted was to return to the quarters with Starfire and get some good recharge.

Then she realized she didn't answer him "U-umm...it's good. But can we not be here for long?"

"Of course dear, you've had a big day. Some rest will be good for you"

Sighing she turned around to face him "Thanks"

"Anytime" His grin stretched as he looked down further her body to stare at her bare breasts "The twins do look lovely"

Darklight realized she had forgotten about her chest armor and chest turned back around with a gasp to place them back on.

"Oh you shy? It's not something I haven't seen before Darklight. Maybe you will let me have a feel of them later"

"Keep dreaming" She turned the shower off and faced him again "Your just a seeker who wants me in your berth. Just so you know I'm not that easy to woo, your gonna have to try harder if you want to get closer to me"

"Oh you can count of that, I'm looking forward to it"

"I bet you are" She let out a huff and walked passed him towards the exit "Can we get going please?"

Starscream led the way back to their quarters, where he knew Thundercracker was setting up the femmes room. They had a spare storage room in their quarters but was large enough for them. Thundercracker was the type where everything had to be perfect, so he knew he was having some fun decorating the room for them. But he hoped maybe sometime soon Darklight will share his berth with him. He would love to feel of her form wrapped around him, spooning and nuzzling softly into his own.

"Hey Starscream"

He walked alongside her and turned his helm "Hmm?"

Darklight licked her lips and folded her arms over her chest "L-look. None of this is going to be easy for me or my sister. But maybe we could get use to it. I'm just worried. Anyway, I guess I'm saying thanks"

"For what?"

"Well, not killing us"

Snickering he smiled "Never planned to. Your quite, unique"

"Still trying to woo me?" She couldn't help a smirk.

"Until it works"

Before Darklight could respond, the two didn't realize other's ahead of them.

"Well, well. What's this?"

Hearing someone Darklight got prepared to handle whoever it was. But was surprised to not only spot one, but five.

_'Just perfect'_ she thought to herself irritated.

Starscream stopped in front of the group known as the Combaticons. He knew them well enough and what there behaviors were like, he just hoped they weren't going to be a problem.

"Where did you find this piece of treasure?"

Darklight stood close to Starscream as she looked at the group in front of her, each one giving her snickers, smirks and could see their optics moving up and down her. One stepped forward closer to her, adjusting himself trying to look tough and big for her. She wasn't impressed.

"Onslaught" Starscream started with a firm tone "Carry on, nothing to see here"

"Pardon me _Commander_ Starscream, but I would love to hear from the lovely femme"

Darklight stared at the brute in front of her. He was enormous. The same with his team. But the lot looked like trouble to her and didn't want to stick around. She swore each one was panting and drooling over her like a pack of hungry dogs. Onslaught stepped closer now standing only inches from her, looking down at her. She was tall for a femme but way smaller then most decepticon's here. She had to tilt her neck to look up at him.

"Where did you come from?" His words were filled with heat and lust. Something that made her armour crawl.

"From Cybertron" The answer was obvious.

"Do you have a name?"

She crossed her arms tightly "It's Darklight"

"Darklight" He breathed her name out. His friends all snickered softly as they continued to stare at her "That's quite a superb name"

She knew very well he was hitting on her, well trying at least and she didn't feel right staying any longer. But then again she was going to remain here for probably the rest of her life so she may as well try to just get use to them.

"If I'm right, you're Onslaught?"

He grinned behind his mask at hearing his name "You listen well. I'm glad. I'm the leader of the Combaticons"

She gave a nod, not really wanting to answer it. Starscream could see she didn't want to stick around any longer so tried to move on with her.

"Well, we'll be on our way now" He gently wrapped an arm around her and tried to lead her past them.

"Hold up why the rush?" Onslaught reached out and grabbed her arm stopping from her moving "Why not you join us for some high grade Darklight? Get to know us better" He let go of her arm when he saw they weren't moving anywhere.

Vortex then stepped forward "We would love to have your company. It's exciting to have a femme around"

Blast Off, Brawl and Swindle came closer to get a better look at the femme, gathering around her and Starscream so they couldn't move further.

Starscream was now getting irritated they weren't listening to him "Alright you've had your fun. Move along now"

"Come on Starscream, don't hog the femme" Brawl whined "We want to have a taste of her"

"Indeed" Swindle bit his bottom lip feeling a shiver run through his frame "I bet she moans good"

"Ok that's enough!" Starscream snapped at the group "Carry on with your duties, you'll get a chance to see her again another time" He then pushed aside Swindle with Darklight to move ahead.

Darklight then felt her arm being grabbed roughly and was pulled forcefully out of Starscream's hold. She now found herself with her back pressed against Onslaughts chest and his friends around the two. His arm snagged around her like a python, making sure she didn't go anywhere. She clenched her fists as she was about to crack at these brutes.

Starscream didn't look pleased with his little actions "Onslaught let her go"

"Why? She's so beautiful" His servos travelled down her front only to rub against her inner thigh, way too close to her panel.

A feeling like this would normally arouse her, but not this time. All she could feel was his rough hand on her and she didn't like it one bit. She felt the energon in her veins boil getting ready to strike.

"If you know what's best for you, you better let her go"

He took this as a joke "What are you going to do?"

"Oh I'm going to do nothing" He looked at Darklight who he knew was about to snap. He gave a smirk at Onslaught "It's her that will"

Before anyone could react, Darklight got a good grip on Onslaught and threw him over her shoulder to everyone's surprise. She then slammed her fist into Blast Off face before swinging her leg around her to catch under Vortex's legs, making him loose balance and falling to the ground. She then went for Onslaught again. She spun around to look down at him, giving him the dirtiest look before kicking him right in his groin. She could read the pain he felt as she did this, and clenched the area letting out a short groan. Brawl and Swindle backed off and to her surprise they were cheering and cat calling her. She ignored this and knelt down next to Onslaught.

"Don't ever touch me again"

To her disappointment, Onslaught started to chuckle darkly at her "You're a little fire cracker aren't ya? I look forward to seeing you again, we should hang out" He was already over his beating.

She was out of there. But not before spitting on his face and stepped over him.

Starscream grinned watching the moment. It was quite entertaining. A femme beating up the Combaticon's was a lot of fun and couldn't wait to watch it over the security footage. Everyone would love to. He waited for Darklight and as she passed him he followed, chuckling more and walking beside her.

"That was quite a show"

"He deserved it"

"I know he did. But I'm curious. He touched you and you beat him to the ground. However, I've touched you and you don't seem to mind it"

He was right. Since he laid his optics on her form back on Cybertron he has touched her and she hasn't really done much to stop it. Sure she's pushed him away and he let it go, but like before when he made that move on her in the berth she allowed it to happen. Why was that? He was attractive, that was mostly the reason to be honest. Those thick helmet Combaticons did have their good looks, but were complete brutes. She wasn't interested in pervs and stupidity at all and the same went for everyone. But what about Starscream?

"Darklight?"

She hasn't answered him yet. How was she supposed to answer that? Just thinking about him made her blush. To her horror he noticed this.

"Your blush seems to say a lot. Do you like my touch?" He reached his servos out to her shoulder and gently grassed them on her, chuckling when she shivered slightly.

Darklight shrugged him off and folded her arms "Please don't" She was still a little shook up from Onslaught, not that she was traumatized by it but it did make her grossed out.

"Are you afraid?"

"No, no. Just...unsure"

Starscream then fully wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, giving a gentle kiss on the side of her helm in a comfort way. She was shocked by this but something made her stay where she was and accept it. But her wide optics seemed to amuse him.

"I'll be right here. I may be off on patrols or business related work but I'm only a com-link away. Nothing to fear"

"Yeah...maybe"

They reached the their quarters and Starscream stood aside "Ladies first"

She gave a smirk "Well aren't you the gentleman"

She stepped in and was greeted by Thundercracker.

"Darklight, hope there was no trouble for you"

"W-well..."

He gave a look and stared at Starscream "What happened?"

"It was quite a scene, you should have seen it"

"W-wait, what happened?"

"We bumped into the Combaticons and you know how rough they can get" Starscream explained "They made a move on Darklight, she didn't like it and then she beat the scrap out of Onslaught. I actually enjoyed it"

He let out a disbelief chuckle "You kidding right?"

"There's surveillance footage to prove it"

"Wow" He folded his arms as he proudly looked at Darklight "Good for you. Glad to see you can handle yourself"

"Told you I could" She couldn't help but smirk softly.

I sure felt good that it was all caught on footage and everyone was going to see it. They wouldn't look at her as a weak femme, but a fighter and that's what she was. It wasn't easy for her though since she had pushed all her strength she had and used it on them, that was the best shes ever had. She's never had to deal with that much before, but good thing she was able to have it under control. But there was going to be other times other does will try to make a move on her, including Onslaught and his buddies again.

She will just have to wing it out and hope for the best.

"How do you feel?"

She looked up at Thundercracker "I'm fine. Shower made me feel better"

"Was that because I was there?" Starscream chuckled.

"In your dreams" She then noticed her sister wasn't with anyone "Where's my sister?"

"She's in her room" Thundercracker gave a smile "Come, I'll show you want I did"

Confused she followed the seeker into the smallest room in the quarters to see what he had did. Entering the room she gasps softly at the sight before her.

"I hope it's alright. I just thought if you both were going to be staying then I figured you will need your own room." He explained as Darklight looked around.

The wall colours were the same as the whole base, but it was filled with many bright blue and white marking's, something she's hasn't seen before. She noticed many odd looking figures covering a corner of the room, a small berth for herself and smiled to see Starfire in her very own crib that didn't look like a thousand years old. Her sister was gurgling softly as she rolled around in her new crib, looking around at the very strange and new room but liked it very much.

"S-so, what do you think?"

Hearing Thundercracker again made her smile softly "It's beautiful" She missed his smile getting bigger "I've never seen anything like this before"

"It's not very cybertron like, more of a human organic thing to be honest. But I've always liked it and I thought you two would as well"

Darklight wondered to the corner of the room to look at the strange figures. Picking one up she was stoked.

"W-what is this? I've never felt something so...soft" She gently felt the soft thing she held.

"The organics like anything soft. These are toys I managed to find and thought Starfire would like them. We don't really have any cybertron toys" He turned and spotted the berth "Oh before I forget, this is for you" He picked up the sheets and blankets "Maybe you'll feel for comfortable if you recharged with these. Organic's use them to keep warm and for comfort, since their bodies are very delicate"

Darklight held the soft fabric in her servos, softly rubbing it in between them and smirked softly.

"It sure is soft" She gave a soft smile at him "Thank you, Thundercracker. You've very kind"

Him hearing this was something he wasn't expecting "I-I'm...ahh...i-it was no trouble, really. And please, call me TC"

"Alright, TC" She could feel she was starting to like him, in a friend way. He did all this for them and has been amazing with Starfire, she was grateful.

She then went over and picked up her sister. Laughing softly when she right away squeeled and patted her servos against her helm. She was happy to see her sister.

"Hey sweetie" She gave a gentle kiss on her forehead "Like you new room?" She reached in the crib and picked up a small toy she was playing with before.

Showing this to her made her want to hold the soft toy. She allowed her too and couldn't help but smile again when Starfire hugged the toy close to her chest, not wanting to let go of it.

"I think that's her favorite" She herd Thundercracker say.

"I agree"

He stepped forward "Hey listen. I'll do my best to be there for you and Starfire. I don't want either of you to feel unsafe or uncomfortable. So if anything, let me know"

"I appreciate that" She smiled.

"Ok. Also, sometimes when I'm on brake, day off or even just doing some quick data work I can watch Starfire if you like, that way you have some free time"

She gave a questing look "What can I do in my free time?"

"Well, to be honest not much. But I'm sure you saw the tub in the wash ranks so your allowed to use that, and even just having a rest. But if you want to keep busy maybe..." Thundercracker tried to think of something but Starscream answered for him.

"Maybe cleaning?"

She turned to narrow her optics at him "What do I look like a maid?"

"It was only a suggestion love. But it may keep you busy and trust me Megatron is going to ask you to do so since from his CPU that's all your good for, and also the other thing that I won't mention"

Sighing she thought about it and maybe they were right "Fine. I guess it will"

_Later that night..._

Word had traveled quickly about the news of a femme and sparkling now living in the base. Some didn't believe it, some got excitedly horny and maybe a few others were happy to hear about them. But it didn't matter how they felt, Darklight wasn't taking it that well. It was all still sinking in that this was going to be her new home surrounded by decepticon's and most likely a maid. Not something she was happy about, but also didn't know what to expect in the future.

Sooner or later she was going to end up in berth with someone willing or unwilling. Too many wanted her. Looks like the move she made on Onslaught had sparked a lot of other's egos, even Megatron. It annoyed the scrap out of her. She wasn't a pleasure bot for them, she wanted to make that clear to them but they just don't get the message.

The seekers though have been good to her, including Skywarp. Sure the guy thought he could woo her easily but he was still kind in a way to her and Starfire.

Apparently she was invited by Megatron himself to join him and his soldiers for energon in the rec room that evening. But she refused. All she wanted was to rest and that is what she told the seekers to tell their leader. She's had enough excitement for one day and just needed time alone.

She was now alone with Starfire in their new room. Thundercracker did a fantastic job on doing the room up for them, she loved the different style and the soft blankets and sheets she was given. It was something she knew she would get use to and enjoy, they were just so comfortable.

Thundecracker had also given her some data pads including what he called the worldwide internet for her to learn about the planet and organics. Something she was very interested in, but right now wasn't in the mood.

Starfire was deep in recharge lying in her new crib. She was curled up safely against her new toys she was given with a new cotton blanket around her. Feeling her through their bond was so warming. Darklight had never felt her sister so safe before, it was a beautiful feeling. She only hoped it lasted forever.

Darklight was laying on her side in her own berth, optics online and staring blankly at the metal wall next to her. She had so much on her processor right now but wanted some good recharge. She was so tired and even just an hour of recharge would do, but it wasn't going to happen with her thinking like this.

She tossed and turned a few times before sitting up on the berth, rubbing her helm and sighing heavily.

"Why me?" She groaned to herself before standing up.

No one was here right now, it was only the two of them. The seekers told her that would be back later that night which she was fine with. But wished they were here to be honest. She felt safer. But didn't want to admit it.

It was only yesterday she was on cybertron in her broken city and now she was on earth, kept in the decepticon base. It was hard to believe but she had to accept it.

Thinking about her old home so much had come back to her. Her father was offline, her sister and herself felt his spark being destroyed just like when their mother offlined. It was a horrible thing to go through but it was over now, and all she had left was Starfire in her family. She wouldn't let anything happen to her, no matter what.

Putting that aside she thought about the positives of her old home. Well, the only thing there is was her friends. Her closest friend. She had made more then a few over the years but one was her closest. They were like sisters, she was the best. But she feared they were all offline and it was possible. But she didn't want to think like this. Maybe they found a way to escape and managed to get to safety. That is what she hoped for.

She wasn't going to see them again and this got to her. It hurt to think that nothing was ever going to be the same again and had no idea what was in store for her. For the first time a long time for was afraid for not only her sister's life but her own. She never imagined to be in the hands of the decepticons.

She chose to leave the room for a moment, so she didn't wake her sister up. She found herself leaning against the wall and slowly slid down it until she touched the ground. Her optics started to fill with tears, finding she was unable to control her emotions. She couldn't remember the last time she cried but that was about to be broken feeling a tear roll down her face.

She burred her helm into her servos, rubbing her optics and letting out a soft harsh breath in. Darklight was lost, she needed some comfort.

"Darklight?"

Looking up she saw Starscream enter the quarters from the hall. Quickly she rubbed away her tears stood in her place "S-starscream...what are you doing here?"

He came closer to her and tried to place his hand over her shoulder but she moved away "Don't...please"

"What's the matter? You can talk to me" He gave a soft smile as he reached his hand out again and held her own, guiding her into his own quarters and seating her on the berth.

"I-it's nothing...just a little homesick"

"Homesick?" He gave a soft chuckle "Alright, what is it you miss?"

"W-well my friends...my dad, even he was a bastard but he's still offline...a-and just that life I guess. I was so use to it, I had a few friends but I don't know if any of them survived" She slowly twirled her servos.

"Ah, I understand. But you'll make new friends here"

"Are there other femmes here?"

"No, I meant like Thundercracker. You two will get along and you'll consider him as a friend in no time"

"I know I've got to get use to everything. But that doesn't stop how I'm feeling right now"

He sighed softly listening to her "If it makes you feel any better, no one managed to get there servos on any femme or sparkling. Either they all fled in time or other mech's sacrificed themselves so they could get away"

Hearing this kind of made her feel better, but hearing about the fate of the mech's still ached her spark. Her father though, she didn't feel any remorse for him.

"S-starscream I-"

She stopped as she turned her helm to see he was only inches away from her face. His grin continued and stared back at her. It wasn't long before he slowly leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

_'Not again'_ she thought annoyed he had done it again.

Darklight pressed her servos against his chest trying to push him back. The kiss broke for only a second before he dove forward again to kiss her more forcefully. She yelped against his mouth feeling his glossia push past her lips. She was pushed onto the berth and felt him rubbing her in places that quickly bought chills of pleasure to her, but didn't want him to be doing this right now. Was he really going to force this to happen?

Quickly thinking she kneed him into his cockpit and herd him grunt out and loosening his grip giving Darklight the chance. In seconds she gripped him with her legs by his waist she flipped him over so she was on top on him. He was surprised by this but it thrilled him which was unknown to her.

He found himself pinned with his servos above his helm and his waist tightly gripped by her legs. His cord piece heated up at the sight, and gave a chuckle at her.

Darklight gave him a frown "You're not supposed to be enjoying this!"

"Oh ho but I am very much" He laughed and moved his knee up pressing it against her covered panel making her gasp at the touch. It felt good, to her horror.

"Feel's good does it?" He moved his leg a little rougher against her and chuckled softly to see her moving her hips in motion with his "If you let go of my servos, I can show you how good I can make you feel"

"S-stop it!" Darklight noticed what she was doing and stopped right away "Were not fragging! I've made that clear"

"Well, we don't have to. But we can have a little fun. What do you say? I can get you thinking about something else tonight, you might feel better in the morning. Besides..." He suddenly flipped her back over so he was on top again.

Darklight yelped at the sudden action. She stared back stunned at him as he continued to grin. Starscream leaned forward closer to her and whispered in her audio "No one has to know"

His raspy voice sent shivers through her frame, and felt herself heat up as he pressed his body against her's.

"S-starscream I...I'm not sure about this" She gasped softly feeling him starting to kiss her neck cables, nibbling softly and groaning against her "I-it's wrong, we shouldn't. I'm not a who-" He hushed her with a gentle kiss and a soothing rub on her helm.

"You're not a whore, Darklight" He smiled this time "Don't ever think like that"

Darklight stared back panting softly. She couldn't lie about the pleasure she was feeling right now and his words seemed to sink in. She leaned forward and captured his mouth with her own in curiosity, moaning into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs rubbed against his aft.

He smirked into the kiss and deepened it, groaning as he felt his arousal return and started to move his hips so he was rubbing his cod piece against the heated panel. But it wasn't about him, he wanted to make tonight about her. His own arousal could wait for now.

The two continued their passionate kissing and wrapped each other's arms around each other, wanting to feel every inch of their bodies and keep the warm embrace. It felt strange to be doing this considering she was taken from her old home and bought here by him, but all that was forgotten at the moment. All they could feel was each other's heated bodies.

Starscream chuckled softly as he moved away from her lips for a second before returning. He started to slowly slide his hand down between and touched her covered panel with his servos causing her to yelp softly. She arched her back as he started to rub her in slow but experienced strokes, feeling him groaning against her neck and shivering at the feel of her.

He let go of her all together for a moment, smirking as he saw the confused look she gave.

"I swear if you're stopping again you're never going to get another chance!" She snapped at him.

"Don't worry love" He stared at her with hungry optics, ready to ravage her "We won't be disturbed and have all the time we need tonight" A warm lick glided across her audio causing a moan to escape.

Softly purring he started to move down her body pressing kisses along her throat and down lower to her chest plates, before reaching her abdomen and letting his glossia slide around for a moment and gathering a hold at her hips before lowering more.

Darklight moaned greatly feeling the familiar tingling return and didn't want it to leave. Nothing was positive about what would happen between the two, but she knew this was going to happen again in the future. He knew how to work his servos, knew the sensitive areas and knew how to bring up her arousal. Spreading her arms above her she moved her legs apart so he had better access to her.

Starscream's lips sucked and licked along her thigh panting like a hungry wolf with his piece of meat. Maybe she was more open to him but didn't want to jump to answers at this moment. Pushing her legs wider apart he looked over her for a short moment making her look below her as well.

He gave a wicked grin "Brace yourself" Leaning forward he licked her covering, lapping wildly and pulling her hips closer to him.

"Primus!" She let out a surprised cry and arched her back off the berth.

Darklight tried to get a grip on the berth somehow but after she received another hot lick from him she threw her hands onto Starscream's helm, tightly holding him in place not wanting him to stop.

"Inpatient are we?" Starscream snickered "Why the rush dear?"

"D-don't...tease m-me" Gasping with heavy pants "Just d-do it!"

"Wow, you really are inpatient" He laughed again but he wasn't complaining "Whatever you want beautiful. Open for me, I want to see your perfect value"

Darklight shut her optics and signaled her panel to slide across to revile her dripping port. Sigh of passion left her lips feeling her port exposed and his vents blowing heat on her.

Starscream let out a deep groan as he inhaled the sweet smell and moved his servos forward to the perfect value. He slid his one servo through her folds before spreading them, his engine reeving at the sight "So beautiful" His husky voice whispered "You're in for a real treat sweet spark"

His helm moved closer to her value, pressing his mouth to her folds before he started to lick the outline of it. Her whimpers were enough for him to nuzzle his glossia between her lips and fully press his mouth to her entrance. A half moan and cry was herd from her as he did this, feeling him pull her hips down and her insides being licked like this.

Her grip on the back of his helm tighten and started to move her legs up over his shoulders, thighs pressed against him wanting to feel more of his working mouth.

Starscream saw she was very eager for him and smirked against her value. His glossia flicked her wetness, eating her juices and groaning in pleasure. Wanting more of her he then pushed his slippery glossia further in her value, swirling around and sending vibrations through her entrance with his groans.

Darklight cried out, her grip on his helm and her servos and legs tighten as she started to move her hips with her movements. Huffing and moaning loudly was music to his audios. Her helm thrown back and back arched off the berth feeling her port tighten around his moving glossia.

"Oh primus...y-you're driving me crazy!" Rolling her hips in motion with his licks and wrapped her legs around his neck holding him in place.

Starscream felt her tighten around him as he continued. He didn't want this to end but maybe tomorrow they could do something else. Thinking about this only made him moan deeper and his grip to tighten.

Sitting up on his knees he quickly moved away from her value with a trail of saliva. Darklight squirmed at the loss of his mouth but soon saw him lifting her bottom up, servos gripping her hips and legs still swung over his shoulders and now found herself upside down with only her upper half remaining on the berth. Darklight moaned loudly feeling him on her port once more, arching her back and whimpering out in pure bliss.

Starscream went right back to what he was doing, but this time when he entered her value with his glossia he went further into her. Giving soft suckles on her folds he started to move his glossia in and out of her, thrusting and groaning at her port doing what he could to bring her to climax.

Panting heavily she felt her stomach knot feeling her orgasm approach "S-starscream...ah, ngh, hmm...I-I'm close. I'm close! Oh Frag!"

Overload hit her hard and clenched tightly around Starscream. She could hear him moan as he drank her juices and slowed his licking. He continued for a moment wanting to taste everything she gave him and clean her dry, nipping her at folds gently making her gasp. All Darklight could do was lie there, pant and move her waist slowly with his licks while still half upside down on the berth.

Finally, once Starscream was satisfied he moved away from her entrance, glossia sliding out of her port and away from her folds. Slowly, he laid her back down on the berth. His mouth was covered in juices as crawled up to her smirking proudly. She was so beautiful just lying there after an overload, looking so sweet and glowing.

Cupping her face in his servos he gave her a warm kiss, feeling her shiver against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She accepted it, craved it, wanting nothing more than him against her. Starscream could feel her hips starting to move slightly against him, groaning at the feel.

He would love to carry on more but he only wanted to make tonight about her. There was always another time.

Starscream let out a purr as he nuzzled into her neck "Recharge now darling, you need it" He shifted himself so he was on his back and pulled Darklight close to him. Her optics flickered with the lack of recharge over the last few days. That is all she wanted now.

Darklight found herself wrapped against him, helm resting on his shoulder and arms placed over his cockpit. She felt save and protected. To top it off, she could feel her sister over there bond and she could sense she was so calm. It felt amazing to feel this, not really knowing if she even has ever felt it before from her sister.

She felt him give a soft peck on her helm following with a purr against her audios.

"See you in the morning, Darklight"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading and don't forget to <strong>review<strong>._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews and here is next update. Please __**R&R**__ and ideas are always welcome._

_**Warning:**__ Sexual scene __**(**__Oral__**)**_

_**Edit:**__ This chapter has been edited._

* * *

><p>Darklight slowly started to come online again only to feel herself in a warm and comfortable place. Not understanding this she let out a soft moan and turned her helm slowly, looking above her and seeing she was in the decepticon base.<p>

_'So it wasn't a dream' _she sighed softly.

Looking down she saw she had that strange white blanket wrapped around her. Starscream must had given it to her and she got cozy in it during the night. Smiling softly she rubbed her helm into the softness and giggled softly. While doing this she noticed something odd down below her. Feeling stickiness between her legs made her narrow her optics and pulled the blanket aside only to gasp.

Her port was uncovered and drenched in juices making her realize what Starscream and her did last night.

"You've got to be kidding me?" She mostly asked herself and stood up from the berth sliding her panel across again.

Storming out the room she tried to find where that seeker was. Glancing into Thundercracker's and Skywarp's rooms before poking her helm into Starfire's room. She found him in there, but in a strange scene.

Starscream was cradling Starfire in his arms, rocking himself for the sparkling and cooing softly to her. She seemed to like this and cooed back with soft chirps and gurgles. Her tiny servos reached up to pat his face gently, finding him quite interesting and smiled softly at him.

He chuckled softly at her before he gently placed the sparkling back in her crib, passing her a toy and smiled down at her.

Hearing a throat clearing he turned around to see Darklight standing in the door way with her arms crossed, not looking amused.

Walking over to her he continued to give her a cheeky look "How did you recharge beautiful?"

Her response was unexpected. He felt a sharp slap come in contact with his face and rubbed his sore cheek staring at her.

"That's for making me overload you fragging perv"

He chuckled at her "You enjoyed it as much as I did babe"

Rolling her optics she pushed herself past him to see her sister.

Scanning her she saw her morning energon was already given to her. Thundercracker must have taken care of that before he left. Starfire's systems were perfect and was playing with her now favorite toys. She looked so happy.

Starscream came over and gently wrapped his arms around her waist "You beautiful when your angry"

"W-why do you have to be so...close?"

He smirked softly "I like the feel of you. Even last night, you looked so sweet recharging snuggled against me. We can continue later tonight again"

She was about to respond but something stopped her from answering. Feeling him against her back and servos gently rubbing against her waist gave her a small pleasured thrill.

"What happened last night was a mistake. Y-you're a decepticon and I'm a neutral"

"Is that the only reason that's stopping you?"

"M-maybe..."

He turned her around and again held her servos in his own, pulling her out the room so they could have a little talk.

"Did you have fun last night?"

She stared at him embarrassed at the question " I-I...it was nice. But-"

"But what? What are you worried about? It's not like you're going to get into trouble"

"I know" A sigh escaped her mouth "Your attractive I'll give you that" She saw his goofy grin "You've treated my sister and I well, I just don't want to jump into berth with you. But I think it's a little too late for that"

"Yeah, I think it is" he chuckled "Just don't worry about anything, I'll make sure your happy" He brushed his servos across her cheek.

Sighing she looked up at him "I'm sorry I hit you"

Staring into his optics she could almost read him. Last night was fun, she'll admit it. However the whole thing didn't sound normal. But he was right, she wasn't going to get into trouble and besides that she could choose whatever she wanted. It's not like she followed the rules or cared what other's thought. She just never saw herself to be in this kind of place.

All he wanted was to have her in his berth with him, just like last night but with interfacing. Why not? She wasn't going anytime soon and it's been a while since she's had a berth partner. She grinned softly without realizing.

His snicker caught her attention again "Are you thinking about our time last night?"

She blushed "Maybe"

This time, Starscream stood forward and cupped her cheek in his servos rubbing over her plating before shuffling closer. Without thinking he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his, glossia way too excited and dove into her open willing mouth.

A gasp was herd from her in the kiss, his servos holding her waist and moved back until her back hit the wall behind her.

This continued for a short moment, each other's glossia dancing and swirling together. Moans escaped from their mouths and Starscream's servos gripped her waist roughly.

Darklight moved away from his mouth with a gasp, only for him to attack her neck and moan against her. He nipped at her cables gently and smirked to hear her moan back.

With a chuckle he moved away from her neck and leaned his helm against her own "I have a few things to do, I can't be late. I would love to continue this later though. What do you say?"

She stared at him with fogged up optics "M-maybe...we'll see"

He grinned thinking it was a yes "You may do what you like today, even explore around if you like. Don't worry you won't run into trouble. Megatron will give you a few chores later on. Is that ok with you?"

"I don't have much of a choice"

"Speaking for Megatron, no" He gave a comfort kiss on her helm, making her stare at him confused at the action "Like I've said though, it will keep you busy"

"I know" She sighed not knowing what else to say.

Slowly he rubbed her shoulder and moved back, continue to stare and grin at her "Stay out of trouble" With that said he left the room, leaving her and Starfire alone.

Darklight had no idea what to do now. Exploring kind of made her feel weird, not knowing what she might run into. Cleaning might have been the only answer for now. Peeping into each of the seekers quarters she sure they could use a bit of a polish down.

"Why not?" She asked herself and answered it as well by walking into one of the rooms to get started.

_Meanwhile in the rec room..._

"Decepticons! Soundwave has detected a strong energy source coming from a power plant. We attack, drain all of the energy and destroy the place!" He laughed evilly causing the other's to cheer.

Starscream rolled his optics without anyone noticing. The autobot's were going to wait for them and stop them before they could. Megatron will blame him and he will get punished just like every other time.

"Dismissed! He waved his hand at everyone to leave.

Starscream went to walk out as well but was stopped by Megatron.

"Starscream, has your pet been behaving?"

The question was not what he expected "A-ahh...she's getting there. Maybe another few days" She seemed fine now but it wasn't going to be that easy for her to fit in right away.

"I was disappointed that she didn't accept my invitation last night, many of the others were looking forward to meeting her as well"

"She had a big day, she wanted some recharge" He wasn't in the mood for this but decided to play along.

"What about her brat of a sister? Is she causing any trouble? If so her deactivation can look like an accident" He gave a chilling grin.

He felt his servos clench tightly hearing this. But it sounded like he was threatening a part of him as well, but why?

"That won't be necessary _lord_ Megatron, the sparkling hasn't been an issue. Besides, Thudnercracker has taken a liking to her"

"Ahh yes, his soft spot for sparkling's" He gave a disgusted look "Well, I only hope he doesn't turn completely soft that's the last thing I need"

"He won't, he knows better"

"Very good" He then faced him and smirked "Maybe you'll let me borrow that femme for a night, I'm sure she is very enjoyable in the berth" With that said he walked out, leaving a very angry Starscream.

"Frag you Megatron" He softly said "Your never getting your servos on her, I'll make sure of that"

He did care about the femme, but now it was a much stronger feeling. Something he was unsure about but it was a familuar feeling he once had long ago. He couldn't be distracted now though. He needed to do work and chose to leave it for now. He wondered what Darklight was up to.

_Back with Darklight..._

She didn't know how long this was taking her, but before she knew it hours had went by and she was one Thundercracker's quarters. His was pretty neat with maybe a handful of data pads scattered around. She wouldn't want them to get lost in case it was something important to him. Carefully she gathered each one up and placed them on the bench. She then accidentally knocked her elbow the edge causing it to move and know a data pad down.

She crouched down to grab it only to press the activation command by accident. A bright blue image then appeared above the pad and now realized it was a hologram picture. She was about to close it and couldn't help but study the image. It was fuzzy at first, the whole pad looked old like from way before the war began. Finally, the imaged cleared up giving Darklight the perfect view.

Thundercracker. A femme and two sparklingd are hugging together in the hologram before her. Staring, lost in her own world as she studied the happy family together. He did mention he did have sparkling's before, maybe this was them. All four of them were seekers for sure, seeing their pointed wings and a small smile appeared on her face. It was rare to see seekers now, most were either decepticon's or offline and seeing this picture was amazing to her.

Where were they though?

She thought of the worst, and didn't want to think about it anymore. Quickly she closed the hologram and placed it back where it fell from and made her way out of the room. It was none of her business about Thundercracker's past but was curious to know about his history. There might have been more to some of the decepticon's here than meets the eye.

She made her way where Starfire was, who was happily playing with her new and odd fluffy toys. The sparkling's was enjoying the comfort and found enjoyment in them very easily.

"Hey princess" Darklgiht softly said leaning over the crib "Look at you baby, you need a wash" She noticed a lot of grim and stained marking's over her amour.

Starfire blew raspberries at her big sister before turning her attention to her toys once again.

Darklight laughed softly and thought for a moment. She will have to leave the room one time in her life without being in fear or one of the seekers to hold her hand. Others won't care will they? If Starfire is with her they will probably leave her alone, right? Who knows, anything could happen but she didn't want to remain in here for the rest of her life.

"Come on Starfire" She picked her up and held her close "Let's get you cleaned"

Slowly she made her way to the door of the exit, standing there staring at the control panel just thinking who was going to be waiting on the other side. It could be anyone, but not Megatron. She wanted to avoid him especially when her sister was with her.

"Alright, time to face our new home" She then commanded the door to unlock and open.

A strong hiss was herd as it fully opened for them to make there way out. Silent was the only answer for them.

"Shouldn't be too bad" She got a tighter grip on her sister, making sure she wouldn't slip from her servos.

She headed to the wash ranks and wondered down at dark hallway, her heels clicking the metal floor and the humming from the base was all that could be herd. Starfire might let out a curious chirp here and there, looking around the strange place.

Darklight could have sworn she heard voices coming from behind her but turning around she saw nothing. The voices were there still so they might have been not far.

"Why are you so scared?" She asked herself "You're better than this. Don't show them you're afraid" Telling herself off was what she needed "If you bump into anyone just continue, but if they stop to talk than talk back that's all. You're gonna have to face everyone sooner or later"

She finally reached the wash ranks and entered the room. To her relief there was no one else at the moment.

"Good timing"

Making her way over to the large tub she smiled at the size of it. A whole group could fit in at once, not that she was interested in that but at least there was space. She will have to try it out later on in her spare time, and a time when no decepticon's would come around.

She activated the water system, filling the tub half way and turned it off again. Kneeling down she sat on the edge and slid her legs into the warm steaming water. Once she was comfortable she then slowly slid Starfire into the water, slashing a little water over her as she grabbed the soap.

"How does that feel sweetie?" She smirked softly seeing her almost enjoying this.

She scrubbed away the stains and grim on her armour, cleaning her thoroughly and giving her a small playful splash at her face. Starfire squealed happily and patted her hands on the water around her, enjoying every moment and giggled feeling her sister rub under her arms. Bubbles were forming which got her attention and let out a soft curios squeak, touching them with her servos causing them to pop in her face. This only bought more enjoyment to her.

Darklight giggled softly "Your enjoying your bath today aren't you?" She was glad her sister was having fun.

The door to the room hissed open causing Darklight to freeze with what she was doing.

_'Oh please not now'_

"Wow, it's really you"

Hearing this made her offline her optics and online them again. Turning her helm she went to face the music. She spotted three entering the wash ranks, each one looking like a brute and strolled over to her. She knew she had to answer him, so she did.

"Hi"

Motormaster stepped forward closer, grinning at her and leaned on the wall beside the tub "Names Motormaster, this is Breakdown and Dead End. You must be Darklight"

"That's right" She remained in her place, slightly pushing her sister closer to her leg and stared at the three. Starfire had other plans though and ducked her helm under water so they wouldn't spot her.

"Your much prettier than I thought" His grin stretched across his face making Darklight frown slightly at him.

"Hey leave her alone Motormaster" Breakdown stepped forward "She's been through a lot"

Darklight looked up at him surprised. He seemed to understand about her situation and his expression didn't seem odd to her at all, in fact it was just like Thundercracker's.

Motormaster snorted "So?"

"Let me remind you about the security footage we saw of Onslaught getting his aft kicked" Breakdown couldn't help smirk at the memory of it again.

Darklight grinned softly "So you guys got to see that?"

"Not only just us, everyone" Breakdown pushed Motormaster back and stood in front of him "You've got skills. Others may keep their distance but some will try to make a move on you. Just keep your optics pealed"

She nodded "T-thanks...Breakdown was it?"

"That's right"

"Nice to meet you" She looked behind him at the other two "So...Motormaster and Dead End. Is that right?"

"Yep" It was Dead End's turn to step forward "Good to meet ya love"

Motormaster continued to stare at Darklight like she was covered in sweet energon. Feeling bold he pushed past Breakdown and stood much closer to Darklgiht. He knelt down in front of her not far from her face "Want some company?"

"I'm fine, _thanks_" She firmly told him but it wasn't enough.

Breakdown wasn't in the mood for his friend to act like this "Seriously Motormaster, leave her alone"

"Oh getting serious now?" Dead End snicked as he stood next to Motormaster "What's with you? Were just getting to know the lovely femme"

Darklight cleared her throat "I was just about to leave anyway, but _nice_ meeting you boys" It really wasn't but she just wanted to leave now.

"Why the rush babe? You're here on your own. Wouldn't you prefer to have come company?"

Darklight gave a smirk at them "I'm not alone"

Before anyone could respond to her, Starfire had sprung out of the water with a sequel and slashed water all over Motormaster's helm.

Not expecting this he let out a short yelp and stumbled back. He fell on his aft and backed up not knowing what is was, but was stoked to see it was only a sparkling that scared him.

Both Breakdown and Dead End couldn't help but laugh at this, it was priceless to see their friend frighten by a sparkling.

"Scared of a sparkling Motormaster?" Dead End laughed.

"Shut it! W-what the frag is that doing here?" He stood up from the floor brushing himself off and wiping his helm dry from the water.

Breakdown watched the femme sparkling slash the water making him smirk softly "I haven't seen a sparkling since...well, I can't remember when the last time was"

Darklight gave a gentle smile at him as she stood up and picked up Starfire "This is my sister, Starfire" She grabbed a nearby dry rag, using it to dry Starfire.

Dead End wasn't expecting a sparkling to be here, not that he liked them "No one said anything about a sparkling" He said with an annoyed groan.

"I'm not surprised" She said moving out of the tub now.

"Just what we need. An annoying, screaming sparkling to run around the base, causing trouble and doing stupid things" Motormaster growled, words filled with bitter and hateness.

Feeling cocky, Darklight gave him a slight grin "I don't see the difference since your here"

Breakdown chuckled "I could get use to this femme. She knows how to use her words and other's in their place"

Both Dead end and Motormaster weren't impressed though. Snorting, Motormaster waved his hand as he turned to head out the room "Whatever. You not even worth it, I've seen much prettier in my life"

"Wait, weren't you guys going to wash off?"

"I'm not in the mood anymore, I'll do it later"

The two left leaving Darklight and Starfire alone with Breakdown.

"Sorry about them" He rubbed the back on his helm "There my friends and we work together but were much different"

"Its fine" She adjusted Starfire in her arms "I have to get use to, I keep telling myself that"

Breakdown nodded and let out a sigh "It won't be that bad. I know coming from a decepticon isn't normal, but were all not as bad as you think"

She gave a smile "I'm starting to see that now"

It was an awkward silent moment between them, unsure what to do or say. But Darklight knew she could talk to this mech in the future, he seemed fine.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I should get back. Have a few thing's to think over"

"Sure. Hey, see you around"

She nodded and started walking out. Starfire looked over her shoulder at Breakdown, optics wide in wonder trying to think who this mech was. Breakdown saw her and without thinking he gave a silly face. She liked this and giggled happily at him, big smile and patted her hands together.

He chuckled as the left. It was good to see a sparkling after so long, h had forgotten what they were like. The femme seemed to be ok but wondered what was in store for her in the future. He only hoped it would't be too bad for either of them. Right now, he needed to wash off the grim on him and get back to work.

_Later that afternoon..._

It was a quiet day to Darklight's relief, since mostly everyone was out of the base giving her a little more comfort and got a chance to explore around. She did run into some of the other decepticon's but it was a bit better than she thought. The Constructicon's were more pleasant to meet and were not only kind but asking if she needed anything done or take care of someone who was bothering her. She thought it was funny but was grateful to hear it from them. Starfire was with her the whole time not letting go or taking her optics on her.

The day had gone so quick but she wasn't complaining. She guessed others were going to be returning and she wasn't in the mood for anymore staring optics or drooling mouths. She chose to wait for the seeker's back in their quarters and see what happens from there.

Once she arrived she made her way in to see TC.

"There you are" Thundercracler smiled "I was wondering where you went off to"

"Just exploring and bumped into some of the other's"

"Any trouble?"

She shook her helm "Not as bad as I thought"

Skywarp came out of his room and grinned at her "You did a fine job tidying around babe"

"Not the most exciting thing but he's right. You did a nice job, thank you"

Darklight gave a gentle smile "It's fine" Looking around she she saw someone missing "Where's Starscream?"

The looks they gave each other and at her didn't look good.

"D-don't freak out but he got hurt. We got attacked and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time" Thundercracker explained.

"Yeah those autobot's really threw everything they had at us today"

"H-hurt?" She tried not to sound too worried "Where is he?"

"In his quarters. Good luck getting in, he won't talk to us" Skywarp explained.

Thundercracker shrugged his shoulders "He might let you in though"

"Me?" Darklight asked a bit surprised.

"It's just he doesn't want to see Hook and his injury's need to be treated"

"Why doesn't he want to see Hook?"

Skywarp walked past her as he made his way out "Because he's stubborn. Anyway, I'm out. See you around"

Turning her attention back to Thundercracker she moved closer to him "O-ok I'll see what I can do. Would you mind watching her?"

"Happy to" He gathered Starfire in his arms and was greeted with a warm nuzzle from the sparkling.

This trusting feeling was starting to get stronger. It was like she completely trusted Thundercracker in watching her sister even though she has only known him for a day. His nature was amazing. He's kind, trusting and honest, something she knew right away the moment she saw him but the thing was it took a lot for her to trust someone but he managed to prove her.

She now stood at Starscream's door and gave a knock "Come on cry baby, let me in" She smirked slightly at her words.

It was even more surprising that the door hissed opened almost instantly.

"Hey Darklight"

"Primus" She whispered at the sight of Starscream "What happened to you?"

It didn't look serious, but his wounds needed to be treated. He had cuts and dents along his arms and most on his wings, making it more painful for him since seekers were very sensitive.

"Not much to say. I was near by a highly explosive tank and one of the stupid autobot's fired at me, but they hit the tank. I was thrown off guard and got hit by the explosion"

She was no medic but she knew the basics "Let me help you-" She right away realized what she had said but there was no turning back now.

His grin seemed to give her the answer "I would love that" Standing aside he let Darklight into his room.

Sighing she thought she will get this done. Starscream handed her a rag with some liquid to clean him. She watched as he laid on the berth on his front so she had access to his back and wings.

Slowly she climbed up onto the berth and gently over his back. She knelled over him, legs on both sides next to his waist as she started to softly clean the cuts. Hearing him hiss at the touch made her stop but proceeded when he relaxed again.

As she tended to him she couldn't help but think. He was an amazing sight, she couldn't lie. The way he smile, smirked and grinned at her just bought a thrill. But she hated herself feeling this because it all happened so quick. Sure she's jumped in berth with a lot of one night stands but she's never seen them again. If she was going to jump in berth with Starscream she was going to see him every minute for life. Was she afraid?

Of course she was. She didn't want things to become awkward or make any stupid mistakes, she had to be careful with what she did or chose. Then again there was there time together last night which made her curse in her helm. If that happened something else was going to.

Putting a bit of presser on his wing he let out a shiver along with a groan at the feeling.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. It feels nice"

Nice? Wait. Was he getting aroused by this?

Another shiver was given and this time Darklight reacted unexpectedly.

A soft moan escaped her lips as her servos continued to massage his wing tips. Realizing this she blushed and quickly got off him, sitting aside and looking away from him.

"Why did you stop?" He asked a little disappointed.

"I'm finished" That was true his cuts were clean.

Smirking he sat up and without warning scooped Darklight in his arms and placing her in his lap. She now stared into his optics, a slight gasp escaping her lips as she felt his lips move to her audios.

"How about a little _sexual_ healing?"

His words repeated in her processor, like it was trying to coax her.

"S-starscream, I-"

His lips against her's were all that was needed to silent her. His glossia invaded her mouth quickly and she reacted by moaning against him. His servos roamed over her waist and back, pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss. Moving away from the kiss the two panted softly with their helms resting together.

"I won't push you, I want you to want this as well" But he wasn't making it an easy choice.

The seeker hummed and let out a encouraging rev from his engines, snickering when her moans became louder. Darklight gripped his shoulder and shivered, a slight smirk appeared and stared into his optics.

She breathed heavily "W-what about your back and wing's? It wouldn't be very pleasant"

"There are other ways"

His servos dug into her back joints causing her to throw her helm back and let out a loud moan. She could guess what another way was and she was too excited to pass this opportunity. Slowly, she stood up from his lap and started to kneel in front of him.

Grinning as he always did watched her move down in front of him. The sight of her on her knees was breath taking. Something he's wanted to see since they got back.

She looked up at him with a grin "Is this what you had in mind?" He felt her pushing his legs apart giving her space.

Starscream commanded his covering to slide over and his harden cable poked out "Indeed"

"Primus" She gasped as she looked down.

He chuckled at her "Like what you see?"

Darklight's servos slowly moved forward to wrap around the large and well designed spike, holding it lightly and rubbing the length up and down slowly. The thick and long cable was a dream come true for her. Pink fluids leaked from the tip of the well presented cable doing this, Starscream panted hard forcing himself not to overload right then. Moving forward Darklight stroked the length harder. Pumping him with wet noises herd "I do, very much"

His spike's was immediately touched by her wet and warm glossia, licking it from bottom to tip a few times picking up some of his fluids. Starscream's servos gripped tightly on her helm, rubbing his servos over her in a coaxing way. If only he haven't injured himself today they could go crazy. But this will do for now, he was looking forward to it and didn't know how much longer he could hold out with her stroking him like this.

He watched below as Darklight started to swallow his cable and pumped at his base. She swallowed more and moaned deeply against him, tip pressing the back of her throat with still more to fill in. Her glossia spread under his spike, licking and sucking as she started to bob her helm back and forth.

"You're so gorgeous" He moaned with a slight parted mouth.

She answered him with a smirk and tugged the base of him, enjoying the feeling of a spike her mouth and the taste of his fluids running down her throat. She sucked him with a little more force and smacking her lips around his cable. Hearing this caused Starscream to groan loudly and grip the back of her helm more tightly, pushing her helm closer and thrusting his hips a little.

Darklight crawled closer until her elbows rested in his lap and got a better grip on him and sucked harder.

"F-frag" Starscream panted, his grip tightening more "Keep going...suck harder...ngh" He panted deeply.

She yelped against him when he suddenly stood up, grip on her helm still holding her down on his length but got a better hold with both his servos on the back of her helm. She moaned when he started to thrust his hips against her, her face fully pressed at his groin with each thrust. His spike started to slide down her throat slightly giving her even more pleasure from this. This has never happened before. She got a tighter grip on his waist helping with the movements, hearing him grunting and panting with his thrust's becoming more forceful.

"Ngh! ah..ah" He panted harder giving Darklight the idea he was reaching his peak "O-oh frag!"

With several more hard and rough thrusts against her helm, he gave one last thrust and held her down on his length.

Darklight gaged slightly against him feeling his fluids squirted in her mouth and flooding it. Small drips stated to leak from each corner of her mouth and chose to swallow the rest, glossia running under his length teasing him a little more. He continued to gently thrust a few more times wanting her to swallow every bit of him. He stared down at her and grinned seeing her do so. It was a sight to remember.

Finally he let go of her helm and let her slide away from him. She did so and his cable popped out of her mouth and gasped for air once she was freed. She wasn't always the type for soft, tender loving but something's she was really into rough and wild, and tonight is just what happened. It was amazing.

"I feel much better now" He snicked and helped her up onto her legs before the two sat on the berth again.

She smirked "I'm sure you do"

Once more he lifted her into his lap, firmly kissing her licking his fluids around her mouth cleaning it. Pulling away he grinned "Let's have an early night, Thundercracker will look after your sister"

She hesitated but thought it would be nice to have an early one for once. Starfire will be fine with Thundercracker, he can contact her about anything if he wanted.

The two laid on the berth, Starscream being careful not to hurt his back as he laid on his side next to Darklight. He didn't expect it but she nuzzled closer to him with her servos pressed against his chest, sighing softly feeling recharge quickly take over her.

Starscream liked to have her in his berth, the feel of another pressed against him was something he enjoyed very much and hasn't had in a long time.

"Recharge well, Darklight"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed there little time together *giggles* Thank you for reading and don't forget to <strong>review<strong>._


	6. Chapter 6

_Only got a few reviews but that's ok. But more will keep me motivated, if you guys could spend one minute to leave a comment that will mean a lot to me. Thanks to those who did leave reviews. Please __**R&R **__and ideas are always welcome._

_**Warning: **__Attempted rape_

_**Edit: **__This chapter has been edited._

* * *

><p>The first thing Darklight felt was the warmth of the velvet blanket wrapped around her. Not thinking about it she nuzzled into it with a smile on her face feeling so comfortable and relaxed.<p>

A soft smirk was herd and she online her optics to look in front of her. Starscream's smug stare was greeted.

"I'm guessing you recharged well Darklight, you look very beautiful this morning" He lazily brushed his servos over her cheek plating and she didn't even flinch.

Darklight blinked a little confused before it all started running back to her about what had happened. She wanted to kick herself, to go throw up, her processer screamed it. Yet she remained where she was licking her lips, still tasting his fluids on them.

"I did…" She wrapped the soft blanket in her servos pulling it closer to her body.

Starscream could notice she was thinking about what happen. Scooting closer he gave a warm purr against her "You're quite amazing"

His words whispered to her and sent shivers down her back. It wasn't fear but pleasure. He just had that effect on her and she liked it.

After softly kissing her forehead Starscream looked down at her again "You seem bothered"

She couldn't answer him when she heard her sister's cries making her jump out of berth and rushing out the room.

Lucky the sparkling was only hungry and in need of attention which Darklight was more than happy to sort out.

"You hungry Starfire?" She asked softly lifting the sparkling in her arms and supporting her before showing her the energon filled bottle.

Hook was kind enough to make a bottle up for her since she couldn't keep eating the small solid cubes, she needed liquid too.

Starfire chirped up at her sister and accepted the bottle in her mouth. She gripped it tightly and suckled hard wanting to get every drop of energon given. Darklight cooed her softly in a comfort way, swaying her arms gently as she continued to smile at her.

One she was finished she petted her back softly making her burp before placing her back in her crib. They will do something today. She just needed to get a few things sorted.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

Looking back Starscream had come into the room.

"N-no…why?"

"You seem…a little off"

Sighing she answered him "I'm not..."

Starscream stepped closer until his chest brushed against her "Did you enjoy it?"

She didn't really want to answer that, because she knew she enjoyed it very as well.

Who was she kidding? She had nothing to hide and no one was going to judge her "I did"

His satisfied purr and nuzzle into her neck bought a small smile to her face, liking the warmth she leaned back into him.

Starscream was a bit surprised about this but he wasn't complaining.

She could feel his servos traveling lower down her front towards her panel, but stopped this from happening.

"Not right now" It was sort of a groan from her.

"Later than?" He smirked against her.

Darklight sighed deeply and turned around to face him "I don't know"

Starscream brushed his servos over her face "Be honest with me, what is it you don't like?"

"About what?"

"About me"

She knew what he was talking about but she didn't really know herself "I really don't know. My processor is screaming at me what we did was wrong" She crossed her arms over her chest "I want to hate you but I can't. Last night was….great, and the night before was fun too. No one has ever made me overload like that before" A blush formed on her cheeks giving Starscream the cutest look from her.

He smirked at her "It's a talent"

She smirked at his answer "It's a good talent"

Seeing she was now more calm he leaned closer to her, resting his forehead against hers and softly kissing the bridge of her nose.

"It feels better when you're not over thinking everything. Give it time"

His words sank into her and without thinking anymore she leaned forward to capture his mouth. He moved closer as well, both shutting their optics.

Starscream jolted when a sudden noise went off, letting him know he was getting an incoming com link. He moved away with a sigh and answered it.

Darklight waited awkwardly by Starfire's crib and fiddled with her servos. Feeling the worry coming back making her curse softly. Why did these muddled feeling's keep stirring her up?

Starscream returned and he didn't looking very pleased "Megatron wants to speak with you"

"About what?"

"About yesterday"

Darklight didn't want to go anywhere near that monster. But then again he might come to her if she didn't and that could be worse. Besides, remembering what he said came back to her.

'_If you ever disobey me again I'll finish you off, you and your sister!'_

Sighing she knew she didn't have much of a choice "Fine. But my sister isn't leaving this room. Can we lock it, just in case?"

He didn't see the problem with that "Very well. Come on, we don't want to keep him waiting"

Darklight made sure Starfire was ok and gave her some toys before leaving and locking the door behind her. She doubled check to make sure.

"No one will try to enter" Starscream didn't think anyone including Megatron would be interested in going after her sister.

"I'm not taking the risk"

The two left and made their way to meet Megatron. Darklight wasn't looking forward to it, knowing she might be punished for beating up one of his soldiers but it wasn't her fault he got beat up by a femme. He should hire better mechs.

Coming around a corner Darklight rolled her optics to spot the Stunticons standing in the middle of the hall. It didn't take long for them to notice the two walking towards them.

Motormaster was the first to speak "How's it going darling?"

"Bite me"

His buddies all just laughed and cat called to her. They were really trying to push her buttons.

"Carry on with your duties" Starscream ordered walking by them.

Drag Strip then spoke "Hey Darklight, everyone's gathering in the rec room again later tonight. You should join, maybe you could show us some moves. I'm sure we can find a pole for you"

This got everyone rallied up, everyone but Breakdown who leaned against the wall shaking his helm at them as they laughed and carried on.

Darklight stopped in her tracks taking a deeply breath in before letting out. She carried on with Starscream behind her.

"Just ignore them" He told her.

"I did, still didn't help" She crossed her arms feeling so exposed now even though her armour covered her very well.

They reached the familiar door and entered it, sending chills through Darklight as she stood back behind Starscream as they both walked in.

"_Lord_ Megatron, you called for us?"

Megatron stood at the far end of the room with another mech Darklight didn't recognize. But the stare he gave her made her cringe.

"Indeed I did" Megatron didn't sound very pleased "Darklight, it would seem you have been misbehaving"

"Care to refresh my memory?" She felt Starscream nudge her side.

Megatron smirked softly "Soundwave, replay the footage from yesterday"

"As you command Lord Megatron"

_Soundwave?_ That name sounded familiar to her. He was third in command of the decepticons right next to Starscream. By the looks of it he was very loyal to Megatron.

He transformed into a tape recorder and replayed the footage shown on his screen. Darklight couldn't help but grin as she watched herself beating up the combaticons. Even Starscream had to try and hide his smile. Megatron narrowed his optics before the footage ended.

"Care to explain Starscream, why you didn't stop this?"

"The combaticons were not obeying orders and mucking around with Darklight. I thought her move was enough punishment for them" He grinned at his answer, but Megatron still didn't look very happy.

"In the future I don't expect punishments to be carried out by a femme, remember that for next time otherwise you will have to deal with me and a proper punishment will be in store"

"It's not my fault your soldiers can't take a beating" Darklight once more felt Starscream nudge her a little harder this time.

"You're a slave Darklight. I don't tend to make you a proper decepticon, your only property. In fact, let me put a reminder on you"

Before she could react Darklght felt Megatron's grip on her throat and pulled her towards him.

"Megatron what are you doing?!" Starscream got a little worried. He didn't want his femme to be punished.

"I'm reminding her"

Darklight struggled in his hold trying to ray his hand off her but he only tightens his hold. Soundwave had come forward with something in his servos that was glowing red.

Looking to her side she got a proper view of it.

It was a decepticon symbol and it was burning red.

"W-what the frag are you doing?" She felt panic rush through her as he got closer.

"Hold still, this won't take long. But it will hurt" Megatron was given the brand and right away pressed it against her chest plating.

The pain was excruciating. Darklight cried out at first before shutting her mouth and taking the pain. It was like losing another bond link. The heat was burning into her metal armour and the sizzling could be heard as he continued to push.

Starscream wanted to jump in and stop it. But he couldn't, he was frozen. He just stared in shock as Megatron branded her like an animal.

Megatron let out a satisfied grin as moved the brand away from her and gave it back to Soundwave. Looking at the area he purred softly and moved his servos over the new symbol.

It was flaming hot, smoke still steaming off her and was still lifted off the ground and hanging in his grip.

"There. Now you will remember where you belong"

Darklight shook in his hold and tried her best to control her pain and anger. All she wanted to do was claw at his face, rip out his optics and beat him into scrap. But she had her sister to worry about.

He finally placed her back on the floor and watched as she tried to keep herself standing up and not fall over.

Looking down at herself she saw the small place on her chest of a purple symbol she knew was decepticon. She wasn't a member, she was just property and that was all Megatron thought of her.

"I'm only going to give you one more chance Darklight. If you do one more thing I'm not pleased with, than I will punish you. Believe me, I will really punish you. Sooner or later you will get used to it. Give it time" His grin was the last thing she saw before storming out the room with Starscream right behind her.

_**One week later...**_

She would get use to it, everything would be fine and she had nothing to worry about. That was a bunch of bull slag. Everything about being here was a nightmare for her and it was almost getting worse. Everywhere she turned, everywhere she went she would have to face a bunch of horny decepticon's wanting to hump her.

It didn't matter how she felt no one gave a frag what her feelings were. Well, maybe that wasn't true. The seekers cared, the constructions cared. But they were full on busy doing duties for _lord_ Megatron and didn't have the time to baby sit her, not that she needed it but it did feel safer with someone she trusted nearby.

Anyway, she just sucked it up. She had things to take care of that was given to her by Megatron, even though she hated the bastard but she was in a difficult place to back talk him. He branded her and threatens to kill both her and Starfire, again! What could she do? She was in no place to do whatever she wanted she had to obey every order much to her disgust.

The small symbol on her chest plating had healed up well. It was a dark purple colouring but it was still not a pretty look for her. She hated it. But what was done is done. At least it was small.

After what happened with the combaticons it seemed to rally up everyone else. Megatron wasn't please with her and made it clear once more that she was not to strike out at anyone and had to follow orders. Well, frag that. She wasn't going to willing jump in berth with someone just because they asked. That was something she wasn't going to do, so she had to be careful with what she did. Otherwise she will have to hear it again from Megatron and it might not be so pleasant for her or her sister.

So far, she managed to keep herself going and her sister seemed to be alright.

Starfire was enjoying her time being here. She loved her room, her toys, the amount of energon she got and Thundercracker. He was amazing with her. Darklight didn't see a decepticon she saw a gentle and kind mech who loved sparkling's. She wished she saw this in everyone here, but that was a fantasy dream. At least there was someone with a good spark here.

At the moment she was on her way to get Starfire and herself some energon. She had just finished cleaning out storage and needed to wash herself off to get the grime off her. Starfire was in her care as she did this. It was hard to keep her optics on her and focus on what she had to do, but she managed. Starfire was back in the seekers room and gave her sister her toys so she could play with them while she was gone.

She never liked to leave her alone, not in this place. But Thundercracker had installed a code pad to her quarters so only the seekers and she knew how to enter the room which made her feel a lot better. She could feel her sister over their bond so she knew if she was scared or if anything had happened she would know. At the moment she felt nothing but warmth from her.

Sighing heavily she made her way into the rec room and just prayed that no decepticon was going to be there to bother her. She just didn't know how much more she could take of this.

At least Starscream was there for her. He was the only reason she felt a bit better here.

"Well isn't this a treat"

Hearing the familiar deep voice made her growl deeply.

_Onslaught_

And not just him but his buddies as well. All of them were standing in the rec room looking like they had been waiting for her, even though there was no way they could have known she was coming. They were just probably winging it and it must have been their lucky day.

"Are you feeling lonely?"

Darklight folded her arms and tried to walk past them without responding. She felt a hand being placed over her shoulder tightly and turned to glare at him.

"It's not very nice to ignore other's Darklight" Onslaught almost sounded deadly, but not enough to scare her.

"Oh I'm sorry" Her voice filled with sarcasm "Maybe in another universe I'll be just a little more polite" She shrugged her shoulder free and went to walk on ahead.

Doing this though she saw Brawl had come in front of her blocking her way. Looking around her she saw they were all circled around her now not letting her escape from their sight. Onslaught had come closer again and leaned over her, inhaling her scent and letting out a low rev from his engines. Darklight frowned deeply not pleased with what they were doing.

"Why not spend a little time with us?" He asked moving even closer, pressing his front to her own only making her step back. But doing this only made her make contact with Swindle who was right behind her now. His servos started to rub her waist and moved his hips against her, rubbing himself on her making the other's cackle.

She shoved Onslaught back and turned to give a harsh slap at Swindle. The other's around her all laughed and gave a few whistles and woo's like it was enjoyment for them.

"You really are a feisty femme" Swindle rubbed his sore face and snickered at her.

Blast Off nudged Vortex next to him "We should teach her a lesson"

Darklight turned her helm from side to side, eyeing them all and watching their movements. But she wasn't quick enough.

Vortex saw his chance and jumped forward, wrapping his arms round her waist, pinning her arms by her side and pulling her tight against him. She threw her legs in the air kicking wildly trying to get free but even her legs were being bound.

Blast Off had got a hold on one of her legs while her other was pinned by Swindle.

She started to scream in frustration, yelling at them to let her go.

"Let me go you fraggers!" She hoped her shouts could be heard by someone and they would come help. After a moment there was nothing as she continued to struggle and tried to shout again, but Brawl covered her mouth as he stood next to her, grinning and biting his bottom lip gentle behind his mask

Her muffled angry yells and struggles were starting to become more difficult. She's never had a problem before, but then again she's never had to deal with five high class decepticon's at once. It was a huge challenge and she was losing much to her misery. But she didn't give up and gave all she got in hopes of a miracle.

They all had carried her to the large bench table where Vortex had sat on and pulled her into his lap. Blast Off and Swindle than yanked her legs apart, exposing her for their leader to view. She dug her servos into Vortex's legs in hopes it would hurt him but doing this only made him lean forward and bite into her neck cables roughly.

Darklight groaned out in pain from it, forcing her to stop her digging and try to struggle her way out once more.

"I knew she moaned good" Brawl commented, his servos still over her mouth but moved it aside to capture her mouth with his own after his mask slid across.

Groaning into the kiss he forced his glossia in her own, but this gave her another chance to fight back. She bites down hard on him and he forced himself away from her.

"For frag's sake!" He yelled and glared at her deeply, spitting the energon on the floor and giving a hard slap across her helm.

Darklight's helm snapped to the side and grunted, trying not to make any noise for them. Swindle hushed her softly and started to kiss her neck cables in a caring way.

Onslaught watched them all have a taste of her before coming closer, settling himself between her opened legs and leaned closer to her face "That wasn't very nice, Darklight. I think you need to show him how sorry you are now"

"Burn in the pit!" She spat her own saliva and Brawl's energon onto his face.

"Oh ho, you're going to regret that" Blast Off snicked, voice filled with sickening lust.

"I'll put that mouth of yours to good use" Brawl growled as his cord piece slide open to revile his harden cable for Darklight.

Darklight stared with wide optics at his member. The size of it, the ridges and the thickness, it was insane. But she didn't want that near her she didn't want any of this to happen.

"If you bite me I'll rip your vocal box out" His threat was serious.

She turned her helm in protest to avoid it but her helm was forced to face it again by Onslaught and made more efforts to move her helm away.

"You will suck him off, while I frag you and the boys are next after Brawl and I have a go. And we will keep going over and over again until you are begging for it" His free servo rubbed roughly on her covered panel coaxing her to open for him.

After doing this Darklight could feel him shift and started to rub his cord piece against her much to her disgust. Swindle and Blast Off started to stroke her legs moaning at the feel of her and looking forward to getting more when it was their turn. Vortex rubbed her waist and chest armour trying to take them off as he continued to suckle her neck and Brawl pumped himself coming closer to her mouth. Darklight shut her mouth closed not letting him get what he wanted. Onslaught though started to forced her mouth open, gripping her cheeks tightly to make her open for him while she groaned in frustration thinking this was it and they were going to get what they wanted.

Everything seemed to shatter for her as she felt her mouth was forcefully opened wide for Brawl as he drew closer to her. Darklight shut her optics tightly and hoped it would all be over soon.

"Get the frag off her!"

Darklight felt the hold on her loosen and looked up to see both Starscream and Thundercracker storming into the room.

Brawl fixed himself up and moved away with a grumble and the other's sort of let her go, but still didn't want her to be taken from them.

"What do you want Starscream?" Onslaught wasn't pleased they were interrupted.

Starscream didn't bother to answer him. He was just pissed that they had Darklight pinned like this. Not wasting another moment he shoved Onslaught aside and pulled Darklight to her feet, pulling her close to him as he backed away and moved in front of her for protection.

"I thought I made myself clear to everyone to leave her alone! What part didn't you get?"

Darklight felt dirty and so exposed even though all her armour still remained in tack much to her relief.

"Would you relax she asked for it. She begged us" Himself and the other's snickered and eyed her.

She gave each one a disgusted glare and looked away feeling weak and pathetic after what they did.

Starscream growled before turning to look at her and his expression soften "Are you ok?"

She just needed to get out of there "I-I'm fine!" Quickly she walked out the room and past Thundercracker who tried to stop her but she just kept going. That didn't stop him from following her though leaving Starscream to deal with the combaticons.

Onslaught leaned back on the bench behind him "She doesn't need a baby sister Starscream. Soon she will come crawling back to us and beg on her hands and knees, the perfect position for a femme like her" His voiced purred and the other's all cackled at it.

Starscream clenched his fists and turned to face the group "Don't cross me Onslaught. I made it clear to leave her alone and you ignored it" He stepped forward closer to him, showing his null ray and shoving it under Onslaught's chin "Stay the frag away from her, I won't repeat myself"

Onslaught just cackled at him "Whatever you say, _Commander _Starscream"

He didn't bother to throw any threats at him, it wouldn't do anything. All he could do was let it slide for now and see how Darklight was.

This wasn't how it was meant to be for her. But what did he expect? He really hadn't thought this through and she was almost raped. If he was a few seconds too late it would have been much worse, they got lucky. What was he going to do?

This wasn't the plan.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Darklight, let's see if Starscream can make her feel better in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to <strong>review<strong>._


	7. Chapter 7

_I know it's not 35 reviews but it's close enough lol Plus people have been sending me messages, begging to find out what happens next. So i gave in and thought I should upload the next chapter of the story. Well here it is everyone, the one you have been waiting for. I do hope you all enjoy and this is an inspiration from a picture crimson-nemeses drew for me on DeviantART. Just look up her name and you will see it. But it's a censored version, if you want to see the full picture you may send her a note or ask me nicely._

_Thanks for the reviews guys it means a lot and got some great idea's I will be using for the next chapter. I will name-names when I update next. So like before please read and review and idea's are welcome. Let's try getting to 40 reviews this time, hope we can get there. Enjoy ^_^_

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Starscream had saved her from Onslaught. He was an aggressive and desperate for an interface, but that was his problem not hers and she was so grateful that Starscream got there in time. When they got back to their room he made sure she was alright before asking if she wanted to fool around, but she wasn't in the mood and just said maybe later on. But there was no later. She wanted to stay away as much as possible so she could think through of what she was getting herself into.<p>

Starsrceam was amazing in the berth and she was craving for his touch. She wasn't sure if she wanted to interface with him, because if she did what will he think of her then. Plus did he think she was a slave, pet, pleasure bot or his girlfriend? He was so nice but at the same time was always perving on her and touching her body, which she enjoyed, shockingly but his touch was like melting warm energon all over you.

It was late at night and Darklight couldn't sleep, she was just sitting on her berth with her knees to her chest, thinking through about everything.

What would happen if autobot's came to rescue her and Starfire? Would she go with them or refuse? That was another on her mind. But she didn't care about them and never did anything for her family. Here they had a perfect room, plenty of energon and a few friends. It was really dangerous for them with other decepticon's around but the seekers were mostly with them so it wasn't too much of a problem.

She didn't think she would go with the autobot's or find any way to contact them. She was happy here for the moment and Thundercracker was like a big brother to them, Skywarp was like a little brother and Starscream….what was he?

Was he a lover, a future bond mate or just a play thing for him?

No. He didn't think of her that way, he treated her like a femme. But everything was so confusing it was not supposed to be like this, was it? She sighed, knowing she didn't know the answer.

She looked at her side and smile as he sister was tucked in her blanket and her favourite teddy in her arms. After having that much energon before she was all tuckered out and fell right into recharge in her arms. When they got back they all went right back to their rooms to get some sleep but Darklight was having no luck.

She had to admit she wanted to interface with Starscream badly, but what was stopping her really? She couldn't get him out of her mind and she even rubbed herself as she thought about him, almost making her overload before stopping. Thinking it was wrong and tried to put it aside.

"Starscream" She whispered to herself.

She slowly stood up from her berth and picked up the light purple blanket and wrapping it around herself for comfort, making her way out and to Starscream's room.

As she entered she saw he was deep in recharge, snoring softly making her smirk. She walked over and knelt down next to his berth. She stared at him as he recharge and kept the blanket wrapped around her, reaching her hand forward and touching his face gently.

He sighed softly, making a small moan at her touch before online his optics. He stared at Darklight with surprise.

"D-darklight? What are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

"I couldn't sleep" She answered.

"Oh…umm So-"

He was cut off "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

He grinned softly "Sure my dear" He moved over so he wasn't taking up the whole berth and let Darklight lay down.

She throws the blanket down on the berth next to Starscream before lying down and facing him.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks" She smiled moving closer to him, nuzzling into his chest and feeling him wrap an arm around her. She shivered at his touch and came closer to him until they were face to face.

She saw the look in his face, it was pleasure.

He brushed her face gently and over her parted lips before leaning forward, kissing her softly making her sigh and moan quietly. He slowly entered his glossa and moved his hand down her body, stopping at her covered port and rubbing it.

She gasped. Lifting her hands to his head bringing him closer as he touched and kissed her with his powerful body, moving her hips around with his hand wanting to feel more and felt her leaking lubricant.

She broke away from the kiss and stared at Starscream who looked confused at why she stopped, but she gave him and soft smile.

"You have permission" She said.

Starscream right away knew what she meant. She watched him grin before moving to lie on top of her stroking her sides and kissing her on her forehead.

"I'm going to rock your world" He whispered making her shiver at this words.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she teased.

He smirked and right away kissed her hungrily making her moan into his mouth and moved his hips as his hands stroked her thighs and covered port which she knew wasn't going to be covered for long. She felt his hands move to her chest plates and removed them, feeling him grab her breasts licking them and sucking her nipples making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh Starscream" She groaned out.

"I'm going to frag you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow" He grinned.

This made Darklight cry out again and moved her neck a little to the side so Starscream could do as he pleases. She felt him attack her neck and felt him rub his cord piece between her legs. She gripped the light purple blanket under the two as he made her hot and aroused.

Starscream then started to move down her body and kissed her thighs, moving her legs apart and looking up at her.

"Open for me Darklight. I want to see you" He purred.

She did as she was told and her panel sided open, leaving Starscream an open port ready to be touched and fragged.

Right away he leaned forward and licked up her port, hearing her gasp and moan out his name over and over again as he ate up her leaking port. He inserted his glossa inside of her port and Darklight grabbed his helm, pulling him closer to her aching value. His glossa moved around her tight insides and tasted her sweet juices, she was soaking and she was more than ready but he wanted to tease her a bit more before going for it.

He moved her head away and moved his fingered to her port, inserting two fingers and thrust his hand hard into her. Leaving Darklight with nothing to do but move her hips around his thrusting hand and cry out in pleasure.

"P-please Starscream...ngh…don't tease…ahh…I need you bad" She said to him.

"Won't be long now my dear" he purred removing his fingers and licking, sitting up on his knee's removing his cord piece and watched as his cord sprung out all hard and leaking small drops of lubricant down his length. He looked down at Darklight who was panting hard and stared at his interface cord, admiring it before looking up at him.

"I'm ready, please" She whispered.

Starsrceam laid back on top of her, moving her legs apart more and felt her wrap them around his waist. He brushed the tip of his cord over Darklight's port, soaking her up and rubbing his hand up and down his length so it was well lubed. She may not be a virgin but he was the biggest she had ever seen so it may hurt just for a moment because of his size.

He got lined up to her entrance and pushed only to tip in and heard Darklight gasp and grip the blanket in her hands. He pushed more of his length in and felt her tighten around him already and grunted as it rubbed along his length.

"Frag!" Darklight almost shouted "You're huge" She gasped.

Starsrceam grinned. He was proud he was large and the biggest Darklight has ever seen and pushed more forward until he was fully inside of her. Darklight's face read pain but he wanted to frag her hard.

She looked up at him "Move Starscream. I can take it, I like it rough" She said in between breaths.

"You asked for it" He purred.

He pulled out until the tip was in before thrust forward again, hard this time making her moan out. Again and again he thrust hard into her making her cry out and tighten her legs around him harder.

He stopped for a second so he could grip her hips before he started to thrust harder.

"Ah ah ah ah" Darklight moaned repeatedly as she took the pleasure and let Starscream do as he wished.

"You like that?" Starscream grunted, grinning at her as he moved his hips into her.

"Yes!" She called out "Ngh! Harder!"

Starscream couldn't believe how much she could take. He was going as fast as he could, then he thought of something else. He pulled out of her and chuckled as he saw the disappointed look.

"W-why did you stop?" She panted.

"I want to try something. Get on your hands and knees love, I'm going to frag you from behind" He purred.

He saw the joy in her optics and she quickly got up, sitting on her hands and knees and presenting her rear to Starsrceam like a wild animal in heat. Starscream got right behind her, gripping her hips before thrusting into her port making her yell out again.

She bounced back and forth against Starscream's thrusts and gripped the blanket under the two. Her hips were being held so hard by Starscream she was sure it was going to leave dents as he thrust into her wildly.

She looked back behind her and moved her arm behind to place on her aft to spread it for Starscream, trying to make it easier for him. He grinned and placed his hand onto hers while his other went to her shoulder, moving her onto him against his thrusts. This movement was perfect and the two continued their interfacing for hours. Pink lubricant dripped out of Darklight's port as the two were close to the overload and she cried out feeling it build up strong.

"Starscream I'm going to overload!" She moaned.

"Come on…ngh…overload for me baby…ah" He groaned, thrusting his hips so hard into the femme before feeling her tighten around him and hearing her scream out. Her juices flooding her port and cried out as Starscream continued to thrust into her trying to make himself overload. It wasn't long before he sprayed his lubricant inside of her, still thrusting his hips but slowed down as it went away.

He made a few small thrusts before pulling out of her and watched as she fell face first onto the berth, panting and tired from there interface.

Starscream lay down next to her, onto the blanket and pulled her closer to him to spoon and nuzzled into her helm. She looked up at him smiling, kissing him on the check before curling up next to him.

"Recharge now my dear" he whispered to her.

"Mmmm" Darklight moaned before going into recharge next to him.

Next morning

Darklight woke up to find herself in the arms of Starscream, she had her head on his shoulder and her arms tucked in between them. She looked up to find him still in recharge with the most adorable smug look. She smirked and leaned forward pecking him on the check to wake him up. He did so and looked down at Darklight, smirking down at her about last night.

"Morning" He whispered.

"Morning"

"Did you enjoy last night?" He grinned.

"I did. Very much" She smirked.

He kissed her on the lips, rubbing her hips and rolled on top of her making her moan at his touch. The two was distracted as they heard Starfire's cries.

"Maybe later" Darklight said, implying to more interface later. She got up and put her chest plate back on, looking back at Starscream as he laid there in a pose like he was proud and still naked. She smirked before throwing his cord piece at him to put back on. She picked up her blanket, knowing it was going to need a wash.

She got to her sister and found her crying and pouting in the crib. She must have been hungry or lonely.

"What's the matter Starfire?" She asked picking her up and supporting her in her arms. She stopped crying and giggled as she realised it was Darklight holding her.

"I guess you just missed me" She laughed softly before walking out with her.

Starscream was waiting for her and Thundercracker came out of his room looking at the two nodding his head.

"Morning"

"Morning TC" She said but knew something was wrong in his optics "Is something wrong?"

"N-no…why do you ask?" He said acting all innocent.

Before Darklight could reply Skywarp came out of his room looking very tired.

"You two got really busy last night. Way to go Starscream: He grinned and chuckled seeing the horror looks from Starscream and Darklight.

She looked back at TC knowing he had heard as well "I guess we were a little loud" She said.

"You were a bit" TC laughed.

"Next time we won't be as loud" She said.

"There's going to be a next time?" Skywarp asked.

Darklight looked at Starsrceam who was grinning at her.

"Maybe" She teased as she walked out with her sister.

"So you two are getting along I see?" TC asked.

"I do think so" Starscream said.

Skywarp caught up with Darklight and walked with her to get energon.

"Hey Darklight, can I hold Starfire? If that's alright with you"

"Sure it is Skywarp" She said passing Starfire to him.

She chirped softly and nuzzled into his chest, liking his warm spark and looked up at him letting out a strange yelp and squeal noise making him chuckle.

"She's a cutie"

"She is" She smiled at the two.

Later that day

Darklight was in the shower ranks later that day to clean off from Starscream's and her's interface. That's right she went all day without cleaning but she really didn't want to bump into any decepticons. Whenever she went to take a shower there were always no cons because it was much later, she was glad TC told her when the best time to go was it really helped.

She sighed as the hot water hit her and washed away all the dry lubricant from her thighs, stomach and chest. Feeling clean again as she washed the liquid soap over her. She tried to do her back but couldn't reach that far and so just thought to forget about it.

Then she felt a pair of hands on her back and gasped fearing it was a con trying to get her, but that faded once she heard who it was.

"Need a hand?" Starscream whispered.

"I do" She said giving him the soap and letting him wash her back.

"You seem more relaxed around me now since last night" He said.

"I guess I'm use to you and I thought I should stop being silly and accept what I want" she smirked at him.

He chuckled at her comment "I'm glad you did" He said before bringing his lips to her shoulders, sucking and kissing gently while massaging them as well hearing her moan softly at his touch. He grinned and moved his hands down her body to her covered port and rubbed. Darklight moved her hips to this but soon pushed his hand away and facing him.

"Not here what if someone comes in?" She said.

"We will be giving them a show" He purred but Darklight crossed her arms, she wasn't going with it.

"No" She said.

Starscream looked around and got an idea "Come with me" He said pulling her arm away from the running shower and into another rank.

"This one is the same to the others" She said.

"No it's not" He grinned pushing a small button and Darklight jumped as a covered curtain went around them, leaving them to have privacy.

"This is the only one that has this. Will this work?" He asked with a puppy look.

"I guess" She said shaking her head.

He turned the shower on for them and kissed her hungrily, moaning and rubbing his hands up and down her body.

Just at that moment the door slid open to the ranks and voices were heard.

"I cannot catch a break " Starsrceam complained making Darklight giggle but soon realised they were going to get caught.

"Get down" he said so she was hiding behind the curtain and no one could see her.

It was the Constructicons that came into the ranks, looking muddy from a mission they had just been too.

"Hey Starscream" Scrapper said as he got started to wash himself.

"Ahh..hey there" Starscream stumbled trying of things to say.

"Why do you have the curtain up?" Mixmaster asked, little confused. He never had it up.

"Oh I thought I would try something different, you know this is way better you feel more relaxed. You should try it" Starscream said pretending to wash himself.

"Alright" Mixmaster said, not really know why but just shook him head.

"Umm Starscream what is this?" Bonecrusher asked as he picked up Darklight's chest plates.

"Frag" Darklight whispered.

"What was that?" Long Haul asked.

"Ahh nothing…umm I'm not sure, that was here when I got here" He said.

"Alirght" Boncrsher said before looking at him "I have one more question"

"Ahh alright, what is it?"

"Why do you have four legs" He said looking down below the curtain before everyone followed. There were four legs indeed and looked back at Starscream who was shaking his head.

"Come on you may as well" He said to Darklight who popped up over the curtain for everyone to see. Lucky the curtain covered her chest so no one could see her.

"Hey guys" She waved at them.

"Ohhh I see now" Scavenger said with a grin. They were all grinning at her as they took off the cord pieces and washed them self, showing off for Darklight.

"You lucky slagger" Long Haul said to Starscream.

"Were sorry we interrupted, you may continue just pretend were not here" Scrapper grinned at them.

"I think I'm done for now" Darklight said before looking at Bonecrsher "Can I have my chest plates back?" She asked.

"Oh I'm really busy at the moment" He said washing himself all over "You can get it this time can't you sweetie?" He grinned, trying to get her out so they could all see her.

Starscream groaned, knowing she wasn't going to go out.

Darklight frowned. Oh she was not happy, but did what she thought she would never do or will never do again. She opened the curtain, showing her nude breasts and smirked as she saw the shocked looks at the Constructicons. They all stared at her nude chest as she walked over next to Bonecrusher, grabbed her plates and putting them back on.

"Those are nice" Long Haul commented.

"Maybe you could leave them off for a little longer" Mixmaster suggested.

"Sorry boys but I have to go" She said, walking over back to Starscream kissing him on the lips.

"I"ll see you later" She whispered, walking her way out of the shower ranks.

"Bye guys" She waved at them, leaving them speechless.

As soon as she was gone they all stared at Starscream who was grinning before looking at everyone.

"What?" He asked.

"You lucky son of a glitch" Scavenger groaned before washing himself again.

"So how is she in the berth?" Bonecrusher asked.

"That information is for me to know only" He grinned.

"Oh you will spill we will find a way" Long Haul said making the other's laugh.

Starscream smirked. He couldn't believe what Darklight had done. But grinned knowing no one could touch them. They were hers and his only.

He couldn't wait until later. He was going to frag her so good she will spin around in circles.

* * *

><p><em>What do you all think? Good? Bad? I wasn't sure but I gave it my best and sorry for any mistakes or it wasn't what you were expecting. Please review and like I said before lets try to get to 40 reviews and idea's are welcome. You all have a nice day ^_^<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Next chapter is up and I do hope you all enjoy. Thank you all for your reviews and thanks for reading. __I have a small idea for next chapter but more ideas would be nice as well, I will try and use everyone's ideas. Please read and review and thanks again._

_Moondance belongs to me. She was in the story I wrote forever ago and people have asked to bring her back so I did._

* * *

><p>Starfire gurgled softly as she crawled around on the floor in her play pen Thundercracker had set up for her in the rec room while he sorted throw files Megatron had given him to do. He wasn't happy with what Megatron wanted him to do it was boring and promised Darklight he would look after her so she could have some free time, but he knew a part of that free time was messing around with Starscream.<p>

He smirked at the thought. He was glad she was getting along with him, plus to see her finally getting out more and not in her room all day.

He looked over at Starfire who was chirping and making small odd noises as she played with some blacks she had, sticking a few in her mouth before spitting them out and making a weird face.

"Don't taste good, don't they?" He chuckled.

She answered with a small yelp and stared up at him, watching him do his work before getting distracted with the blacks again. She giggled softly and throws some across the play pen, squealing like crazy at her amazing effort before crawling over to get them back. She again throws them back where she was and went after them like it was going to run away. This new game for just made up made Thundercracker chuckle softly at her, she was just too much.

"You sure like to check out new things" He said to her, but of course she didn't understand him and was still playing with her blocks.

The Stunticons entered the room to get some energon and spotted TC.

"What are you doing, Thundercracker?"Drag Strip asked.

"Some crap Megatron wants me to sort out, I'm almost done" He said.

"Oh aren't you the lucky one" Motormaster laughed at him. He was then knocked on the head by something hard and he looked down to see a block and looked over to see Starfire who was laughing like crazy as it hit him.

Motormaster growled and walked over slowly to her, reaching his hands out "Why you little-"

Breakdown stopped him and pulled him back "Leave her alone Motormaster, she's just a sparkling"

"A pain in the aft sparkling" he grumbled.

"All she did was throw a block at you. It's not like she shot you" Dead End said.

He didn't answer to that and only sat at a table with some energon. Breakdown went over to the sparkling and smirked as she crawled over to him happily, before staring up at him in wonder.

"Do you think Darklight will mind if I pick her up?" He asked Thundercracker.

"I-I guess, but she doesn't really like anyone besides the seekers to hold he just letting you know" he warned.

This made Wildrider laugh "W-what is she going to do?"

"Did you see what she did to Onslaught?" Drag Strip reminded him.

"Oh right" He rolled his optics before grinning "I like the ones filled with anger, strength and fire. There rare to find in a femme"

Breakdowns ignored his friends and knelt down picking up the sparkling, holding her in his arms. She just stared at him in his optics, looking like she was surprised. Then she stared to whimper softly before letting out a cry, struggling wanting to get down.

Dead end laughed at this "You scared her"

"She's just not use to me" He said stroking her cheek to make her feel a little better. It wasn't long before she sniffed and laid her head on his chest. Hiccupping a little from her little outburst.

"I may be a big old scary decepticon" He whispered to her so the others couldn't hear "But I would never hurt you"

It was little she understood this because she looked up at him with tearful optics before reaching her hands to his face. Tapping him to feel his metal skin making him chuckle at her.

"Breakdown, stop acting like a sparkling sitter, you're going to turn soft like Thundercracker" Motormaster pointed out making the other's laugh.

Breakdown looked over at TC who only rolled his optics and ignored the others. Yeah sure he was soft for femmes and sparkling but that didn't change who he was. He knew most of the decepticons here who rape and kill sparklings with no problem so it was dangerous for them but lucky there were a few that hanged around to protect them. Plus Darklight made it clear she could take care of herself with no problem, she knew what she was doing.

Breakdown placed the sparkling back on the ground in her play pen, giving her a small pet on the head before walking back to his friends to have some energon himself.

Starfire stared at the large group of decepticons, trying to figure out who they were again and why they were here. She tried to cry out to them to get there attention but she got nothing. She just sat there feeling board and lonely since Breakdown went back to him friends. She looked up at Thundercracker who looked stressed but was on the last data page to finish up then he was done

She looked around and tried to find her sister but she wasn't here. Now she was feeling scared and let out a small whimper, this time getting all the decepticons attention.

"What's her problem now?" Wildrider asked.

"She's probably missing her sister" TC said.

Dead End nodded his head before speaking "Where is Darklight anyway?

Medic Bay

"How on Primus sake did you get all these dents?" Hook asked as he buffed her and tried to get the dents out.

"Umm…well.." Darklight tried to think the best way to explain.

"There all over your hips and legs-" He went silent, looking and stared at her "Did you interface?" He asked.

"You guessed right" She said.

Hook looked concerned for a moment "No one forced you did they?"

"No not at all Hook. Starscream and I got a little ruff last night and he wanted to go again today but this time he was much rougher. But I don't mind that I like it ruff" She said.

"Well alright but at least no one is hurting you" He said, getting out the last dent and standing back.

"Alright all done"

"Thanks Hook"

"Try not to be too ruff with Starsrceam. The last thing I need is Starscream's busted up interface cord"

This made Darklight laugh "Hey he started it. So if he gets hurt with anything it's his problem"

"Also don't get pregnant. The last thing Megatron wants around here is another sparkling" Hook warned her.

"I'm not going to get pregnant Hook. We are using protection" She pointed out.

"Good. You're a smart femme Darklight, keep it like that"

"I sure will, thanks for fixing me up"

"You know where to find me" Hook smiled.

"Alright see you later" And with that she left, feeling much better with the dents out of her.

Starscream had caught her before she had left to room to get energon and dragged her back to his quarters. He had slammed her against the wall so hard and lifted her up, shoving her onto his interface cord and fragging her hard and rough on the wall. His grip was so hard and tight and she was clawing at his back it was drawing small drips of energon.

He was so fast and quick she was suddenly turned around and he fragged her from behind. He sure loved this position and she was told by him it was his favourite. He had slammed his groin into her rear and slapped her aft a few times as he kept up his strong and ruff thrusts into her.

Yeah sure this was not the loving and care interface but she didn't give a frag. This was just interface. It didn't mean she was a whore it just meant she was having a good time with one decepticon, a seeker at that and the two enjoyed it.

While she was lost in her thoughts and walking down the hall she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was cold and huge which she didn't like, so she spun around and glared as she saw Megatron.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" He grinned.

"You didn't" She said.

Megatron changed the subject "So what are you doing on you own Darklight. Not safe to be on your own, especially a gorgeous femme like you" He smirked, coming closer to Darklight making her step back from him.

"I'm heading back to the rec room where my baby sister is waiting. So if you don't mind" She turned around to walk away but Megatron grabbed her arm, slamming her on the wall and blocking her way out with his arms and hands.

"I've heard you have been fooling around with Starscream"

"That's none of your business" She snapped.

He chuckled at her "Maybe you could show me some of your moves back in my quarters" He said but Darkling glared at him.

"Umm…no thank you" She said feeling sick from him.

"That wasn't an offer" He sneered and leant forward to kiss her.

Darklight without thinking kneed him in the stomach and as soon as he was on the ground she bolted around the corner and back to the rec room where she knew her sister and TC were.

She didn't stop knowing Megatron was pissed and would have been running after her probably to try and get her. But she was way ahead and saw the rec room.

She was safe for now but had to be careful next time. She got in and was panting a little from her run and Thundercracker looked up at her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Megatron just tried to make a move on me" She said.

TC stood up and walked over to her "Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't. I kicked him and bolted knowing that was all I could do. But I'm alright for now I just want to go back to our room. Is it alright if you walk with us?" She asked.

"Sure I can"

Darklight went over to the play pen and Starfire looked up to see her big sister. She gurgled happily and reached her arms out to her. She picked her up and laughed as she hugged around her.

"She missed you" TC said.

"I can tell"

The two walked back to their room where they knew was safest place for now. Darklight knew Starscream was out patrolling with Skywarp and the other's which she was ok with but couldn't wait until he came back so they could frag now. She smirked at the thought. Maybe she could come up with something crazy for them. Like role playing, poring energon all over each other, out in the public somewhere or even a strap on if he was into those things. Oh she was going to have fun thinking of something new for them, she knew he would want a frag as soon as he got back so she had to think smart.

When they got to their room Starfire looked a little tired so Darklight thought a nap will be nice for her. She didn't look happy but right away she was in recharge once again.

"Thanks for looking after her TC" She said.

"It's alright" He said before looking at her "What did you have to go to Hook for? Is something wrong?"

"No not at all I just had to get the dents out of my hips and legs" She said before blushing "You know how" She said.

Thundercracker smirked and shook his head "I thought you said it would never happen" She grinned this time.

"Things change" She admitted.

The two were distracted as they heard yelling and what sounded like screaming down the base.

"What is that?" Darklight asked.

"I don't know, come on" He said and the two went down the hall of the base to check out what the entire racket was.

Rec room

"I send you to Cybertron to send more energon to Shockwave and you come back with this" Megatron shouted, not too pleased what the cone heads did.

Thrust held a struggling femme in his arms, she was weak and mad but had no chance with the cone heads.

"Starscram got a femme so why can't we" Ramjet complained

"Yeah it doesn't seem fair really" Dirge said.

"Yeah just look at her she's a beauty" Thrust grinned touching her face but the femme only turned her head away.

"Let me go you perv" She snapped.

"Not going to happen baby" Ramjet smirked at her.

"Plus we will share her" Thrust sad making the other's cheer.

"I already have to put up with one femme and I don't want to put up with two" Megatron growled.

"But she is nothing like the other femme. She's weak and wouldn't stand a chance"

"I'm not weak and I'm not your pleasure toy" She yelled.

"Oh yes you are" Thrust purred licking the side of her face making her yelp and struggle more.

Megatron thought for a moment and he could maybe get something out of her later, but he now he will just let the boys have some fun with her. He grinned.

"Very well but if one thing goes wrong with her I will blow her into pieces" He yelled, making the femme stop dead still and look at him in horror.

"Oh I think that did it" Ramjet said "She's not going to do anything bad" He said.

"Keep her out of trouble" Megatron said before leaving.

"Now, were going to make you scream our names femme" Thrust said as he moved his hand down her legs and around her cover port making her cry out and struggle.

"No let me go!" She shouted.

"Just relax and you will enjoy your self" Dirge puured holding her left leg up while Ramjet held her other leg up and Thrust was right in between her.

The femme struggled in there hold and let out a cry of surprise as Thrust rubbed her covered port. She shut her optics and groaned but tried to hold in the pleasure she was feeling.

"See your liking this" Thrust grinned.

Darklight and Thundercracker came bolting into the room to see the cone heads with a femme. Darklight's optic's widen at the sight.

"Oh frag what are you two doing here" Dirge asked, not very happy to see them.

"What do you think you're doing to her?" Thundercracker growled.

"We're going to get pleasure out of her, what do you think" Thrust said.

Darklight was silent as the femme struggled in their arms before speaking "Moondance"

The femme looked over at her and gasped softly "Darklgiht"

The decepticon's looked back and forth at the two femmes.

"W-wait you know each other" Thrust asked surprised.

"It's so good to see you" Moondance smiled.

"Guys let her go please, she's my best friend" She said.

"Maybe you would like to join us Darklight?" Ramject purred.

"How about this?" She said coming closer "You let her go and I won't kick the crap out of you like I did to Onslaught" She almost yelled.

They all looked at each other, looking nervous before looking back at her.

"Oh come on that's not fair. Just for an hour at least" Dirge asked, like he was asking permission.

"No!" She growled at them. Then then jumped forward and grabbed Ramjet, twisting his arm and removing his gun. Slamming him on the wall with the gun pointed to his head.

"Do I really need to say it twice?" She asked in annoyance.

"Dude do as she says" Ramjet said in panic mode.

Thrust right away dropped Moondance and watched as she crawled away from all the decepticon's into a save corner.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" She grinned, letting go of Ramjet and walked quickly to her friend.

She walked over to her friend and helped her up "Come on let's get you out of here" She said holding her close and leaving the room.

Thundercracker looked at the cone heads who looked disappointed that they weren't going to have some fun with her and couldn't believe they had backed down from a femme.

"You guys should know better" He growled before following the femmes back to their room.

It was silent the whole way as Darklight held her close friend in her arms and into her room where she sat her down on her berth. She turned around and sure TC watching the two.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, seeing she had some cuts and dents in her from her struggle.

"I'm fine thanks" She said looking up at her "They were just a little ruff"

"I know and I'm sorry they did" She said before smiling "Look on the bright side. Were together again"

Moondance smiled and hugged her friend, thanking Primus she was alive. She pulled away and looked up at TC with worry.

Darklight saw this "It's alright. Thundercracker this is my friend Moondance. Moondance meet TC, he's nothing like the others" She told her.

This seemed to calm down Moondance and looked relaxed again.

"Do you need anything?" TC asked.

"U-umm….no thanks" She said still a little nervous.

"If you two need anything just call" He said, leaving the room to leave the two femmes.

"I was so worried about you. I thought you were dead" Moondance said.

"It's alright. When the decepticon's attacked the seekers found me and took me here"

"Why?"

Darklight tried to think how to explain it "The one known as Starscream thought I would make a great pleasure toy for him. He didn't rape me TC told me he would never force a femme. He still pushed and liked to fool around a little, then after weeks of being here I got use to him and well…."

Moondance seemed to guess what they did "Oh Primus, you two interfaced"

"Last night…and just before….and I'm guessing when he gets back as well" She smirked.

"I never thought you would frag with a decepticon" Her friend grinned.

"Me too" She said before narrowing her optics at her "Wait a minute what about you? You fragged with a few cons before" She then thought for a moment "I could so tell you wanted to frag with those cone heads"

She sighed with a soft laugh "Alright I'll admit it. Those cone heads were all over me and I liked it but I didn't want to show it to them and give them what they want"

"Glad i got there on time" Darklight grinned.

"It sure was. Though it might have been exciting to frag with all three" She thought.

Darklight smirked "Maybe next time"

"I'll have to think about it" She said. She looked over at the crib and her optics widens "Your sister's here too?"

"Yeah she is" She smiled

Moondance was crazy for Starfire, she thought she was the most amazing and beautiful sparkling ever sparked. She got up off the berth and walked over, smiling down at the sleeping sparkling in snuggled up in her toys and blankets.

"She looks so peaceful, way better than at your old place"

"She is and she loves it here" She told her.

"So no one has tried to harm her?"

"No but some have threaten her. Even Megatron" Then she remembered "According to him I'm now a decepticon"

She saw the shocked look in her friends face as she turned to face her "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so, though I don't know why. I can tell he wants me but that's not going to happen"

Moondance brushed Starfire's face gently, so happy she was alright along with her friend. She looked at her friend.

"So you don't plan on escaping?"

"Where would we go? If we leave we will have nothing again. Here we have plenty of energon, an amazing room, Starfire has the perfect crib with toys she has never had before. I could get use to here, though it will be a little hard for us two together we can take care of each other" She said.

"I may have interfaced with a few decepticon's in the past but I still don't trust them"

"I don't blame you, just give it time. If nothing seems to be working out or something goes bad we will leave"

"Alright" Moondance smiled. She then grinned and jumped forward, hugging Darklight tightly in her arms not letting go.

"I'm so happy to see you" She whsiepred.

Darklight hugged back "Same"

The two leaned away from each other until only they were face to face, staring into each other's optics silent as ever. Moondance cupped the side of Darklight's face before slowly leaning forward until their lips touched. The two gasped but didn't break apart.

Moondance slowly came in to Darklight's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck so the two could come closer. There glossa's roaming around in each other's mouth and rubbing each other along their backs, Moondance was slowly bringing her hand slowly down Darklight's body to her covered port to rub it gently.

The two were distracted as they heard a throat clearing and looked at the door way to see TC standing there, looking very confused and away from them.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"A-ah no you're not" Darklight said quickly pushing Moondance off her and now the two femmes were on the berth sitting next to each other. This was an awkward moment.

It was silent before TC spoke "So…are your two…"

"Lovers?" Darklight said and she got a nod from him.

"No were not" Moondance spoke "I mean we use to be but we decided to be friends. We will fool around but nothing serious" She said.

"Well this I was not expecting" TC admitted making the two femme giggle softly.

"It's alright TC"

Later that afternoon the other decepticon's finally returned and Starscream went right back to him quarters, wanting to get to Darklight to his berth and hump her until she was seeing stars.

He entered right to Darklight's room to get her but as he entered he thought he was dreaming because he saw two femmes.

"Umm…" He tried to talk but couldn't.

"About time you got back" Darklight smirked "Starscream this is my friend Moondance. The cone heads bought her back here and I got to her before they could frag her" She explained, that was all he needed to understood.

"Hey" She said looking up and down his body "You're right he is cute" She grinned.

Starscream smirked at Darklight who just couldn't believe her friend had said that.

"Moondance" She softly growled at her.

"Oh there is nothing wrong with calling me cute" Starscream said before looking at Moondance "So Moondance I guess you will be staying here as well"

"I guess it looks like that" She said.

"You should get some recharge, you've had a big day" Darklight suggested.

"You know what, I think I might just do that" She said laying down "That way once I'm one hundred percent I can check out all the cute ones around here" She grinned.

"Just promise me you're not going to frag them all"

"Don't worry I'm not going to, I'm not that desperate for an interface" Moondance smirked.

"Good. Get some rest"

Starscream and Darklight walked out the room and once they did Starscream wrapped his arms around the femme and purred into her audios.

"So you ready to go around the world?" He smirked.

Darklight slightly pushed him away and turned around to see him with a half-smile.

"The friend I thought was dead is here and alive. I think I need some rest and spend some time with her just to get updated"

"But she's in recharge" Starscream said.

Darklight came forward and kissed him on the cheek before petting it "You'll be alright until tomorrow. Then you can do as you please" She turned, entering her room again and the door shut.

Starscream smirked and shook his head slowly. Oh that femme was going to get it tomorrow, he was going to make her beg.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked. Please review and idea's are welcome. Thanks for reading.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry for the wait everyone. I'm not having much luck right now with my stories at the moment I'm not sure I just can't seem to write anything. I almost gave up on this but after watching a movie called "**Piranha**" I got a wild idea and it really helped me. 4 reviews? Hmmm ok then lol. I hope this chapter will get me more reviews and maybe people will say idea's. I know lots have given me idea's but that will be later in a few chapters or something. I really need something for the next one because other wise I think this story won't be going anywhere so I need something new and wild that might change this, so don't be shy to say. Hope you all like this chapter and please read and review :)_

* * *

><p>It was the next day now and word got around real quick that another femme was bought back here, making everyone excited to try and woo the two femmes. This was going to be a tone of fun for them but it wasn't for the femmes. Yeah sure Moondance was a little more outgoing the Darklight and did sometimes sleep with random mech's including a few decepticon's but that didn't man she was going to jump onto the next decepticon she sees it was crazy. She had to admit though she has only seen the cone heads and she thought they were really good looking but also didn't want to give them the satisfaction so that's why she put on an act.<p>

But she told Darklight she didn't mind teasing a few and showing off a bit, making them even crazier if that was the case. Darklight thought it was a funny idea and trusted her friend and knew she wasn't going to try anything over the line. She knew she loved the bad ones so it might even drive her little crazy. She wouldn't care if she jumped maybe on one but she would do something if there was going to be more of them. Moondance told her as long as they stick together they would be fine.

Megatron was no pleased at all when he heard Darklight had gotten to the femme and was fuming when he heard they were close friends back on Cybertron. He tried to get to them but Thundercracker talked him out of it. That was a kind thing for him to do. Megatron told Moondance she has to join the decepticon's as well because he wouldn't allow any neutrals on his base. Moondance has thought about it, she said she had nothing back on Cybertron. Before the decepticon's attacked she lived on her own in a small building where she could just get by on the rent and energon. She parents died when she was a little girl and was sent to a foster home but the family treated her like rubbish. Once she was old enough she left and got her own place.

Darlight and Moondance have been friends since they were sparkling's and even were lovers as they got older but decided that they should stay as friends so they could meet some mech's but that didn't stop them from fooling around sometimes which didn't bother them at all. They had to keep it a secret though because if word got around about the two they would never hear the end of it and the decepticon's will be going crazy to see them even just kiss.

Thundercracker said he wasn't going to tell anyone which Darklight knew he would keep. Even though Moondance had only known him for a day she knew he was nothing like the others. He may have been a decepticon but was kind and soft when it came to femmes and sparkling's which Megatron didn't like at all. But Thundercracker made up a lie and said he was trying to gain there trust which Megatron bought and told him to keep it up.

No one knew why Megatron wanted the two femmes to join the decepticon's. He made it clear though he didn't want any neutrals or autobot's here so he made them. He did give them order's to clean around and knew there was going to be more later but for now they will just do whatever they can to make time pass.

Starfire was no problem at all. She was looked after by Darklight and now Moondance and she went where ever they went. It was a good thing because it mostly stopped from the decepticons making a move on them, sure they still wanted to get close but that was all. Some were still not interested in Starfire which the femme's understood but some like Thundercracker and Breakdown liked to be with her and treated her like a normal sparkling.

The two femmes waited until it was late afternoon before they hit the shower ranks, Darklight had said it was the best time to go to avoid any cons. Though they did show up before after a messy mission there was still a chance they would come along. But Moondance didn't care, she was dirty and said she wasn't to get clean even if the decepticon's were all around her she wasn't shy or going to try and hide.

Darklight and Moondance left Starfire with Thundercracker so they could get washed and made their way down the hall and to the ranks. As they entered Moondance was really surprised to see the looks of the shower ranks.

"Wow the decepticon's have great taste in style" She giggled softly.

"You've got that right. I really think it's nice in here" Darklight smiled.

Moondance looked around and saw a giant tube and thought it would be really nice to have a bath since she has never really been in something so big and wide.

"What do you say? It will be so relaxing" She said.

"I guess your right Dancer" She said calling her by her nickname.

The two turned the water on and made sure it was hot and steamy so it will be very nice for them. They took off their chest plates and slipped into the water, letting out a soft sigh and sliding down so there breasts where just covered by the steam and water.

"Oh wow" Moondance moaned "This is so nice" She leaned her head back, letting it stretch out.

"Your so right Dancer" Darklight said grabbing some soap and rubbing it all over her before dipping under water to wash it off and popping back up, sighing at the hot touch all over her.

"I have to be honest I'm so happy those cone heads found me and bought me back here. I'm with you again and I have everything I've never had before. Like I wouldn't expect this from the decepticons…I don't think anyone would expect it" Moondance said.

"Once again your so right" Darklight said "Even Starfire she has so many toys that I could never afford on cybertron"

"Oh yeah I have a question about the toys" She said looking at her "I have never seen toys like that in my life. There so…soft"

"I said the same thing when I first saw them. Thundercracker explained to me that we are on a different planet called Earth, filled with organics called humans and they live just like us. This is what they have as toys and apparently mostly everything they make is soft, I quiet like it" She smiled.

"Are these _humans_ soft as well?"

"I would guess so but I'm not sure, I should as Thundercracker that or maybe if we're lucky we will see one. He also said there so small you can crush them in a slip second"

"There that small?"

"Yeah apparently"

The two chatted for a while, enjoying their bath and talking about the planet and humans. They wondered what they really look like and hoped to see one real soon.

"So Moondance" Darklight was no changing the subject "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"H-have you heard anything from…" She could finish.

But Moondance seemed to guess what is was "Your father?"

"Yeah"

She let out a sigh "I've heard rumours but that is all. I heard he was captured but then I heard he was killed. So I don't really know sorry that is all I know"

"It's alright love I just wanted to make sure"

Darklight wondered if her father was alive still, not that she even cared. Dead or alive she was never going to see him again which she was fine with. She was here now, away from him and with her sister and best friend.

"Oh I could stay here forever" Moondance smiled, washing herself with soap and dripping the water from her cupped hands over her.

Darklight was about to reply when the door to the shower ranks opened.

"Oh perfect" Darklight moaned.

Moondance hasn't met the decepticons and now she was going to meet some like this, not that she cared but knew they were going to try and flirt with her and Darklight.

Darklight looked over and saw it was the Constructicons again, looking dirty but not as bad as yesterday.

"Hey guys" She greeted them.

"Oh hey Darklight" Bonecrusher grinned at her as he walked over before looking at the other femme, his grin turning bigger "And this must be the other femme I've heard so much about" He said kneeling down in front of the two "What's your name beautiful?"

Moondance smirked at his charming words "Its Moondance but you can call me Dancer"

"Such a beautiful name, now there are two beautiful femmes with the decepticons. You two are very lucky" He said.

"Is that so?" Darklight snorted.

"Wow she's even better than I thought" Long Haul said.

"May we join you ladies?" Scrapper asked.

Darklight and Moondance looked at each other, not really sure about it. Moondance then spoke.

"No funny business?" She asked

"Not at all" Scavenger grinned.

"Well alright but were watching you lot" Darklight smirked moving a side next to her friend so the others could join.

It was a large tube and could fit in another three if there were others. The femmes half looked away as the mech's took off the cord piece and showing of their interface's for them. Moondance couldn't help but take a peck and thought they were very large and couldn't help but grin slightly at them. They all slipped in the tub and all five of them grinning at them, looking very handsome.

"So how do you like it here Dancer?" Bonecrasher asked

"Better than I thought, thanks for asking. May I know your names?" She asked.

"Of course" Bonecrusher winked at her "I'm Bonecrusher"

"They call me Long Haul"

"Mixmaster"

"Scavenger is the name sweetie"

"And I'm Scrapper. You will meet Hook later he's part of us as well"

"Nice to meet you all" Moondance said.

"So Dancer, I guess you will be here as well for now on" Bonecrusher said.

"I guess it looks like that" She smirked at him.

Oh Bonecrusher was all over her friend, Darklight could tell. She looked at her and saw she was softly grinning at him. Oh boy things were going to turn hot for the two.

"So ladies do you have any plans for later?" Mixmaster asked.

"I don't think so why?" Darklight said.

"Well we want to invite you to our room for some high grade"

"What's the celebration?" Darklight asked.

"Well for Moondance's arrival and of course you as well Darklight, just a little late that's all"

"I could go for some high grade" Moondance smiled.

Darklight looked at her narrowing her optics, her friend saw this.

"Oh come one when was the last time you had some fun, you need to get out more. Plus its high grade you will have fun"

"And don't worry were not tricking you into anything, we just want some fun only with high grade" Long Haul said.

Darklight sighed, knowing her friend really wanted to go and she wanted her to go with.

"Well alright, I guess I could use some fun"

The Constructicons looked excited and all chatted for another good hour or so relaxing in the tub, they were so bad. Yeah sure they flirted and perved on them but were nothing like the Constructions. The two femmes didn't know what was going to happen but knew it was going to be fun.

Later…

Well, it had turned into a wild night for the Constructicons and femmes. They were only planning on having a few drinks but that turned into a few too much. Darklight and Moondance had to admit they were having a great time and right now didn't care they were sitting in their laps.

They had some human music going on which the femmes were enjoying. The Constructicons explained they also liked what humans had as music and played it every once in a while. So they thought they would let the girls listen.

Moondance sat in Bonecrushers lap while Darklight sat with Long Haul. They didn't mind at all since all they wanted was to drink and have fun, they said they wouldn't try anything so they just went along with it.

"You seem to be alright around other's now Darklight" Long Haul said, stroking her cheek gently. Darklight might have been drunk but that didn't mean she was stupid.

She giggled and slowly moved his hand away.

"Almost" She replied, grabbing her cube of high grade and drinking it down.

Hook then entered the room arriving back from the medic bay and looked in surprised to see the femmes and his friends all together.

"Ahh…hey what's going on?"

"Were getting plowed that's what's going on" Long Haul shouted making everyone cheer, including the femmes.

Hook sighed "This is probably not the best thing for the femmes, I mean Moondance just arrived right?"

"Don't worry were just showing them a good time" Scrapper said.

"Why don't you join us?" Darklight asked.

"I-I shouldn't it's getting late and I need-"

Darklight cut him out "Oh come on please, just a few drinks. Have some fun tonight"

"Come on Hook you need to have a bit of fun once in a while" Scavenger said.

Hook sighed knowing he didn't have a choice "Alright but not too many I have things to do in the morning" he said coming over, grabbing a chair and a cube so he could get started.

Well Hook thought he had more than he had planned but what he didn't know was Bonecrusher had slipped something in his drinks to give him a boost. He looked like he had way too many and they all couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow I think I had more than I thought…b-but I really thought I only had a few" Hook said looking confused.

"Oh you're just having a good time" Moondance said shifting in Bonecrushers lap slightly nuzzling into his chest making him smirk at her.

"Oh do you boys want to play a game?" Moondance asked.

"What's the game?" Mixmaster asked.

"Me and Darklight use to play this game when we would go to a party or club. It drives every mech crazy" She said.

Darklight knew what she was talking about and looked at her in horror "Oh come on Moondance that was forever ago and plus it might cause a scene"

"Yeah so what if it does?"

Darklight sighed knowing she really wanted to do it.

"What are you femmes talking about?" Scrapper asked.

"Alright" She stared hopping off Bonecrushers lap, to his disappointment but watched as she got up on the table and laid down on it. She looked over at Darklight smirking and she did the same but this time she grabbed some high grade and a small solid cube of sweet energon.

"Alright this is for everyone to play" Moondance said as she laid still.

Darklight dripped the high gradeon her stomach and placed it aside before placing the cube in her mouth.

"This looks interesting" Long Haul smirked.

"Oh it gets better" Darklight said standing next to her friend. The two giggled and the mech's watched as Darklight leaned over her friend's stomach. She placed her glossa there before sucking with her lips all the high grade making Moondance giggle softly at the feel of it, sucking up the high grade from her body and hearing the Combaticons moan and snicker as they watched a moment they think they will never see again.

Darklight reached her neck and kissed it for a moment, suckling gently before going to her mouth and opened her mouth the pick up the cube. As she did they kissed in the effort of getting the cube of who will get it. The Constructicons couldn't believe what they were seeing and cheered as they kissed, along with cat calls and grinning at them. The two broke apart and Darklight won the cube and ate it away.

"Wow that was so hot" Bonecrusher chuckled.

They all cheered and the two took a bow, so drunk that they didn't care what they just did.

"Alright who's next?"

Rec room

This was bought into the rec room now where the Constructicons wanted to show off what they have been up too and the femmes wanted to show it to others as well. Almost every decepticon besides the three seekers were crowded around the two femmes, cheering, cat calling and trying to touch the femmes but they just moved their hands away and only let the mech that was playing the game lick them up and take the cube. They were careful not to kiss because they didn't really want to kiss every decepicon but a few purposely kissed them making everyone laugh. The femmes didn't mind, as long as nothing got out of control they were fine.

Thrust was at Moondance and sucked the high grade off her and moved to her mouth. He saw the grin on her and smirked down staring at her. He took the cube in his mouth and this time Moondance jumped up and wrapped her arms around Thrust's neck, kissing him deeply and moaned gently.

The decepticons around the two cheered as they kept going, everyone expect Bonecrusher who stood in the back of the group staring at the two as they kissed. He didn't know why but he was feeling jealous watching her kiss Thrust. Why should he care the femme wasn't his and she didn't think of him that way as well. But he couldn't help it and sighed in relief as they two broke apart, the room filled with shouts.

"That was good baby" Thrust purred to her.

"That's about all you're going to get from me" She smirked but he didn't care. He got a kiss and that was mostly all he wanted and was very pleased.

Darklight lay on a table next to her friend and giggled softly with the cube in her mouth as Blizwing sucked gently on her stomach and moving his glossa around in circles making it ticklish for her. He moved up and took the cube in his mouth. Darklight right away let go not wanting to fight anyone or kiss anyone unlike Moondance who had kissed a few just for teasing.

It was pretty late and the femmes wanted to go back to their room for some sleep but the Constructicons insisted to walk them back. The other's had a blast and was disappointed that the femme's were leaving but maybe they will do it again another time.

Bonecrusher had to carry Moondance since she couldn't even walk and was all over the place so he held her in his arms, smirking as she giggled and said how much good looking he was which he licked.

Darklight walked with the others and just talked about what a great time she had and also had some trouble finding words which was normal since she had way too much.

As they got back to the seekers room they walked in and the three were waiting inside, looking at them in confused and worry.

"About time you got back" Starscream said but looked at the femmes and saw how clumsy they looked. "Are you drunk?"

"Oh you bet. You missed one hell of a time" Darklight said and laughed at it.

"You didn't do anything to them did you?" Thundercracker asked the Combaticons.

"No way we all just had a few too many and the femmes got everyone into a game. You so have to try it next time, it was quite a show" Long Haul grinned.

"Well were all ready to recharge so we bought the femmes back" Scrapper said.

"Thanks" Starsrceam said taking Darklight in his arms as she almost fell over.

Bonecrusher took Moondance into the other room and lay her down on the berth. Right away she was out and there wasn't going to be a way to wake her up until morning, he smiled at her and brushed his hand over her face gently before leaving. They all left to leave the seekers with the femmes and back to there room.

"Oh they are going to regret this in the morning" Skywarp said.

"There back now and I took care of Starfire so I'm going to bed" He said leaving and the same with Skywarp.

"Hey big boy" Darklight purred running her fingers up and down Starscream's chest "How about a little fun?"

"You didn't have to ask" He grinned bring her to his room and jumping onto the berth with her.

It was only a deep, hard and wet kiss for a while. Running each other's glossa's with each other and moving hands all over their bodies. Starscream had taken off Darklight's chest plates and played with the twins for a little bit. Nibbling, sucking and rubbing hard in small circles to bring pleasure to her. She moaned at his touch and wanted more so she rolled him over and sat on top of him, bringing her hands down his body and taking his cord piece off, watching it rise, harden and leak small drops of pink lubricant.

"So I want it slow, steady and soft" She whispered, leaning closer to his face "Then you may go fast, rough and hard"

"You're a teaser. I thought you liked it rough"

"I do but I want it easy first because I want to. Don't worry just for a moment and then you may go crazy and do as you please"

"I can't wait" He smirked.

Darklight grabbed his interface and gently rubbed the tip over her now open port, ready to be filled and heating up badly. Darklight wanted to tease him for a little bit then she would go crazy.

She slowly lowered herself onto his cord, only pushing the tip in. She moved her hips around in circles slowly making Starscream moan and he tried to thrust his hips up but Darklight held his hips down hard with her knees.

"Soon" She gently said, pushing all the way down slowly.

One bit at a time and feeling his cord pulse in her port, shivering at the feel and moaning at his length filling her and finally she was all the way down and fully within her. She stopped before moved back and forth slowly and rolling her hips, not letting his interface leave her port at all. She placed her hands on his chest and rubbed on top of him, panting softly and huffing at the feel.

Starscream knew she only want to do as she pleased right now and then he could do whatever so he thought he would let her and just lay there, his arms over his head crossed and moaned as she moved on him.

"Oh Starscream" She panted, going a little faster rubbing on top "Frag you're so huge" She almost cried out but didn't since he didn't want to let Skywarp or Thundercracker head the two. But knew that was going to change when Starscream would take over.

She panted harder and moved fast on him. Humping his interface in her port and feeling herself come to an overload so soon. She grabbed his shoulders and started to bounce up and down fast but in a soft movement. Starscream groaned and grunted also feeling himself come to an over load, he almost grabbed Darklight to slip her over and frag her there but controlled himself and let her go for it.

"Ah ah ah ah" She cried out "Ngh-frag me" She grunted, moving her hands to her breasts and pinching her nipples softly, crying out more following her up and down movements.

It wasn't long before Starscream grunted and sprayed his lubricant inside of Darklight and filling her up with his warm stuff. Darklight wasn't far behind and held onto Starscream letting her overload shoot through her and milk his interface, still moving her hips slowly and moaning as he kept filling her up.

She stopped and moaned into him, panting and feeling her going into recharge which Starscream noticed. He wouldn't allow that. He felt his interface go hard already and grinned knowing she was going to get it rough and hard now. Without pulling down of her he rolled over and heard her cry down in surprise, he grinned down at her confused and optics before thrusting forward hard hearing her cry out and grip the berth at the sudden movment.

He swung her legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on either side of her head. He stilled watching her face in pleasure and knew she was going to be knocked out after this.

"I'm going to frag you so hard" He groaned before pulling out and thrusting forward again and with that he kept on his hard and sharp thrusting within her. She bounced back and forth on the berth and cried out with every thrust in her, feeling herself all wet and horny again just after an overload.

"Come on" He panted and lifted her hips up and little so he could grab her aft. Giving it a smack and squeeze making Darklight gasp and groan at the feeling "You're a bad femme" He purred giving her aft another smack.

"Yes! Frag me! Spank me! Frag me fragging harder!"

Starscream lifted her up now into his lap and sat on his knees. He then started to thrust his hips into her and held her up by holding her aft and giving it a few smacks as the two humped each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily, moaning and panting as Starscream moved her into his thrusts.

"Ngh-you're so fragging bad…ah-f-frag. Overload for me now Darklight" He grunted thrusting even harder, making her wince and even a small drop of energon leaked out from her port from the rough touch. Darklight felt it and held onto Starscream, panting hard until she tighten around him cord and a hard overload hit her so hard she blanketed out. Starscream didn't noticed this and kept up his thrusting in her until he felt his interface reach its peak and filled her up once again with his sticky lubricant.

He trusted a few small ones into her wanting to fill her up with every drop. He finally looked down and saw she was out of it and pulled out of her gently, laying her down next to him and grinned.

She moaned softly and felt her move closer to him which he didn't mind. He held her in his arms and went into recharge himself. Oh Moondance and her were going to have a huge hangover tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure how this went but I do hope you all liked. Also if you have any idea's for an interface scene then do say please, it can be anything go wild. please review and thanks for reading :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_3 reviews? This is getting worse :( Is my story that bad now? Is anyone even reading? I just don't see the point in updating if no one is._

_Anyway I hope this chapter will attract more people I tried my best on it. Thanks to those three who reviewed nice comments. Please read and review and let's see how many reviews I can get this time._

* * *

><p>"I told you they were going to regret it" Skywarp said as the seekers watched the two femmes have their head's hung over a bucket and throwing up for the past half hour.<p>

"Oh primus" Darklight moaned "Never again"

"Next time I have to watch what I drink" Moondance said getting a nod from Darklight before puking.

"Are you girls going to be alright?" Thundercracker asked.

"No because we're going to be dead" Dancer coughed.

"Well Megatron wants you to work in-"

Darklight cut in "Tell Mega-aft hole to go frag himself. Me and Dancer are relaxing for the day and tomorrow we will do stuff. But today he will just have to get over it" Darklight made it clear that the two weren't going to do anything.

"Oh you are going to regret that later" Starscream smirked but disappeared when Darklight gave him the bird.

"Well we have to go. Just take it easy for today then" TC said walking out.

"Get better" Skywarp added following TC out.

Starscream came over and petted Darklight's back softly "You'll both be fine" And with that he left, leaving a two very sick femmes with huge hangovers.

"So what are the plans for today?" Dancer asked.

"Nothing" She said lifting her head up "I want to spend some time with Starfire. I just feel like I haven't spent enough time with her"

"It was only last night. Did you have fun?"

"From what I remember I did" She smirked.

"Well I remember everything and I can tell you that you didn't do anything stupid. We played that game that we use to play back on Cybertron" She grinned.

Darklight groaned "Great now every deception got a taste of us"

This made the two laugh softly. All there sickness was mostly gone now which was great and Darklight went to wash up after her before going to her sister's room. Like for the past few weeks she would be playing with her toys, she was crazy for them.

"Hey sweetie" She smiled picking her up. But this time the sparkling just sat there with flickering optics. Darklight knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" She asked feeling her helm which was boiling and heard her moan and let out a soft cry in pain.

"What's going on?" Dancer asked.

"Something's wrong with her" She said in worry.

Starfire then started to cry harder in pain and this made the two femmes panic.

"We have to take her to Hook" Dancer said.

Hook was in the medic bay sorting out his work he was supposed to earlier but with his hang over it slowed him down. He jumped when the door flung open and the two femmes came running in with Starfire crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting his stuff down.

"Something's wrong with her. She looks in pain" Darklight said, her spark beating hard.

"Bring her over" He walked over to a berth and Darklight placed her on there.

Starfire sat there, heating up and crying for help. Hook was even worried and didn't know what was wrong with her. He hoped it was only a sparkling virus but never before has he seen anything like this before.

"I'll have a look at her" He got out a needle and took some freash energon from her. He put it through a machine to check for anything and went back to her, checking her optics and looking in her mouth for any signs of infection but he could see anything.

Dancer stood next to her friend while Darklight held her sister's hands and tried to hush her for comfort. Hook went back over to check the machine and it was done checking. He typed a few things before he stopped and gasped softly.

"What is it?" Darklight asked.

Hook didn't answer and did anther scan but it just came back the same.

"Hook what's wrong with her?" Darklight was getting scared.

He turned to her and she saw the worried look in his face. He walked over to them, looking at them.

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it Hook"

He took a breath before speaking words Darklight thought she would never hear "She was poisoned"

"P-poisoned?" Dancer asked in disbelieve.

"From what?" Darklight asked.

"The only way I can think of that this happened was someone gave it to her"

"Like someone wanted to kill her?"

"Yes. There are a hand full here that don't care about her and wish she wasn't here so it could be anyone"

"H-hook do you have anything to make her better"

"I do but I need to know what kind of poison it is so I can't give her the right one. If I give her the wrong one it won't work and she will die"

"So how do we find out?"

"That only way to find out is find that one that did this"

Darklight was cursing and tried to comfort her sister. How was she going to find out who it was?

"The only way you will be able to find out who it was is through security cameras or they come forward and confess but I don't think that will happen. Do you know where the security room is?"

"I do"

"Go there and search through everything from less than twenty four hours ago from every room and keep an optic out. It could be anyone. I'll take care of Starfire, she will be alright but not for long so be quick"

Without another word Darklight bolted down the hall with Moondancer right behind her. The two kept on running not caring who they passed until they finally reached the room. Darklight came in and saw Soundwave monitoring the screens with that annoying bird and cat of him. They two beast's saw the femmes come in and the both sparked and hissed at them.

"Oh shut up" Darklight snapped at them walking over to Soundwave.

"Soundwave I need to search through the camera's from yesterday" She said.

"Not possible" His voice sent chills through both the femme's bodies.

"What do you mean it's not possible?"

"Femmes: Don't give orders. Purpose of femmes: Slavery and mating"

Darklgiht narrowed her optics at him "There are more to femmes to just mating you know Soundwave. Like you would get anything from a femme anyway" She growled and shoved passed him but her arm was grabbed by him.

"Darklight: Doesn't give orders. Darklight return to her slavery"

"Let me go you lugnut!" She snapped punching him in his covered masked face but that didn't do anything. Soundwave was about to strike her across the face but his arm was grabbed gently by Moondance.

"Please Soundwave" She said softly "Her sister was poisoned and we have to find out who did it so she can get the try curer. We don't have much time" She rubbed her hand up and down his arm softly making him loose his grip on Darklight and just stare at Dancer.

"Please let us just look and we will be out of here before you know it" She put on her best smile, leaning in closer to him and whispered into his audio's "I think you're a real piece of work" She moved her other hand down his body and around his groin area making him moan softly.

Moondance moved away from him and watched as he turned around to face Darklight.

"Be quick" He moved aside behind the femmes so they could look for a bit. Darklight didn't know why her friend did that but it worked. She really had a thing for flirting with a lot of mech's but never really meant it so she knew it was her acting again like with the cone heads. But she didn't like the look Soundwave was giving them. Every mech here was messed in the CPU and just wanted to femmes for mating.

Darklight quickly went through some of the video's around there room and cursed when there was nothing. She saw Thundercracker had left with an empty bottle of energon. She followed his movment and it bought her to the rec room. She frowned when she saw the Cobaticons. But soon narrowed at seeing them pouring something into the spar energon and placing it back to a different table.

Her optics widen as TC scooped up some energon from the one the Combaticon's had and walked out without anything else.

"Oh I'm going to get those bastards" She growled looking through the cameras right now and spotted them all in there quarters.

"I have to find out what they gave her no matter what it takes" She mostly told herself and turned around.

"I'll keep on optic on the monitor on them just in case" Dancer said

"Thanks hun. This won't take long"

She walked out the room and headed to where she had to go.

Moondance stayed behind and watched the screens in front of her. She slightly turned around head around to see Soundwave still in the same spot and just stared at her. His stare was just stuck on her, she could see he was admiring her but chose to ignore it and face the monitor again

Soundwave had to admit she was a very beautiful femme. Same with Darklight but Moondancer looked like a femme that was sweet and kind. He watched her for a moment as she watched the screens. He wanted nothing more then to touch her.

He was right behind her and Dancer felt him. She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her shoulders and back. She gasped softly as she felt his chest brush her back softly, feeling herself getting hot.

"S-soundwave" Her voice was all shaky "W-what are you doing?"

"Moondancer is Beautful" Was his answer.

"Thank you?" She wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Been a while"

"Been a while for what?"

He now leaded in closer, his chest on her back and his head on her shoulders. His hands moved to the front of her and rubbed along her stomach smoothly.

"Answer: Interface" She felt him purr on her.

Dancer shut her optics and slowly leaned into him, feeling his hands move around her and herself rub against him.

"It's been a while for me as well" She answered.

"I want you. Let me frag you"

Moondancer now leaned forward and placed her hands on the table in front of her, moving her aft in front of Soundwave like an animal in heat.

Soundwave speared her legs apart more and rubbed her covered port, asking her to open. She did so she felt herself leak small drops of lubricant. She was aroused from this. She let out a soft gasp as Soundwave pushed in two fingers and thrust his hand in and out of her soaking port.

"Femme: You're aroused already. You're enjoying this"

"Ah-ngh..ahh" She moaned softly "P-please…"

"Please what?"

Moondancer clenched her hands and shut her optics so tight it stung a little.

"Please….I-I want your cord" She needed to be filled.

He shivered at her words and removed his fingers from her port. She saw from the corner of her optic him placing the cord piece next to her and yelped softly feeling him grip her hips, holding her in place bringing his hips forward and rubbing his cord up and down her rear. He was trying to harden it more. She felt his lubricant drip down and soaking up her rear with his sticky lube.

Dancer waited for him to enter, to be filled after a while not interfacing and she was excited. This was maybe wrong, but she needed it.

Soundwave then entered her with no problem making her moan out. He stilled for only a second before getting to work, watching his length being pulled out before going back in. He continued this smooth and gently movement for a bit. Hearing the slapping sounds of the lubricant hitting each other as the two moved. His groin hitting her rear with each thrust and his grip on her hips tighten. He knew what he was doing and Moondancer was starting to enjoy it.

Soundwave grunted out and moved harder within her.

"Ah ah ah ah" Moondancer yelped with each thrust.

"Femme: Enjoyng this?"

"Y-yes" She moaned "Please more, harder" She begged.

He laughed again before he started to slam into her rear making her cry out in pleasure.

"Oh yes hmmm…ngh…f-frag me" She begged again. She couldn't help it.

"Moondancer: Tight and soaking wet. Perfect"

"Yes yes yes!" She shouted "Overload in me!"

Soundwave leaned over her until his chest was pressed onto Dancer's back. Humping her wildly and thrusting with all his might into her. All it took was for her to tighten around him to make him overload and feeling his stick lubricant soak her insides. She wasn't far behind and groaned out feeling herself tighten around him again and hump his cord a little more.

Soundwave pulled out of her and stood behind the femme.

The two heared a slight beep, Soundwave was getting a com. Dancer cursed, it just had to be right now it couldn't wait until later. Soundwave answered the call. It was only like a few seconds before Soundwave spoke.

"As you command lord Megatron"

With that he pulled away and placed his cord piece back on. Moondancer got up and turned around to face him, not believing he was leaving right now. She covered her port again and stood up straight, not wanting to look desperate. He came closer to her and gently rubbed his hand on her cheek.

"Femme: Perfect whore" With that he turned and left.

Whore? That word hit her so hard she almost fell over. Was she a whore now? Probably.

She took a deep breath. She would need to control herself until later. Looking back at the monitor she saw her friend had just arrived and knocked on their door. Oh this just wasn't the femme's day.

Darklight banged on the door of the Conbaticon's room wanting them to open up because she knew they were in there.

"Open up I know your all in there!" She shouted through the door.

The door hissed open to reveal Vortex, grinning like an idiot and crossing his arms.

"Well evening Darklight. Have you come for some of our 'company'?" He purred grossly at her.

"Keep dreaming" She snapped "Where's Onslaught?"

"Right in here" He stood aside letting her in. She saw Onslaught sitting in his big chair like a boss. She stormed over to him and felt like just ripping his spark out but she had to play it with no violence, she didn't want to in danger her sister more.

"Ahh Darklight. That was quiet a show you put on last night. What brings you here?" Onslaught asked.

"I know what you did"

"Did what?"

"You poisoned my sister"

It was a long silence between everyone, before Onslaught spoke again.

"What makes you say I poisoned her?" He evilly smirked at her like he was going to get away from it.

"I saw you on the security cameras. You add something into the energon you knew Thundercracker was going to use for Starfire and now she is very sick and dying"

"Oh that's a shame" This made everyone laugh like it was a big joke.

Darklight couldn't believe what they were doing, this was torcher. She wanted to know what they put in the energon and she needed to know now. There was only one thing to do. Beg.

"Please Onslaught" This got there attention and they all faced her "She is the only one I have left in my family and I can't bear to lose her. She is very sick and dying slowly, she needs to medicine but we can't give it to her unless we know what she was given. I know you did it and I need to know now what you gave her so I can bring it to Hook. I'm begging you" She shut her optics and took a breath "I'll do anything"

She heard the snickers from the bots around her and opened her optics to look at Onslaught.

"Anything?" He grinned.

"Yes anything" She knew what she was doing was crazy and knew what Onslaught would want from her, which she was doing for her sister's life.

"I'll give you the codes of what I put in the energon" He said.

"For?"

"I think you can guess what I want" He smirked, rubbing his hand on his cord piece making the others around snicker and chuckle.

Darklight just stared at him. She knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to give up getting her and it looks like he has won.

"Fine" She softly said "I'll come back later just tell me what you put in-"

Onslaught cut her off "Oh no, were going to do this now, not later"

"B-but my sister needs her medicine"

"Then we better make it quick" He grinned.

Darklight sighed knowing it was now or her sister will die.

"Fine let's make this quick" She hung her helm.

"Good. Now remove your chest plates"

She looked around and everyone was staring at her "What about them?"

"They will watch"

Darklight sighed and did as she was told. Her shaky fingers undid her plates and they fell on the ground with clang. She heard everyone moan and admire her perfect breasts.

"Very nice" Onslaught purred, sitting up straight in his chair "Come forward"

Darklight obeyed and came forward with no resistance. She was only in hand reach now from him now and looked at him waiting for what he said next. He reached forward and rubbed her breasts in a round movement, slightly pinching her nipple making her gasp at the feel of it. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him and right away he started to lick and suck her breasts and nipples.

Everyone around them moaned at the scene before them. Darklight saw Brawl, Vortex, Swindle and Blast Off all had there cord pieces off and stroking them self's trying to get pleasure out of this. Darklight felt Onslaught move his hands down her back and to her aft where he rubbed and stroked her, feeling every inch of her body and not wanting to miss anything. He let her go and sat back again spreading his legs a little and grinning at her.

"On your knees"

She knew what he wanted and quick got on her knees wanting to make this quick so she could get out of here.

"Show me what you can do"

With that said Darklight placed her hands on his cord piece and felt the hot heat from him, hearing him moan at her touch. She took it off and stared with wide optics at the sight before her. His interface was large as, slightly larger than Starscream. Are the decepticon's on drugs or something?

"Like what you see?" She looked up to see him grinning down at her and everyone around them stands rubbing them self's too.

She didn't say anything and leaned forward taking his cord into her mouth. She tried to make this quick and just moved her head forward taking in his length. He was very wide and knew her jaw was going to be sore later. She started to bob her head back and forth, stroking what she couldn't take in.

Onslaught moaned holding her head in her hand, helping her move it and not wanting her to leave.

"You have a good…ngh….mouth Darklight" He groaned.

"She's a beauty" Brawl smirked.

"F-frag I don't know how much longer I can hold" Blast off grunted.

All Darklight could do was ignore everyone around her and try and bring Onslaught to an overload so she could get what she wanted and leave. She sucked harder and moaned the vibrations from her mouth onto his cord making him grunt and grip her helm harder, this hurt a little for Darklight.

"F-frag!" Onslaught grunted out pushing her helm down his length and holding it there while he reached his peak. Darklight tasted his stuff and knew the way he was holding her helm down he wanted her to swallow so she did so. She didn't even feel any pleasure from herself, this was nothing compared with Starscream. Later she will have to give him head.

Finally Onslaught let her go and she gasped for air. The other's around her grunted out as well stroking them selfs harder and fast before spraying the juices all over the floor. The sight kind of made Darklight gag and she was glad it was over now.

She saw Onslaught put his cord piece back and she did the same with her chest plates and covered her port again. She was glad it was over and quicker then she thought with was great.

"What did you put in the energon?" She asked with crossed arms.

Onslaught smirked before standing up and walking over to her, showing her a small data with the codes on what he put in the energon.

"We should do this again"

"I don't see it happening"

He chuckled "That's what you said with Starscream. Now look at you, you're his berth toy" Everyone in the room laughed.

But this hurt Darklight so much. She left the room with tears pricked in her optics, she felt like a whore. She held in her tears and made her way to meet her friend and then the medic bay.

Moondancer was waiting outside the room and saw her friend coming. The two looked at each other with hurt.

"You saw?" Darklight asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Soundwave"

Darklight sighed "He got you didn't he?"

"Yeah…b-but it's alright"

"Alright? How is it alright?"

"I enjoyed it….I feel like a whore" She felt small tears roll down her cheek.

"Don't say that your strong and smart. It's just been a while for you and you couldn't help yourself, it won't happen again so it will be fine"

"How did I end up with a great friend like you?"

"War"

They two quickly went to the medic bay where they saw Hook looking over Starfire who was crying hard and burning up badly. Hook looked up and smiled seeing them.

"Did you find out?"

"Yes" She handed him the codes and he got to work on Starfire.

A few hours later

Starfire was sleeping in the arms of Darklight feeling all better and not in pain anymore.

"She should be fine now, you might want to be careful with the energon for now on. I understand it will be hard but hey it's safe"

"No worries Hook and thanks so much"

"May I ask how you got Onslaught to tell you?"

She looked at him and sighed "What do you think?"

Hook could guess what she had to do and felt sorry for the poor femme "I-I'm sorry Darklight. If you ever need to talk to anyone you know where to find me"

She smiled at him "Thanks Hook you're too kind"

"No worries. Now if you ladies will excuse me I have to get some work done, take it easy"

"We will"

The two femmes walked down the hall and back to their room where they knew they would be safe and where Starfire could sleep. They all had a big day and all they wanted to do was rest. Later when Thundercracker would come back they will inform him what happened and ask to watch her so they could get cleaned.

What happened today they will just have to let it flow and forget about it, it was going to be hard but they had to be strong. According to everyone here they were nothing but whores, which is what the two femmes were starting to believe.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter Darklight tries out some bondage, but with who? Please review and idea's are welcome. Hope you all enjoyed.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh now I have reviews. Where were you all hiding? Lol Well I know people are reading so I will continue this story. Hope you all like this chapter I used a few of peoples idea's so hope this is how you pictured. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

**_Update:_** _I edited this story from the start like I tried to fix errors and I tried to make everyone sound better. Plus I changed Skywarp and made him a bit more in his character then OOC. So if you guys like you can read it from the start again lol Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>A week had passed since all of the drama happened and Starfire was feeling better than ever. The seekers had returned and the femmes told them what happened with Starfire which Thundercracker felt so bad about and felt like it was his fault even though it wasn't. He didn't know and the femmes told him that and he was more than welcome to keep watching her, they trusted him.<p>

Darklight and Moondancer asked Starscream if they could have a word with him in private to tell him what they had to go through to make sure Starfire will live. Once they did Starscream wasn't happy, he wasn't mad at the femmes but at Soundwave and the Combaticons. He told them they weren't whores, that was just what everyone thought of them but he said there smart and beautiful.

The two couldn't help but blush at this, Darklight knew he was a crazy interface mech as well but he was also very caring strangely. The two femmes said they needed some rest so Starscream let them, Moondancer recharged in the other room while Starscream let Darklight sleep in his berth. He really wanted an interface right now but knew Darklight had been through so much already so he would let her rest until later. He would show her a good time.

But then he thought for a moment, it was kind of boring just doing the same old over and over again. He would need to think of something fun and wild.

He watched Darklight recharge in the berth with a small blanket over her, she had become attached to these blankets and felt more comfortable sleeping with them like a youngling. He thought she was a beauty, the same with her friend and thought it was horrible Soundwave and the Combaticons had gotten to them. It won't be long until someone else will come along to try and take them. He would need to keep on optic on them to make sure they are safe.

One week later

It was hell for the femmes.

Everywhere they turned there would be decepticon's waiting or trying to make a move on them. They kept refusing but it was hard for Moondancer since she has always loved the touch of a big mech and every time someone tried to touch her she would get aroused but would get away before losing control. Darklight knew her friend and knew this was hard for her as well but she kept telling her to be strong and just deal with it. Plus she wasn't as strong as her but the two kept close together to avoid anyone.

Darklight was with Starscream so she had her needs taken care of. It wasn't a problem at all for her. It was the same old thing over and over again every day that she was starting to get board of it. She had to admit he was really attractive and was an amazing lover but all he wanted was doggie style or simple interface which she didn't mind but she wanted something wild. She wasn't sure what but she would need to think of something soon.

The only ones that haven't tried anything on them were the Thundercracker, Skywarp and the Construticons. They seemed to care more about them then being a pervert. So if anything did go wrong they would try and find them just to hang out along with Starfire since Thundercracker couldn't always look after her.

At this moment Darklight was in the shower ranks with Moondancer and her baby sister Starfire getting cleaned. All the decepticon's seemed to pick up when they go to shower so they tried to get into the shower ranks with them to get a good look of their perfect bodies. It had happened a bit and all they could do was stay away from them. They were going to be here for a long time so they thought they better get used to it.

Moondancer sighed happily feeling the hot steam hot hit her back as she stood there. It felt so nice and the heat made her relax more. Darklight had finished cleaning herself and now was washing Starfire in the large tub filled with fun bubbles the humans had here. Thundercracker had given it to them and said she might like it and she does. She happily squealed and swan around in the tub tried to catch all the bubbles. They all thought it was amusing and Darklight played with her for a little bit so Dancer could finish cleaning.

"Oh that feels better" She said turning the water off and placing her chest plates back on.

"I'm glad you feeling better"

"I'm happier no one came in, I feel much better alone them a group of decepticons around me"

"I know I'm the same as well" Darklight smiled.

Moondancer came over and knelt down next to her "S-so you like it here?"

She looked up at her "What do you mean?"

She placed her legs in the water sitting next to her "I mean you want to stay here?"

That question was hard for Darklight "Well" She thought for a moment "The only reason I like it here is because Starfire loves her room and Thundercracker. He's like a big brother to her. I mean yes I wish things were different and I wish the decepticon's would treat a femme right but we can't always get what we want"

"I know, I kind of like it here but it's just…"

"What?"

Dancer sighed "I'm dying for an interface"

Darklight looked at her. She didn't know how to answer that.

Dancer continued "I know it's only been a week since I was with Soundwave but every time someone touches me I go crazy. I just want to let them take me and let them do as they please but I don't want to sleep with random decepticon's that for sure will make me a whore"

Darklight placed a hand on her should for comfort "I know darling. I know you like to have some fun with a mech and I know you don't want to do it with everyone. That is what everyone here wants, so you can't let them get what they want"

"W-well I don't know how much longer I can take it. It's just hard"

The two sighed and looked down at Starfire who was playing with the bubbles, popping them and giggling. Darklight then thought of an idea.

"What if you just choose one?"

Dancer looked at her "What do you mean?"

"Like I'm interfacing with Starscream and no one else, what if you just choose only one? But has to be one you can trust and know is nice enough"

She snorted "Well who's that?"

"Thank about it" Darklight started "Who hasn't tried anything on you yet?"

Dancer thought for a moment "Umm…Thundercracker?"

"Yeah there's him but I'm thinking of someone else that has there optic on you"

She didn't know what her friend was talking about before it clicked to her "You mean Bonecrusher?"

"Yes I mean him"

"I-I don't know, he is nice to me and hasn't tried anything but…"

"But?"

"I don't know…"

"Well it's just an idea. Think about it, it might help"

Darklight picked up her sister from the water and dried her off "You set to head back"

"Yeah I am"

The two went back to their room where they would wait for the seekers to get back. As they entered Darklight saw the look in her sister's face, she was hungry.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get some energon for us"

"Alright be careful"

"I always am"

She knew most of the decepticons were busy with work so she wasn't too worried about going alone or watching her back. She made her way down the hall and as she did she saw a door was open. She pecked in to see what was inside since she has never been in this room before but all she could see was a dark blue light colour filling the room.

"Hello?" She called out into the room hearing her voice echo for a second.

Thinking there was no one in there she walked in. It was dark and it was just around the corner the dark blue colour was coming from. She took a step forward when suddenly the door shut closed and locked behind her making her spin around in fright. She gasps softly, feeling her spark skip a beat. She was locked in.

Strong arms grabbed Darklight and covered her mouth with one while the other held around her waist. She screamed behind her attackers hand and kicked wildly trying to get something but this con like knew what she was going to do and easily blocked her attacks. She felt a blind fold being wrapped around her head and over her optics so she couldn't see anything. She was hopeless.

Her hands were tied together and were quickly dragged to somewhere Darklight didn't know, it was hard and she was scared. She then felt her arms being lighted and hooked onto something making her hang and only the tips of her feet were touching the ground. Her attacker finally let go of her but now she was tied and couldn't see. It was silent but she could feel the hot breath from the mech in front of her.

"W-who are you? She asked.

But there was no answer. She only got a finger to her lips and a soft hush. She breathed hard trying to relax ad hoping her attacker will let her go or it was someone playing a horrible trick.

His hand goes to her chest plates and clips them off throwing them on the ground. Darklight lets out a small yelp at the cold air hitting her exposed metal skin and grunts feeling his hands rubbing her breasts in a soft handle. She whimpers as his mouth goes for her nipples and sucks them with a soft nibble on each one.

"Stop please" She cries out feeling herself getting aroused from this touch and pleasure. Why was she getting aroused by this? It shouldn't be happening.

She hears his deep groan and felt him continue to rub and suck her breasts. She tried to listen more to try and recognise him but he was pretty good at keeping as quiet as he could, doing as he pleases to her body.

His hand goes down her body and starts rubbing her covered port making her groan and try to clamp her legs together but he just easily pushed them apart. Darklight cried out softly feeling getting wet and leaking lubricant running down her leg and onto the floor. His head left her breasts and now he went for her thighs where he started to lick up and nibble softly on her metal skin.

Darklight wished she had never walked into this room and wished she was back with her friend and sister. She cursed when she accidently let her port cover slid open and tried to close it again but it was jammed from the aroused pleasure she was having and would let her until she would overload.

She panted hard fearing for the worst then cried out again feeling his mouth on her port, his gloss going inside her port and swirling around her tight opening.

"Oh f-frag…ngh…ah ah…oh –please-" She groaned out.

She wanted his mouth closer and didn't want him to leave knowing he was going to soon so he could frag her. It wasn't long before he pulled away and Darklight went limp in the bonds.

She felt him closer and felt him walk beside her before stopping right behind her. She was a little confused but then felt his hands on her his, gripping her tightly and knew what he wanted to do.

Before she could say anything he thrust forward and entered her from behind making her cry out in pleasure and just take him. He got in all the way and stopped for a second leaning forward and licking her neck cables. She didn't say anything or do anything before he started to thrust into her rear.

He grunted out with each thrust and heard the slapping noises with both there lubricant's as he moved inside of her. She huffed and groaned, letting out a small yelp with each thrust in her feeling it and becoming so great now.

She felt his hands move to her breasts and he grabbed them continuing his thrusting and started to move faster, hearing him whisper something but couldn't hear.

"F-frag…ah ah ah ah" She wanted to feel more but didn't want to give this con the satisfaction so she tried to remain quiet but was harder then she thought. What would Starscream think when he finds out about this? Would he think of her any different? He would probably think she is a whore and nothing more.

He pulled out of her making Darklight relax again as he came in front of her. He lifted her legs up and put them around his hips, entering her again and thrusting wildly inside her. His head went to her neck and just stayed like that for a good while.

His interface hardly left her port as he fragged her hard and fast. He was mostly humping wildly which Darklight enjoyed mostly to her shame.

Then she finally gave up after a while of him interfacing with her as she tighten around his cord feeling her overload kick in and moaned out hard. The stranger grunted hard and made a hard thrust in her before stopping. He filled her up with his stuff and held onto her feeling her tighten more around him. He loved to feel of her.

After a while of the two attached to each other he finally pulled out of her gently and let go of her. Darklight went limp and just hung there feeling like she was weak and lost who she was for good. She just enjoyed an interface with a con she didn't know and worst she couldn't see so maybe she will never find out. He might just through her out now and leave her.

She gasped feeling his lips on her lips gently and softly stroked her cheeks. He was soft with her and moved away lifting his hands to her blind fold and lifting it off her. She opened her optics and looked right in front of her. She was silent and just started at the one who had grabbed her.

"Starscream?" She softly said.

"Surprised" He smirked.

"You scared me….but yes I am surprised"

The two softly laughed and Starscream undid her from the cuffs and she hopped onto the ground feeling her legs still a little wobbly and looked up at him. She just noticed the two were still naked and slightly blushed.

"I thought something wild and different would be nice"

"Well it was different" She sighed a laugh.

"I have another surprise for you"

"What is it?"

"Look around"

Darklight finally looked away from him and over to her right, letting out a soft gasp at the sight before her. She now knew what the dark blue blow was coming from. It was coming from outside the base.

She looked out the open window into the different world she has never seen before. She slowly walked up to the glass and placed her hand on it before admiring her view.

"It's beautiful" She said.

The ocean was a thick dark blue glow around and was clear as crystal. She watched some of the strange and colourful swimmers move around and slide next to the glass. She watches as the sparkling scales on them glittered and sparkled on her optics.

"I thought you might like it" Starscream whispered coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But why?"

"After what Onslaught did I wanted to show you something to get your mind off it. No one ever comes in this room because of the view no one really likes it and nothing new but I knew it was something different for you and I wanted to make you happy"

"I am happy" She turned around "Thank you" She kissed him softly on his lips.

Starscream broke apart and grinned at her "Do you want to stay here a while?"

She sighed "I was supposed to get energon for Dancer, Starfire and myself"

"Don't worry Thundercracker should be back by now so he will get it for them, you don't have to worry"

"I guess I could stay a while" She smiled.

"Come over here" He took her to the middle of the room where on the floor she saw some high grade, energon sweets and what looked like another blanket but as she knelt down to touch it, it just slipped out of her hands.

"This is silk, it's what the humans call it. I know you like the blankets here and I thought you would enjoy this one"

"It's amazing"

For about an hour Starscream and Darklight lie next to each other eating and drink high grade and energon sweets, feeding it to each other and cuddling close to the silk blanket over the two for comfort. Darklight looked out of the window for a bit, staring at the strange creatures and a part of the different world right in front of her.

"This is a lovely surprise. Besides the cuffing part was confusing"

Starscream chuckled "Just something to spice up the interfacing"

"Well it really did" She smirked taking a small piece of sweet energon in her mouth.

"That's the last one I think" Starscream placed the two empty cubes aside and grinned down at her.

"Now what?"

He didn't answer but only landed down kissing her hungrily and wrapping his arms around her body, taking her in his arms and not wanting to let go. Darklight kissed back and moved her legs around his waist, feeling his interface go hard again since the two were still naked.

"You just stunning" He whispered kissing her again "I couldn't think of a better femme"

"Really?" She pulled away looking at him surprised.

"You're a true beauty and deserve to be treated with respect"

"Where is all this coming from? It was only like a month and a half ago you captured Starfire and me"

"And that was also when you hated me and said interfacing was never going to happen"

"Like I said things change and how could I resist a beautiful seeker like you"

He grinned down again before kissing her once more. He sat on his knees and bought Darklight in his lap, holding her close and staring into her optics.

"What?"

"Promise you will never sleep with any mech here"

"I promise" She smiled "You're the only one that has permission"

"I'm glad to hear" And with that he entered her again into her port.

"Ohhhh" Darklight groaned, wrapping her arms around him as he entered her.

He started to thrust normal in her feeling her bounce up and down on him and helping her move by moving her hips in his hands.

"Oh yeah" She huffed "So good"

"So wet again"

"You drive me crazy I can't help it"

"I want to drive you crazy" He grinned thrusting harder into her making her groan and hump his interface more.

His mouth went to her perfect breasts and nipples giving them a suck and nibbles and chuckled softly hearing her gasp at the touch. His thrusting continued inside of her and moved faster feeling his peak coming so soon.

"I want you to fill me up" She cried out panting hard.

"I plan to baby" He grunted thrusting into her more wildly before feeling her tighten and the two overloaded together, feeling each other's lubricant's. He lay her down once again and pulled out of her. He watched her pant hard and lay still getting over her overloads. She looked up at him and right away jumped on him kissing him. She wanted to go again?

This moment couldn't go wrong until Starscream got a com.

They sighed but Starscream answered it and groaned knowing it was Megatron. He turned it off before looking at Darklight.

"I'm sorry Megatron needs me"

"It's alright" She smiled "This was amazing and you really make me happy and forget about before"

"I'm glad I helped" He purred kissing her one more time before getting up. The two placed the plates and cords back on and Starscream picked up the silk blanket handing it to Darklight.

"You keep it we will use it another time"

"I look forward to it" She winked before leaving and heading back to her room. She folded the silk blanket in her arms and got back, walking in and saw TC had got back.

"Where were you?" Dancer asked worried.

"Let's just say Starscream wanted to spice things up" She grinned making Dancer laugh.

"Well TC got out energon so it's all good"

"Enjoy the surprise?" He asked.

"You knew?"

"He told me he wanted to do something nice for you after what happened with Onslaught"

"Oh so he told you about that as well"

"Yes he did" He looked at Dancer "And about Soundwave"

She looked hurt but felt a soft hand on her shoulder "Don't worry he won't do it again I'll make sure of that"

She smiled "Thanks TC"

Later that night

Darklight and Starscream went again at it back in his quarters and Moondancer could hear them for hours. She couldn't help but grin and just continued to hear there moans and groans. She felt sorry for Skywarp and TC who had to listen as well but it was kind of funny. She felt odd and weird, like lonely. She rolled over and sighed to try and get some recharge but the noises from the two she knew she wasn't going to get much.

She had a thought about what her friend had said, about choosing one to interface with. It wasn't a bad idea and it would help with her needs but she would need to choose one that she knew she would trust and wouldn't just use her just for interface. She wanted someone that would at least half care about her, but knew that would be no good with the Decepticon's.

She thought about Bonecrusher. He was the only one that hasn't tried anything on her and was always a charmer. Sure he flirted but never got that far with her. She rolled around again and sighed in annoyance because of Darklight and Starscream. They were getting a little loud now and have been going at it for hours.

She got out of the berth and quietly left the room before entering the hall. She knew what she was doing was insane but she needed to know for sure. She looked around to make sure no one was around and made her way down the hall as quickly as possible to get to the Constructicon's room.

Once she saw it was at their door saw it was wide open, she was lucky. She peaked in and saw some of the Constructicon's were still up and enjoying some high grade. They looked like they had a few too many so it wasn't a problem for her. She saw Bonecrusher wasn't in sight and made her way in quickly and over to another door she hoped was Bonecrushers since it was closed.

It must have been a lucky night for her as soon she looked inside and saw him recharging on his berth. She came in and closed the door and walked over to his side next to the berth. Kneeling down and smiled as he snored a little. He was a goof ball.

She softly placed her hand on his muscular arm and rubbed it up and down.

He moaned softly making her smirk at him "Hey. Wake up"

All she got was what sounded like a snort and groan and she couldn't help but giggle at this. She then thought of a cute idea and leaned in closer to him touching his face softly. For a few minutes Dancer stroked his face softly and just stared at him while he recharged and waited for him to wake. She didn't care if it would take hours she was more than happy to do this to him.

But it wasn't long before he shifted and snorted out before online his optics and just stared at the femme in front of him. He looked surprised and blinked a few times trying to think if he was dreaming or not.

"Moondancer?" He asked

"Hey" she softly said.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was-" She blushed "Thinking about you"

Bonecrusher blinked a few times before he grinned at her "Really?"

"Really, can I stay for a bit?"

"Sure you can" He sat up on the berth and let Dancer sit next to him.

The two were silent for a moment before Moondancer looked at him "How have you been?"

"Not bad, not bad" He said "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah…I could be better but I'm ok"

Bonecrusher sighed "I know what Soundwave did to you"

She looked at him worried "You know? How did you find out?"

"Word gets around"

"Oh great so everyone knows" She crossed her arms not feeling too great now.

"I'm sorry what he did to you" He brushed his hand on her face softly before letting go.

"I-it's alright. All I can do is just forget about it"

He only nodded "Why did you come here?"

"Well" She turned around and faced him "I'm a femme that likes to interface…I mean a lot. Ever since Soundwave got me I've been really uncomfortable and every time someone tries to touch me I get really a-aroused. I manage to get away before I lose it but I still need my needs. So Darklight had an idea and told me to think about it and so I have"

"What was the idea?"

"She told me to choose one to interface with. Just like her and Starscream"

"Oh" He seemed to understand "S-so you're here because?"

"I want you to be that one"

Bonecrusher seemed to be really surprised "Me?"

"Yeah" She blushed "For a decepticon your kind, haven't been rude to me and I just always think about you"

"You know what the strange thing is?"

"What?"

"I think about you day and night. You're beautiful, smart and a femme that is nothing like others I have seen over the years"

"S-so you think about me?"

"I do" He smirked.

She gave him a warm smile, feeling like her spark has been lifted. She watched as Bonecrusher scoots closer to her and lifts her chin up gently, softly rubbing her chin and grinning down at her. He slowly leaned forward and before the two knew it there lips touched.

Moondancer shut her optics finally she got a kiss and this one was without force or drunkenness, it was tender and caring just what she wanted from him. She felt his glossa lick on her bottom lip and allowed him to enter her mouth inside of her and let out a moan feeling his warm glossa inside her mouth dancing with her own. His hands went to the back of her helm and around her back to hold her closer for this soft and amazing moment, she loved it and didn't want it to stop.

He slowly lay her down on the berth and crawled on top of her rubbing her thighs and roaming her body feeling every inch of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and holds him closer to her. She felt herself get hot and aroused ever more from this and felt him move his hand to her chest plates and slipped his hand under it to feel her breasts.

She quickly took off her chest plates and let him have a view of them and let him feel them all he wants. He then started to kiss and nibble her neck cables while rubbing her breasts in his hands together, it was an amazing moment.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. Please take me I want you" She whispered spreading her legs and wrapping them around him.

As quickly as he could he took off his cord piece and stroked himself for a few seconds getting himself lube up. Dancer opened her covered port so he could frag her with his huge, smooth and think cord into her.

Bonecrusher lined the tip of his cord to her entrance and pushed forward hard filling her up entirely and hearing her let out a loud moan. He quickly covered her mouth and leaned forward closer to her.

"Shh, can't let the other's hear"

She nodded and he removed his hand before getting to work inside of her. He grunted out as he pulled out before slamming back in. He did this hard and slow thrusting for a bit which Dancer enjoyed. She bounced against the berth with each thrust and let out a cry as he filled her over and over again.

"Y-you like that?" He grunted thrust forward again.

"Harder. Harder please baby" She softly said.

He sits up more and lifts her legs up over his shoulders before leaning forward more so now her legs were pressed against her chest. She cried out at this angel but soon relaxed to it and feeling him frag her with hard thrusts.

"O-oh yes-" She huffed "O-oh baby come on baby" She softly panted trying not to be loud.

He didn't say anything and just went for it, continuing to interface with her and make love to her like she wanted. Moondancer knew what she was doing and he was the one she would interface with whenever she needed her needs taken care of but she had a feeling that would change and they will turn like Darklight and Starscream. She held onto the berth as she bounced and took it like a femme.

* * *

><p><em>Do you think Moondancer and Bonecrusher are a cute couple? I think so but I want to hear it from other's. Someone did say they wanted TC and her together but he is more like a big brother to them and that's the way I really wanted to keep it. Next chapter the femmes are feeling better and Thundercracker talks about the nightmares from his past. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Alright again sorry for the wait I've been so busy in life it's hard to keep up with my stories at the moment but it should be alright now I think. Hope you all like this chapter and please read and review. Thanks for all your comments and idea's they have been helpful and I will do my best to use them._

**Warning:** Death :(

* * *

><p>Moondancer online her optics to find herself in the arms of Bonecrusher, hearing him snore loudly making her giggle at it. He was just too cute. She snuggled closer to his side and wrapped her arm around his chest, feeling the warm from him and not wanting to ever wake up.<p>

He woke up with a snort and stretched a little before knowing what had happened last night. He looked down at Dancer who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Morning Dancer"

"Morning handsome"

He grinned and leaned closer to her kissing her lips softly, hearing her sigh and moan at the touch before breaking apart.

He stroked her face softly speaking to her "That was amazing last night, do you regret it?"

"Not at all" She leaned into the touch "I wanted it and you were the best I've had. Very….large….and….huge" She didn't know what else to say but it was true. She saw the grin in his face and knew that is what he wanted to hear.

"So you would want to do it again?"

"You bet"

He chuckled softly rolling on top of her "Be careful what you say" He kissed her hungrily roaming his hands around her body. He rubbed her perfect aft before going for her port again. She felt him brush his fingers through her opening making her gasp and smirk at it. But they were about to be interrupted.

Long haul came into the room without knocking "Bonecrusher get your last aft out of-OHHHH…"

Bonecrusher right away got off Dancer and sat there all didn't know what else to do while Dancer covered herself sitting up. This was an awkward moment.

Long haul just stood there trying to find words "Umm…"

"What's taking you guys so long?" Mixmaster called out coming into the room.

As he did he saw the sighting and right away grinned.

"Well look at you two" He crossed his arms.

They just waved with a half-smile. What else could they do?

"Hey guys" Dancer half smiled.

"What's going on?" Just about all the guys walked in and stared at the sight before them. Shocked but also thought it was funny to see their friend like this.

Finally Moondancer went under the covers and put her chest plate back on and covered her port again. She climbed out of the berth before leaning over to Bonecrusher giving him a soft kiss.

"Thanks for last night"

"Anytime"

She left with a smile on her face and waved at everyone goodbye. She knew they were all going to talk about it now and she couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

Back with Starscream and Darklight

Back with Starscream and Darklight, it was a wild night. The two had been interfacing all night and had no recharge at all. They just kept on going until it was morning and they did it, it was crazy.

Darklight was flopped over Starscream's chest and the two panted hard just from finally finishing there last interface. Sweat was covered all over the two and there cooling fans were heating up hard trying to cool down.

"That was unbelievable" Starscream moaned holding her close to him.

"The best ever….the longest ever" She half checkled.

"I could never dream of a better femme your perfect in everyway"

"You're a femmes dream come true"

"Maybe Moondancer should join us next time and hear what she has to say" Starscream smirked.

"I'll have to ask her later" She smiled.

"You do that"

Starscream had blocked his com link so no one would interrupt him and he knew now Megatron would be mad but he didn't care it was worth it and just wanted to enjoy this alone time with Darklight.

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"I don't want to" He softly whined making her giggle.

"I would rather you come back in one piece from Megatron then being late"

"You worry too much"

"I'm aloud to if I want"

"I should give you a spanking for that" He chuckled.

"You wouldn't hurt me" He smiled.

"How do you know that?" He smirked.

Darklight sat up and look at him with narrowed optics "You would hit me?"

"A spanking can bring great pleasure you know" He grinned.

Darklight pushed off him and rolled on her side away from him "Now I hate you"

"You hate me?"

"Yes I hate you" He growled but he knew she was playing.

"Well that's too bad because I love you-" He went silent just thinking what he said.

_I love you._

Darklight rolled over and sat up again looking at him with soft optics and a confused look.

"W-what did you say?" She asked wanting to know in case she miss heard.

Starscream thought hard trying to think of something to try and cover it up but nothing came to his mind it was blank. So he did what he could only think.

"O-oh look at the time Megatron doesn't like to be kept waiting I should go" He quickly said hoping out the berth and putting his cord piece back on before bolting out the room leaving a confused Darklight behind. It wasn't long before he quickly came back and kissed Darklight on the lips smiling at her "See you later baby" With that he was gone again.

Darklight sat there all nude and trying to think what the hell just happened. Did he love her? She would have to ask another time and she would need to know. No one ever has ever said they love her, it was always just kissing and an interface which was what this one was like but what Starscream had said mostly has changed everything.

She giggled softly at the thought of him coming back and kissing her, that was so sweet of him.

Hoping out the berth she put her armour back on and walked out to see her friend. But as she left Starscream's room Moondancer was coming in from the hall.

"Hey?" She said confused.

"O-oh hey Darklight. How was your night?' She grinned.

"Forget about my night, what happened with you?"

"I took you advice and I saw Bonecrusher"

"Oh you interfaced with him?" She asked in disbelief.

"He is an amazing lover" She grinned walking into her room with Darklight following her.

"Well come on spill"

"There is nothing to spill. I went into his room we talked for a moment and one thing led to another and he fragged he like a wild cybertron beast. It was mind blowing, I so plan on doing that again"

"Wow" She half laughed.

The two were distracted as Starfire woke up and cried out to them to be held.

"Hey baby" Darklight smiled going to her.

"We should all get energon" Dancer said.

"We will and then you're going to tell me the gossip and I will do the same"

She grinned "Deal"

Rec room

"Wow he's that big!" Dancer asked with her mouth wide open at her friend.

"Oh you bet and he is just perfect"

"Oh that's juicy" She grinned making the two giggle.

Starfire was in her play pen with her toys and having the time of her life and didn't even know the femmes were here. It was such a cute moment.

"Though something did happen this morning"

"What's that?"

"He said something that got me thinking"

"Alright, what?"

Darklight sighed and looked at her friend "He said he loved me"

Dancer stared at her friend surprised and placed her cube on energon on the table "Really?"

"Yeah but I think he didn't mean to say it because he tried to cover it up but just said he had to leave for Megatron. So I don't know for sure"

"Well maybe he does but doesn't know why he might feel weak because he's a decepticon maybe?"

"Yeah maybe but I'm going to find out later"

Thundercracker came into the room and all three heard the happy squeals coming from Starfire who was standing at her pen gate and reaching her arms out to TC. He smiled and came over picking her up and nuzzling into her side making her purr softly.

"Hey TC" Darklight greeted.

"Hey girls, how have you two been? He asked walking over with Starfire in his arms.

"We have been well thanks"

"Feeling better?"

"Much better" Moondancer said and giggled about it. Thundercracker didn't have to know what she did.

"So you and Bonecrusher had a fling last night" He grinned at the femmes

"Oh crap you decepticon's are the worst gossip bots ever. I thought we femmes were bad" Dancer laughed.

"Word gets around"

Starfire touched his face softly and stared up at him in wonder, like she was reading his mind.

"Hey sweetie, what is it?" He asked looking down at her.

Moondancer and Darklight saw this and smiled at the scene it was just too cute.

"Have you got any sparklings TC?" Dancer asked.

Darklight felt like hitting her friend for that.

"U-umm…I did long ago but not anymore" He sadly said.

"Oh frag I'm so sorry" Dancer said knowing it was a mistake "I didn't know TC"

"It's alight Dancer you didn't know. Darklight asked the same thing when she was here. I guess I still got that spot for sparklings"

"TC, do you think you could…" Darklight tried to find words but wasn't sure how to say it.

"What?"

"What happened to your…f-family?"

He saw he was sad but sighed, sitting Starfre in his arms right before taking a seat.

"What I'm about to tell you, I have never told anyone else so you can't even say any of this to Skywarp or Starscream. I would never hear the end of it"

"We promise not to tell anyone" Dancer said.

"Alright then" He sighed, knowing he was going back into his dark past.

_Many years ago back on cybertron_

"_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" A small mech sparkling came running around the hall of their house and to his father to tell him something exciting._

"_Yes son?" Thundercracker called out looking for his son._

"_Look at what I can do" The small sparkling started to hover in the air carefully and looked at his father knowing he was proud of him._

"_Well done I'm so proud of you, not far from you older brother now are you?"_

"_I'm going to beat him in a flying race" He said happily._

_TC chuckled at this before helping his son onto the ground "Maybe not soon but later you might be able too. Have to be careful what you do and you have to control you flying as well"_

"_I understand daddy" He smiled giving him a hug._

"_Well look at you two" They spun around to see a femme stand in the door way looking more beautiful than ever smiling at the two._

"_Mummy I can fly now. Can I go race with older brother?" He jumped up and down quickly._

"_Oh no you won't mister" He placed her hands on her hips "You will get hurt but maybe with your father later on. But dinner is almost ready so you wash up and go get the other trouble maker" She smirked._

"_I'll get them love" TC smiled._

"_Thanks TC"_

_Thundercracker picked up the young mech toddler in his arms and carried him like a crazy monster making the sparkling giggle wildly._

"_Mum, Dad I'm hungry" The older sparkling came out of him room looking tired and hungry from a big day at school._

"_Dinner is almost ready, why don't you go help your mother?"_

"_Alright dad" He smiled walking to his mother while TC carried his youngest back to eat._

_It was just like any other night it was just perfect. Eating there energon and watching as the sparkling's had their sweet energon and talking about their day. It was so much fun. Thundercracker looked to his side at his bond mate and smiled at her, she returned the smile back. Both there blue optics shining together and their hands touching softly in a soft a tender moment._

"_I love you" He whispered._

"_I love you too" She smiled._

_They both leaded forward and kissed each other before breaking apart at hearing there kids crying out._

"_Ewwwww" They both compained making the parents chuckle at them._

"_Alright time for bed you two" The femme said standing up and waiting for the two to come._

_TC picked up the youngest knowing he was full on energon sweeties and into his room where he laid him down on the berth. Smiling as he snuggled into his toys and fell right into recharge._

_The femme put their eldest son in bed and he was the same, fell into recharge and the two adults went back to their room to rest for the night. Thundercracker could not wish for a better family everything was perfect._

_End?_

"I loved them all so much. I couldn't wish for anything better" TC sadly said.

"What happened?" Darklight asked.

He sighed before looking up at the femmes with a tear pricked in his optics.

_Not the end…_

_Thundercracker and his bond mate recharged soundly together in there berth feeling each other's warmth and cuddling each other so close not wanting to let out or leave each other. But that moment was going to be ruined tonight._

_A echo in the distance woke up TC first and a second made him sit up trying to hear again. A third got him out of the berth and his bond mate woke up._

"_TC what is it?" She asked sitting up._

"_I'm not sure" He looked out the window to have a look but saw nothing. Until there was a bright red explosion in the distance and knew what was happening._

"_Were under attack" He said bolting out the room with his bond mate to get their children._

_He ran into his youngest room and picked him up which steered him from his sleep._

"_D-daddy where are we going?"_

"_Everything is going to be alright. You just have to be brave" Was his only answer._

"_TC where do we go?"_

_We will run that is all we can do._

"_Mum, dad we should stand and fight. They will attack more if we don't do something" There eldest said. He always wanted something wild to happen._

"_Maybe in years' time you will become a soldier and then you may stand and fight but right now it's your safety that needs to be worrying about" TC said running out of their home and down the street where there were other's running away as well. All they heard was screams and cries for help and autobot's around them trying to get them to safety. It wasn't easy but Thundercracker held his family close not wanting to lose them._

_Suddenly a loud explosion was bought on in front of everyone making them all fall back or be blown up. TC was pushed back hard and lost his family including his youngest. He panicked as he looked around the panicking bots around him trying to find them. He them spotted his bond mate with two of their children and thanked Primus they were fine._

_He pushed through the crow trying to get to them but was hard enough as some wouldn't let him so he had to shoved and push them to the ground to get pass. He smiled as his bond mate saw him and smiled back at him, thankful he was fine._

_An autobot that looked scared and terrified was backing up to his family and by accident bumped into them. He spun around so quick that his family didn't see what was coming to them. Thundercracker watched in horror as the autobot pulled out his gun and fired on them making all three drop to the ground._

"_NOOOOOO!" Thundercracker screamed as he finally flew over the crowd and to his family._

_He dropped to his knees and stared down at his family that was no more, lifeless and offline was all they were now. There grey shells were a sad sighting and it's something no one should ever see. His children were almost broken in half and his bond mate had a gaping hole in her cest, leaving no hope at all for the three._

_He picked up there lifeless bodies and roared to the skies, cursing the Primus why he let this happen. He held onto them sobbing into them and held them tight before it clicked the him about the autobot._

_He let them go and turned around slowly to see the crying and terrified autobot looking down at his family, not believing the mistake he did. He looked at TC._

"_I-I'm so sorry….I-I t-thought they were d-decepticon's…" He cried feeling sorry._

"_You killed my family" TC whispered to him._

"_I-I'm so sorry…"_

_TC frowned now. In a quick movement he grabbed the autobot's gun out of his hands and pulled the trigger on him, watching as he fell onto the ground with a thud and now his lifeless body lay in front of him. He frowned down at him before going back to neutral and dropped the gun at his feet._

"_What have I done?" He spoke to himself._

_Never before he had killed anyone and now he just killed a young autobot._

"_Hey you!" TC looked to his side and saw a group of autobot's running to him with guns pointed. _

_They saw him kill an autobot._

"_Your under arrest for the murder of an autobot" He growled at him._

_What was he supposed to do? He did what he thought he could only. Run._

_He bolted down on the alley ways before bolting into the sky and away from everything. He cried hard at his lose and so wished he didn't lose his family. He felt like it was his fault as well._

_He was now wanted by the autobot's._

_End of flash back_

Darklight had tears rolling down he face as Thundercracker finished the story and Dancer was just the same. His family had died by an autobot and he killed that one making him wanted because they didn't see what he did to his family. With nothing left and nowhere to go he joined the decepticons.

"I came here knowing there was nothing else in my life. I couldn't do anything else and since I'm a seeker Megatron right away accepted me" He said trying his best not to cry.

"I'm so sorry TC" Darklight said.

"To tell the truth I would have done the same thing if it was my family. That autobot was not fit to be one" Dancer said.

Starfire purred softly into TC making him smile down at her.

"Now whenever it comes to femmes and sparkling's I get a really soft side"

"There is nothing wrong with that" Darklight smiled before standing and over to TC where she gave him a hug. Moondancer did the same and folled her friend givinghim a hug with Starfire in the middle.

"Thanks girl. I really needed to tell that to someone" He said.

"Were happy to listen TC you have been great to us here and we will be here as well for you if you need anything"

"I'll keep that in mind"

The three continued to talk for a while, talking about each other's lives and problems which they were more the happy to listen to. TC smiled not feeling so alone anymore after many years.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed and please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Hmm this story isn't really getting anywhere is it? :/ I know I got reviews before but reviews just really help me continue stories and it tells me that people are reading and enjoying this. I have no idea where this story is going to go because I just feel like the same thing is happening over and over again and I don't like that. I understand to those who are reading but are not reviewing because I do the same. Least I'm getting reviews I guess but yeah I'm not sure what to do really._

_Anyway here is the next chapter and this have quiet a lot of interfacing and sexual matter. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

_**I also have a poll up on my page and it will be nice and helpful to vote please.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>She was going to find out. She was going to find out from Starscream what he meant. Did he really love her? Or was it just a slip? She wasn't sure so she had to ask. It wasn't going to be easy but she will find out even if it means to stop interfacing with him.<p>

She carried her baby sister down the hall until they reached the seekers quarters and stood there for a moment trying to think of what to say. Moondancer went to visit Bonecrusher for some fun time. She was so happy for her and she seemed to be more happily since Soundwave had gotten her. She hoped it would never happen again but they had to keep a close optic on each other's backs.

Starfire gurgles softly as she played with her feet finding them to be very interesting making Darklight laugh at her softly. She was full of energon and played all morning so she thought it was time for a nap for her which would be a good time to talk with Starscream.

As she entered she spotted Starscream in his quarters, she smiled as he sat on the berth and looked like he was thinking. She placed Starfire back in her crib before going back to Starscream. She knocked on the door softly making him turn and grin at her.

"Hey baby" He stood up and walked over to her "How have you been?"

She smiled and felt arms wrap around her and felt him pull her closer. Starscream purred softly nuzzling into her neck gently and rubbing his hands on her aft and back making her shiver at the feel. She leaned into his touch for a moment before she felt him dip his hand between her legs. At this she pushed him away and sat on the berth.

He looked at her confused "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk"

"_Oh boy the talk" _Starscream thought to himself "What about?" He asked.

"About this morning. What you said"

Starscream looked worried for a moment "Oh that c-can we just forget it ever happened I mean-"

Darklight cut in "Do you love me?"

"W-what?"

"You said you love me, is it true"

Starscream didn't know what to do, this was so hard for him and he had no way to escape. Did he love her?

"Well?"

"Umm…." He tried to think but couldn't. He sighed sitting next to her on the berth.

"Your nothing like any other femme I have met. You full of fire, your kind, you're strong and you are amazing in the berth…."

He didn't know how to say it. What if she loved him? What would he do then?

"I-I…don't know how I feel about you. I'm confused. I want to love you but I guess I'm scared or something.

"Saying you love someone doesn't make you less of a decepticon. It just shows you care about someone and that is all"

"Never in my life have I said to someone I love you"

"Never in my life has someone said they love me"

Starscream turned to look at her "Really?"

"Yeah" She softly smiled.

"So…umm-"

"Do you care about me?"

"Y-yes"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course"

"Do you care about Starfire?"

"She is a cutie and yes…I do"

Darklight smiled as she leaned forward and softly kissed him on the lips making him moan into her before breaking apart "I think you're in love"

"Do you love me?"

"To be honest I don't know. I mean I like you a lot but I'm still waiting for that spark to happen" She smiled at him "Maybe in time but for now I'm happy to here with you"

"Does this mean were like boyfriend, girlfriend now?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Only if you want it to be"

"Then yes we are"

The two kissed each other again and leaned into their touches before lying on the berth.

"How about a quickie?" He grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask" She giggled.

The two lay on their sides as they kissed and rubbed each other hard to bring pleasure. Darklight's hand was under Starscream's cord piece and stroking his length in slow and smooth strokes making him moan and gently moving his hips with her strokes.

"Ready?" She asked.

"More than ready" He grinned.

Starscream flipped her around so her back to on his chest and they were still on their sides on the berth. Darklight knew what was coming and opened her covered port for Starscream to enjoy. She loved doggy style it somehow bought more pleasure and she knew it was Starscream's favourite as well to enjoy.

He took off her cord piece and throw it aside letting his hard and leaking cable spring out and rub against her aft making her shiver and moan.

"Please frag me, frag me hard" She begged.

"Oh don't worry I'm going to frag you like a wild beast.

His interface entered Darklight's port, hard. Right away he started to thrust into her with slow but hard movements making it rough for her which she enjoyed most. She gasped and grunted each time his groin hit her rear and the slapping noises each time Starscream trusted into her port.

"Ngh! You're so tight! Frag" Starscream groaned.

"Come on baby…ngh" Darklight reached her hand around and cupped his helm gently turning her head around to face him. He grinned before kissing her hungrily continuing his thrusting into her. While one hand was gripping her waist his other slipped under her chest plates to rub her breasts and pinch her nipples.

"Fill me up baby" Darklight moaned "Fill me up with your stuff"

Starscream grunted and picked up his speed of his thrusting, slamming into her and slapping her aft a few times making her cry out in pleasure. Yeah sure before she wouldn't allow it before he was right it did bring great pleasure and allowed for it to happen while he thrust into her.

"I'm close" Starscream gasped.

"Don't stop keep going!" She screamed.

She panted hard and huffed feeling her own overload coming down on her. She cried out as she tighten around his thrusting cable a she hit overload not once but twice as he continued thrusting into her.

Starscream groaned feeling his cable pulse and twitch inside of her port and felt it reach its peak, spraying his lubricant inside of her soaking port. His thrusting continued as he filled her up hearing her groan and moan in her throat. He made a few more thrust before finally coming to a stop and the two lay still on the berth panting and soaking in their fluids.

Starscream remained inside of her as he kissed her neck and still rubbed her breast hearing her moan from his touches.

"Did my girlfriend enjoy that?" He grinned.

"She did very much. Did my boyfriend like it?"

"He did indeed"

He pulled out of her so she could turn to face him and smile at his handsome face.

"I never thought I would fall for a decepticon"

"Things change in life"

"I'm glad they do" She kissed his again before pulling away.

"Where's your friend?"

"She went to visit Bonecrusher"

"Why?

She giggled "She has needs"

Moondancer

"Frag! Frag, oh oh oh" Dancer moaned as she was thrusted into against the wall in the closet by Bonecrusher since he was busy with work but would do anything for a quick interface with this amazing femme.

He grunted thrusting into her soaking port and pinned her on the wall making it impossible for her to escape. His groin slapped into her port all the way and let out grunts, pants and huffs feeling his peck coming close.

"O-oh frag, I'm close!" He warned her but she wanted it all from him.

"I'm close too!" She almost screamed.

He lifted her higher onto the wall thrusting with all his might and holding her thighs in his hands while feeling her wrap her arms around his neck to hold on.

He gave one final slam into her and held there filling her up with sticky fluids and softly making jerks in her. They were silent as they held there and their overloads passed. She moaned feeling is stuff inside of her and moved her hips a little to feel his cable more in her port making her groan into his neck.

He finally pulled out of her and let her onto the ground so they both could put their armour back on. Bonecrusher wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly smiling at her "Thanks for stopping by"

"I already missed you and had to come and see how you were"

"I'm glad you did. I should really get back to work or Megatron will kill me. But come by my quarters later and we can continue there?"

"I wouldn't miss it" She giggled leaning up and kissing him softly.

"I look forward to it, I'll see you later" He kissed her check softly before the two left the closet and Bonecrusher got back to work.

Moondancer left the room and headed back to her own but couldn't stop thinking about Bonecrusher. He was just so handsome and dreamy.

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Darklight walking towards her smiling but noticed she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Cybertron calling Dancer" She waved her hand in front f her face.

"O-oh sorry Darklight I didn't see you"

"So did you see Bonecrusher?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah we did it in the closet" He giggled "What about you, did Starscream say anything?"

"Well he is confused and doesn't really know for sure but I am happy to announce we are now going steady"

"Oh Primues you're boyfriend girlfriend?"

"You bet and he was happy with that. Then we did a quickie" He giggled.

"Well everything seems to be working out. Where's Starfire?"

"She's taking a nap. I locked out room so on one could get in there so she will be fine"

"So we have the afternoon to do whatever?"

"I think we do"

As the femmes chatted they didn't see a few bots walking up behind them and came to a stop.

"Ahh just the femmes I was looking for" They turned to groaned seeing Megatron along with Soundwave next to him. Dancer looked away from him feeling scared of his stare and not wanting to see him.

"What do you want?" Darklight growled.

"That's no way to speak to your leader femme" Megatron glared at her "I'll let you go this time but next time you won't be so lucky"

Not wanting to cause a scene she sighed and nodded her head.

"Good" He grinned "You two will be cleaning out the storage rooms down in the brig area. I expect it to be spotless when I see it next" With that he walked past them grinning like he was all mister big shot.

Soundwave stared at Moondancer as he passed her. She started but with a small smile. He gave a nod and walked on.

"You stay away from her, you hear me?" Darklight growled at him as he left "You alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I wish what happened between us didn't happen. I can feel his optics on me all the time, but then again I can't help but smile when I see him. What if I am a whore?"

"Don't think like that you are not a whore. Just stay away from him and just pretend he's not around"

"Thankst" She smiled.

"Well I think we better get moving before Mega-aft whole goes on one of his childish tantrums"

This made Dancer giggle softly and they both went into the brig to get started. It would take them all afternoon but what could they say, they were just femmes.

"Alright better get to work"

Darklight made her way pass the cells and looked around feeling her spark ach a little. It was horrible and she didn't bother looking in any of the cells knowing what she will see.

Dancer looked in a few storage rooms to find some cleaning stuff but was having a little trouble. She followed Darklight incase she would find any on her way.

"Hmm" Darklight looked ahead and saw a larger door and thought that would be it "Let's try this one"

She walked towards the door and went to open it but stopped, hearing a strange noise.

"What is it?" Dancer came over to her side to have a listen.

"I'm not sure" She narrowed her optics.

It was like a clanging noise with soft deep noises they weren't too sure of. That was until they heard a grunt.

There was someone in there?

Darklight then pushed the button letting the door open and the two femmes stared at the sight before them.

Two mechs were going at. Moaning, grunting and panting hard as one was fragged from behind and pinned on the wall. Darklight and Moondancer stared wide optic at the scene and were lost for words. It was kind of kinky for them to see two mech's interfacing.

But this moment was gone as one turned his head to see the femmes.

"Oh frag stop!"

"What's wrong? Am I too rough?" He grinned "Am I too big?"

But this disappeared as he heard femmes giggle and turned around to see them with smug looks.

"Oh you're big alright" Dancer grinned looking down at his harden and leaking interface that had left the port. He quickly put his cord piece back on while the other covered his rear port and they both stood straight.

Darklight now knew who they were. They were no other then Astrotrain and Blizwing.

"Well look at you too" She grinned crossing her arms.

"Ahh….hey ladies" Blizwing half laughed.

"That was quiet a scene I just saw" Dancer commented giggling again.

"You two can't tell anyone!" Astrotrain snapped "If Megatron finds out he will have our heads"

"Is he against homosexuality?"

"You bet he is" Blizwing said "Almost every decepticon is"

"So how did this happen?"

Blizwing thought for a moment "Well…ahh-"

Astrotrain cut in "Don't tell them!"

"We're not going to tell anyone. Your secret is safe with us" Darklight smiled.

Astrotrain sighed "Before you femmes were here we had this wild night and we all got pretty wasted. I helped Blizwing back to his quarters since he couldn't walk and one thing led to another and now we try and keep it a secret so no one knows. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Megatron wanted us to clean….but not sure if I can now" Darklight giggled.

"If you two breath a word of this to anyone-"

"Don't worry we are not cruel…but we do like a show" Dancer smirked.

"Well you got it so beat it" Astrotrain said standing with crossed arms.

"What if we don't?" Darklight smirked closing the door so all four were in the lightly bright room.

"W-what?"

"Finish off what you're doing and we won't tell anyone" Dancer said.

The two half laughed before realising they weren't kidding "Are you serious?"

"We will give you a show" Darklight purred.

They seemed to like this and stepped closer "What kind of show?"

"While you two interface I and Moondancer will pleasure each other for you two" Darklight grinned.

Dancer blinked a few times before looking at her friend "Say what?"

"We will get a show for our self's. It won't take long" She said with pleasing optics.

Dancer soon grinned and looked back at the boys "What do you say?"

"I'm in" Astrontrain grinned.

"How far will you go?" Blizwing asked.

Before Dancer could answer Darklight had pinned her against the wall and kissed her lovingly making her squeak before moaning into her touch. Her hand slipped under her chest plates and started to rub her perfect breasts. No one besides her has seen them, maybe Bonecrusher.

Blizwing and Astrotrain both moaned at the scene before them. Sure they were gay but that didn't mean they found femmes attractive. Astrotrain quickly spun Blizwing around and again pinned him on the wall removing his cord piece before letting him remove his rear cover. He easily slipped inside of him making him grunt at being filled again while they both had their heads turned to watch the femmes and they did the same.

They all stared at each other for a while, continuing their action with each other. The two mech's spotted Darklight slipping her hand down Dancers thighs and rubbed them gently watching as she removed her covered port to expose her port to the boys. They groaned at the sight and almost fell over as Darklight inserted a finger inside of her making her cry out in pleasure.

"F-frag" Dancer gasped watching the boys frag each other while having herself fingered by her best friend. This was really kinky and she was enjoying every second of it.

Astrotrain gripped Blizwing's hips tighter making an effort to speed up his thrusting inside of him, already feeling his overload coming. They both grunted out hard and gripped the wall and each other feeling an overload hitting hard.

Darklgiht was now thrusting three fingers inside of Dancer, sucking her neck cables and rubbing her exposed breast doing her best to bring her to an overload like the boys were. Though she wasn't but didn't mind at all and knew this would make her friend better after seeing Soundwave again.

They both heard the mech's cry out and saw Astrotrain giving a hard thrust inside of Blizwing overloading in him and sending out his seed in his tight rear port making Dancer cry out and tighten around the fingers in her port. She blushed hard as fluids ran down her thighs and Darklight removed her fingers licking them clean and giving Dancer a final kiss.

They turned and saw them putting their armour back on and made their way to them grinning.

"That was an amazing show. Maybe we should do it again"

"We shall see" Darklight grinned.

"Thanks for that. I feel were not the only ones anymore, see you around femmes" Blizwing said and left with his secret mate leaving the femmes behind.

The two sighed as they sat on the floor next to each other.

"Wow" Dancer panted "That was amazing. Thanks Darklight"

"No worries. I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"W-what about you?"

"Don't worry about me at all sweetie. We have to clean up now if we don't Megatron won't be happy"

"Your right" She sighed standing up and getting cleaned up first before they both left the room so they could get started.

"I've never heard of a friend like you at all"

"I'm rare"

This made them laugh at it and got to work so they could see their boyfriends again.

It has taken them some time to get everything sorted and cleaned but they finally finished and they were covered in stained energon, oil and some muck from the rooms.

"Alright now I could go for a shower" Darklight said.

They made their way up into the base and over to the shower ranks to wash off and head back to their rooms then until the boys came back. As they entered the room they looked in and froze at the sight.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Darklight groaned.

The shower ranks was full, almost everyone was in there shower off and all naked. Dancer had to look away and stop herself from blushing at the sight. After seeing two mech's interface and now this, it was hard. Darklight looked at everyone and growled seeing the Combaticons showering off too.

Soon they all seemed to spot the femems at the door and all made cat calls along with whistles and all happy to see the femmes.

"Ladies" Onslaught called out grinning at them "Nice to see you both here"

Darklight didn't answer him, she couldn't.

"Come on everyone leave them be" Long Haul said.

Darklight looked at the back of the room and saw the Construticons in the tub all just smiling friendly at them.

"Oh they enjoy it" Vortex said making everyone laugh.

Well it was either share with the horny cons or in the tube. Of course they chose the tub. The femmes had the smug looks on as they passed the decepticons with their optics on their backs and admiring them. They reached the tub and Darklight knelt down to them smiling softly.

"Is there room for two more?"

"Sure there is Darklight. Hop in"

Moondancer saw Bonecrusher smiling at her and smiled back blushing at seeing him. She slipped into the tub next to him so she felt better before taking her chest plate off in the water so no one else had to see. Darklight did the same but sat with Hook so she was away from the horny ones.

"Hey how come you're alright with getting naked with them?" Motormaster asked.

"There not horny scrap heads like the lot of you" Darklight said making the other's laugh.

Dancer leaned closer to Bonecrusher and he happily wrapped his arm around her body for comfort as the steamy water soaked them all.

The other's just grumbled and continues to clean them self's so they could get out of the room, since the femmes weren't interested.

The femmes were glad the Constructicons were here they felt better, though Darklight wished Starscream was here but she would have to wait until later for him. She got a Private message and checked it seeing it was from TC

_I just got back from a mission. Starfire is still asleep I think all that sweet energon got to her. I will keep an optic on her so take your time getting back._

_TC_

She smiled as she finished reading it. TC was the best and shewas greatful he was there to watch her. She figured her sister would be asleep for a while so she didn't worry too much.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked to her side and saw Hook smiling at her.

"I'm fine thanks for asking"

"Anyone causing you trouble?"

"Everyone is causing me and Dancer trouble" She chuckled.

"Let me know if anything gets out of hand"

"Thanks Hook"

* * *

><p><em>What did you all think? Alright? Good? Bad? Too much? Let me know by reviewing and idea's are welcome. Thanks for reading.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm not sure where this story is going at all :/ Anyone have idea's. Like I want something unexpected and different. But I will see how I go, hoping it will turn out. Hope for more reviews as well and more idea's to help out. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

_**I still have a poll up and will be great for more people to vote to help out. Thanks to those who have.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Oh Starscream….hmmm….that feels amazing" Darklight moaned as Starscream was giving her a massage on her back and thighs with a soft and warm oil.<p>

"I thought you would like this, something to relax you"

"This is very relaxing" She said as she laid on her front and Starscream on top of her rubbing all over her.

"When you got back I thought you wanted to frag like crazy" Darklight said.

"Well something different doesn't hurt. My girlfriend deserves the best" He leaned down kissing the back of her neck.

"You're such a gentleman"

"Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you I'm happy with this"

"Anything for you" He purred nuzzling into her helm making her giggle softly.

This mood was stopped as Starfire's cries were heard making Starscream sigh.

"She picks the worst times"

Darklight was just about to move but then Thundercracker called out.

"I got it. You two have fun"

Right away Starfire's cries were stopped and the two sighed happily.

"Thank Primus for him" Starscream continued to rub her.

"She is just a sparkling. She can cry if she wants"

"I know. I just like to spend time with you"

"You spend time with my every day and night"

"But I want more"

"We can't always get what we want"

"We might have one of our own one day" She could feel his smirk right behind her and she turned her helm to smile back.

"Maybe one day" She whispered feeling a little tired from all the massaging.

"We shall see" He hoped off her back and laid on his side to face her, watching as she scotch closer to him and held each other in their arms.

"So you want a sparkling?"

"Maybe one day, I'm not getting any younger" He smirked.

"Yeah same. B-but I was just wondering if we happen to have a sparkling, what would…." She sighed not knowing how to say it but Starscream seemed to pick it up.

"What would Megatron think?"

"Y-yeah. I was told by Hook he doesn't like sparkling's and I already have to fear for my sister being on her own"

"I would never in my life let Megatron hurt you, Starfire or our future sparkling. I'll protect you no matter what" He placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Starscream. I feel better"

"So what names do you like for our sparkling?"

Darklight narrowed her optics but smirked as well "You're already thinking names?"

"I'm kind of excited about it now"

She giggled kissing his helm softly "We will think of names when the time comes. I just think it's a bit too soon"

"Yeah you right, sorry"

"Don't be sorry. It's very sweet to see you like this"

The two cuddled each other feeling each other's warmth and placed small kissed on each other making this night very relaxing and quiet.

"So what's going on with Moondancer and Bonecrusher? Are they a couple or just fooling around?"

"I'm not sure but she is crazy for him. He also cares about her so maybe in the future they will be. But for I think there just happy to be with each other"

"I just hope he doesn't knock her up"

"He won't" She giggled.

"You know what I find strange"

"What's that?"

"Only about 2 and half months ago we found you and bought you back here. You hated me to bites and I kept pushing you to interface with me. Now look at us"

"I know I find it hard to believe as well but things change and you never know who you want until you try. I finally did that and I want you. I mean I did hate you but the first time I saw you I thought you were very good looking. Now I see a side that no one else see's and that is kindness to femme's and sparkling's. Your charming side and you loving side, I think it's amazing"

"First time I saw you I only saw a smoking hot femme filled with anger and power. Now I see a side of gentleness, your kindness and a femme that loves attention"

"It's rare"

"I can tell"

"We should get some sleep. It's getting late"

"It is. Is your friend staying with Bonecrusher tonight?"

"I think she is. She can contact me if she's not"

Darklight cuddled closer to him and laid her helm on his shoulder nuzzling into him and sighing softly.

"Goodnight Starscream"

He placed a small kiss on her helm "Goodnight Darklight"

One week later

Finally the femmes had a day off to do nothing and anything they please so they decided to hang out in the rec room with Starfire for the morning before the seekers got back from their mission. Darklight felt like she wasn't spending enough time with her sister and wanted to be with her for today because Thundercracker was just going to take her away when he got back. He was crazy for her and she loved him deeply as well. So now was the best time. She watched her sister crawl around in circles playing with her blocks and throwing them around her and thought this was joy.

"She does enjoy that" Dancer laughed as they watched her go crazy.

"Well as long as she enjoys it I don't have a problem"

"She is going to be one crazy sparkling once she starts walking and talking. Shouldn't she be walking by now?"

"Yeah she should be but it takes time and she will when she's ready" Darklight explained.

"Yeah you're right"

Bonecrusher then came into the room looking for Dancer and smiled seeing her with Darklight.

"Hey good looking" He greeting giving her a wink.

"Hey you" She smirked walking up to him.

The two cuddled like a young couple, holding each other, kissing each other and Dancer giggling like crazy feeling his mouth on her neck. Darklight smirked and shook her head at the two, they were more crazy then Starfire.

"Get a room you two" Darklight said.

Bonecrusher looked at Darklight with a smirk "We have one and you're in it"

"Oh eww" She laughed.

Bonecrusher laughed but suddenly felt something hit his head.

"Son of a-" He looked down to see Starfire giggled up at him. She had thrown her block at his head.

"That kid has one hell of an arm"

"She does" Darklight said.

Her block was on the other side of the room now and would take a more effort to crawl there just to get it. She sat there and made soft noises at the three adults.

"You can go get it now, you throw it" Bonecrusher said.

"Oh come on she is just a sparkling"

While the three were talking Starfire got on her hands and knees trying to push herself up off the ground with all her strength wanting to get to her block she throw. Then in one quick movement she found herself stand on her two small legs and wobbled a little trying to stand still. No one noticed this until Bonecrusher looked down at her.

"When did she start standing?"

Right away the femmes looked down and almost fell over just seeing her stand there.

"Oh Primus she's standing! No one distract her! No one go near her!" Darklight panicked trying to get her recording video up so she could capture this.

Once Darklight was let and she was recording she got in front of her sister and smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie, look at you"

Starfire giggled and went to try and take a step forward but fell flat on her face.

"Is she alright?" Dancer asked

But this was answered as Starfire got right back up standing again.

"You're a big femme now" Darklight smiled.

Dancer went over to her block and showed it to her wanting to try and get her to walk.

"Come on sweet spark, you want it?"

Starfire squealed softly as she took her first step ever making everyone sigh and laugh with happiness.

"I have to say this is exciting" Bonecrusher said.

"It sure is. I can't believe she is walking right now" Dancer said.

Darklight crawled backwards as her sister took tiny steps following her and back to where Dancer was holding the cube. She was doing so well and looked so happy to be walking. It was like a joy of fun to her. She was getting closer now and walked a little faster making a small trip by managed to keep going.

Finally she reached Dancer and was lifted up into the air by her as she got her cube and everyone clapped for her. It was just an amazing moment.

"Let's see if she can do more"

Later that day

Thundercracker walked down the hall of the base after getting back from their mission which was a waste of time. He could be doing other better things in life but no Megatron ordered them to collect energon like always. To tell the truth he was more than happy here, it was perfect. He didn't care about the humans they weren't doing anything but no they all had to go back to Cybertron to rebuild. He sighed at the thought it would be nice to be back home but he was just over everything. This war, the autobots and fighting it was all insane.

He then smiled as he thought about the femmes. They femmes were just amazing, mostly Starfire she was the future. As he was lost in his thoughts he heard a soft giggle and squeals and looked up to see Starfire running towards him. He was shocked but right away got down so he could pick her up.

"Hey beautiful look at you, you're getting so big now" He smiled at her and laughed as she landed in his hands.

He picked her up and saw the joy in her optics, she was so happy to be running around. Darklight, Dancer and Bonecrsuehr came out smiling as they saw TC.

"She just started to walk this morning. We have been playing and running around with her most of today" Darklight said.

"I think she's having a lot of fun" Dancer said.

"I just joined in to get out of work….also it was cute" He laughed.

"I bet all that running around and playing got her tired" TC smirked.

Darklight smiled "I think it did" Seeing her yawn softly nuzzling into TC neck.

"I think we should get her to bed"

"Good idea" Darklight got her sister and walked back with Moondancer following but was stopped by Bonecrusher.

"Meet me in the wash ranks tonight. I have a special surprize for you"

She grinned at him "I'll be there tonight"

She smirked and walked away, feeling cared for and looked back to see him still standing there grinning at her making her laugh softly before she was gone.

Darklight carried her sister in there room and saw she was awake again but wouldn't be for long. She looked up at her big sister and placed her small hands on her cheeks making her smile softly at her. She was looking at her like she was trying to think of something.

TC came into her room and looked at the two for a moment "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just looking at her. It looks like she is thinking"

He came over to her and brushed his hand on Starfire's cheek making her look up at him.

"Hey sweetie what's on your mind?"

Starfire looked back at Darklight and smiled up at her, again placing her hands on her face before doing something no one ever thought "Mumma"

She spoke.

Darklight just stared in shock at her, trying to think what she had just called her. She shook her head and softly frowned at her.

"No Starfire. I'm Darklight, your sister. Sister" She repeated.

"M-mummy"

"I think she wants to call you that" TC said.

She felt a small tear roll down her face before wiping it away and smiling at her "Yeah. I'm your mumma" She gave her a strong and warming hug, kissing her helm softly before placing her in the crib and gathering her toys and blanket for her.

She watched as she nuzzled into her toys and right away was in recharge.

Today was just amazing. First her walking and now talking, above that she called her mum. She was not expecting this at all it was a big shock to her, even to TC.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe"

"I know it's hard but trust me your always there for her and you both love each other. She just thinks you are her mum"

"In time she will understand I'm not"

"That's true in time but for now just enjoy it"

Dancer came into the room and over to them looking at them in wonder "What's going on?"

"Starfire just talked"

"You're kidding that's amazing. What did she say?"

"She called me mumma and then mummy"

She was silent, but smiled "Wow" She breathed.

"I know it's a shock"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all"

They walked out and the femmes noticed Starscream and Skywarp were back as well.

"Ladies" Skywarp grinned.

He can keep trying but it wasn't going to work for them.

"Nice try" Moondaner smirked giving his face a small pat before leaving.

"Where are you going?" Darklight asked.

She turned around "I'm going to meet Bonecrusher. He said he had a surprise for me"

"Well, have fun with him"

"I sure will"

She was gone and now TC and Skywarp stood there looking at Starscream and her.

"I guess you want us to leave?" TC asked.

"If you don't mind" Starscream answered.

TC waved at them leaving with Skywarp "Enjoy yourselves"

The two were now left alone and Starscream walked to Darklight wrapping his arms around her waist "So anything exciting happen today?"

"Well yeah something did happen. Starfire started to walk and said her first word not long ago"

"Wow that is something big. Wish I was there to see"

"I recorded it so you can watch it"

"What was her first word?"

Darklight sighed but smiled at him "She called me mumma"

"Really?" Starscream seemed shocked.

"Yeah, it was different and I wasn't expecting it but when she called me mummy again I just felt my spark warm up. It was an amazing feeling"

"Is she in recharge now?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

She let out a soft squeak as Starscream picked her up in his arms and carried her into his quarters, dropping her onto the berth and crawling on top of her. He started to kiss her neck cables and rub his sides making her sigh and moan at his feel and touch. She felt his hands gently rub her covered port and thighs before sitting up more and looking down at her with pleasure filled optics.

"Let's do it"

"You mean interface?"

"No"

Darklight looked up in him trying to think what else there was in this kind of moment besides interfacing.

"It involves interfacing but it's not just that"

"W-well what is it?"

Starscream leaned down to capture her lips and she felt his glossa push past her lips to dance with her own. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled his closer to get more of him but he gently pulled away from her, staring into her optics with a soft smile.

"Let's have a sparkling"

She blinked a few times at him and stared just wondering if she heard him right.

"W-what?"

"Lets" He kissed her lips "Have" He kissed her neck "A" He kissed her belly "Sparkling"

"A-are you serious?"

"Yes I am and I'm sure. I've been thinking about it all day and this is what I want"

Darklight sighed and she pushed him away and sat up.

"It's too soon"

"Why wait?"

"Starscream we have a long time in our life's to think about this. Plus who knows it might never happen"

"But it will happen I know it will. I want a perfect femme or mech sparkling for us to raise"

"We have Starfire to raise up"

"But she's not my sparkling"

"Why do you want one so bad?"

"Why do you keep making up excuses to not have one?"

She frowned "I'm not making them up it's all true and you didn't answer me"

"I want one because…."'

It was just silent. Nothing happened.

Darklight nodded "That's what I thought"

Starscream this time frowned at her "You don't want one?"

"I-I do want one but not right now. I already have my sister and I'm more than happy with her until the time comes"

"Why can't it be now?"

"What the frag is it with all these questions! If I don't want one now then I don't" She shouted this time making Starscream back up a little from her outburst.

"I-I just-"

"What?"

He was just silent but it looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't. Darklight seemed to know what he was trying to say.

"How can we have a sparkling if you can't even say you love me?"

With that she pushed him away and got out of the berth, leaving the room and leaving Starscream. She needed to be alone for a little bit.

She walked down the hall and sighed, trying to think over about everything and what Starscream was wanting. He really wanted one but she wasn't sure if she did just yet. She loved sparkling's but the main reason that was stopping her was he was a decepticon and they have only known each other for a few months. They were going steady for only a week as well. It was all crazy.

She stopped at Hooks medic bay and thought it might be a good idea to talk to him for a bit, he might know a thing or two. She knocked on the door hoping he was there.

"Yeah?"

She came in and smiled seeing Hook putting away some stuff.

"Oh hey Darklight, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm well thanks. I was wondering if I could talk to you"

"Sure you can. What is it?"

She came over and sat up on the berth with Hook right in front of her so they could talk.

"Starscream want's a sparkling"

"Uhh…wow. This I was not expecting"

"Same"

"S-so what did you say?"

"I said how can we have a sparkling if he can't even tell me he loves me?"

"Good thinking"

"So you think I did the right thing? I think I hurt him"

"Hey you didn't hurt him. You might have disappointed him because he was looking forward to this and you turned it down but I think you did the right thing. It's safer with so many decepticon's around here hating sparklings. Just a heads up Megatron has been talking about you"

"Why?" She narrowed her optics.

"He talks how good looking you are and how he will…..I think you can guess what he wants to do with you"

"Primus I hate him"

"I don't blame you"

"Anyway I'd rather not talk about him"

"I'm sorry. Go on"

"I-I'm not sure if I want one. I mean I love sparkings I just think it's too soon and the same with what you said with everyone around"

"How close are you too anyway?"

"Well were going steady and he cares about me. Plus it's starting to get less interfacing now and he will only want to spoon or cuddle witch I don't mind at all. I really like it"

"Well that's good to hear, though very strange coming from Starscream"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's always insane, angry or bad mouthing Megatron all the time. Just hearing this from you is new"

"Well I guess I see a side that no one else can see"

"That is true. It's good you're with him, he could us someone like you"

"So what about this whole sparkling thing?"

"Well I think wait but that's me. Do what you think is best and only what you want. Starscream just has to understand what you want and nothing else"

"Thanks Hook. I should get back now or he will be wondering"

"No worries take it easy"

"I will"

Darklight left and headed back to their room where she would talk with Starscream. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she had to try.

She turned a corner and bumped into someone's chest making her stubble back but looked up to see Megatron grinning at her with Soundwave next to him.

"Well hello Darklight. Were you looking for me?"

"In your dreams" Darklight grwled

"You should join me in my quarters my dear. Where is your friend Moondancer? I'm sure Soundwave would love her company"

"You both stay away from my friend and me and leave us along. We are not interested in either of you" Darklight said.

"Like that is going to stop us" He grinned taking a step towards her.

She went to step back but he just grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to her trapping her. She struggled trying to get free but with his strength it was impossible. He leaned closer to her audios to whisper to her.

"One day you will come crawling to me. Wehn you do I'm going to frag you better then that pathetic Starscream. Not tonight but soon I will get you"

He let go and walked passed her with Soundwave following. Darklight sighed as he left and quickly made her way back to Starscream's room. She wanted to forget about what just happened to knew Starscream would fix that.

She came into the room and saw him recharging on the berth with his back facing her. She walked in and crawled into the berth next to him and laid down behind him placing her arms around him.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Hey" She whispered back.

he turned around to face her and smiled softly, stroking her face softly with his hands.

"I'm sorry about before. I should know it's too soon I just got carried away"

"It's alright. I do want a sparkling but not just yet. We will in time I promise"

"At least I know it will happen"

They kissed softly. Holding each other close not wanting to leave. With that they made love, a night the two will never forget.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah sorry no interfacing in this. Thought it could use a break lol Hope you all liked. Thanks for reading and please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the wait _ Again this one is short but I needed to get this out. Hope you all like and please read and review. Idea's are also welcome._

* * *

><p>Darklight woke up to find herself in the warm arms of Starscream, both nude and covered in their own fluids. She heard him hum softly in his recharge and nuzzled into her back, making her let out a shiver at his feel. It was one of the most amazing nights in all her life. It wasn't like the others, hard, rough and wild. This was gentle, loving and caring. It was just amazing to see him like that. She let out a soft sigh feeling him move and kiss the back of her helm making her smile softly.<p>

"Morning" He whispered.

"Morning"

"How did you rest?"

"I rested fine. Thanks for asking" She turned around to face him and right away she was kissed softly on the lips.

"Enjoy last night?"

"It was amazing. You are so good at making love"

"It's a talent" He chuckled.

She giggled and leaned into his touch more, wanting to sleep in and not wanting him to leave. Though this was changed right away when Starscream got a com.

It was Megatron.

"I swear he picks the worst times" Darklight growled.

"Maybe I could ignore him" He smiked.

"You could but then you will get a beaten by him"

"That's kind of true" He sighed.

"Don't worry I will be right here when you get back"

"I will be quick then" He rolled on top of her kissing her like she was sweet energon, wrapping his arms around her smooth body before his com went off again, knowing he had to answer.

"I better go then"

"Be safe"

"I will"

He gave her one last kiss before getting out of the berth, putting his cord piece back on and walking out. He gave her a wink and that smug smirk of his at her before he was gone. Darklight sighed and rolled around in the berth with the blanket and nuzzled into it. She didn't want to leave the berth all day, she wanted to sleep in and do nothing. But this changed when Starfire let out a soft cry. Letting her big sister know she wanted to get out and play.

She put her chest plates back on and went to her sister, She she entered she smiled seeing her sister standing up and reaching her arms out at her smiling happily.

"Hey Starfire, you want to come out now?"

"Ywah" She squeaked making Darklight laugh.

"I can't wait to hear what else you can say" She picked her up, supporting her in her arms and rubbing her cheek softly.

"Mumma" Starfire softly said at her.

"Yeah mumma's here" She walked out to get some energon for the two. Then she thought about Moondancer.

Where was she?

Moondancer

Bonecrusher and Dancer spent the night in the wash ranks. Massaging each other, feeding each other energon sweets and interfacing like crazy in like every part of the room. The two now lay next to the large tube filled with steamy water and empty cubes on energon. It was a crazy night and a awesome surprise for Moondancer. Bonecrusher wanted to try something different and try and do what it feels like to get close with someone. He had to admit it was a fun feeling.

Bonecrusher woke up and right away started to wake Dancer, wanting to clean up and get out of here before anyone else did.

"Last night as the most fun I had in my life" Dancer smiled.

"I knew you would like it. I've always wanted to try it for someone and I knew you were that ne"

"Why are you so kind?" She giggled.

"You won't see it much"

"I hope I do"

"We shall see"

She giggled before kissing him gently and getting up, putting her armour back on and Bonecrusher followed. The two cleaned up around before anyone would come into the wash ranks and see the two. Though they didn't mind but they didn't want to make a scene. Once they were finished they walked down the hall just for a wonder and hoped to spend a little time together. Before Bonecrusher could kiss her he got a com from Megatron, asking him to go on a mission to collect energon.

"I'm sorry I have to head off"

"Oh that sucks"

"I know, but I will be back again with you"

"I hope you will"

"I'll see you later" He kissed her check before walking away.

Moondancer was already feeling lonely again, but had to admit it was a amazing night and she loved every moment of it. She went to go back to her friend knowing they would be up now as well. She wasn't sure what the two were going to get up too today but hoped it would be something fun and busy so Bonecrusher will come back sooner.

Once she arrived she saw her friend holding her baby sister and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were" Darklight said.

"I was with Bonecrusher. We had a lot of fun last nigh"

Darklight giggled "I'm glad you did"

"So did you speak with Starscream"

"I did. I'm not ready to have a sparkling, I still have my whole life ahead of me and who knows what will happen between us. I still have Starfire and I explained to him I'm not ready, but maybe in time if it works out for us. He said he understood and then we made love. But last night was different he was kind, soft and gentle"

"Wow. I never thought he would be like that"

"Same. I guess he just wanted to prove something. I'm not sure but I'm very happy"

"That's good"

"So did you enjoy your surprise?"

"Oh you bet I did. We went crazy"

"You will have to tell me about it later"

"Do you want to get some energon?"

"Sure"

They walked out and right away Darklight placed her sister on the ground so she can have a walk around. She was so cute when she walked ahead of them and almost fell over a few times but managed to stay up still. She then started to bolt off letting Darklight know she had to run after her.

"Starfire, where are you going?" She giggled trying to get her.

Starfire turned a corner and ran into the room with the open door.

"Your trapped now" She giggled running in with Dancer behind her.

When they entered Darklight froze at the sight before her. Dancer shivered and stared at the one she feared.

Soundwave.

He had Starfire in his arms, holding her and brushing her face. Starfire was giggling and tried to get a hold on his hand.

"Soundwave" Darklight deeply said.

"Femmes" He said without looking up at them.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Purpose: I work here"

The two looked around and saw it was Soundwaves office and they had come in by accident. Darklight stared in horror as Soundwave held her sister and worst of all she was happy with him. She was like giggling and making soft chirping noises, trying to hold him and smiled up at him.

"Soundwave give her to me"

"Why?"

"Because we are getting energon and she needs some as well" She wanted to stay calm and not cause any trouble, hoping Soundwave will listen and had her sister over to her.

She sighed in relief at his answer "Alright"

She watched carefully as he came closer and handed her Starfire, quickly holding her tight and making sure she was fine which she was.

"Suggestion: Keep an optic on her. She could get hurt"

"U-umm….ok" She narrowed her optics.

_What the frag? Why did he say that? _She thought to herself.

"I want a word with Moondancer. Alone"

"No way I staying" Darklight snapped.

But Dancer looked at her "I'll be fine. I can handle this"

"Dancer I-"

"Wait outside. I need a word with him as well"

Darklight could see the fear her friend had from Soundwave but also brave. She wanted to be not scared of him and she had to let her deal with this. Not always protecting her like a baby. She walked out and the door shut leaving Moondancer and Soundwave together.

She shivered at being alone with him, what was she thinking? She so wished she could read him but she couldn't.

She watched as he came forward slowly towards her, she slightly shivered but was quickly gone as she controlled herself. She backed up more until the wall hit her back and Soundwave just came even closer.

"S-soundwave...I-I-"

"I can't resist you" He purred softly "You're beautiful"

"I'm with Bonecrusher"

"I know about you and Bonecrusher. You are crazy for him"

She sighed as she knew he was right.

"Moondancer: Loves to interface"

"And?

"You love to interface with me"

She snapped again "What happened between you and me was a mistake. I don't want to be a whore I only want to be with Bonecrusher and he cares about me"

"Are you sure?"

He smirked when her face dropped, like she was thinking.

"I can be a better lover then him"

"How would you know?"

"You are crazy for him but is he crazy for you?

Dancer was silent for only a second "I-I…I…."

She was silenced when Soundwave placed a finger on her lips. He softly brushed her parted lips over and shushed her softly, coming closer to her until there was no gag.

"P-Please Soundwave just let me leave" She whispered.

He didn't answer. He only moved his hand to her cheeks, rubbing them softly before going to her shoulder where he gently rubbed more into her tensed metal skin. Moondancer watched as his hand went to his own face. She wasn't sure what he was doing but saw as he clipped his mask off and removed it.

She let out a gasp at the sight before her. His full face his full lips showing to her, white as clouds. His lips looked smooth and were in perfect shape, why would he cover himself he looked gorgeous.

She quickly snapped out of it at that thought.

"Moondancer: Should be with me"

She didn't answer. She couldn't.

She just stared at his moving lips, watching as they spoke to her in silence and without even knowing his hand moved to her face again and moved to the back of her head. She felt his grip and was bought back, looking into his optics wondering what he was doing.

"W-what are you doing?" She didn't know what to do or say.

He gave her an answer. But the answer was a simple kiss on the lips.

She went froze, letting out a gasp at what he was doing to her. His warm mouth was covering her's and she heard him let out a moan at this treatment. She found herself relaxing into this and started to kiss back. Her arms went around his neck slowly, careful not to bump anything and get a good grip. She was lost and she couldn't think. Her mind was screaming no but her body was screaming yes. She couldn't stop.

She felt his glossa press onto her closed lips wanting entrance. She gave in and allowed him to explore her wet mouth. Now she was moaning into the kiss and let her glossa dance with his. His own wet mouth was soaking up her own, it was a feeling she thought she would never feel from him and she hoped she didn't. But this was driving her crazy, she needed him she wanted him, now.

Soundwave lifted her up against the wall, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and hold onto each other as they continued to kiss and moan. Feeling each other heat up and Dancer let out a gasp into the kiss as she felt his heated up cord piece rubbing onto her covered but acing port.

He slipped his hand down her body and stopped at her covered port, asking for her to open into the kiss. She couldn't stop. This had to happen she couldn't help it. Allowing her panel open, viewing a leaking port ready for any mech interface. Soundwave followed. Not leaving the kiss for the whole time and continued to eat her mouth up he undid his cord piece, letting his interface poke out, leaking drops of fluid and all harden and think.

Without another thought Soundwave pressed into her, pushing all the way until there groins touched and both moaned into the kiss the shared. Dancer was tight but she gave in and held onto him tight, attacking his mouth and groaning with each thrust into her body.

Soundwave thrust in slow but hard thrusts as well and grunted each time he pulled out and entered her. Moondancer's leg wrapped around his waist tightly and was humped into the wall with stronger movement.

Finally they broke the kiss and Dancer let out a soft cry with each thrust and groaned feeling him thrust harder into her. Soundwave grunted hard, nuzzling her neck and panting hard into her as his hips moved on her.

"Oh f-frag" She huffed into the air.

"Ah..ngh..ah ah" Soundwave panted.

The two interfaced for not long at all, knowing Darklight was waiting outside for them to finish there _talk_. But Dancer was enjoying every moment of this, she didn't want it to end. Though she felt her overload coming closer and without another thought she thighten around his thrusting cable and let out a deep groan.

"Nnngghhh!" She tighten all over his body.

He still was thrusting into her, trying to come to his own. All she could do was hold on until he was done. Letting out small squeaks each time he pushed into her.

With one last thrust his interface sprayed out his fluids and stilled into of her until she was filled up good. He made a few small thrusts, pumping into her soaking port until he knew that was all he could do. They both sighed, panted and groaned into each other. Soundwave enjoyed every moment of this. But Moondancer was not sure.

It was a great interface, even coming from Soundwave.

He pulled out of her and let her onto the ground where her legs wobbled a little but managed to stay up. She covered her port gain and watched him place his cord piece back on along with his mask.

He came forward to her, brushing her face softly.

"Your not a whore if your with me" He purred "I'm inviting you to my quarters tomorrow night. Though I understand if you do not wish to come, but it will be nice if you did"

He then opened the door and walked away, leaving her in shock and unable to think.

Darklight came in to see what her friend was doing.

"Dancer are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no he didn't"

"Then what happen?"

She couldn't tell her friend what happened, she couldn't "N-nothing….he said he will leave me alone now"

"What?"

"I-I don't know….I think he cares"

"He's just playing tricks with your mind Dancer, don't trust him he's sick in the mind"

"Yeah your right" She faked a smile "It doesn't matter now, let's get some energon"

"Alright then"

The two went to get energon. But a lot of on Moondancer's mind, she was confused.

She was thinking to herself now _"What is happening to me? What is this feeling? I'm going crazy"_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_I know it's short again but I'm hoping next chapter will be longer for everyone. I hope you like this chapter. Even though I don't have many reviews but I do hope people are reading...really I do. Even just a few words, letting me know you are is all it takes._

_Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

_**I have a new poll up on my homepage. Will mean a lot for people to vote.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>What had she done? She couldn't believe it and she was feeling so scared and freaking out. She just interfaced with Soundwave, again and enjoyed it. Her body was craving for him. She wanted his touch, his cable and that beautiful mouth of his, wanting to see him again more and go crazy with him. She wondered if she was the only one that had ever seen it, she wasn't sure but it felt amazing.<p>

She didn't know her feelings about Bonecrusher or soundwave, both were amazing at interfacing. She wanted both, her mind was screaming Bonecrusher but her body wanted Soundwave so she was in a very difficult way. Did Bonecrusher care for her or was he using her just for interface? No. He did care. If he didn't he wouldn't have planned that amazing night in the wash ranks for them, it was romantic and crazy. He did and she knew it. But Soundwave told her he would be a better lover.

She had to admit Soundwave was larger than Bonecrusher and she loved the big ones for sure, but also liked ones that at least half cared about her. Did Soundwave or was he using her for interfacing, again.

Once the femmes got back she told Darklight she was going to have an early night and get some recharge which she was fine with. She also bought her sister in her crib since she had fallen into recharge right after her energon. Darklight was going to hang out with Thundercracker until Starscream would return and knew not to bother her friend.

Now Moondancer lay there, on her berth staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about Bonecrusher and Soundwave and how the two were amazing lovers. She was crazy for him, for both. She couldn't get the two out of her mind it was driving her insane. She rolled over to try and recharge for a little bit at least but she kept tossing and turning around on the berth, she just couldn't.

With a frustrated sigh she hoped out of her berth and out the room, heading towards Bonecrushers room.

Once she arrived she came into the room and saw everyone was in recharge and so quietly crept into Bonecrusher's room and closing the door behind her. She was surprised to see him awake and sitting on his berth, grinning at her. Oh that grin drove her wild.

"I had a feeling you would be coming" He spoke as he stood and came over to her.

"I-I couldn't sleep and I had to see you" She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her lips softly and rubbing her back.

He pulled away, sensing something wasn't right "What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing…"

"I can tell something is on your mind, you can tell me"

She sighed and sat on the berth with him "Darklight and I were getting some energon when we bumped into Soundwave"

"What happened?"

"He said he wanted to speak with me alone and I did…."

"Did he hurt you?" He frowned.

"No he didn't…"

"Then what happened?"

She wanted to say it, tell him the truth and maybe he won't be mad. Or maybe he will be. She didn't want that to happen but she didn't want to lie to him as well.

"Moondancer?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and stared at him "A-and we spoke, he said he will leave me alone now"

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's all" She faked a smile "That was all and he left"

"There is something else I can see it in your optics"

"There is nothing else, I promise"

He seemed to buy this and kissed her on the lips, giving her a warm hug nuzzling into her neck.

"I'm glad he's going to leave you alone now"

"Yeah" He missed the worried look she had, not really knowing what she was going through.

"Do you want to stay?" He whispered.

Dancer smiled "Sure"

With that He lifted her up in his arms and placed her on the berth, crawling on top of her and started to rub her all over to bring pleasure. He was doing what she wanted and she let out a moan at his touch as he did.

"P-please don't tease, frag me. I'm begging you"

"You ask for it" He grinned. Quickly removing his cord piece and setting it aside and got Dancer to open her port for him. He inserted a finger to see how wet she was and oh boy she was dripping fluids all over the berth.

Very quickly he got line up and pushed forward and kept going until he was all the way in her tight and wet port. He groaned and pulled back until the tip was in before thrusting back into her with a grunt. He then went crazy, gripping her hips and thrusting hard into her, pulling her into each thrust as he groaned and moaned.

Dancer gripped the berth and let out small cries and yelps at the feeling of him inside of her once again. She moved her head to the side to give Bonecrusher access to her neck and right away she felt his lips on her neck cables sucking and nipping them softly making her moan and sigh in pleasure.

His thrusting kept a hard and fast speed and they didn't stop until they would both reach an overload. Dancer looked up at him before reached forward and hugging him tightly, small gasps and yelps left her mouth feeling his cable twitch and knew he was close.

It was a wonderful and amazing night she thought, she stayed with him until morning needing someone there for her.

That was last night.

Now it was tonight, the night Soundwave asked Moondancer to see him in his quarters. She was scared, she didn't know what to expect. She didn't want to go and just wanted to stay on her berth. But the voices in her mind were telling her different. Telling her to see him because she wanted him, but they were wrong, right?

Maybe she could see him and tell him that it was another mistake and what happened between them should never happen, it just wasn't possible and then she will leave. End of story, but she thought to herself again and knew that wasn't going to happen. He was going to push all her buttons until she was begging for him. She would just have to be strong and make him understand it.

She got in contact with Bonecrusher and said she was going to spend some time with Darklight and her sister, which he was fine with. She then told Darklight she was going to see Bonecrusher again which she was happy with as well. That should do it until she got back. She hoped it will work.

As she made her way down the hall she wasn't far from Soundwave's quarters, which scared her. He was too close to her own room. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. The door slide open right in front of her and there was no one there. Turning her head around looking confused but then she heard a voice.

"Well, well, well look who it is"

She looked down and sighed in announce to see Rumble and Frenzy standing there with their smug looks on. They must have known about her coming. She never liked them they were annoying and just caused trouble.

"What brings you here Moondancer?" Rumble smirked leaning on the door frame.

"I need to speak to Soundwave"

"Oh sure you need to _speak _with Soundwave" Frenzy joked making the two laugh.

Dancer was about to snap at them but before she could Soundwave come out.

"Rumble. Frenzy. Leave"

"Sure boss bot" Rumble said and the two left, laughing and rubbing around like wild children.

Dancer sighed and looked up at Soundwave who was coming closer to her. She was about to say something but his hand reached out and grabbed hers. He pulled her in gently and the door shut behind them.

'_What the frag was I thinking?' _Moondancer screamed to herself.

"I'm glad you came" Soundwave spoke coming closer until his chest was pressed against hers.

But Dancer pushed him away, walking away from him until she had a good distance from him.

"This can't happen" She started looking up at him "I-I...I'm confused with everything right now, I need time" She was lost for words and didn't know how to say it.

Soundwave was just silent, like always. He walked towards her and stopped at only hand reach from her. Dancer thought he would leave her alone now and she would leave with no problems. She then heard him laugh, that crazy laugh that sent chills through her body.

Once he stopped laughing her he spoke "You could have easily not come at all"

He was right. All she had to do was not come and that's it. So why did she come?

"I-I…."

"You came because you can't stop thinking about me, you want me"

"N-no I don't!" She felt tears prick at her optics.

"You do. You want Bonecrusher but you want me as well"

"I-I should have never come. I'm leaving" She went to the door and was just about to leave but then felt hands grab her, stopping her from leaving and spinning her around. He pushed her on the wall so now she was trapped, there was no escape.

"Reminder: I told you to come but only if you wanted too. You came because you want this to happen"

"S-soundwave please" She whispered.

His hands moved around her body to hold her against him so she couldn't get away. Dancer struggled and tried to push him back but it wasn't doing anything.

"Let me go" She said feeling a tear roll down her face.

She heard him hushing her softly and also bringing her closer to his body, holding her close and one of his hands placed behind her helm bringing her face to the side of his neck. Then it stopped, he held that possession. Dancer was confused with what he was doing and then it clicked to her.

He was hugging her.

Tears continued to roll down her face and his hushing soothed her too. His touch was gently, almost caring.

He gently let go of her and wiped away the warm tears she had. Dancer sniffed and tried to suck it up so she didn't look pathetic. She watched as he removed his mask, placing it aside so she could see that face of his. Coming closer he cupped her face softly bringing himself closer to her he placed his lips on her own.

The kiss was warm and soft, just like before.

She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting his glossa enter her mouth. It was a warm feeling and she wanted more of it. She tried to ignore the screams in her head, telling her to stop and walk away but she didn't. Why?

Once again she felt Soundwave push her up against the wall and lift her thighs up in his hands, feeling his heated cord piece rub her covered port once again. This had to stop and she knew it.

Very quietly she pushed him away and gasped for air.

"I-I can't do this. I need to think about things, please Soundwave" She begged, hoping he would.

He was silent for a good while but then approached her once again, but didn't touch her.

"Very well Moondancer. You know where to find me"

Dancer right away left the room, walking quickly down the hall and back to her room where she needed to think things over and sort out everything. She was a mess and needed to clean up.

Once she got back she bolted for her room where she saw Starfire was recharging in her crib. She smiled and went over, brushing her helm softly before hopping in her own berth.

Laying down she curled up into a small ball, shivering and almost crying from what she was going through but knew she had to be strong. She cared so much about Bonecrusher, he was a stud. He cared about her as well, she knew it. He was so kind and asking how she is and also giving her so much love.

Soundwave didn't do any of those. But he was very attractive, strong, that amazing face of his she was crazy for and he was very high ranked.

But that shouldn't matter it should be about who cares about you the most. She wanted that, she was over with interfacing with random mech's and everything. She only wanted one and right now she couldn't think.

Sure, what happened between Darklight and her was a long time ago and they still fooled around. That had to stop as well if she wanted to be with someone, it would only be a memory and she was sure her friend wouldn't mind that at all.

She needed to choose someone, and fast.

She felt a weird feeling in her stomach, going to her spark making her grunt at the feel of it.

"What the…" She whispered feeling it disappear again.

What was that?

It was like pain for love or something else.

Laying her helm down on the pillow she shut her optics tight to try and get some recharge. But this pain in her chest and stomach was hurt her, making her almost sick and giving her a small head ace. This just wasn't her night.

6 weeks later

She had ignored Soundwave, even Bonecrusher. She was feeling like hell. She wasn't sure why.

She just wanted to be alone and think about everything but it's been so long she had to make her mind up soon. Bonecrusher came by all the time asking if she was alright and if she needed anything. He was too kind. But Soundwave didn't. Sure she passed him a few times and saw the stare he would give but ignored it.

She was focused on now.

Darklight was worried about her, and she was getting annoyed about it. She was always so close and wanted nothing more than to be alone.

One day Moondancer was in the rec room getting her some energon, she wanted to relax and try get this sick feeling away. It was making her worse and wanted it to stop.

Darklight then came in with a squealing and excited Starfire running to her. Dancer laughed softly, picking up the sparkling as she got to her.

"Hey sweetie look at you" She smiled brushing her face softly before placing her on the ground again.

"Hey friend" Darklight smiled.

"Hey"

Darklight sat down next to her friend and watched as her sister played with some of the toys on the floor that were left before. She smiled before looking back at her friend.

"Are you ok?"

Dancer sighed "I'm fine. I just need to relax a little bit"

"You've been relaxing for six weeks, something is wrong and I want to help"

"You don't need to help. I just have a little bug it will go away"

"I've never heard of a bug like this, maybe we should go to Hook"

"I don't need to I just need to lie down, stop worrying"

Moondancer went to stand and walk out but within one step she fell onto the floor with a grunt.

"Dancer!" Darklight ran to her friend to help her up.

"O-oh slag. I'm not well at all" She moaned.

"That's it I'm taking you to Hook"

"I-I…I-I need to-" She bolted to the nearest sink and puked her tanks out.

"This isn't good at all. I'm taking you to Hook even if it means I have to drag you by force" Darklight frowned.

"O-ok" She gave up, she needed to see someone.

Lucky Breakdown entered the room just on time.

"Breakdown! Can you watch my sister until I get back? Dancer isn't feeling well"

"Oh sure I can. Hope it's nothing bad"

"It won't be. I just need to make sure" Darklight helped her limping friend to the medic bay while Breakdown stayed behind.

When they got there Hook dropped everything and ran over to them.

"What happened?"

"Moondancer isn't feeling well. She hasn't for weeks"

"Come on the berth I will do a scan"

When she was on she groaned again, clenching her stomach and her head feeling it pound hard.

"When did this start?" He asked.

"A-a few weeks ago….I just feel like I want to throw up, I have horrible cramps and my chest is really sore"

Hook stared at her for a moment. Like he knew what was wrong "I see" Hook said walking away and coming back with a scanner.

"What's wrong with her?" Darklight asked.

"I think I know, but I want to do a scan before I confirm it"

"Confirm what?"

"Give me a minute"

Hook scanned her stomach, going over it a few times before it beeped.

He looked at it and his optics widen.

"Well?"

"I was hoping I was wrong"

"Hook please tell us"

Hook looked at the two femmes and sighed before looking at Moondancer.

"You're pregnant"

* * *

><p><em>Oh! O_O<em>

_Like this idea? Idea's are welcome and thanks for reading. Review please and thanks again._


	17. Chapter 17

_I've come down with a really bad cold guys so I'm a bit slower with these updates. I know...it's short yet again and I'm sorry for that but I'm just running out of thoughts and what to put in. I need to keep updating so I can keep up with the story and make sure I don't loose the story line. So I hope you all understand. I did enjoy doing this chapter. Next chapters will have more Darklight and Starscream because it is surpose to be _**_'_****_Slave to a Seeker' _**_Anyway please read and review and idea's are welcome. Hope you like._

* * *

><p><em>Pregnant?<em>

W-what?" Moondancer stumbled with words.

"You're Pregnant. I had a feeling you were when you told me what was wrong, there the first signs of pregnancy. But I hoped I was wrong, not that sparkling's are bad but for all your safety that's all"

"Are you sure Hook?" Darklight asked, wanting to make sure and hope it was a mistake.

Hook sighed and did another scan on Dancer before looking at it again and at the femmes "Yes. It's positive. Your about six weeks pregnant"

Moondancer felt like a wall of bricks had fallen on top of her, she felt everything around her stop and black out. Feeling nothing but coldness and spark beating faster than you could think.

"I'll leave you two to talk about this, I'm sure you want to sort something out"

"Thank's Hook. Come back in ten minutes and we will sort it out"

"No worries" With that he left.

As soon as he was gone Darklight walked around the table to tried to look at her friend, but her helm was hung low so she couldn't see.

"Dancer?"

She finally looked up at her friend, tears pricked at her optics and having trouble to breath.

"It's alright we will get through this. This isn't something we expected but I promise to help out no matter what. I'm sure Bonecrusher will take this news as a shock or he could be expect he's a father"

With that said Moondancer broke down, sobbing and crying her optics out wanting to dig a hole and hide in it for the rest of her life. This couldn't be happening.

"Hey I know your scared but you have to be strong, we have to tell Bonecrusher and-"

Dancer cut in with her sobs "I-I can't do this anymore. I have to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"I-I'm so sorry Darklight, I'm sorry. I screwed up so much"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I…" She let out a cry of sob "D-don't know who the father is"

Darklight stared at her friend for a moment, trying to think what she said and making sure it was right. But she knew it was and her friend was scared out of her CPU.

"Come here" She leaned forward giving her friend and warm and caring hug, something she needs right now "It's alright I'm here, let it all out"

Dancer cried on her shoulder and hugged tightly back, feeling like she wasn't alone and knew her friend would help her no matter what. When she pulled away she looked into her optics with care but also concern.

"Who else have you been interfacing with?"

"I-it was just one…"

"Who?"

"P-please don't hate me-"

Darklight stopped her "I'm not going to hate you. I'm going to be there no matter what to help you. Whatever you tell me I don't care, we just need to see who we're dealing with"

She nodded and tried her best to stop crying, so she can talk and explain how it happened. Once she was fine she looked at her friend and sighed.

"It was Soundwave"

"Did he force you?"

"N-no…"

"When did this happen?"

"Six weeks ago when we were getting energon and we bumped into him. He wanted to talk in private and I did, remember?"

"Yeah I remember"

"We did but he said…H-he wants me to be with him, he said he would care for me and give me so much more. When I said no h-he took off his mask and we kissed. I-I wanted him to stop but I wanted more of it. We then interfaced and at the end he asked me to join him at his quarters the next night. I went and we were about to do it but I stopped him. I said I need to think about things. He let me go and ever since then I haven't been myself or feeling well"

"Oh Dancer" Darklight whispered, holding her close again for comfort "It's alright"

"N-no it's not. I want Bonecrusher to be the farther, not Soundwave. I want to be with Bonecrusher"

"Y-you love him?"

"I-I think I do. He's just so kind and amazing. Soundwave is just mind controlling and driving me crazy but my body just wants him. I can't help it"

"I'm glad you think that way. Don't worry when the sparkling is born were going to do a test and see if he is the father. But no matter what you will stay with Bonecrusher, alright?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"B-but what am I going to say with Bonecrusher? What if he hates me?"

"You have to tell him what happened and explain-"

"N-no I can't face him! I just can't not like this" She sobbed harder on the berth she sat on wanting nothing more than to cry herself into recharge.

Darklight knew she wasn't going to tell him and just continue to sit on the berth feeling like a stubborn femme who is whoring around. She loved her friend and she wasn't going to let her feel like that, she had to help.

"I'll take you back to our room where you can get some rest. I'll talk with Bonecrusher, alright?"

Dancer sniffed but nodded her head "What do you think he will do?"

"I'm not sure, but I will talk to him"

"Thank you Darklight"

"That's what friends are for, come on"

She helped her out of the berth and held her close as they walked out. She saw Hook was waiting outside and looked over at them as they came out.

"I'm going to take Dancer back to our room for some rest. She's just in shock"

"Good idea. Come see me if you need anything"

"Thanks Hook we will"

They made their way down the hall and Darklight could feel her friends fear and felt her shiver a little. She could see she was having trouble walking from the big shock but with her help she was going to be alright and make it back.

One they arrived Darklight took her to her room, which use to her hers but with her sleeping with Starscream it wasn't a problem anymore. She helped her up and watched as she pulled her knees to her chest and sat in the furverest corner of the berth.

"Try not to stress too much. It's not healthy for you or the sparkling"

"I-I know. I'll try"

"I'll be right back alright"

"Sure"

Her friend needs Bonecrusher with her. So she had to tell him what happened, what she did and explain he has to be there because they both each about each other. She left and went to find him, but contacted Breakdown and asked if he could watch her sister for a while longer which he was fine with.

She made her way to find him, hoping she wouldn't see Soundwave knowing he could read everything from someone's mind. She will have to be careful but he was going to find out sooner or later. But Dancer said she doesn't want him and she trusted her friend.

Once she got there she knocked on the door, hoping he or someone would be there. Lucky Long Haul opened it.

"Darklight, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Is Bonecrusher here I need to speak with him"

"Sure I'll get him"

It was less than ten seconds that he came to the door looking happy but disappeared when he sure Darklight.

"Oh hey Darklight"

"Is something wrong?"

"I was hoping for someone else…"

"Moondancer?"

"Yeah. How is she? She seems a bit down for a while. Is she alright?"

"We need to talk. Come with me"

He followed her back to their room and there she stood outside the door with Bonecrusher.

"Did I do something to upset her?"

"No way, you did nothing wrong" She smiled "In fact she talks about you all the time"

"Really?" He seemed happy again.

"Yeah she really likes you"

"How much?"

"Like, she really, really likes you"

"She never said that"

"I guess she is just nerves with how you would react. She didn't want to say anything and then it would all go downhill"

"I would never do anything to hurt her"

"What if she said she loves you?"

"Oh" This got him thinking "Love is a big word, I-I'm not sure what I would do"

"She needs you more than anything now, she is in there right now upset and hurt"

"D-did something happen to her?"

"W-well, Kind of but I need to ask something else"

"Sure"

"How much do you care about her?"

Bonecrusher leaned on the wall, crossing his arms as he thought for a moment "I thin kshe is a fun femme to be with. She's smart, kind and is very outgoing. The kind of femme I like. I'm not like Starscream. Violent femmes with anger don't catch my optics. No offence"

"None taken" She smirked "So you want to be with her?"

"Umm….where are you going with this?"

"No matter what you would always be there for her?"

"Y-eah I would. What's going on?"

"Dancer did something she regrets about six weeks ago. She is hating herself and is feeling like there is nothing else around her but darkness"

"W-what did she do?"

"Soundwave wanted to talk to her and she did. There she tried to tell him that she was with you but he kept telling her lies and controlling her mind. Soon her body gave in and they….i-interfaced"

Bonecrusher stared at her in shock. Why would she do that?

"W-why?"

"Like I said she couldn't help. But it was only that one time. He did invite her back to his room the next night and she went. There she told him she had to leave, because she really wanted you"

"S-so that's why she's been down all these weeks? Because she can't choose?"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

Darklight sighed and looked up at him "She's pregnant"

He blinked at her "I-I think I miss heard you"

"She's pregnant" She repeated.

Bonecrusher looked like he was in total shock, but at the same time joyful which Darklight spotted.

"You're happy?"

"I-I…don't know. I never planned on having kids but it has come across me" He half smiled but looked back at her "B-but there's a chance it's not mine?"

"There is and we don't know until the sparkling is born. But she wants you to be the father no matter what. She needs you to be there, will you be there?"

"Even if it's not mine, I'll be there for her. I don't want Soundwave near her at all though"

"Don't worry. The seekers, a few of the other's around and I will make sure of that. Soundwave on't have anything to do with her and she wants that as well"

"S-so what now?"

"You should go in and tell her that. She needs to hear it"

"I'm not good with this soft talk but I'll give it a shot"

"Go on she's waiting. I'm going to get my sister. I'll be right back"

"Sure"

He watched as she left and waited for her to be gone before going in. He walked into the room and peaked in to see Dancer on the berth right in the dark corner. She looked depressed and he knew that wasn't good for neither her nor the sparkling. He hoped it was his but if it turns out to be Soundwave's he didn't care. He would be there for her and Soundwave wouldn't and he wanted that.

He came closer to the berth without her knowing before sitting down and placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head around slowly, dried tears down her face and optics still filled with fresh ones.

"Hey" He whispered.

She didn't answer, only looked away in shame. But he pulled her helm to face him again before going in for a warm hug. Something she needed more than anything. Once she was close to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered into her neck.

"I-I'm sorry" She whispered back.

Bonecrusher only hushed her "Shhh. I'm here"

"P-please forgive me…"

"It's alright I don't hate you. I'm going to be there for you no matter what"

She sniffed and looked up at him "You're not mad?"

"No. Even if the sparkling is not mine" He placed his hand on her stomach "I'll be there. We will raise it as our own. Soundwave won't get near you. You have many friends and me to protect you"

He could see the joy in her optics before going into the hug again.

"Thank you" She softly says.

"You should rest. You've had a big day" He helped her lay down on the berth, holding her close to him and laying down with her.

"Please don't leave"

"I won't. When you wake up I'll be here"

She nuzzled into him before right away going into recharge. She was tiered and needed some rest and finally she could with him right next to her.

Bonecrusher didn't know how to feel. Joy? Hurt? Happy? Mad?

No. He couldn't hate her. He knew how Soundwave was and also knew some of the femmes he's been with. They were either forced or just brainwashed by his lies. He knew what he would say to Dancer and he was going to regret it.

"I love you" Dancer whispered half in recharge.

This was a shock to him, what was he going to say? Was she wake or still in recharge. But he smiled feeling her warmth close to him after so many weeks. He didn't know why but he di it.

"I love you too"

It felt good to say that. Though wasn't sure why he did but smiled again feeling her cuddle closer to him, knowing she must have heard or something. Oh it felt good to be with her again.

He thought what the sparkling was going to look like? Would it be a femme or mech? He would love a mech, he would be strong but a femme would be nice as well. He didn't care. As long as Dancer was no more stressed and the sparkling would be born healthy.

He went to shut his optics to get some recharge himself before they opened again, something hit him.

What was Megatron going to think? He was going to find out sooner or later. He knew his dislike for sparkling's and feared in he found out he would order the sparkling to be offline. Though Starfire was still here and looking happier than ever so maybe it would be alright. Also there were so many that would be on the femmes side here, all he could think of the only one that would kill a sparkling is Megatron himself, or any of the combaticons. But others were better.

He would have to say something, sooner or later. But right now he just wanted to hold the femme he cared about and touch her stomach. Smiling as he felt something in his spark glow.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed and please review and idea's are welcome. Thanks for reading.<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry for the wait, updating is just getting slower and slower. I'm not sure if anyone will like this chapter. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

**_Warning: Violence and rape. Don't like don't read._**

* * *

><p>It was a hard moment for poor Moondancer and Bonecrusher. She was pregnant and she didn't know who the father was. He couldn't blame her he knew Soundwave was a mind controlling monster and knew a lot about him and femmes he's taken for himself. He cared too much about her to hate her. She needed someone right now with her.<p>

Darklight had walked into the room and smiled seeing them recharging together, holding each other and small smiled on their faces. It was a touching moment but she didn't want to wake them up. She placed her sleeping sister back into her crib and walked out quietly to leave the three to recharge.

Sooner or later everyone was going to find out and including Megatron who she knew was not going to like the news. So she had to keep an optic on him. But the worst was Soundwave. He would do anything to get near her. Even if there was a chance it was his sparkling there was no way Bonecrusher or she would let him near Dancer. She herself she didn't want anything to do with him. Or was she just saying that?

She did interface with him twice from what she knows but she trusted her friend. Maybe it was very hard at the moment and knew Bonecrusher would be there for her. She just needed a caring hug. Soundwave will find out and when he does he was going to push through anything to get near her, so she had to be stronger and keep him away.

She now sat in Starscream's quarters knowing he was going to come back soon and the same with the other's. She was going to tell the seekers the news and she knew Skywarp would go running out to tell everyone the news. It was just one of those days but nothing could change it. She hard the door hiss open and Starscream walking in, smiling up at her as she did the same.

"Hey baby" He whispered to her.

"Hey" She goes up to him in a hug, holding him and nuzzling into his chest. It felt nice to have him back again.

"Anything happen today?"

"Well yeah something did happen"

"What is it?"

"It happened it Moondancer"

Starscream sat down on the berth with her "Is she alright?"

"I think she will be"

"Did she get hurt?"

"No she didn't. Right now she is in her room with Bonecrusher. I just placed Starfire in there before"

"Why are they in there?"

"You know Dancer hasn't been feeling herself for the past few weeks"

"Yeah I noticed that. Did she finally see Hook?"

"Yeah she did and got the news"

"What news?"

"S-she's... pregnant"

She smiled at the shock look Starscream was giving but it was a big shock to everyone.

"Really?"

"Yeah. About six weeks now"

"Wow" He half laughed "Well congrats to Dancer and Bonecrusher"

"There's something else" She looked up at him "Six weeks ago she interfaced with Soundwave"

"Oh that's hard. So Bonecrusher was alright with it?"

"He was in shock at first but said he could never hate her. She needs him now more then ever"

"Poor femme. She is strong she will be ok"

"Yeah your right" She nuzzled into his side purring softly.

Starscream kissed her helm softly and laid her down slowly, kissing her more before his com went off.

He groaned and sat up answering his com.

Darklight sat up with a sigh. Two two were not happy they were interrupted once again.

"W-what why? But I was just there. How long? Fine but it better be worth it" He growled and looked back at Darklight.

"I'm sorry Megatron wants me to scout out an area. Even though I was just there today so I don't know why"

"Be careful"

"I always am" He smirked kissing her softly "I'll be back in a few hours"

"I'll be here waiting"

Starscream left and Darklight let out a sigh as he left. She hoped he would go but he will be back. She decided to have a walk around and get some energon. She was going to leave and give the other's sometime of quiet before she would come back.

As she was walking down the hall she noticed it was very quite and no one was around. But why? Megatron must have sent them away or something boring. It was something she was never going to do because she was a _maid_ or _slave_ to him. She wished though she could see this world, maybe one day. She turned a corner and bumped into something hard and cold. Looking up and frowned seeing no other then Megatron.

"Evening Darklight"

"Ah hu" She frowned but once she saw the death glared from him she sighed "Hello _sir_"

Megatron chuckled "Your getting better, but you need to learn faster"

"Is there a reason your talking to me..._sir_?"

"I would like you to follow me. I want to show you something" He turned and walked down leaving no choice for Darklight but to follow him.

_"What the frag does he want now?"_ She thought to herself.

The two entered the control room and once Darklight was in the door hissed close. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Before you say anything I want to say something"

"Alright then. Go on"

"Why did you want me and my friend to join the decepticons? All we do is clean."

"Your here and it's always nice to have a few femmes in the decepticon ranks. May as well so your not just nothing"

"Why did you bring me here?" She crossed her arms.

Megatron smirked and walked closer to her making her step back "It's just you and me here. I sent everyone else to investigate a loction"

"You mean the one Starscream went to before and you sent him again?"

"Yes" He reached a hand out to her but she slapped it away "It's just us two here. What do you say?"

"Get what ever dirty thought you have out of your CPU and forget about it"

"I've waited long enough Darklight. It's time to give in"

"I'm leaving" She turned her back and headed for the door. But once she tried to open it, it wouldn't.

It was locked.

"Your not going anywhere"

She froze just thinking she was alone with Megatron in a locked room and no one else around the base. She was scared.

"Megatron just let me leave"

"And waist this chance? I don't think so"

With that he charged forward and grabbed her roughly. Holding her arms down and wrapping his other around her waist making it impossible to escape. Darklight struggled, screamed and kicked at him but his strength was no match for him. He dragged her to a table and slammed her down hard making her cry out in pain.

"L-let me go you PERV!" She shouted.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your body" He rubbed her legs roughly making her cry out in frustration.

She landed a good kick in his chest making him only groan and still keep a good hold on her. She still struggled making Megatron get annoyed easily.

"Stop moving!" He yelled.

"Bite me!" She snapped and then spitting in his face.

He froze and whipped it away before looking back at her with a death glare. In one quick movement he slapped her across the face. So hard he split open her lip and cut her cheek. But this didn't stop her and she kicked him again in his groin making him loose his hold on her for a second giving her a chance to get off and run to the door, hoping to find an easy way to unlock it. But there wasn't and Megatron grabbed her again, slamming her onto the ground and kicking her in the side.

She groaned and rolled over. She got up on her hands and knees but only had Megatron slam his foot into her back making her fall onto the ground. He slammed again into her back making her cry out feeling her back ache. She rolled over again to face him but found his fist coming for her face. She wasn't quick enough and he punched her repeatedly. Her optics are flickering and in another punch one optic cracked open. She tried to block his attack but she was having trouble seeing around and only felt him punches hitting her over and over again. She landed a good punch in his face again but he only grabbed her arm and twisted it making it snap from her body and only leaving it dangle there leaving her unable to move it and screaming out in the sudden pain.

Then he finally stopped.

Once he did Darklight groaned and coughed up some energon. Her face pounded with pain and she could hardly move at all from the pain she was feeling. Megatron picked her up by her one good arm and dragged her over to the table again. Turning her around he bent her over it, lifting her hips up and rubbing her back and sides roughly.

Everything around her was silent and throbbing pain was running through her body, not realising what Megatron was doing to her. All she could feel was pain.

Megatron grinned when he saw she wasn't moving and now was the perfect time. He went to her covering and with force he ripped it off making her scream out with a sob. Watching with lust as her port was there for the taking, though there was no fluids but he didn't care. As long as he got what he wanted. He took off his cord piece and let out a groan as his interface was free and now he was going to ave some fun with the helpless femme.

Leaning forward he took hold of her hip with one hand while the other stroked his length, getting it more aroused and small drops of lubricant dripped out. Snarling in lust he held her hips with both hands before pushing forward into her roughly, one strong thrust with force was all he needed to enter her.

Darklight cried out in anger feeling him inside of her and knowing this was happening and he was going to get what he has wanted for a long time.

"Frag your so tight" He hissed "So tight"

Before she could snap at him for that he pulled out and slammed back taking her by surprise and feeling energon leak out of her port. Megatron was also larger then Starscream and with no pleasure or fluids it was much painful for her.

She cried and whelped as he thrust into her repeatedly, grunting each time and holding her hips with more force. Letting out lustful growls like a wild animal made Darklight sick and there was nothing she could do from the pain and no able to move half her body. She shut her optics as she was pushed into the table and loud clanging noises from his groin hitting her rear. The table had shifted forward a bit from this making short dragging noises as it was moved.

Tears rolled down her face and soft sobs left her lips, feeling nothing but Megatron's interface and numbness.

This was all so horrible and didn't know what she was going to do later. What if Starscream thought the same thing? A whore. She was a whore.

She was lost in thought and almost blanked out.

"Ngh ngh ngh ngh" Megatron grunted.

That was all she could hear.

He kept up his thrusting as he let go with one hand and gave her aft a hard slap.

She screamed as it was hard and he slapped her a few times riding her wildly and laughing at her.

Sure Starscream hit her aft a few times while they interfaced but it was nothing like this and he also asked permission if he could. She wasn't much of a fan of it but he did like it so she did allow it once in a while.

"Oh frag yes!" He snarled between thrusts "Ah ngh...hmm...oh yeah baby"

He leaned closer and pushed her onto the table more by pushing on her back with his hands and thrust his hips all the way so his interface was all covered by her port. Once he was pleased he started to hump her wilding, not leaving her port at all making her cry out again. This was more dramatic and she didn't know if she was going to be sick or not. This whole this was too much and she just wanted Starscream to come running in that door and rescue her. But he wasn't.

"Oh frag! Ooohhh yes!" He laughed "I'm going to overload!"

He was going to overload. Inside of her. That thought scared her, what if she got pregnant? With effort she started to struggle again and scream out at him but he just held her down more and thrust harder into her.

He thrust more faster and harder showing no mercy, fluids slapping from his interface and Darklights port. All dripping down her thighs and around his groin. With one hard thrust he buried himself inside of her and held still as he sprayed his fluids inside of her numb body. She could feel that warm and sticky fluids inside of her body and it was a horrible feeling coming from Megatron. This was a nightmare.

He stayed inside of her for a while before he finally let out a grunt and pulled out of her roughly, letting her go and watching as she fell onto the floor and cried softly. Megatron placed his cord piece back on and through her covered plating to her. Very quickly she placed it back on so it would hold until she would get Hook to fix it.

Megatron slapped her across the face for a final time before yelling at her "Get out" Without another thought Darklight ran out of the room and down the hall, running to Hooks medic bay knowing he could help but just prayed he was there. She also hoped no one else would be around to see her like this. Once she arrived she walked in, tripping a little with her wobbly legs.

"Darkligt?" Hook saw her and came over but only to stop as he got a better look at her "Primus what happened?" He helped her up and over to his berth where right away she curled up and sobbed, holding onto his arm as she let it out hard.

Later

Starscream had arrived back with mostly everyone and all were uptight and angery. Megatron had sent them to no where for no reason at all. He was going to hear from Starscream for sure. He went back to his quarters and saw Bonecrusher and Moondancer were finally out of the room, holding Starfire in her arms.

"Hey" He smiled softly.

"Hey Starsrceam"

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine"

"She's going to stay in my quarters for a little bit just to relax more"

"No worries, she needs someone like you"

"Thanks"

Dancer spoke up "Have you seen Darklight?"

Starscream blinked at her "I-isn't she in my room?"

"I looked in there before and she wasn't I thought she was with you"

"She might have gone for a walk" Bnecrusher said.

"I'll go look for her. I'll take Starfire with me. You two head off"

"Thanks Starscream. Let me know when you find her"

"I will"

Starscream walked down the hall to find her, knowing she might be in the rec room or somthing. He looekd down at Starfire who gurgled softly up at him.

"Do you know where your sister is?"

She stared up at him before she shook her head. She was understanding much more now and it was quite cute. Thundercracker came around and saw them.

"Hey TC have you seen Darklight?"

"Umm no I haven't sorry"

"Do you mind watching Starfire until I do?"

"My pleasure"

While Starfire stayed with Thundercracker Starsrceam looked around for Darklight but was having no luck. He was starting to worry.

"Starscream"

He turned around to see Astrotrain running to him.

"What is it?"

"It's Darklight she's with Hook. I think she got hurt"

"I-is she alright?"

"I don't know Hook just sent me to get you. She seems upset about something"

The two ran down the hall to Hooks bay and once they arrived they saw Hook finishing repairing Darklight.

"Hook What happened?"

"I think she should tell you" He sadly said.

Slowly Starsrceam made his way her to her and sat down right next to her to see her face covered in dried energon and tears.

"Darklight?"

She looked up at him and right away wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight not wanting to let go.

"I'm here t's alright. What happened?"

She sobbed as she laid her head on his chest, letting it out before looking up at him with tearful optics.

Ever so softly she told him "Megatron raped me"

* * *

><p><em>I know it's a bad chapter for Darklight. Please review and ideas are welcome. Thanks for reading.<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for the wait guys. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this one. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Raped?<p>

His girlfriend was raped by Megatron. The horror she suffered, the pain, the experience.

She sobbed hard on his shoulder as he hugged her tightly, holding her not wanting to let go of her. He wanted her to feel better wanted her to know he didn't think less of her. She cried so much she was starting to fall into recharge now, she was so tired and just wanted to rest. Starscream saw all the patched up cuts on her and looked to his side to see dried energon on cloth's that Hook had cleaned up on her.

"Shh shh I'm here. He can't hurt you anymore" He whispered to her.

"P-please don't hate me"

"I don't. I never could. It wasn't your fault" He said to her.

"I-I just want to go back to our room..."

"Sure"

He picked her up in his arms and held her close as he started to walk out the room. Hook looked up at them with a soft expression, feeling sorry for Darklight.

"If there is any troubles let me know" He said.

"Thanks Hook"

"Anytime"

He went back to his quarters and wasn't long before he got back and went to his room. He laid her down and pulled her blanket over her to make her feel more better. It worked and she cuddled closet to the blanket, holding it close and feeling the warmth from it. Starscream sat down next to her on the berth and rubbed her side gently. She reached her hand around and placed it on his own, holding him close and letting out soft sniffles.

Starsrceam whispered to her "D-do you need anything?"

"No thank you"

"Alright...I'll leave you alone for a bit then" He stood up and walked out, looking back at her before leaving.

He let out a sigh as he leaned on the wall, his hand on his head tryign to think over of what happened. He couldn't imagine what Darklight was going through, it must be hell. All he could feel was anger, wanting to make Megatron pay. But at the same time he knew Darklight would want him save so he tried to hold it in for a while longer. Moondancer and Thundercracker came into the room with Starfire in Thundercracker's arms and saw the look on Starscream's face.

"Starscream you ok?" Dancer asked.

He looked up at the with a hurt look and looked away again.

"W-where's Darklight?" Dancer asked coming closer.

"S-she's...in my quarters"

"Did something happen to her?" She asked worried.

Starscream was silent though and slide down onto the ground trying to hold in his tears.

Starfire started to cry now knowing something wasn't right. Thundercracker hushed her as Dancer knelt down to Starscream holding his face up.

"What happened?"

"S-she...M-megtron...raped her"

He could see the horror look from Dancer and TC. It was spark breaking. dancer right away bolted into Starscream's quarters to see her friend. As she entered she saw her friend sobbing softly on the berth with the blanket around her. She came closer and placed a soft hand on her shoulder and saw her turn around. When she saw her friend she bolted up and wrapped her arms around her and held her closer.

"Are you alright?" Dancer whispered.

"I-I'm ok..."

She knew she wasn't but she needed a friendly voice to listen to.

"I'm so sorry Darklight. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Megatron got me and it happened" He pulled away and wiped away the rest of the tears she had.

TC came in holding Starfire in his arms and placed her on the berth next to Darklight. She chirped softly and crawled up to her sister.

"Mumma" She said softly "Mumma...sad"

"I'm alright little one" she smiled picking her up and kissing her helm softly "I'm ok now your all here"

"I'm so sorry Darklight" TC said to her.

"I'll be ok" he sighed "What's done is done"

"You can't just let this pass" Dancer said.

"What can I do?"

"I-I..." she tried to think but couldn't.

It was a silent moment before Darklight looked up t Thundercracker.

"Where's Starscream?"

Control room

Starscream walked down the hall, optics filled with anger and hate. He tried to hold it in but couldn't wait any longer. He wanted him to pay. He entered the room and only saw Megatron there which was a good thing. He walked up to him while his back was turned to him and burned a death glare hole into his back.

"Starscream what brings you here?"

"I'm here about Darklight"

He chuckled and turned around "I can see why you like her so much now. She is a real beautiful femme and wonderful to interface with" he walked up to him and past him, missing his anger glare.

"Is that so?" he bulled his hands into fists.

"She loved every moment of it"

Starsrceam felt himself breath harder and held it in for a long moment. Megatron walked back to her and stood next to Starsrceam grinning at him.

"She's a real whore"

Megatron then felt a hard hit on his face and stumbled back. Looking up he saw Starsrceam glaring down at him with his fist hard as a rock.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. How dare you touch her. How dare you force her into something so sicking" He growled.

Megatron stared at him before chuckling at her. He walked back to him before they were face to face "You love her?"

He was silent and that was all Megatron needed to get the answer "Oh how pathetic Starscream. You care"

"You scared her she won't ever forget what you did to her"

"I hope she doesn't forget it" He grinned "I want her to remember every moment of it"

Starscream went to throw another punch at him but Megatron was too quick and blocked the attack. He then grabbed his wing and twisted it making him cry out. With struggle the two fight each other, punching and slamming each other into the floor and wall. each one grunting and groaning at the feel before Starscream stumbled back with energon leaking out of his mouth. He was about to charge at him again but stopped seeing Megatron's cannon online and pointing at him.

"One more move and your dead Starscream"

"I should kill you" he panted.

"You can never beat me Starscream. You have been trying for years and what makes you think love will kill me?"

He didn't answer that and only panted, wiping the energon from his mouth.

"If you try a move liek that on me again I will kill you and that whore of yours. Including that brat" He grinned "How is Dancer's pregnancy going?"

Starscream stared at him in horror "H-how did you know?"

"Word gets around quick. Soundwave is very happy and I will make sure he will get the femme and sparkling. He will be a better bond mate then Bonecrusher. You and I both know that"

"Dancer loves Bonecrusher and you will do nothing to break them apart"

He chuckled at him, offlining his cannon and walking out the room "We shall see"

Starsrceam had a hard think about everything as he walked back to his room. He would do anything for Darklight, Starfire, Dancer and her unborn sparkling. As he got back he entered the room and walked in. He saw Darklight was recharging on the berth with Starfire in her arms. Thundercracker and Dancer must have left to leave her be. He sat down and brushed her helm softly with his hand. Letting out a smile as she hummed softly.

"I'm sorry Darklight. I should have been there for you. I should have known he would try something. I'm sorry" he whispered holding her hand in his own.

I will do anything to protect you and I will always be by your side"

She shifted softly on the berth and held his hand tighter.

"I love you" His voice so quite "I love you so much Darklight"

The grip on his hand from her's got tighter and she online her optics, looking up at him with soft optics.

"I love you too"

He smiled and gently leaned forward capturing her lips with his own and softly kissing her. Rubbing her face in his hands in a tender moment before breaking apart from her.

"Don't be sorry no one saw it coming"

"I just wish I could have saved you"

"It's in the past now. I'll put Starfire to bed"

She got up and went to her sister's room where she placed her in the berth, watching her go back into recharge before making her way back to Starscream.

"Do you just want to rest?" He asked.

She softly smiled at him "I have a better idea"

Crawling up onto the berth and went on top of him, wrapping her knees around him and kissing him.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

She sighed "Megatron didn't use protection"

She saw the anger in his optics but she head his face in her hands "If I do get pregnant I want you to be the father"

He didn't know weather to feel happy or unsure. But this is something he really wants and now she wanted to as well.

"Alright then. For you"

She smiled and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning softly. They continued this before she pulled away and took off her chest plates, letting her breasts come free and press up onto Starscream's chest. Slowly he reached down and took off his cord piece, letting his interface free and putting his cord piece aside out of the way. Reaching down he rubbed her covered port in his hand and slowly she let it open for him. it was still tender from the experience from Megatron but he kissed her neck gently.

"I'll be gently. I'll take away the bad moment's from Megatron. All you will think after this is me"

"I trust you"

He entered her softly, letting out a sigh and hearing her moan gently in his audio's. She stayed in his lap as he continued to push into her until he was all the way. In a soft and slow movement she started to move up and down on him, letting out soft moans and sighs out of her beautiful mouth and kissing him.

"You alright?" He whispered.

"I'm ok" She bit her bottom lip "It feels good" She humped her hips onto his interface smoothly and felt him grip her hips softly.

He then sat up on his knees and turned around, leaving her still inside of her and laying her down onto her berth and shifting inside of her before he started to thrust slowly in and out of her body.

"Mmm" Darklight moaned.

"Your my beautiful femme" He panted giving a soft thrust into her "I love you with all my spark" A second thrust was made "I will do anything for you"

"Then frag me" She smirked.

He picked up his pace and went a little harder into her but not much. Hearing her moan and pant was enough for him to reach his peck. Letting out a hard pant and grunt he gave one last thrust and overloaded inside of her, without protection this time. It was more pleasurable Starscream had to admit and saw Darklight wasn't done yet so he continuing his thrusting inside of her.

"Oh yeah" She panted "Like that" She moaned "I'm close" She tighten her legs around him tighter.

She moaned hard as she reached her own overload making Starscream stop and pant above her. It was a tender moment and Starscream just wanted to keep going. But knew she was tired and they would later again. He pulled out of her and laid next to her on the berth. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the two so they could recharge.

"Did I tell you I love you?" Darklight smiled.

"You did but I never get tired of it. I love you too"

He kissed her one more time before she snuggled into his side and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and not wanting to let go. Tomorrow he would need a talk with Hook about everything.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it was no good. I'm just running out of idea's and not much inspiration really so I'm not sure what will happen next but I will do my best. Thanks for reading and please review.<em>


	20. UPDATE AND HELP

_Sorry no chapter for this but once again I have nothing for this story and I'm just into making a new one or typing my other stories at the moment. But I will get to this asap._

_I have a poll up on my page about this story and need all the help I can get. Please vote and if anyone has a good idea for this please PM me._

_Thanks very much._


	21. Chapter 20

_Thanks for voting guys but I also reserved some very interesting Pm's from people so this is it for now. Please read and review and idea's are welcome. Hope you like this._

* * *

><p>A month had passed since what had happened and the base was going crazy. After everyone found out Moondancer was pregnant some were happy for her while others just didn't care which was no surprise to anyone. When they found out what Megatron did the Darklight some felt sorry for her and sadly most of the other's cheered for there leader for scoring a femme like her. It was hard for the two femmes and Dancer was becoming more stressed with everything going on. Lucky Bonecrusher was always there for her and he knew how to calm her down and make her happy. All his friends were with him and on there side, not caring what there leader or anyone else said they would support Dancer.<p>

Darklight tried to forget what Megatron did to her and only focused on her sister and Starscream. The two were always with her and made her feel so much better about everything.

There was something different about Starscream though. Sure he was always there and made her feel better, he told her he loved her and he was just so caring now but he was also very protective. Like she wasn't aloud to leave the room without telling him or he had to go with her, even if it was down the hall he would put a shield around. The other day she was have a nice chat with Astrotrain and Blizwing. Since the two were keeping quiet about there relationship and knew they could trust Darklight with tips on how to keep it a secret too. No one knew about the two besides Darklight and Moondancer.

Once Starscream spotted the three he almost started a fight with them. Telling them to leave her alone and if they tried anything they would be sorry. He was just paranoid now and he now treated her like she was going to break. Darklight told Starscream off and said they were only talking, she then remained with the two telling Starscream she will be back later, telling him to move along and he did so.

It was hard but someone had to tell him. Once she did get back though she said sorry, even though she had no reason to say sorry but it did make him feel better. They spent the night together like every other night too. It was just nice to be with someone. She tried to forget about what Starscream's was doing now but at least he cared, right?

Moondancer stayed with Bonecrusher and stood by him like she was stuck on him. She was just too scared to be alone thinking Soundwave was going to get her. Though she hasn't admitted to anyone not even Darklight, Soundwave was very good looking and it was true the last time they interfaced and when he removed that mask of his, he was drop dead beautiful. Now, she wanted what was best for herself and unborn sparkling and knew Bonecrusher was the answer. No matter what anyone else says or what he mind said, she loved Bonecrusher.

The femmes just hoped things will sort out and not turn into a disaster.

Medic Bay

Moondancer lay on the berth with Bonecrusher by her side, holding her hand for comfort as they waiting for Hook. Darklight and Starscream waited as well in the room so Darklight could check if she was pregnant. She was scared but Starscream held her close making her feel relaxed more.

Hook came into the room ready to check over Moondancer.

"Alright let's start" He pulled out a few things and putting some cooling jell on her stomach making her gasp at the coldness.

"Sorry I should have warned you" Hoo ksaid.

"It's ok" She smiled.

"Alright then, you ready?" He asked the two.

They gave a nod and Hook started the ultrasound. Slowly he moved the scanner over her stomach checking for life. They waited for not long before Hook stopped and typed a few things into the boared making the screen flicker.

"There we go. There's your sparkling" He pointed.

Dancer looked over and saw a blurry and small image of a sparkling, hearing it's spark beat fast and watching it's small hands move slowly.

"I-is the spark suppose to be beating that fast?" Dancer asked.

"It's normal and it means it's a healthy sparkling" Hook told her.

"That's good to hear" Bonecrusher smiled.

Darklight smiled as she saw the image, it was a amazing sight and from feeling a soft squeeze from Starscream on her hand she knew he liked it as well.

Hook looked back and narrowed his optics at the screen.

"Hold on a sec" He picked up the scanner again and ran over her stomach more and over to the side.

"What's wrong?" Dancer asked.

Hook didn't answer but smiled "Well hello there" He turned the screen for everyone to see what Hook had found "Looks like your having twins"

"T-twins?" Dancer asked in shock.

"Are you for real?" Darklight came forward staring at the screen with excitement.

"I'm not kidding. See for yourself" Hook pointed at the second sparkling right next to the first one, both close to each other and now hearing the two sparkling's spark beats.

"Wow" Dancer whispered "Twins"

"Were having twins?" Bonecrusher was still having trouble believing this.

"You sure are" Hook told him "Do you both want to know the gender of them?"

Both Dancer and Bonecrusher looked at each other before he smiled at her "If you want to?"

Dancer smiled and looked back at Hook "Yes please"

"Very good" He looked over the sparkling's for a moment before looking at the happy couple "Looks like you having a femme and a mech"

"Well that works out" Dancer half laughed "Thanks Hook"

"No worries. Try to take it easy, eat plenty of energon but not too many energon sweets and the most important thing is to rest. Don't overwork yourself"

"W-what if Megatron order's me to clean?" She asked.

"Don't do them. Megatron has to know that. I'll have a word with him for you"

"Thanks Hook" She smiled.

Bonecrusher rubbed her small bump on her stomach for a moment before helping her off the berth.

"Alright Darklight. You ready?" Hook asked.

"Y-yeah I am" She half smiled.

To be honest she was scared out of her CPU. She hoped for wasn't pregnant but for the sake of Megatron not being the father. She knew Starscream was half excited if she was. Just because he wanted a sparkling. But he said no matter what he said they will raise it as there own. But it didn't help her much and only wanted to get this over with. She waited longer to normal but she wanted to do with when he friend would check again.

She lay on the berth with a shaking body, taking a deep breath as she laid still.

"Just relax Darklight, it will be over soon"

"I know" She answered.

"Have you been getting morning sickness?"

"N-no I've had nothing"

"Well we will see then"

Hook scanned her stomach over a few times, searching for any life because going back over again. Once he was done he looked at Darklight.

"There's nothing there. Your not pregnant"

Darklight sighed with relief, knowing Megatron failed and that was good news. But sure the mixed sad and happy look from Starscream. He was glad Megatron wasn't the father but she knew he was looking forward to being one. The reason she interfaced with him without protection was to give hi ma chance and maybe he could beat Megatron. But she wasn't and that was the main thing.

"T-thanks Hook"

"You alright?"

"W-well...I'm glad Megatron didn't get me pregnant, but..." She looked up at Starscream who right away looked at her.

"It's alright...at least he didn't that's that main thing" He smiled.

"I agree. What Megatron did was wrong" Hook said putting the scanner away.

Darklight sat up and held Starscream's hand "I know you were looking forward to being a father, but things like this happen"

"I know" He said "But are you feeling better though?"

"I am now that is cleared"

"I strongly recommend you femmes take the day off. Don't worry about your duties, I'll talk to Megatron as soon as you leave"

"Thanks Hook, you helping so much" Darklight said.

"That's what I do"

The femmes left with Bonecrusher and Starscream and right away Hook went to find Megatron. Once he entered the control room he saw Megatron but also Soundwave. He sighed wishing he wasn't going to be here but he was. He thought maybe coming back later would be better, but as he turned Megatron spotted him.

"Ahh Hook. What bring's you here?"

"L-lord Megatron, I came just to talk about the femmes"

"Ahh yes. You were doing an ultrasound on them weren't you?" He walked towards Hook with Soundwave following him.

"Yeah I did"

It was silence for a moment "And?" Megatron narrowed his optics.

"I first checked Moondancer and she...is having twins"

"Twins?" Megatron grinned "Well. I'm sure she is happy"

"She is and same with Bonecrusher"

Hook felt like hitting himself for saying his name out to them.

"You know there is a chance Soundwave is the father" Megatron reminded him.

"I-I know but no one will know until the sparkling's are born. But right now she doesn't need any stress"

"Very well. But sure Soundwave is aloud to see the femme. Weather she likes it or not he sound be with her as well. Don't you agree?"

What could he say? He could tell the truth or he wil lsay the wrong answer. So he lied.

"I agree" That was all he could answer.

Thankfully Megatron didn't notice this "Very good" He grinned "What about Darklight?"

"She's not pregnant"

Megatron didn't answer but only nodded his head.

"Before I go there is something else I need to say"

"What is it?"

"Since Moondancer is with sparkling I think she shouldn't do anything besides rest and take it easy. The two femmes deserve a break anyway I think"

"Hmm" Megatron thought for a moment "Moondancer may take it easy until the sparkling's are born, but Darklight will continue her work. She has no reason to rest"

"B-but lord Megatron-"

He stopped seeing the death glare from him "Alright I'll tell her"

"Good. You may leave"

Hook turned and reached the door.

"Oh before you go Hook, tell Moondancer Soundwave will be seeing her soon"

So Megatron was on Soundwave's side? He wanted Moondancer to be with Soundwave? He knew that wasn't going to happen it was out of this world as the humans would say. He didn't answer and just left, he needed to find the femmes.

Seekers quarters

Bonecrusher had left to finish off his work before he would return and left Dancer with Darklight. Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream also left to finish off there own work. Now the femmes sat on the floor in there room, chatting and looking after Starfire.

"Congratulations Dancer. Are you excited?"

Dancer looked at her before smiling " First I was scared and I was still scared after...but yes I'm pretty excited"

"Your going to have so much support and Don't worry about Megatron Hook said he will sort it out"

"It's not him I'm scared of. It's...Soundwave"

Darklight sighed "I know your scared but he won't get anywhere near you, ok?"

"Everyone keeps telling me that but it is going to happen. Soundwave will find a way to get near me, but don't worry if he does I'll make sure he stays away"

"Well whatever happens everything will sort out, don't worry"

"Thanks"

Starfire crawled up to her big sister and giggled looking up at her "M-mummy..."

"No Starfire I'm Darklight. Can you say that? "

All Starfire did was gurgle and crawl away from her, going back to her toys.

"She still thinks your her mother, it will still take time for her to understand that"

"I know" She sighed.

Hook then came into the room "Can I come in?"

"Sure you can. Did you talk to Megatron?"

"I did and Dancer you have the all clear. He said you rest until the sparkling's are sparked"

"Thanks Hook that means so much" She smiled.

"B-but I'm sorry Darklight he said there is no reason for you to rest and you have to continue"

"It's ok I can do it still but thanks for trying"

He nodded and looked at Dancer "You might want to watch your back. Soundwave knows everything and he will do anything to get to you. I'll tell some of the other's just to keep an optic on you"

"O-ok thanks"

"I should get going now. You two take care"

"We will Hook, thanks for everything"

Hook speared the word around to some of the others, other's he knew he could trust and wouldn't say to anyone else. These other's were The seekers, the constructicons, Astrotrain, Blizwing and Breadown. They were on the femmes side and Breakdown said he will help to protect the sparkling's. Right now all they had to do was keep an optic on the femmes and hear for any news from other's.

Somewhere else

In Astrotrain's quarters, he had invited Blizwing back with him for some alone time since the two haven't had a chance to do much now was the best time. Slowly Blizwing crawled up onto Astrotrain, kissing him and groaning into his touch and rubbing into his heated groin. Slowly he started to move down his body and undid his cord piece, throwing it aside and taking his interface in his hands stroking him smoothly making his groan and grip the berth.

"You know how to turn me on" Astrotrain grinned.

"I haven't even started" Blizwing smirked before taking his interface in his mouth.

Hearing him moan was all he needed to continue. He sucked the tip with his glossa, swirling it around and pushing his glossa on the very tip oh it making his grunt out. Without another thought he started to bob his head up and down his interface, sucking and rubbing him feeling it pulse inside of his mouth and hitting the back of his throat.

"F-frag" He grunted holding Blizwing's head helping him bob his head on his cord "How about a little back door action?" He grinned.

Blizwing took his interface out of his mouth and gave it one last flick with his glossa before grinning at him. He crawled up next to him and laid on his front, letting Astrotrain lay on top of him taking of his own interfac and rubbing him for a moment before removing his rear panel. He ran his fingers around the rim before inserting his finger into him making him groan.

He was about to lose it before finally he removed his finger and rubbing his interface at his rear. He rubbed around the rim before pushing forward making the two grunt and groan out loud. Staying still for only a few seconds before pulling out and thrusting back into him.

"So" Astrotrain grinned giving a soft thrust into Blizwing "What do you think about new sparkling's?"

"Well...ah" He grunt feeling him thrust again "Was not excpeting...ngh...sparkling's at the decepticon's base"

"Same" Moaning into his audio's "But I think it's a good change around here" He started to hump his rear a little fast, thrusting into him with a more faster pase.

"Ah frag...mmm...i-it is. But other's might not...ngh ah...like it" He gripped the berth feeling himself being thrust into over and over again.

Astrotrain gripped his hips and grunted getting in a more comfortable position, thrusting his hips into him harder "Y-yeah. But we will keep on optic on the femmes" He felt his lover tighten around his interface which was driving him crazy and thrust harder into him making him grunt out with each thrust and bounce into him.

"Ah ah ah...I-I like them...mmmm...we will watch them"

"Same what I was thinking"

"Enough talk and frag me" He snapped.

"You asked for it" He grinned.

The two grunted and groaned as Astrotrain thrust into Blizwing with force before pushing him onto the berth again and humped him into the berth making him groan out. They panted and rubbed each other before they felt there peak coming and he picked up the pace more.

"Frag. Frag me!" Blizwing started to rub his own interface so bring himself to overload.

"Want me to fill you up?" He grinned.

"Fill me up you stud!"

With another powerful thrust Astrotain overloaded inside of him and sprayed his fluids inside of his tight rear, watching around him as he milked his inerface seeing his own overload had hit. He moaned and rubbed into his rear a little more before pulling out and laying on his side next to him. He panted and watched his lover roll over next to him.

"That was fun" He half laughed.

"I missed it"

"Same"

Astrotrain smiled at him "Do you want to stay for the night?"

Blizwing stared at him in shock before smiling softly "Sure. You never asked that before, why now?"

"I like a change" He lifted up his arm so he could crawl into his side.

He did so and it was a warm feeling, something he was not use to but still enjoyed.

"Thanks" Blizwing whispered,

Astrotain smiled and shut his optics "Anytime"

* * *

><p><em>Don't hate me if you don't like. Hope you all enjoyed and I wanted something different for the end hehe very juicy. Please review and thanks for reading.<em>


	22. Chapter 21

_This is not really a slave thing anyway hey? Should I change the title to something else? Please vote on my page. Thanks for the reviews. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Bonecrusher laid down next to the femme he cared about so much and loved everything about her, her nature, her beauty, her touch it was everything a mech wanted. Moondancer was recharging feeling very light headed from her pregnancy so she took the time to do so. Bonecrusher rubbed his hand over her small bump on her stomach, admiring it and softly petting it. He almost jumped out of his metal body when he felt movement coming from her small bump and knew it was the twin sparkling's. Slowly her leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the bump.<p>

"Hey little ones" He started talking softly to them. Though he wasn't sure why but he wanted to "This is all new to me and I have no idea on how to be a father, I never even thought about being one. I was just going to remain as a decepticon and see what happens till the day I go offline. But sparkling's? A family? That was not on my list" He continued as he rubbed the small bump and feeling another soft kick "I have no idea what is going to happen in the future, weather Soundwave or I is the father I'm going to be there no matter what and raise your both as my own, same with your mother. Your both really lucky to have her as a mother. She's going to love you both very much, same with me" He placed a soft kiss on the bump giving it another pet "Goodnight my little ones. We will be ready when your ready to come into the world"

He came back up to Moondancer and wrapped his arm around her, smiling softly when she sighed and leaned into his touch nuzzling into his warmth.

Bonecrusher laid there with Moondancer for some time, thinking and wondering what will happen. Soundwave is going to do everythig he can to get the Moondancer and if the sparling's are his he will try what ever he can to get his hands on them. Then he would never see or hold them again, Soundwave wouldn't allow it. But if there was a good chance they were his he will have to still keep his optic's open since Megatron want's Soundwave to have them as well. Which was odd, Megatron hated sparkling's. But then again Soundwave was very loyal to his leader so that could explain why.

He wasn't going to let Moondancer get hurt, he was going to do everything in his power to keep her by his side and have the sparkling's stay with him, no matter what.

Next day

It just had to happen. Megatron ordered most of the decepticon's to check out a location for power and energon, but a few stayed behind including Soundwave. This got Bonecrusher worried and he didn't want to leave, but he didn't have a choice.

"It's ok I'll be fine" Moondancer tried to tell him.

"Something isn't right, I have a bad feeling"

"Listen if this is a trick for Soundwave to get near me he is not going to hurt me. Not while I'm pregnant. He wants them badly as well so he won't try anything. If he does happen to find me I'll tell him to leave and walk away"

Bonecrusher sighed knowing she was right, Soundwave would never hurt her while she is with sparkling.

"Your right. I'm sorry I'm just freaking out"

"I know but I'm going to be with Darklight and Starfire for today. Darklight was suppose to be cleaning but she is skipping it to look after her sister and be with me. So if anything goes wrong Darklight will kick the crap out of anyone" She grinned.

He let out a chuckle "Alrihgt then that makes me feel a bit better"

"Everything will be fine" She smiled kissing his cheek "Maybe later when you get back we can think of some names for the sparkling's? Also we should sort out some cribs too"

"We have plenty of time"

"Time flies though" She smiled "Plus I'm too excited"

He chuckled "Alright then we will when I get back"

He kissed her one more time before leaving there room. Moondancer followed and saw the other's leaving as well.

"You'll be alright?" Hook asked.

"I'll be fine"

"Don't stress too much alright, just rest" Hook reminded her.

"I know you have told me that like five time snow" She half laughed.

"I'm just making sure" He smiled before leaving with the other's.

They all said bye and were gone, leaving Moondancer all alone and needed to find Darklight.

She walked down the hall and noticed it was very quiet. Megatron must have sent a lot away for the day. She turned a corner and right away stopped dear in her tracks. The sight before her stood Soundwave. He just stared at her, like she was his pray. He must have known she was coming down her, but how?

"H-hi"

"Hi"

She sighed "Soundwave, I don't know what to tell you. Bonecrusher has been there for me and I can't be hanging around with the both of you. It's too much stress"

"Moondancer" He stepped closer to her "Alone: Five minutes"

Five minutes for what?

"Why?"

"Answer: I want to talk"

Last time he said that they interfaced.

"Soundwave-"

He cut in "Please"

She looked at him and sighed "Ok"

She followed him in his office that was close by and entered, she looked around and saw it was the same as before she was in here. Silently she watched Soundwave walk over to his desk and picked up a small bottle before walking back to her. He handed it to her and all Dancer could do was look confused.

"What is it?"

"It's energon mixed with a special ingredient for pregnant femme's. Very good for unborn sparkling's" He explained.

She gave a soft smile "Thanks"

Soundwave stared at her for a moment before he started to reach his hand towards her stomach and softly placed his hand on her bump. Dancer didn't know how to react but just let him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Dancer sighed "I'm fine Soundwave"

"There is a chance the twin's are mine" He reminded her.

"I know, but..."

"But what? Why do you push me away" He asked.

"I just don't want any troubles when the twins are born. I need to be with someone and Bonecrusher seems to be the one"

"You can stay with me. I can give you so much more"

"I don't think I can. Even if the sparkling's are yours I don't think I can be with you"

He just stared back with a neutral look. She was so close to him but she didn't care at all. It wasn't long before she realised what he was doing and looked down to see his hand on her small bump, rubbing it in small circles. She went to push him away but he grabbed her roughly and held her close to him, not letting her go.

"S-soundwave let me go!" She tried to hold in her fear as she was pressed up onto his chest.

He didn't answer but just held her and rubbed her stomach softly. A small kick was given and Dancer felt it. She shut her optics as Soundwave knelt down and continued to rub it. She could have moved and pushed him away right now but she didn't. She stood there frozen feeling him rub her bump, her unborn sparkling's. Another kick was given and made her jump a little. Soundwave finally stood and brushed her face softly.

"You care about Bonrcrusher, but deep down you know you are crazy for me. You just can't accept it"

"I-I don't!"

"Shhh" He hushed her.

"Just let me go now" He growled.

"Before you go I want to tell you something"

"What?"

He leaned forward and cubbed her face with both hands, making her trapped with his hold.

"If Bonecrusher is the father of the twins I'll leave you and the sparkling's alone forever. But if there mine, you will come back to me with the twins and you will forget about Bonecrusher. If you don't I'll find you and I'll bring you back myself" He gripped her throat but gently making her scared out of her CPU "Is that clear?"

All she did was nod.

He took his mask off and let Dancer see his face again, but he then with force he pressed his mouth to her own. She struggled wildly but he held her tight making it impossible for her to escape. She tried twisting her head but the grip he had on her face stopped her from doing so. Then finally he pulled away making her gasp and stumble back.

"You will be with me again Dancer. I promise that"

He was very convinced that the sparkling's were his bit she wasn't.

"C-can I go?"

He nodded and opened the door for her and left very quickly to find Darklight. She felt tears roll down her face and felt like breaking down and crying it out. But knew also it would be stress for the sparkling's so she had to relax more so she could.

She entered the seekers room and saw Darklight playing with Starfire before she looked up at her.

"Hey. How you you feeling?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine" She smiled.

But Darklight was too cleaver "What's wrong?"

"Soundwave" She looked away in shame.

"What happened?"

Rec room

"I'm so sorry Dancer"

"Don't be it's fine"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am. But also scared"

"I know but don't worry there is only one of him and lots of other's that are on your side"

"What about Megatron?"

Darklight sighed knowing he will do anything to help his most loyal soldier.

"We wil lworry about it when it happened. Right now you need to relax" She smiled before looking at her hands "What is that?"

"Oh Soundwave gave it to me. Said it was energon with a ingredient that is really good for unborn sparkling's"

"Oh" She was surprised "I-I guess that was nice"

"Yeah it was. But then he went weird so I'm not sure if I should have it"

"It's just energon"

"Yeah your right" She smile before drinking it and sighed as it ran down her throat.

She then gasped and held her small bump in fright.

"what's wrong?" Darklight got a little worried.

"Oh nothing there just kicking like crazy in there" She half laughed.

Starfire walked up to Dancer and giggled as she placed her hands on her stomach and placing her head on it so she could hear. But was kicked softly in the head making her jump back. The femems laughed at this before Starfire went to do it again.

"W-what's there?"

"Sparkling's Starfire. You will have some friend's soon"

She squealed and ran back to her sister in excitement "M-mummy m-more friends"

"Yes you will. But can you say ?"

Starfire stared at her confused "D-dark..."

"Yes"

"D-dark...l-light?"

"That's right. That's my name"

But it seemed that Starfire didn't care and went back to her toys. Darklight sighed as she did.

"At least she said it" Dancer told her.

"Yeah your right" She smiled.

The two chatter and were discusing what would happen in the future.

"Do you think we will be here forever?" Dancer asked.

"I really don't know. A part of me says yes but another says no. I want to stay with Starscream but I don't really want to be around the other's"

"I feel the same" Dancer said "I guess we could try and have a talk with Hook and ask what he think's"

Darklight smiled "We might later. Let's just enjoy now"

* * *

><p><em>I need idea's for next chapter. I'm lost and don't know. Also sorry for short chapter. Hope you like please review and thanks for reading.<em>


	23. Chapter 22

_Sorry it was short before. I'm trying to cut off all the interfacing because I think there is a bit too much in every chapter, we will see how this goes. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

_Plus I need more voters on my profile about this story so please do. I think I will but still thinking about it._

* * *

><p>Darklight laid on the berth white holding her little sister in her arms, holding her close as she recharged and had a big day from running around. Darklight felt happy when she called her by her name but also knew Starfire wasn't sure about it. She didn't want to replace her mother and only wanted to be a big sister nothing more, nothing less. She hummed a song softly to her to help her recharge better and it was working out well, brushing her face softly and smiling seeing she was deep in it.<p>

The door hissed open and Starscream came walking in, looking tired from working so much. Megatron had him working a lot more then he use to but he still did it.

"Hey" She whispered softly.

"Hey" He smiled softly crawling into the berth with her and Starfire.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just warn out. Tomorrow I'm not doing anything"

"You have a day off?"

"No. I just don't give a damn. Megatron can go throw a fit if he wants. I want to sleep in, I want to stay with you for at least one day"

"Y-yeah...ok"

Starscream saw a look in her face and knew what he said was wrong "I'm sorry I should-"

"Don't. What he did is in the past and I want to forget about it. I feel save with you"

"Save is suppose to be impossible if your with a decepticon" He smirked.

"I changed you"

"But only you see that"

The two leaned forward and kissed softly. Starfire steered in her sleep a little making Darlight pick her up.

"I'll put her to bed" She walked out and did so before coming back.

The two cuddled together softly, feeling each other nuzzle and there warmth together was a nice feeling.

"So" Darklight looked up at him "A sleep in, in the morning?"

"You bet. I could use one"

"When was the last time you had a break?"

"Too long"

"Starscream? She whispered.

He turned his head to her "Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

He blinked at her for a short moment before sitting up half way "I do"

She smiled, leaning forward and capturing his lips with his own. Hand's roaming each other's bodies before he climbed on top of her.

"Want to go for a long one?" He grinned.

"Well your sleeping in so why not?" She giggled as he licked her neck cables.

Starscream then pulled the white sheet over them before making her giggle again and getting back to his process with Darklight. It was a night the two were going to remember.

Moondancer

Moondancer laid on Bonecrusher's berth in the constructicons quarters. She had been like living there now which no one minded at all, it made them feel better so if anything was wrong then they would be right there to help out. She had a hard day to be honest.

Everywhere she goes either Lazerbeak, Ravage or Buzzsaw would be there watching her, spying on her. It creped her out and wanted nothing more then for them to leave but they just didn't care and doing what Soundwave told them. He was obsessed with her and was not going to give up on trying to get her back. But she didn't want to go back to him, she was more then happy with Bonecrusher and that's the way she wanted it. Soundwave needed to know that, but he will do anything to have her again.

She was in recharge when Bonecrusher got back and came into his room, softly smiling as he saw her recharge peacefully with a soft white blanket around her and holding it close. Her small bump just poking out around the blanket, giving it a glow and a peaceful moment with Bonecrusher. He crawled on to the berth resting his chin on her shoulder, reaching his arm around and rubbing her stomach where the sparkling's lay. She shifted softly and let out a soft sigh in her sleep. Bonecrusher pecked her cheek softly giving her a nuzzle.

"Goodnight Dancer"

He shut his optics, not expecting her to respond. But before he went into recharge she shifted once again and spoke. Something that Bonecrusher would wish he had never heard.

"Goodnight Soundwave"

His optics shot open and stared down at her, trying to think over what she said. She was still in recharge but that wasn't the point. She just said Soundwave's name, thinking he was here with her and holding her right now. Did she mean it? Was it an accident?

Slowly he took his arm away from her and rolled over onto his back, away from her and stared at the ceiling. He just couldn't get over what she said.

Did she have feelings for Soundwave?

Next Day

Darklight was tucked in Starscream's arms and the white sheet around the two of them, both were up most the night have some fun with each other before they called it a night. But it was the most amazing moment ever, something Darklight had wanted for so long.

Starscream woke up first, letting out a stretch and looking down at Darklight. He smirked as he rubbed her side where he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Leaning forward he softly kissed her helm. She woke up at this and rolled around to face him.

"Morning"

"Morning to you too" He said.

"Have a nice sleep in?" Darklight asked.

"It's been a while but it was nice"

Darklight checked the time and it was already after midday. Moondancer would be waiting for her with Hook. She said she would meet her there early in the afternoon so now was better then never.

"I should go. Dancer is expecting me"

"Very well. I might stick around here a bit longer" he shut his optics again as he rested.

"Knock yourself out" She smirked as she put her armour back on and left the room, but kissing Starscream a kiss before going.

As she left she got her sister who was well full of energon and happily waiting for her big sister. Thundercracker must have given her some before he left. She picked her up and said morning, making the sparkling wave and say hello back to her. She opened the door to the hall and rigth away she saw Bonecrusher there ready to knock before she opened it.

"Oh hey Darklight"

"Bonecrusher? What bring's you here?"

"I-I want to talk to you about something"

"Is something wrong?"

"W-well I'm not sure. I'm here to talk about it and ask for a faver"

"Ok sure ask away"

He was silent for a moment before speaking "Has Moondancer said anything to you about Soundwave?"

"Oh" She was surprised he asked that "Well all she has said was he keeps stalking her and his pets keep spying on her as well which is not helping her pregnancy. But I thought you knew that?"

"I do but it's not that" He sighed "Has she said anything like...she misses him?"

Alright now this was weird "Not at all!" She was in shock he said that "Bonecrusher are you jealous?"

"I-I...I-I'm not-"

Darklight cut in "She loves you. She loves you no matter what and she wants to be with you"

He sighed "Last night when I got back she was in recharge. As I got comfortable I said goodnight Dancer and was about to go into recharge but then she spoke"

She narrowed her optics "And?"

"S-she said...goodnight Soundwave"

Darklight was not expecting this "A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure. She said it in her recharge so I'm not sure if she has feeling's for him or it was an accident but I'm too scared to ask. Look at me I'm scared to ask a simple question!"

"It's alright. I'm sure she has a reason. I'm going to see her now, do you want me to ask her?"

"If you don't mind. I just want to make sure"

"I understand. Don't worry I'm sure it was an accident but I'll ask. I'll see you later"

"See you and thanks"

Darklight walked down the hall and held her sister in her arms, thinking over what Bonecrucher told her. She couldn't have feeling's for Soundwave, could she? But she said herself she didn't care for him at all, unless she was lying but she has known her for years and she always knows when she's lying or not.

She got to Hooks medic bay and smiled to see Dancer laying on the berth holding her small swollen bump in her hands, watching Hook do a scan on her and the twins on a sceen. Looking very healthy and peaceful.

"Hey Darklight" Hook greeted.

"Evening Hook" She walked in to stand next to her friend.

"Hey Darklight" Dancer smiled at her.

Darklight smiled back, placing a hand on her shoulder "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Feeling tired but I'm fine"

"The sparkling's are taking a lot of energy from you. It's normal but the best you can do is rest and out of sight of soundwave and his little helpers"

"I'm trying Hook but it's not as easy. He just has to understand I don't want him"

"Yes he does. Just be careful"

Darklight sat in a chair and looked at Hook "Hook, do you mind if I speak with Dancer a lone for a moment? It won't take long"

"Sure thing. Do you want me to take Starfire?"

"That will be good"

She handed her sister to him and waited until they left. Looking at Dancer again as she sat up from the berth.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dancer asked.

"Bonecrusher came by"

Dancer looked at her "He did? Why?"

"He's...he was wondering about something"

"O-ok what is that?"

"He told me last night when he got back he said goodnight to you but you were in recharge"

"I was in recharge, he wouldn't expect he to respond"

"You did"

"Really? I-I was in recharge I don't remember that"

"W-well it's what you said to him"

"Umm...o-ok what?"

Darklight sighed "You said goodnight Soundwave"

Dancer almost fell off the berth but Darklight got her in time and helped her sit up all the way on the berth.

"W-what your kidding? Why didn't he say anything?"

"He was scared of asking and asked me to"

"B-but he was so quiet this morning, he didn't say anything"

"He was scared you had feeling's for Soundwave"

Dancer let out a half laugh. But that was all.

"Do you?" Darklight wanted to make sure.

But Dancer just started at her with a disbelief smile before it disappeared "Your joking right?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"D-darklight you know me!"

"What's so hard about answering it?"

Dancer stared at her friend. Trying to think over if she was for real but she knew she was. She sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"I don't want Soundwave. I keep telling myself that and I avoid him all I can but he keeps popping up from everywhere. It's annoying the slag out of me and I want to hate him so much..."

"But?"

Dancer sighed and slowly got out a single red organic rose she was hiding.

"Wow" Darklight whispered "What is it?"

"It's call a rose. They grow on this planet" She lowered her head "Soundwave gave it to me" She looked away in shame.

"H-he gave you that?"

"Yes. Also he gives me that special energon everyday"

"S-so you have feeling's for him?"

"Of course not. But every time he does give me something I...I-I get all soft with him"

"That's because he's trying to woo you. He's trying to make you forget about Bonecrusher and you fall of him. But the question is who do you want?"

Dancer sighed and looked down at her bump. Smiling softly as a soft kick hit her hand. But disappeared as she thought hard on that one question. What was so hard? All she had to say was she loved Bonecrusher, but why didn't she?

A hand was placed over her own and looked at Darklight with tearful optics.

"D-darklight..." She whisperes "I-I'm scared" She almost cried out hard but was hushed by Darklight.

"Shh shh. It's alright. Dancer this is something you need to think about. But don't let it over take you, you have sparkling's to worry about and you need to care for them"

"I-I know...I-I think I need some time on my own"

"Good idea. Just go for a small walk, if Soundwave comes just com me"

"Alright. Thanks Darklight I owe you" She looked up at her "D-do you hate me?"

"Not at all. I will support you no matter what. I'm just saying Bonecrusher cares for you so much and if you turn him down he will be hurt bad. He may be a decepticon but he does have feeling's"

"I-I know...I need to go" She hopped off the berth and walked out the room.

What was she getting herself into? Everything was so messed up now because she can't make her mind up and it was all her fault. She held in her tears as she continued her way down the hall. She thought hard about everything. Bonecrusher gave her love, gave her a family, gave her a warm and friendly hug and was so kind and gentle to her. Soundwave gave her gifts, gifts she had never seen before an the special thing's no one else could get for her. She knew he raised Rumble and Frenzy and they were so much like kids as well so he would have experience with family. But he twisted her mind into thinking there was no one else for her.

She sighed. What was she going to do?

A loud bang was heard making her stop and have a listen. A shout was given and turning her helm she sure it was coming from the brig. There were a few more shouts and being herself she followed the noise. She knew it was a bad idea but something told her to have a look. As she got to the brig she poked her head around the open door to see the combaticons holding something in the arms as they kicked and punched it. Dancer tried not to show herself as they continued to attack whatever it was. Soon they throw a helpless body into the brig an activated the bars. She watched in shock as the mech lay on the floor with a groan, energon leaking out of him and just lay still.

"You can rot in this cell like the pathetic autobot you are" Onslaught laughed and walked out the door with the others.

Dancer hid away so they didn't see her and once they were gone she poked into the room and quietly went in. She gasped softly at the sight before her, but so quiet the autobot didn't hear. Quickly she got a bucket of water and and a rag, along with some wound healer and deactivated the bars. It wasn't hard and she sure how they did it. She went in the cell and kenlt down next to the poor autobot. His back and arms were all dented and scratched with energon leaking out.

He let out a grown as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold still, this will sting for only a moment"

She started to wipe the wound clean and place the treatment on them making him grunt out and hiss in pain. It wasn't long before she was done and the autobot sighed as the pain was half gone.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I-I think so...w-who are you?"

She helped him sit up. She smiled as she saw his face but saw the shock look from his.

"Y-ya a femme?"

"Do I sound like a mech?"

"I guess not" He sighed a laugh.

"What's your name?" She helped him sit down again but so he was face her.

"The names Jazz honey" He smiled.

"Jazz. Do you remember much?"

"Besides letting my guard down, getting caught, getting beaten to the scrap and ya helping me not much else" He winced as a sharp pain was given.

"Where does it hurt?"

"O-on my knee. But you have done plenty for me already"

"Don't be silly" She started to clean his knee.

"So" He smiled "What's a pretty femme like you doing with the decepticons?"

She smirked "I'm here with my friend"

"There's more?"

"Just her, her sister and myself"

"W-why are you here?"

"Long story short we were captured"

"Ya need rescuing?"

She looked at him and tried to think. Did they?

Before she could answer though Jazz looked down and placed his hand on her stomach, like he was checking out something before looking at her in shock.

"Ya pregnant?"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review.<em>


	24. Chapter 23

_Title has been changed from "Slave to a Seeker" to "Rescue Me" Thanks for voting guys and hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's short then all my first other's but I'd rather them be short them leaving it for so long and loosing the story lie so I hope everyone understands._

* * *

><p>"U-umm..." Moondancer cleared her throat before smiling softly "Y-yeah I am. Almost four months now"<p>

"Wow" Jazz let out a half laugh "It's been a while since I've seen a pregnant femme"

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot" Dancer slowly sat down on the floor in front of Jazz so she wasn't bent down making her back ache.

"Did...were you..." Jazz was trying to find a way to say it right.

Dancer narrowed her optics "What?"

"Did the decepticon's...force you?"

She knew what he meant now. She slowly shook her head "No one forced me. I did it with my choice...my stubborn choice"

"You regret it?"

"Well...it's hard to explain"

"How so?"

"I-it's a bit personal"

"I understand. Sorry I asked"

"It's fine" She smiled "So your name is Jazz?"

"That's right honey. I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Moondancer"

"Nice to meet ya" He straighten up and leaned on the wall "Said there are more here?"

"Yeah. My friend was bought her first with her sister and later on I was bought here. It was a small world and we found each other"

"Is your friend pregnant?"

"No...but it was a close call not long ago. S-she was forced by Megatron"

Jazz sighed "Megatron and his sick twisted mind"

"But She is alright now. She just want's to forget about it and move on"

"You friend sounds like a tough femme"

"She is" She laughed softly "She's kicked a few cons around here because they tried to make a move on her"

Jazz chuckled "Sound's like she knows how to take care of herself"

Dancer then thought of an idea "What if she comes down here? To meet you"

"I won't mind a little bit of company" He smiled.

"I'll contact her"

Dancer com linked her friend.

_"Darklight you there?"_

_"I'm here. How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm fine thanks. Listen come down to the brig"_

_"Why?"_

_"You'll know why when your here"_

_"Alright then I'll see you soon"_

Darklight walked down to the brig while carrying Starfire in her arms, it was quiet in the base at the moment but she wasn't complaining. She was wondering what Dancer wanted in the brig. Maybe she went down there for some quiet time which was a good idea but also it was pretty cold and damp down there, that wasn't a good environment for the sparkling's.

As she got there she passed a few cells before coming to one with Dancer sitting in there, but also another mech. An autobot.

"U-umm...hello?" She wasn't sure what to say, she was in shock.

"Darklight, this is Jazz" Dancer smiled.

"Nice to meet ya" Jazz waved "I would stand and give you a proper welcome but I'm in a bit of pain at the moment"

"That's ok" Darklight wasn't sure if she should be thrilled or disapointed to see an autobot. She stepped into the brig, standing next to her friend looking at the autobot.

Jazz straighten up again and focused on Darklight before looking at what was in her arms.

His optics widen "W-wait! The sister is a sparkling?"

"Yeah she is. I should have said that before. This is Starfire, Darklight's baby sister" Dancer smiled.

She was very friendly to the autobot, she wasn't like Darklight at all. Darklight just didn't care while Dancer showed them respect.

"She's a cutie" Jazz smiled "You two look like you in your young adult years. Where are your parents?"

"My parents died five years ago" Dancer sadly said "I've been living on my own since"

"I'm sorry about your loss" Jazz softly said before looking at Darklight "What about you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" She narrowed her optics.

Dancer stared at her in shock "Darklight?"

"What? He doesn't have to know" She told him.

Jazz held up his hands "Your right. Sorry I asked"

"Well alright but Darklight you don't have to be so cold to him"

Darklight sighed "I'm not Dancer. I just don't think he should know every detail about us that's all"

Jazz studied her for a moment "Do you have something agents autobot's?"

"Where should I start?"

Dancer sighed as she thought her friend was being very rude and unfair to the poor autobot. Before Jazz could reply Dancer spoke.

"I'm sorry about her she just doesn't think much about autobot's" Dancer said.

"Is this all you wanted to show me?" Darklight asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I go?"

Dancer sighed "Yeah sure"

Without another thought Darklight left with a chirping Starfire in her arms and was gone making Dancer sigh. Her friend really didn't like autobot's.

"Ya friend has a lot of fire in her" jazz said.

"Yeah she does. Sorry she was a little rude to you"

"It's fine I'm sure she has a good excuse"

Dancer nodded "Yeah maybe" She looked back at him then "She sometimes acts like a decepticon. Well according to Megatron me and Darklight are both decepticon's"

"Really?"

"Yeah he just didn't want neutrals here so he made us decepticon's. Even though all we do it clean and get perved on by other's"

"I'm sorry it's like that"

Dancer ignored it and asked something else "How did you get captured?"

"Ahh well" Jazz tried to think what happen "I was out on patrol with some other autobot's when the decepticon's attacked us. We were doing well until a rocket got fired at me, making me fall back and black out for a short moment. When I woke I saw some of the autobot's tried to save me but there were just too many decepticon's. I told them to go, said I will be fine and they will find me again. Then I was bought back here, got a beating and met ya. I'm sure Megatron is going to want some information from me"

"I'm sure you will get back soon" Dancer smiled.

"If the autobot's plan a attack on the base we will be base to get you and your friend out of here as well" Jazz smiled.

"O-oh about that-"

Dancer stopped as a few decepticon's walked into the room and stopped in front of the cell. She saw it was Megatron, grinning down at her but worse of all Soundwave was next to him.

"Moondancer, what are you doing down here?" Megatron asked in a soft tone.

"I-I was just...talking"

"No need to talk to the prisoners my dear. Also it's not very good for you or the sparkling's to be in such an area. You should be resting"

"A-alright then" She went to stand up but was having a little trouble and before she fell onto the ground again her arm was grabbed by Soundwave. He gently helped her up and softly brushed his hand over her shoulders. Dancer shrugged her shoulders to try and get him to stop and looked away from him.

"Don't touch her" Jazz snapped at them.

"You in no position to speak autobot. I'll be dealing with you shortly" Megatron glared at him before looking at Soundwave "Why don't you take Dancer back for some rest? I'm sure you will want to be with her"

"But I don't" Dancer grumbled.

"Get use to it Moondancer" Megatron told her "Take her away Soundwave"

Dancer was then lead out of the cell and an arm was wrapped around her. The last thing she saw was Jazz staring at her and Megatron's form looming over him. She feared he was going to get hurt but what could she do, she was pregnant.

"S-soundwave?"

"Yes Dancer?"

"I-is Megatron going to hurt Jazz?"

"Answer: Lord Megatron needs information. He will do anything to get it out of the autobot"

"Please don't hurt him Soundwave. He hasn't done anything" She looked up at him with pleading optics.

"Negative. There is nothing I can do"

She lowered her head and tried not to think about what was going to happen to him. It was then she didn't notice Soundwave was taking her back to his quarters. Once they reached his door Dancer right away knew where they were.

"W-why are we here?"

"You need rest. You need sometime alone and away from your friend and Bonecrusher" He opened the door and pulled her into the room with him.

"N-no please! L-let me go" She panicked.

"Relax. I'm only trying to help"

"Then let me leave then if your trying to help"

"Just give me a chance Dancer. You haven't at all since you got pregnant"

Dancer let tears prick in her optics as Soundwave took her to his quarters and over to his berth where he had it perfectly laid out with blankets for her. He must have planed this.

"Sit down" He told her.

She did so and watched as he knelt down in front of her, seeing the tears in her optics he gently wiped them away from her face.

"Don't hate me Moondancer"

She sighed "I don't hate you...I-I..."

A soft hand was placed on her face, cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb into her.

"You don't know who you love"

A shock look was read across Dancer's face and she stared at up him.

"I know what you did. In your recharge last night you said my name"

"H-how did you-"

She was silenced as his finger was placed on her lips "Lazerbeak is very good at spying and I know a lot that happens. Don't think I don't know"

"Why are you...s-spying on me?"

"I want to make sure your alright and well. If those sparkling's are mine and I know they are, I want the three of you to be in perfect health and very happy"

"There's a chance there not yours" She whispered, feeling lost for words.

He placed his hand over her small bump "I can feel them. I can feel the bond in them. I can feel there mine"

"There is no way to tell until there are born"

"We shall see" He lifted her legs up onto the berth "Now lay down and get some rest. You need it"

"I-I can com Darklight and ask her to come"

"No need for that. You need sometime away from here. Just do what you want for once and don't listen to her"

She looked up with tearful optics "But she's my friend"

"Not from what I've heard. You were more then friend's not long ago" He smirked.

A red blush brighten on her cheeks. Looking away feeling shy and dirty. But it was bought back to face Soundwave again.

"No need for that. That's in the past and your moving forward" He helped her lean back into the berth more making her very comfortable and making sure she was alright.

"Need anything?"

"N-no thanks"

He nodded and went to leave her side but her hand was placed over his making him spot and look down at her.

"Thank you Soundwave" She whispered softly.

He rubbed her hand with his for a short moment before sitting up on the berth next to her and brushing her face softly. He removed his mask off his face and placed it aside letting her see his face.

"I care about you. You know that right?"

"You've never said it"

"I'm saying it now"

Leaning forward he captured her mouth with his. A softly moan escaped her mouth into his, feeling his warmth and wetness on herself almost drove her crazy. But why? She should be resisting and slapping him away. But no, she didn't.

He broke the kiss and gave her a soft peck on the forward "Get some recharge"

With that he left the room leaving a confused and poor femme behind to get some recharge.

Moondancer was in more messed up way then before. She was getting herself into so much drama and trouble, but right now all she wanted was to rest her mind and get some rest. While she did she prayed for Jazz to be alright.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review.<em>


	25. Chapter 24

_If people are wondering why I haven't updated my story "Discover" it's because I'm stuck on it at the moment and have nothing on it. So might take longer to update that one, sorry. I'm going to stick with this one until I can. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Moondancer recharged in Soundwave's quarters for quiet a while. It was what she needed, alone time away from everyone and in peace. She felt save like being in Bonecrusher's arms but this time she was wrapped up in warm blankets and this made her feel safe as well. She was awake for a while trying to think over everything that had happened and why Soundwave was so caring for her now. Before he threaten her but now he just cared. She wanted to believe it was all an act and this was a trick to get her to fall for him, but she couldn't.<p>

While she was in recharge Soundwave had come in and crawled into the berth with her, laying down by her side and rubbing her held softly. She didn't wake up to this as he continued to rub her and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her small bump in his hand feeling the twin sparkling's in there and feeling there sparks beat. Moondancer soon sighed happily and online her optics to find herself in the arms of Soundwave. She stared at his chest before looking up into his visor staring down at her.

"Wondering: How did you recharge?" He spoke to her.

Dancer licked her lips "Fine thanks"

His hand stroked her cheek gently and without realising she leaned into the touch.

"Soundwave?"

"Yes"

"The first time we met, first time we interfaced. Did that mean anything to you?"

Soundwave sighed "Telling truth. The moment I laid optics on you I wanted you"

"Then why did you call me a whore?"

"I regret calling you that name. I didn't know you. But I wanted you for myself. For so long I've wanted it to happen again but then you went with Bonecrusher. I waited for the right time to speak with you."

"That doesn't explain why you threaten me" She narrowed her optics.

"I was...mad. When you said I couldn't see the sparkling's even if they were mine I was hurt. I don't want you or the sparkling's to be with another mech if there mine. I want you to be with me. I'm sorry I scared you"

Dancer stared at him with soft but worried optics. She didn't know what was going to happen and she wasn't sure at all who she wanted to be with or anything.

"Who do you want to be with?"

She was bought back from her thought's as he spoke to her but heard what he said.

"I-I...I don't know"

"You love us both, don't you?"

She breathed a sigh.

Soundwave removed his mask and placed it a side, cupping Dancer face softly as he spoke to her "I can give you everything. You and the sparkling's will never be harmed and I would treat you like a queen. Bonecrusher can't do that. All he can do is end up hurting you"

"So wait" She frowned "If the sparkling's are not yours, your still going to try and win me?"

He was silent before stroking her face again "Like you said. We will find out when they are sparked"

Leaning forward he captured her lips with his own. It only lasted a second before Dancer pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Soundwave softly asked.

"This feels wrong. I shouldn't be here"

"But you came here anyway"

"I-I know but...Darklight is going to freak when she finds out"

"Don't worry about her or Bonecrusher. Your here with me and that's all that matters"

"You bought me here. This is what you wanted"

"You had plenty of time to leave before. Why didn't you?"

That question got to her. It was true she could have left once he was gone but she didn't. She stayed and had a good think before getting some recharge.

"B-because..." She sighed before leaning closer to Soundwave's chest "I wanted to be here"

She looked up at him and saw a smile on his lips. Not a smirk, not a grin but a smile.

Without another word he kissed her again and this time she didn't break away. He cupped her cheeks and moaned into her mouth, deepening the kiss and pressing his glossa to her lips asking for entrance. Dancer wasn't sure but feeling his warmth on her mouth was a nice feeling and soon allowed him. She gasped as his glossa roamed her mouth and her own glossa, slipping and dancing together as Soundwave held her in his arms.

He reached down and started to rub her thighs, bringing her leg up around his waist and massaging her aft softly. One of Dancer's arms wrapped around his neck while the other rubbed up and down his chest. The two held each other close and continued this warm and soft moment filled with moans and gasps.

Soundwave almost was on top of her but wasn't all the way not wanting to lay on the sparkling's. He was very careful as they did this. Dancer was hoping the two wouldn't interface. First it would be wrong, and second she was pregnant. Even though it was alright to interface while your pregnant but only if your careful. But she wasn't going to allow that anyway. She shouldn't even be doing this.

Finally he broke the kiss and looked down at her confused but beautiful face.

"Stay for a little bit longer"

"Alright" She didn't even think.

He held her in his arms closer and stroked her helm softly. She nuzzled into his chest, feeling his warm chest and soft hands on her. She felt like a wall was built around her as She slowly went into recharge. While she was Soundwave stroked her stomach and helm gently, watching her for a while before he himself went into recharge.

Hours went by before Moondancer woke up from her recharge and found herself in Soundwave's arms. She was confused at first before she knew what she did and sighed happily. It was just a simple and small kissing moment. She looked up to see he was in recharge, which then she realised something odd.

She has many missed com's and messages from Darklight. Oh she was in trouble.

Wait. Why would she be? She was old enough to make her own mind up and she could take care of herself. Who cares what she thinks what best for her, it's her own life not her's. Oh great now she was sounding like Soundwave. But she had to leave soon, she needed to let her friend know she was alright.

Slowly she lifted Soundwave's arm of her and crawled out of the berth. he made her way to the door and as soon as she was half way out a voice stopped her.

"Your leaving?"

She turned around to see Soundwave looking up at her, still with his mask off.

"Y-yeah. I should get back"

"You know you don't have to leave" He reminded her.

She smiled softly at him, looking away and back at him "I know" With that she was gone and heading back to Darklight.

She checked the time and saw it was almost midnight. No wonder Darklight as worried.

As soon as Dancer knocked on her door it hissed open so fast and she was faced with a worried yet mad femme.

"Where have you been?" She sounded so demanding.

Dancer crossed her arms "Who are you my mother?"

"I've tried to contact you for hours and you just show up now saying that?"

"Sorry Darklight. I'm fine really I just needed some time alone from everyone"

She sighed and stood aside so she could come in "It's fine. I was just worried that's all"

"I know but I'm here now"

"So where were you?"

Dancer was silent as she came in and tried to think of something smart, but nothing came.

"Dancer?"

"I was with...Soundwave"

"I-I'm sorry it sounded like you just said you were with Soundwave"

"I was"

"Dancer are you out of you CPU?"

"Nothing happened. He offered for me to stay for some rest and I did. Later he came back and I must have fell alseep in his arms. I woke up and came back here. I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier"

Darklight sighed and came over to her "So he didn't try anything?"

"No he didn't"

Well that wasn't true. They did kiss for a long moment but she wasn't going to say that at all.

"Alright then. Bonecrusher has been asking about you and I've just said you needed sometime alone. He said he will talk to you tomorrow"

"Thank's Darklight. I'm sorry again but it was something I really needed. It gave me time to think"

"It's alright. I just worry and I'm not sure if Soundwave was the best answer but you got what you wanted and that's all that matters"

"Thanks" She smiled "I know I've been resting all day but I still feel a little off"

"It's normal and don't worry. Get some rest"

"Goodnight" She walked towards her room.

"Dancer?"

She turned around.

"Are you sure your alright?"

Moondancer wasn't sure how to answer that. But right now all she wanted was to be on her own again "I-I'm fine really. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Alright. Sweet dreams"

With that Dancer landed on her berth and curled up in the soft and warm blankets. Letting out a tear and cried softly into the sheets, already missing Soundwave. Or Bonecrusher?

Darklight quietly walked into Starscream's quarters and crawled into the berth, nuzzling into his side making his lift his arm for her.

"Did she come back?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah she did finally. She was with Soundwave"

"Your kidding?"

"No I'm not. She said nothing happened and he didn't try anything"

"You believed her?" He narrowed his optics.

"She's my best friend. Of course I believed her"

"I know she is but remember she has lied to you before. When she said nothing happened between her and Soundwave but then later she said they interfaced. I'm just saying keep you optic on her. She is confused and doesn't know what to do"

Darklight sighed. It was true she did lie to her and look where it got her and now she says again nothing happened. But her friend was going through so much and needed a lot of help.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure she will be honest with me"

"Your a good friend to her"

"She is the only friend I have. She has been through so much in her life and I've always looked out for her, always being a big sister to her"

"Maybe she's ready to do thing's on her own now. Making her own mind up and doing thing's she wants"

"Yeah...maybe your right"

"Let's get some recharge. Everything will be fine" Starscream kissed her helm.

"I know" She sighed kissing him back "I know"

Four in the Morning

_"You have to choose someone"_

_"You can't have both"_

_"It's either one or the other"_

_"He will only end up hurting you"_

_"I can give you everything"_

_"I love you"_

_"The twins are mine I know that"_

_"I will be there no matter what"_

_"I will treat you like a queen"_

_"Leave him and be with me"_

_"Please Moondancer"_

Dancer jolted up from her berth, panting hard and feeling the sparkling's panic as her spark was beating so fast. She tried to relax and placed her hand over her small bump. Breath in and out until the three were settled. She was speechless from what the dream was about.

"Primus Moondancer" She buried her face in her hands "Your in a bigger mess then before"

She heard Starfire gurgle softly and went over to see her. She smiled as she saw her recharging but also dreaming as she moving her legs around and clenched her hands, like as she trying to grab at something. Dancer moved her hand in and let her take her fingers in her hands. Smiling as Starfire smiled and went back into a deep recharge again. She stay like this for a little bit before taking her hand back and walking out the room.

Dancer didn't know why but she was fully rested and needed to take a walk around the base before everyone else woke up and run around like sparkling's. This thought made her smirk softly, she was looking forward to seeing her own sparkling's. But also worried. No one had a clue who's sparkling's they were until they were sparked and that scared her. But most of all she couldn't make her mind up who she wanted and this scared her mostly. Keeping it to herself was a mistake knowing it would just put stress on her. She would have to tell Darklight later on when they were together and alone. Also in there quarters away from Soundwave's spy's.

As Dancer came around a corner she let out a gasp as she bumped into someone. Looking up she stared in shock at this new bot. All he did was smile.

"Your alight beautiful?"

"I-I...w-who are you?"

Before he could answer a familiar bot came around him, looking a little beaten up but still online.

"Nice to see you again Moondancer"

Dancer stared in shock before speaking "Jazz?"

"Glad you remember my name. I was worried we were going to have trouble finding you but looks like you found us"

"I-I...How did you get out?"

"Are you sure she isn't going to scream Jazz?" The red bot asked.

"Relax Ironhide I trust her"

Dancer looked back and forth at the two bots before noticing something. An autobot badge on Ironhide's shoulder glittered in her optics.

"Your an autobot?"

"That's right lady" Ironhide smiled.

"The autobot's planed a rescue to get me and I told them about you and your friend here"

"W-why?"

Jazz came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "Were going to get you out"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	26. Chapter 25

_I'm so sorry for the wait. Life is busy and stuff. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p><em>"Were going to get ya out"<em>

That repeated in Moondancer's CPU over and over again as she stared in shock at Jazz. Was he kidding? Was this a dream?

"Ahh Dancer?" Jazz looked at her waiting for her to reply.

She shook her head and looked back and forth at Ironhide and Jazz "I-I...don't know w-what to say..."

"Come with us" Jazz smiled "Ya will have freedom and a better place away from the decepticon's and the sparkling's will have a future. Here ya all going to get hurt or worse"

"Don't you want to come?" Ironhide came forward "Do you like it here?"

"I-I guess I got use to it here" She sighed.

"Is there a reason you want to stay?" Jazz asked.

"I made some friends here. But most of all..." She placed her hand over her small bump "There father is here too"

"Who's the father?" Ironhide narrowed his optics.

She sighed "Your not going to like the answer"

"The more we know the more we can help and understand everything" Ironhide told her.

He was right. She was keeping everything to herself and that wasn't helping at all. She sighed and looked at the two autobot's.

"I don't know"

She saw the shock look on Ironhide and lowered her head in shame.

"It's not her fault Ironhide" Jazz tried to make it better.

Ironhide folded his arms "How many did you sleep with?"

Jazz sighed "Do you really think now is the time?"

"The more we know the easier it is"

Dancer just thought just to tell them so they could get over this "I only slept with two. Bonecrusher and Soundwave. I just wish everything was a lot more simple and I didn't sleep with anyone"

"But then you wouldn't be bringing in sparkling's into the world" Jazz smiled.

Dancer looked at him and smiled softly. He was right "Yeah your right"

"Moondancer was it?" Ironhide stood in front of her.

"Yeah?"

"Listen Ma'ma. If you come with us you will be away from the two and they won't bother you. You will have the full support of all the autobot's. We have the best medic, full supply of energon, spare rooms and you will make new friends there"

After he said all that Moondancer felt her spark bright up. They woud have everything and above all freedom. That is what she wanted and away from most of the decepticon's but what about her friends. Thundercracker, Starscream, Breakdown, Astrotrain, Blizwing and the Constructicons. She would see or be with them anymore. But she had to do what was best for her sparkling's. If she stayed and she gave birth here it will be a nightmare. It should be a loving moment but Soundwave and Bonecrusher will be all over her and everyone will want to find out who the father is of the sparkling's. She will be in stress and anyone could get hurt or worse.

"What do you say?"

She licked her lips and looked up at the two, placing her hand over her small bump and nodded her head "Alright...I'll come"

"Thank ya Dancer" Jazz smiled.

"I'm glad you are" Ironhide nodded.

"What about your friend?" Jazz asked.

_Oh_ frag.

She forgot about her and there was no way she would come. "I-I don't think she will come"

"Why not?"

"Starscream and her are together and she is like apart of him. Above all she doesn't think much for autobot's"

"Yeah when I saw her she was a firecracker. But you might not want to come if she doesn't right?"

"I-I'm not sure. Let me com her"

"Be quick"

_"Darklight?"_

_"Hmm...Dancer?"_

_"Yeah it's me. Listen I need to talk to you"_

_"Now?"_

_"Yeah. I'm down the hall. Bright Starfire with you"_

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"J-just...come. Please"_

She sighed as she hung up and waited for her friend to come.

"Who's Starfire?" Ironhide asked.

"That's Darklight's baby sister. She is just a sparkling"

"Sparkling's shouldn't be with decepticon's it's not normal"

"Has Starfire been hurt here at all?" Jazz asked.

"Thankfully no. Darklight always made sure of that and no one messes with her family or friends"

"She's that bad?"

"It will be a challenge for her to come with us" Jazz warned him.

"I like a challenge" Ironhide smirked cracking his knuckles.

"Don't force her if she doesn't want to"

"We will see what happens" Jazz said.

Meanwhile Darklight let out a yawn as she walked down the hall holding still recharging Starfire in her arms. She had no idea why Dancer wanted to see her down the hall but she was her friend. Though she was still confused why she wanted to see her early in the morning and down the hall and to bring Starfire with her without waking up anyone. As she looked up she saw Dancer standing at the corner of the hall. She looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Dancer, is everything alright?" Darklight asked.

"Y-yeah...well I-I'm not sure"

She narrowed her optics "What do you mean?"

Dancer sighed and looked around the corner "You can come out"

As she said that Darklight was confused and stared at her friend wondering but then looked stun as two autobot's came into view.

"Hey Darklight. It's Jazz, you remember me right?"

"U-umm...yeah I do" She wasn't sure what to say "How did you get out?"

"My autobot friends are getting me out. We bumped into Moondancer here as we were getting out" Jazz said.

"Oh. Alright" She didn't understand why she was bought here for this "Is that all?"

"Darklight" Dancer came forward and looked up at her "I'm going with them"

She wasn't sure if she heard her right or it was for real. "Y-your leaving?"

"Lady" Ironhide came forward "This is for the best and the best for her sparkling's-"

Darklight cut him off "I don't care what you autobot's think is best this is not your choice"

Dancer spoke "It was my choice Darklight"

"Really?"

"Yes" She sighed "I can't be here any more. Bonecrusher and Soundwave are going to drive me crazy and this is the best choice for my sparkling's. It will also be safer there"

"B-but it's fine here as well" She spoke softly so she didn't wake up Starfire "You have other's are care about you and the sparkling's. Bonecrusher cares about you so much. Soundwave will just have to butt out of your life"

"But it's not going to happen" She frowned "Soundwave will do anything to get his hands on the sparkling's even if there not his. He wants me bad and will spot at nothing. If I'm with the autobot's I will be away from all that"

Darklight was about to snap back but thought hard for a short moment. It was true. Her friend would be save and no harm will come to her. She liked autobot's and they would take care of her. She sighed and lifted her sister in her arms more.

"Is this what you really want?"

Dancer smiled and came closer to her "I will have protection. I won't get hurt. This is what I want for my sparkling's. You understand don't you?"

She didn't know what to say. Her best friend wanted to leave the decepticon's and go with the autobot's. Was it the right thing to do? Was she making a mistake? She didn't even know herself. All she wanted was her friend to be happy and safe, and she wasn't here.

Looking up at her all she could do was nod her head and softly smiled at her "If that is what you want, I won't stop you"

"Thank you Darklight" She smiled.

"Listen not trying to be rude but we really need to rush before someone wakes up" Ironhide warned them.

"He's right. Darklight we want you to come as well"

"M-me?" She asked in disbelief.

"You will be with your friend and away from all this" Ironhide told her.

"Listen Darklight I know this is hard choice for you but it will be so much better if you did come. But-"

"D-dancer...I-I..."

Ironhide folded his arms "Is there a reason why you want to stay?"

Darklight looked at the autobot who she knew she wasn't going to like him at all "I'm with Starscream"

"Why would you be with him?" He narrowed his optics.

"He's better looking then your ugly face" She snapped.

All he did was roll his optics and was about to walk forward to her but was stopped by Jazz's hand.

"How close are you two?" Jazz asked.

"That's none of your business"

"Jazz were wasting time we need to go" Ironhide said.

Dancer looked worried at them and back at her friend "Darklight you need choose"

"I-I...Dancer I'm sorry but I can't leave Starscream. He means too much to me"

"Wait what about your sister?" Jazz pointed.

She looked down at her and saw she was still recharging in her arms. She was so peaceful and looked like she was in the most wonderful place. She was here with her and had Thundercracker as a sitter, Breakdown as some company and Hook for a visit.

"Darklight?"

She looked up and saw Jazz and Ironhide had to leave but Dancer wanted to go with them and now were asking for her to go. But she said no now they are asking about her sister. Did they really expect her to hand her only family left over to the autobot's.

She held her sister closer to her chest "She's staying with me"

"Your kidding?" Ironhide seemed to not get over this femme.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Darklight-"

"Dancer I'm sorry but I can't leave it's not that easy and there is no way I'm letting the only family I have left go and never see again. That is my answer. I'm not going. But Dancer you do what you want, I just want you to be happy"

She smiled and gave her a warm hug to her friend "You understand don't you?" She whispered.

"I do"

They broke apart and Jazz gave her a sad look "So your staying?"

"Yes I am. There is nothing you can do to change my mind"

"Are you sure?" Jazz just wanted to make sure.

"I'm sure"

As soon as she said that a spark pain was given to her in the side of her neck and an arm wrapped around her waist. it happened so quick and with her sister in her arms she couldn't do anything.

"Shh shh it's alright just relax" A voice whispered to her.

Everything around Darklight then blacked out and almost dropped her sister but Jazz quickly picked her up and held her close.

Moondancer stood in shock at what just happened "What did you do to her?" she almost shouted.

The other autobot behind her looked up at her "It's is only in recharge and by the time she wakes we will be back at our base"

"Thank you Ratchet" Jazz spoke.

"W-wait. If I didn't want to come were you going to do that to me?" She frowned at them.

"We will talk later. Right now we need to leave" Ratchet said holding Darklight in his arms.

Starfire started to wke up now and let out a soft chirp as she looked at the strange bots around her.

"Hey little femme. Be quiet now everything will be alright"

Ratchet started to walk with Jazz following behind him. Dancer was scooped up in Ironhide's arms and carried her behind Jazz.

"W-why did you do that to her? She didn't want to come"

"This is for the best for the three of you and your sparkling's. You will be with us and nothing bad will happen"

Dancer didn't know what to say.

As they reached an exit a loud alarm was heard around the base letting all the decepticon's know intruders were in the base.

"We're leaving now. The other's will hold them off letting us get back yo base"

Dancer felt her spark beat hard, knowing this was it and she wasn't coming back.

_"Moondancer?"_

It was Thundercracker over the com.

_"T-TC?"_

_"Where are you? Where's Darklight? Where's Starfire? Starscream and I can't find you"_

She held in her tears as she answered back.

_"I'm sorry TC. I had to do it"_

_"D-do what?"_

_"I'm doing this for my sparkling's. They deserve to have a life. Not being prisoners or getting hurt by anyone"_

_"Dancer! Whatever you do don't go with the autobot's!"_

_"This is my choice. I'm sorry. let Starscream know they knocked Darklight out so she will come. She loves Starscream very much. She didn't want to go. I didn't think it would happen but it did. I'm sorry I'm going with them"_

_"N-no no Dancer please-"_

_"Goodbye"_

With that she ended the com and deleted the contact with him and any other decepticon she had. Making it impossible for anyone to talk to her or locate her. She was going to have a talk with Darklight when she woke up. She wasn't going to be happy at all.

* * *

><p><em>Oh god what will happen when she wakes up? Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	27. Chapter 26

_Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Was it the right thing to do? To leave the decepticon's and go with the autobot's? Moondancer was not sure now. She had left without even a goodbye, besides Thundercracker but that was a quick one before ending the com. She felt scared and strange as she was bought back to the autobot base. The whole time she buried her head in Ironhide's chest and held onto him. She felt his warmth and a comfort rubbing on her back by his hand. It was soothing which made her feel better and relax more. She was scared for Darklight though. She had no idea they were going to do that to her and when she wakes up she was going to be very mad, mad at her. She is the one that bought her into there trap and it was her fault she was probably never going to see Starscream again.<p>

She was carried though the halls very quickly before they entered a room which looked a lot like Hook's medic bay. She guessed this was the autobot's medic bay. She was placed on a berth gently and given and soft pet from Ironhide, giving her a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

She took a small breath in "F-fine thanks"

Ironhide noticed she was nerve's and placed his hand on her shoulder "There is nothing to be scared of. Your save now, away from those cons. I know this place may look strange to you but trust me this is freedom for you"

She nodded her helm and put on her best smile "Thanks" She then thought of Starfire and Darklight "Where is my friend?"

"She will be here soon. Same with the little femme. We just want to be prepared before she wakes up"

"I understand. But why did you do that? You could have easily left with just me"

"This is for the best. Your friend will understand in time, she will have forgotten about Starscream soon"

"I douht that" She sighed.

"We will see what happenes. Our medic will check up on you and your sparkling's when he gets here. Once he is done your more then welcome to stay or be bought to a room where you will stay. How does that sound?"

"Perfect" She nodded "I think I will stay until Darklight wakes up. Is it alright if I care for her sister, please?"

"Sure it is"

Ratchet then came into the room with Jazz follwing him holding a still recharging Starfire in his arms.

"I wasn't expecting this at all" Ratchet said.

"None of us were" ironhide replyed.

"Evening" Ratchet came over to Moondancer "I'm Ratchet, the medic here"

"Pleasure. I'm Moondancer"

"Nice to meet you" He smiled "I'm just going to run a few checks on you if that is alright with you?"

"It's fine"

"Also she's carrying twin sparkling's" Jazz told him.

"Yeah I just noticed" He looked down at her small bump "How far away are you?"

"I'm about four months now"

"Was it forced?" He asked.

Dancer let out a sigh "No" She answered it like she was annoyed but lucky he didn't see this.

"Very well" He looked at Jazz who groaned at the small pain he had "Take a seat. You need the rest"

"Thank's doc" He wobbled over to the next berth and sat down with Starfire in his hands.

Ratchet looked at the bots in the room"I'll have a check of the sparkling soon as well. This is going to be a busy day"

Else where in the base Optimus looked at the data work from his men and looked up at Ironhide.

"Femmes with the decepticon's?"

"That's right Prime. The first one we saw was pregant but told us it wasn't forced. She came with us willing but her friend was a problem. We had no choice"

"I understand, but we don't want to put danger on anyone. Is she also carrying?"

"No she's not. Her friend said so herself"

Optimus looked over at the couch where Ironhide had placed Darklight, he watched as she recharged and knew well she would wake up soon. But something didn't make sense.

"Why didn't she want to come?"

"She said she was happy with Starscream and she had gotten use to some of the decepticon's. She was letting her friend go though, but we couldn't just leave her she doesn't belong there"

"Your right she doesn't. It's going to be a busy day. We will wait until she wakes and I'll have a talk with her"

"Very well Prime. I'll take her to see Ratchet"

Optimus watched as Ironhide left with the femme and closed the door behind him. Femmes were rare and knew his men were wanting to meet them, even flirt with them. It was normal but he would have a word with them and tell them to keep there distance for the time being. Though he also thought of something else. If the decepticon's will do anything to get the femmes back there was going to be attacks on the base putting everyone in danger and the femmes sparkling's. Though there was idea he could try. Maybe sending the femme's back to cybertron? He would do everything in his power to make sure they have a suited life and everything they need. But What about Darklight? If she got the chance she might go back to them, which would not be good.

He sighed sitting in his chair. He would finish off his data work and then go see the femmes. It was going to be a long day.

Back in the medic bay Moondancer held Starfire in her arms as Ratchet tended to Jazz, buffing out his dents and patching up his cuts and wounds.

"How does that feel?" He asked stepping back from him.

Jazz flexed his arms and legs, hoping off the berth and smiling "Much better thanks Doc"

"Good. Glad to have you back friend"

"Thanks" Jazz looked at Dancer, smiling as the sparkling in her arms chirped softly.

"How old is she?"

Dancer looked up at him and smiled "I think she's almost two"

"That's the age when they start walking and talking right?"

"For most yes. She started to a few months ago"

Starfire then let out a yawn and online her optics, reaching her hands and arms up letting out a stretch. Looking up at Dancer and let out a happy chirp. As soo nas she saw Jazz though she stared at him confused, wondering who this was.

"Hey little femme" Jazz smiled looking down at her.

Starfire let out an unhappy groan and hid her face in Dancer's chest.

"She's a cutie" He chuckled softly.

Ironhide then entered the room carrying Darklight over to the berth.

"Is she alright?" Dancer asked.

Ironhide gently placed the femme down and looked at her "She's fine. Nothing wrong at all. But could you do us a faver?"

"Sure"

"When she wakes tell her not to start a war here. Were just trying to help"

"I know you are. But I can't control her, she will do what she wants. But I will have a talk with her"

"Thanks" Ironhide said and looked at the sparkling "Well look who's awake"

Starfire turned her head again and looked at the strange and different bots around her besides Dancer. She let out unhappy gurgles and looked to her side to see Darklight. Right away she reached her arms out for her.

"Darkwright" She cried out.

"It's alright little one. She's just sleeping" Ratchet came over and went to touch her face but right away Starfire started to cry.

"Shh shh it's alright" Dancer whispered holding her close.

Her cries hurt Ratchet's spark. It was a cry for help, a cry for comfort and a cry for danger. The sparkling was scared.

"W-where F-fundercwacker" She cried.

"Did she just say Thundercracker?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah" Dancer sighed "This is why I didn't want you to force Darklight to come. She is with Starscream and Starfire has gotten use to some of the decepticon's. There like brother's to her, and now she will never get to see them again"

"It's alright. She will forget them soon and a new life is coming for the three of you" Ratchet said.

Dancer didn't answer but only sighed.

"Optimus told me to let him know when she wakes up. Can you do that for me Ratchet?"

"Sure thing"

"I should let everyone know I'm back and alright" Jazz said.

"I'll go with you as well. I'm sure the femme is going to be mad when she wakes and I don't want to get scratched at"

This made Ratchet laugh "I'll handle it"

Jazz looked over at Dancer "I'll see you later Dancer" He smiled.

"Yeah...Sure thing Jazz" She softly said.

The two left and this made Starfire calm down a little and cling onto Dancer around her neck.

The three waited in the room, waiting for Darklight to wake and explain everything. Dancer hoped she wasn't going to be mad she just hoped she would be calm. She knew well she will do anything to get back to Starscream. But maybe not, maybe she will stay with her? No one knew she sure. All they could do was wait.

About an hour went by and finally Darklight let out a soft moan.

"Ratchet she's waking" Dancer said hoping off the berth and walking over to her.

"O-oh frag my head" Darklight mummbed rubbing her helm.

"Darklight are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I think so" She sat up looking at her friend "What happened?"

"W-well-" Before she could answer Darklight spotted Ratchet walking over.

"Who are you?" She narrowed her optics.

"My name is Ratchet I'm a medic. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone through me into a wall" She sat fully up "Where am I?"

"D-darklight...please don't hate me"

"Hate you?"

"I-I didn't know they would going to do that I thought they would just let you stay"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at both Ratchet and Dancer but only stopped at Ratchet when she saw the autobot logo on his chest.

"You at the autobot base" He simply replyed.

Everyone was silent for a short moment. Darklight had the most confused look on her face before it turned into a mad one "This is a joke right?"

"Listen femme this is for the best. You both will-"

Darklight cut in "This is for the best of you autobot's. You don't give a frag about anyone by yourselfs!" She snapped.

Starfire reached her small arms out to her and right away Darklight calm down, holding her sister close and rubbing her helm.

"I'm sorry Darklight" Dancer felt a tear prick in her optics and lowered her helm thinking she hated her now. But a soft hand on her own made her look up at her.

"This is not your fault Dancer. I understand for you coming, wanting to leave for the saftly of your sparkling's and yourself. Like I've told you before I could never hate you no matter what your my closest friend ever. Were both in this together" She smiled at her.

Dancer was happy at hearing that. She nodded her helm and whipped the tear away.

Darklight looked back at Ratchet and frowned "Why did you bring me as well? I said I wanted to stay"

"Look Darklight I know your upset but give this a chance. You both will be provided with everything here and full protection as well"

"Who's in charge here?" She demanded.

Ratchet sighed "I'll bring him here. I'll be right back" Ratchet let down his work and walked out the room to get Optimus.

Dancer sat down next to her friend and pulled herself up "Maybe he will let you go back Darklight"

"I doubt it" She mumbled.

"Listen if he doesn't then maybe we can find a way for you to get back"

"That is way too much trouble. Even if I could what about you? What about Starfire?"

"S-so what do you want to do?"

Darklight sighed and rubbed Starfire's back gently "I don't know. Your my friend and I told you I would be there for you no matter what and I plan on keeping that promise"

"S-so you will stay?"

She lowered her helm and looked up at her friend "I don't know...for now I will"

She smiled and gave her a small hug "Thank you"

"I already miss Starscream" She sadly said.

"I know you do and I know how much you care about him as well. I know you will see him again"

"I hope so"

"Fundercwacker?" Starfire softly said "Swywarp? Where is Starsweam?"

What was she suppose to say? She was worried she was going to say the wrong thing.

"Sweetie" She looked down at her "They are going to be away for a little bit...a-and were staying here for now"

"When they coming back?"

"I'm not sure" She kissed her helm "Soon I hope"

With that Starfire nuzzled into her chest and puured softly.

The door hissed open making the femmes look over at it. They saw Ratchet but also another bot that looked like in charge for sure with they way he looked.

"Morning femmes" He greeted as he stopped in front of them "My name is Optimus Prime"

"Nice to meet you Optimus sire" Dancer smiled softly. He was leader of the autobot's. She felt honored "My name is Moondancer"

"Nice to meet you Moondancer" Optimus smiled behind his mask. He looked at Darklight and with the look she was giving him he knew she wasn't too happy.

"Darklight I understand you upset and didn't want to leave. But you have to understand why Ratchet had to sedate you. Give this a chance and who knows in time you will like it very much here"

"Listen buddy" Darklight spoke handing Starfire to Dancer and standing in front of him "I don't care who you are and I don't care what you have to say. I was happy with someone and you took that away from me. Why cant you accept what other's want?"

"I've been told you were with Starscream. Has he ever hurt you?"

Darklight sighed "No he never did. He treated me perfect. He is my boyfriend as well"

"You started a relationship with him?"

"Yes" she simply answered.

Optimus sighed "I was also told Megatron forced you"

She was silent and sat down again on the berth "What he did to me will forever be on my mind and a horrible nightmare. There is nothing I can do besides moving on"

"You a brave femme Darklight. I honor that"

She gave a small nod "Thanks"

"But for the time being will you remain here with your friend?"

"I promised I would be there for her. So for now I will, we will see later. But I'm still pissed off what you did"

"Thank you and that is fine. Ratchet will walk you both to your rooms when he is done with you. I will find you when I need to see you"

Dancer smiled again "Thank you Optimus. We will take it easy for now"

"Congratulations on your sparkling's Dancer. I'm sure they both will be beautiful"

"S-so you know everything about us?"

"I do but I won't tell anyone else. You may only do that if you wish"

"Alright"

"I'll see you both later" Optimus left leaving Ratchet to finish his work with the femmes.

"This won't take long"

Something then clicked to Darklight's mind. She couldn't contact any of the decepticon's. All there data and conection was gone, but why? There was only two words to answer that. Damn autobot's.

Decepticon base

Starscream sat on his berth in his quarters, staring at the floor as he thought throw his mind over and over again.

Darklight. His Darklight was gone. She was out of his life and with the autobot's.

At first he thought she went willing but after watching the security tapes he saw Moondancer went with them but they sedated Darklight, taking them all away along with Starfire. He couldn't blame Dancer though, he understood why she did what she did. She wanted safety for her sparkling's and Soundwave and Bonecrusher were not helping. Sure Bonecrusher cared for her but he just didn't understand what she was going through and didn't help much with it.

Thundercracker was spark broken as he saw Starfire was no longer around. He had grown attached to the small sparkling and including the femmes. It was like a family but not anymore. They were gone.

Starscream heard a knock at his door and saw it was TC.

"Hey"

"Yeah hey" Starscream mumbled.

"I'm sorry this happened. We will get them back, you'll see" He tried to make him feel better.

"You don't understand" he stood up to face him "Moondancer went with them willing while Darklight was forced. Those two are the closest friends and will do anything for each other. Darklight promised her she would be there no matter what for her while she's pregnant. If we attack the autobot base and bring them all back here Dancer will not be happy"

"S-so what do you want to do?"

Starscream sighed and sat back down on the berth "I don't know" He looked at the empty space on the berth where Darklight would recharge "I just miss her"

* * *

><p><em>Please review and idea's are welcome. Hope you all enjoyed.<em>


	28. Chapter 27

_I have a poll up on my page and will be helpful if people could vote please. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Starfire was in recharge once again in the crib the autobot's had provided in the femmes quarters. Once they arrived they were surprised at the size and beauty of it. It was so bright, so large and also had private wash ranks. It spelt safety and comfort for them. Darklight had to admit it this was very relaxing, Dancer told her just think of it as a holiday away from the decepticons. She took this and it did make her feel a little better. Once Moondancer would give birth though she will let her do what she wants but she will be wanting to go back to Starscream. Her friend understood, she just needed someone there until it was over and she could raise her twin sparkling's in peace.<p>

She trusted the autobot's for her safety and knew they would do anything for her but as for Darklight she was just playing along and find a way back to her lover.

As they looked around they saw they had a large tub along with special soaps and oils next to it. It had been a ruff day and they sure could use the treatment and get themselves clean. Darklight helped her friend in and cleaned her back for her, giving her a small massage as well before she hopped in herself holding Starfire and cleaning her small body.

"Thank you Darklight"

Looking up from her sister she looked at her friend confused "For what?"

"For...everything" She smiled "I couldn't ask for a better friend"

She smiled back resuming washing her sister "That's what friends are for. Also when I make a promise I keep it. I will always what over you and help you no matter what"

"And I the same for you, but I haven't really done much" She sighed.

"You have done heaps and you don't need to. I like to help you out"

"I-I'm sorry about I bought you in this. I didn't mean it. But when the time comes I will do everything I can to make sure your back with Starscream because that is what you want"

"Thanks Dancer" She giggled as Starfire splashed some water in her face "But..."

"But?"

"What about you? Soundwave and Bonecrusher will do anything to find you and the sparkling's. Sure the autobot's may give you protection but there not super bots. They can't always do everything they say"

"I know" She sighed rubbing some oil over her small bump "I know for sure they will never hurt me or them. I'm not sure what to do. Maybe they will forget about it"

"I don't know. But let's hope you right"

Dancer then started to move out of the tub as she was finished washing herself "Let's ot think about that for now. I'd rather just enjoy what we have and see what happens later"

"Good idea" Darklight then climbed out as well and dried off Starfire with a towel.

A few moment's later there was a knock at there door.

Darklight answered it and saw it was the autobot Jazz.

"Evening Darklight" He smiled.

She half smiled back, knowing she will have to get use to everyone if she was going to be staying here "Hey"

"Oh hey Jazz" Dancer smiled coming over "What bring's you here?"

"I was just passing by and I thought of an idea. How about I give you femmes a tour of the base?"

"I would really love that" Dancer walked out and turned to face Darklight "You coming?"

"I-I might pass this time. I just want some rest, but you can take Starfire" She was about to hand her to Dancer but Jazz spoke.

"Why don't you let me take her?" He offered with his arms out.

She wasn't sure but thought just to try it and passed her to him. Starfire looked unsure at first and let out a gurgle.

Jazz then started to bounce his body up and down while holding her making the sparkling giggle softly.

"I think she likes that" Dancer smiled.

"Be careful with her" Darklight told them.

"Don't worry you can trust me" Jazz then left with Dancer following him leaving Darklight alone and shutting the door.

She wasn't in the mood to meet everyone and didn't really want to but knew she had to face them sooner or later. But for now she just wanted some time for herself. She laid down on her new berth and stared at the ceiling. She felt different and wasn't the same without Starscream. Rolling on her side she curled up tightly and holding herself, she missed him so much.

She continued like for for a short while before there was a soft knock at her door.

"Frag it" She groaned "This better be good" She went over and answered it.

She was faced with a very large and almost white autobot, making her look up more to see his calm and soft face.

"Hello. Are you Darklight?"

"U-umm...Yeah?"

"My name is Skyfire. Jazz and your friend told me you would be here. Did I bother you?"

"You did but I'm up now" She leaned on the door frame "IS there something you want?"

"May I come in?"

She narrowed her optics not sure why he wanted to come in but she moved aside to let him. She watched him move inside and look around the room, like it was new for him.

"I hope you and your friend like your room. We tried to do our best and give you the best"

"It's nice" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Is there anything else you want or need?"

She only shook her head and leaned on the wall "Is this all you came in for?"

Se saw the look on his face, a look of wonder "Umm sorry. I heard a rumour"

"A rumour?"

"Y-yeah" He walked over to her and sat on the closest berth to her "I was told your in a relationship with Starscream...I-is this true?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Skyfire sighed ad stood up from the berth and moving out to the door "I'm sorry I bothered you. I should-"

Darklight stood in his way and gave him a hard look "You didn't answer me?"

Again he sighed and moved back "If you answer me I'll expalain everything"

She wasn't sure why but she agreed "I'm with Starscream. Were pretty close"

"Really? How close?"

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend close. We care about each other"

"Oh" He looked surprised mixed with hurt which made this even more confusing "Has he ever shopen about someone else...in his life?"

She shook her head "No that I remember. Do you know him?"

"You could say that. He and I knew each other a long time ago"

"You worked with him"

"Well that and..."

"And what?"

Skyfire sat on the berth again and fiddled with his hands "We were...together"

Darklight right away knew what he was trying to say ut it also shocked her "Really?" She quickly sat next to him "You mean lovers?"

"W-we were...bonded"

Bonded? Darklight was speechless she didn't know what to say but only asked what was on her mind "What happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well you here now and...yeah I do" He could sense she was much calm and knew she was asking nicely.

"We met at a Science lab, it was our first year after we graduated from the high school. We were good friend's and we were mates. But something happened between us and I started to have strong feelings for him. When I told him I was surprised to hear he felt the same way and decided to give it a chance. We dated for a while and when our first century of study was over we were bonded and living together"

It was almost like a fairy tail for her "What happened?"

"We went our flying just to get away from everything for a while and we spotted an unnamed plant. We circled it and I got caught off guard and crash landed in the frozen ice. I crash landed on this planet"

"How long were you here?"

"Too long. The decepticon's found me and that's where I met Starscream again...but...he changed"

"Changed?"

"He was more...I don't know the words"

"He was a decepticon" She thought that would be the answer.

"Well...yeah that but...it was like he forgot about us like it never happened. I was spark broken and I didn't feel him anymore. When I asked him about us he right away put it aside like he didn't want to talk about it and leave it in the past"

"I'm...sorry" It must have been hard for him.

"I left and joined the autobot's. Now when ever I see him again we are enemies and fight each other. I try to forget about him but I still have dreams and wake up thinking he's there"

Darklight had no idea Starscream had been with someone else...a mech at that. Skyfire made him sound so cold and hurtful but when she was around him he was so careful and kind.

"So" Skyfire looked at her "He treats you alright?"

"You want to truth?"

He only nodded.

"He treat's me like a princess. He really cares about me and I do about him"

"That's good to hear" He smiled "At least he's treating you good"

"Listen" Darklight was not the best to smooth talk with autobot's but she was going to give it a go "I'm sorry to har about you and him. But I think he's moved on and the war changed him, it changed everyone. Do you still have feeling's for him?"

"No" His answer was simple "Not anymore"

Darklight looked away before standing up and looking at him "Do you want to take me around the base? For a tour. We could talk more if you like"

He smiled ad stood up again "Sound's good. I thought you didn't want to, according to your friend"

"I guess you changed that"

She knew she was going to get to know this autobot more and were maybe going to talk about Starscream more as well. But ashe said it was ver between them and she was with him. But something didn't make sense.

Why hasn't Starscream ever spoken of Skyfire? If Skyfire said was true they were so close and he said nothing. Myabe he forgot about him...or was trying to?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short. I'm just trying to get this updated. Please review and idea's are welcome. Hope you all enjoyed.<em>


	29. Chapter 28

_I had a dream that helped me so much at typing this part. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Optimus was in the control room with Ratchet and Red Alert, sorting through some data work and checking everything was fully one hundred percent. Telatran 1 then started to make a soft peeping noice letting everyone know someone was calling them.<p>

"Who could that be?" Ratchet asked in wonder.

Optimus came over and saw it was Megatron. He sighed and turned to his men "Please leave for now. I need to deal with this"

They followed order's and left. Optimus then accepted the call and Megatron's face appeared. He didn't look mad nor happy, Optimus wasn't surprised.

"What do you want Megatron?" Optimus asked wanting to know why he was calling but could guess why.

"I believe you have something that belong's to me Optimus and I want it back" He said coldly.

"They don't belong to you Megatron. The femme's need freedom and we are going to give it to them"

"The femme's were here first and are decepticon property. I'll show it to them when they get back for sure"

"How?"

"Well since Moondancer is pregnant I could never hurt her the way she is but as for Darklight I will show her who she belong's to and where she will forever be"

"What are you going to do? Rape her like before?"

He only chuckled "Oh Optimus don't tell me you don't want her as well. She is a beauty and everyone has there optics on her, even Moondancer but she is taken by Soundwave already who she will remain with when she get's back"

"We have already spoken to the femmes and Moondancer will never be in decepticon hands again. Darklight is staying as well with her friend during her pregnancy"

"Oh and then what?"

Optimus wasn't sure how to answer that. Darklight wanted to return to be with Starscream and she has made it clear she will once her friend has had the sparkling's.

With this short silence Megatron let out a chuckle "She want's to return doesn't she?"

"I'm going to change her mind"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"That's something you don't need to know. Femme's deserve freedom and don't belong to anyone. You should know that"

"Oh Optimus" Megatron shook his head slightly "When I win this war and you helm sits on my trophy shelf and I take control of this universe, all femmes will be decepticon property. They will be whores, slaves, pleasure toys, servants and as for the mech's" He chcukled again "It's either joining the decepticon's or death"

"That will never happen because you will not win"

"Maybe I will claim your femme Elita One for myself"

This made Optimus boil and his fits clenched tightly.

"I want those two femmes back Optimus and I will do everything I can to make sure there back here"

"You can try but you won't get them"

Megatron let out a humming noice before stroking his chin "We shall see Optimus"

With that he ended it leaving a stressed out Optimus. He sighed and rubbed his helm, thinking it was going to be a challenge to keep the decepticons away from there base but he was going to try everything he could for the safety of them. He let out another sigh and left the room to think through everything. It was going to be hard.

Meanwhile Moondancer was in the rec room along with most of the other autobot's all chatting and all wanting to have a feel of her bump which at this moment the sparkling's are kicking.

Dancer giggled softly as Blaster had his helm on her stomach and felt a soft kick on his cheek making him smile and let out a small laugh.

"Wow this is amazing" His hands rubbed around as they continued to move around.

"Come on my turn" Bumblebee jumped forward.

"Hang on everyone can have a turn" Dancer smiled. She loved this and this happy moment.

Soon Blaster moved and Bumblebee was there once again as this was his third time at feeling but he just couldn't get enough of it. It was something rare for there race and most of them have never felt something like this before.

Starfire was still a little unsure how to react to this new group and looked around in wonder. They all wanted to hold her, to make her laugh but if they got near her she could moan unhappy so they kept there distance for a little bit. Ironhide then thouhght this would be his moment and slowly stepped forward to admire the young sparkling. He sat down in front of her and leaned forward looking down at her. She watched in wonder as he covered his optics with his hands before opening them again.

"Pick a boo" He smiled and did it again a few times.

Strangely this made Starfire squeal and let out happy claps and laughs. She then followed the old mech and copied what he did. She was starting to fit in now in the group but in her mind she still missed some of the decepticon's.

"Come on guys she's been here for hours and it's getting late" Jazz spoke.

"Aww come on ten more minutes" Bluestreak said.

"I am getting a little tired" Dancer rubbed her optics "I'm not going anyway I'll be back again later"

"Very well then"

Dancer then went to sit up from the chair but like four different autobot's came around her to give her a hand. She giggled and accepted them all to help her up. It was a kind group.

"I'll walk you back, if that's alright with you" Jazz said.

Ironhide had picked up Starfire and handed her to Dancer who right away hugged her around her neck and nuzzled.

"When will we meet this other femme?" Sideswipe asked.

"Well" Dancer tried to think of something "She is still getting use to it here and to be honest she doesn't fit in well with autobot's. It's just her though but I'm sure she will in time"

"Tell your friend were looking forward to it" Sunstreaker said.

"I sure will. See you guys tomorrow" She smiled and walked out with Jazz.

"Well" Jazz breathed "That went well"

"It was a lot of fun"

"I'm sorry if it was too much pressure"

"Not at all I enjoy company and there a nice group"

"So you think your friend will say hello soon?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. Her whole life she hasn't liked autobot's nor decepticon's. But maybe she will later"

"Oh and sorry for Sunstreaker for...umm...flirting with you"

Dancer giggled "It's fine he's a sweet spark for doing that"

"He gave you a big and long hug before he touched your...umm...aft" Jazz reminded her.

"He's still young and it's been a while for most to see a femme. I forgive him and I laughed about it anyway"

"You did"

Starfire yawned softly "Where Darkwight?"

"Were going to see her now sweetie. She will put you to bed and you can have a nice recharge" She rubbed her helm.

"When we g-goin home?"

"You are home" Jazz told her.

"Where are other's?"

"I think she means the decepticon's" Dancer told Jazz.

Jazz understood "Well there going on a holiday and your staying here for a long time"

"I miss them"

Jazz never thought he would hear that coming from a sparkling. it was strange but maybe there was more to them then meets to eye. He knew Thundercracker would treat her right since mostly everyone knew he had a family a long time ago before joining the decepticon's. But that was only one, who else would treat her well?

As they returned to there quarters they entered the room and were surprised to be faced with a giggle Darklight.

"Umm Hello?" Dancer spoke.

Skyfire and Darklight both looked up from each other to see Jazz and Dancer returned.

"Hey Dancer. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did" She smiled, not for herself but for Darklight.

"Hey Skyfire. What brings you here?" Jazz asked.

"After I heard some rumours I had to come and introduce myself to the lovely Darklight"

"Oh stop" Darklight laughed softly and looking away "Skyfire showed her around the base"

"I thought you said you were too tired?" Dancer asked.

"Yeah well after meeting Skyfire I couldn't resist"

"Well it's getting late now" Skyfire said standing up "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing"

"Goodnight Dancer" Jazz smiled.

"Goodnight Jazz"

The two left and once they were Dancer came over to Darklight "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two were talking like you were best friend's?"

Darklight smiled "He knows Starscream"

"Really?" Dancer wasn't expecting this.

"They were together. As in lovers"

"Wow" She sat down next to her.

"He knew so much about him that I never knew and I wanted to know more. It made me feel happy"

"I could see that"

"How was your day?"

"Very busy" She giggled "There all nice and one of them flirted with me"

"Alright tell me his name I'll go kick his aft" Darklight cracked her knuckles making the two laugh.

"No need to he was sweet" She looked down at Starfire "I think she had fun as well. She was giggling and smiling"

"That's good"

Starfire then crawled into Darklight's lap and snuggled into her, falling into recharge making the two smile.

"We should get some rest. It's been a long day.

"You right" Dancer laid down in her berth while Darklight put her sister in her crib before going to her own. They turned out the lights and both stared at the ceiling wide away for a little while.

"Darklight?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think will happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean now. With the decepticon's, my sparkling's, the autobot's and our lifes"

"I'm not sure. I do know that the sparkling's are going to have a wonderful mother that's for sure"

"Thanks"

Darklight heard Dacner sigh then "What's wrong?"

"They need a father in there life"

"They don't need one they have you"

"One day there going to ask about him and how am I going to respond to that? Oh I slept with two different decepticon's and either one could be the father but we will never know. Oh also your mother is a whore"

"Don't say that Dancer your not a whore your a smart, beautiful and kind femme. Sometimes this happens and a love triangle can be very hard"

"I told Bonecrusher I loved him and he said it back. I thought he cared so much about me but...I-I'm not sure now. Soundwave says he wants me, he cares about me and will treat me like a princess. The two just made my CPU all strew up and I didn't know what to do"

"Well your here now and there not. Bonecrusher did care about you he just didn't understand what you were going through and he didn't do much. Soundwave was just trying to trick you but that is just me. Your old enough to make your own choice and no matter what I'll support you"

"That means so much and I know you have said that like a million times already" She giggled.

"I never get tired of it though"

Dancer yawned and held her bump in her hands as she fell into recharge "Goodnight Darklight"

Darklight saw she was in recharge now and smiled seeing her so peaceful "Goodnight sweet spark" She herself went into recharge but hugged herself, feeling alone without Starscream. She really wanted to see him but when was that going to be? She also wasn't sure how long it will be until the decepticon's find a way to get her and Dancer back. For Dancer's safety she hoped they wouldn't and when the time comes she will find Starscream again.

Two months Later

"There they are" Ratchet smiled as he scanned Moondancer's large bump. She smiled as her sparklings were shown up on the screen looking very healthy and both very peaceful.

"There so beautiful" Dancer smiled.

She was now six months pregnant and the femmes were still at the autobot base. To everyone's surprise there has been no decepticon activity since they arrived which got them worried. They were planning something and were waiting for the right moment to strike so they all had to watch there backs and look over the femmes.

"Did Hook tell you the sex?"

"He did but can you have another check just in chase?"

"Sure thing"

Dancer waiting and laid on the berth, rubbing the side of her bump. For the last few months she has been fitting in really well and making some friend's already. She had to be honest it was so much better here then with the decepticon's. Her mind was more clear and she didn't have to choose anyone. She was free and aloud to go anywhere she wanted.

"Looks like a femme and a mech" Ratchet told her.

"The same what Hook said" She smiled.

Ratchet then started to put the scanner away "How have you been feeling?"

"Much better thanks" She sat up on the berth "I-I've been having the same dream though still for a few weeks"

"It's only a dream and they can never hurt you" He smiled.

Lately Dancer has had a nightmare where she was lost in an unknown place. Soundwave and Bonecrusher both chansed her, yelling at her to choose and both crowding her. She felt cold and alone, like there was no way out and they would forever be around in her CPU. She would wake up half crying until Darklight would calm her down.

"I can give you some treatment's for that if you like?"

"W-will it harm the sparkling's?"

"Not at all" He turned to get what he needed before looking back at her "This will just help you sleep better and blocks out any dream that comes. This was made for sparkling's really but then adults started using them if they had something bad happen to them and couldn't stop thinking about it"

"W-will this make me forget about Soundwave and Bonecrusher?"

"Sadly no. You will forever remember them and they will be there in your mind but won't do anything. There just an image"

"Better then nothing" She smiled "Thank's Ratchet"

"It's alright Dancer. I'm glad your here along with Starfire and Darklight. How is she by the way?"

"I-I think she's alright..."

"But?"

"She's still herself and ignores a lot of the autobot's. The only on she will really speak to is Jazz and Skyfire"

"Oh yeah about that. Is there anything happening between them?"

"Who?"

"Skyfire and Darklight"

"I doubt it" She snorted "She still talks and think's about Starscream. It's only been two months"

"I guess your right. They make a cute couple"

"She only talks to him because he knew Starscream, that's all really and they talk about him a lot"

"I understand" Ratchet rubbed some oil on her bump and smiled feeling one of the sparkling's kick.

"What about you and Jazz?"

Dancer laughed softly before thinking hard and mouthing a few words.

"Well?"

She sighed "He's a nice guy. I mean a really nice guy. He's always helping me out always making me smiled but..."

"If you don't want to continue it's alright"

"No it's alright" She smiled before it disappeared "I'm still forgetting about Bonecrusher and Soundwave. Either one could be the father of my sparkling's and I'm never going to know and I don't want to. I still have feeling's for them and I can't have feeling's for a third. It will just be too much for me and put stress on the sparkling's"

"I understand. But I'm just letting you know Jazz speaks of you a lot. I think he cares about you, as in he likes you"

"Really?"

"I do believe he does. But your a smart femme. Your free and you make your own choice for anything in your life. Just see what happens"

"Thank you"

"Alright now I think Sunstreaker scratched his paint again so I will need to buff that out. Why don't you have some rest back at your quarters or meet someone in the rec room?"

"I'll do that" She hopped off the berth holding herself up "I'll see you later and thanks for doing that"

"No worries. Take it easy"

Dancer then headed out the room and couldn't help but giggle as Sunstreaker came running past her looking banged up from something. He had a horror look on his face which made it funnier. She sighed happily and looked at her hand to see the treatment to help her sleep and forget her dreams. Did she really want to stop dreaming? Did she want to forget about the father of the sparkling's? She wasn't sure now. But knew to keep a hold on them just in case.

Later that night after Darklight got back from having a few high grades with Skyfire she fell right into recharge on her berth. Dancer smiled and put a blanket over her knowing it was her favourite and reminded her of Starscream. Starfire was being put to sleep by Jazz and went over to see him softly singing to her.

He had a nice and soft voice, he sang a some what he said was made by the organics on this planet. The femmes were told they were called humans and they were friends with the autobot's. Darklight and her met some already and thought they were very interesting and strange. They have met them quite a lot over the past two months and were coming by again tomorrow.

Jazz softly put a few toys around Starfire including her blanket, rubbing her helm softly and smiling down at her.

"Your good with her" Jazz turned around to see Dancer smiling at him.

"Thanks"

"Have you ever had sparkling's?"

"Sadly no. But I've always wanted some"

"One day you will I know that" She came over next to him and rubbing his shoulder softly.

"Thanks Dancer. Your an incredible and amazing femme"

She blushed hard at this and looked down. Her face though was returned to his view as his hand cupped her chin softly.

"Your also beautiful"

"Thank you. Your too kind" She said softly.

At that moment, Jazz slowly leaned forward while still holding her chin in his hand and placed his lips onto her own. Dancer went still and her optics widen at the sudden moment. Soon she felt the warmth of his mouth soak into her's and shut her optics softly, kissing him back and cupping his neck in her hand.

Jazz quickly pulled away from her and a look of shock was on his face "I-I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking"

"I-I'm sorry too"

It was a quite moment between them, Dancer having a red blush on her face and Jazz rubbing the back of his neck.

"I should...go"

Jazz walked to the door and waited for it to open before walking out.

"Jazz wait"

He stopped and turned around only to be faced with another kiss on the lips. This time Dancer made the move and kissed back into her.

They broke apart and Dancer smiled up at him "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Jazz"

He left with a smile while Dancer was confused. Did she just kiss him? Was it wrong? It didn't feel wrong. She knew they were going to have a talk about this tomorrow so she thought she would get some rest. For the first time she took her treatment and noticed it did make her feel more tired. She laid down and shut her optics, letting recharge take over and hearing nothing but the earth crickets sing in her audio's.

* * *

><p><em>Please review and idea's are welcome. Hope you all enjoyed.<em>


	30. Chapter 29

_Firstly I want to thank everyone for there reviews and amazing idea's. It means so much to me. I'm going to use them and try my best with them for sure. I forget names no I won't name people but hope you all enjoy this chapter since I did myself. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>That night Darklight was having one of her nights where she couldn't recharge and was tossing and turning all over her berth. Sighing in frustration she stared at the ceiling of the room just to relax for a moment. It was pretty late but only have like one hour of recharge before she keeps waking up. Looking to her side she saw her sister recharging like the sparkling she was and Moondancer snuggled into her blanket the humans had given her and her friend for comfort which was very nice of them.<p>

She smiled as she saw her friend's hand placed over her bump knowing she was having a peaceful recharge for once and no nightmares. She would have to thank Ratchet later for that even though she was not the type to do that. But she had to say something. She agreed she was being a bitch to everyone here, including Optimus but could they blame her? They took her from her love and they did it with force. It was something no one ever thought autobot's would do, it was like a decepticon thing really.

Jazz and Skyfire were the only ones she really spoke to. Reason for Jazz is because he was so kind to Dancer and gave her everything, including something to rub oil over her bump which he was more then happy to do. She would also have to keep her optics on him because she has seen the way he looks at her. But her friend could make her own mind up so if anything did happen she would tell her and decide for herself.

As she Skyfire Darklight wasn't sure to he honest. He knew Starscream from long ago and were lovers and that was the only reason she thought she would talk to him because he would say so much about him she never knew. But that was it. Why did she like him so much? He was also kind to her and if they have had a few high grades together he would whisper some interfacing to her about him which got her really turned on but controlled herself to loose it. It was very juicy to hear two mech's going at it but that was almost every femme's dream come true to hear or watch something like that.

While she laid there a naughty thought came to her mind and grinned. When she got back with Starscream maybe Skyfire could meet up with them somewhere and have a three way, that would be Darklight's most fantasy dream come true. But after what Starscream did and Skyfire with the autobot's it was going to be a challenge. Who was she kidding it might even never happen, it was crazy and just a fantasy.

Shaking her head slightly she hopped out of her berth and walked out the room. Walking down the hall she hummed softly to herself, maybe some fresh air will help? She headed towards to exit of the base where Dancer and herself were aloud to leave but with supervision and spend sometime outside. It was always lovely and nice to be free and see this plants most interesting world and life. Half an hour or something would hurt right? She needed it anyway. As she was about to leave a voice stopped her.

"Darklight, where are you going?"

She spun around and groaned to see Ironhide. The two never got along and he was a pain in the aft, thinking he was better then everyone and tougher then her.

"I need some fresh air Ironhide" She told him.

"it's pretty late and it's not safe to go out at night and even on your own"

"I'm a big femme I can take care of myself" She went to leave again but Ironhide ran forward and stood in front of her.

"Go back to your room Darklight" He frowned.

"Make me" She stepped aside to try again but he was in her way once more.

"Optimus will not allow this. You can't go back"

"Go back?"

"Go back to you room, I won't say it again"

She was confused with what he meant before it hit her "You think I'm leaving to go back to the decepticon's?"

"There dangerous Darklight. Were just trying to help and your not helping by being stuck up and rude to everyone"

"Alright firstly I'm not going back to them right now because I'm staying here with my friend until her sparkling's are born, I told her that and I plan on keeping my promise. Secondly when all this is over and she is safe I'm going back to Starscream weather anyone likes it or not. You can't decide for my life and you can't control it"

"Autobot's protect Everyone and no matter what we will do our best for what is best for them no matter what"

Darklight folded her arms "Oh really?"

"Really" Ironhide did the same thinking he was all good.

Anger then boiled in her body and stepped closer to him.

"I have taken care of myself most of my life while my parents went out drinking and when they came home they didn't even see my sister or me existed. I lived in a town where everyone had to beg or scrap for energon, running to the rich cities and ask for work, shelter, energon or help but none of them cared and just shoved them aside before continuing with there rich fulfilled life. Decepticon attacks happened so often to my town, so many deaths, so many homeless, so many sparkling's without there parents and in time they would die" Tears pricked in her optics as she was face to face with Ironhide. She could see the shock in his face "So if you autobot's think you do so much for everyone, where the frag were you?" She shouted "Where were you when everyone needed help back on cybertron? Where were you when the decepticon's attacked? Hey? You were here on this planet, helping this planet and everyone here while our planet has to suffer and everyone on it. So think twice before you go around and saying out you autobot's protect cybertron and your people. Because you don't"

With then ended she pushed him aside and ran out the base before he could see her crying her optics out. Ironhdie didn't move from his spot and let her go, knowing she was right. She sighed and walked back to his quarters where he knew he wasn't going to recharge for the rest of the night.

Darklight kept running and running until she couldn't see the autobot base any more before she finally stopped and fell to her knees, breaking out in tears and sobbing her in hands. She didn't know why she was crying, she was just angry and had to let it out of her. Looking up she stared at the clear dark sky with many stars shining down on her. No moon was out tonight so it made it more beautiful to see every star. Sitting on a near by rock she continued to watch the sky for an hour before seeing a shooting star fly by. As was told by Spike that when the humans see one they make a wish and hope it comes true. She thought it was a little silly but right now she needed some luck. Shutting her optics and made her wish, before opening them and feeling a cool breeze blow on her.

It was a silent moment and she let out a sigh, knowing it wasn't going to happen or come true. It was a stupid thing anyway.

"Darklight?"

She froze as she heard her name being said. But the voice...no no it was crazy. It couldn't be him, right?

Turning around slowly she fraze as she saw Starscream standing before her, a shock look on his face as he stared a her.

"S-starscream?" Her voice was so quiet.

He smiled and slowly came forward to her, but he didn't reach her first before she bolted up and ran into his arms. She hugged him so tightly and nuzzled her helm into his chest, knowing this was real and he was here.

"I've missed you so much" Starscream whispered kissing her helm.

"I missed you too" She tried her best not the cry and didn't let go off him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She didn't let go as she spoke "I needed some fresh air from the autobot base. I came here but didn't know you were too"

"I needed to get out of the base as well. I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"Same"

They continued to hug for a while before they both laid on the ground with there helms laying on the large rock behind them. Darklight cuddled close to him and Starscream's arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close not wanting to let go.

"So" Starscream finally spoke "Did you leave the autobot base?"

"Not really" I just needed to get out"

"You should come back with me"

Se sighed "I can't"

"Why not?"

"I need to be there for Dancer"

Starscream sighed but understood.

"She is scared and needs someone close to be there. I keep my promises and never break them"

"I know...I-I just don't want you to leave me again"

"Maybe you could come back with me. I can just picture the look on everyone's faces"

He chuckled at this "Though I like that idea I can't as well. I'm a decepticon and will be forever. Also Megatron will have my head"

Darklight nuzzled again into his side and holding him tighter knowing they were going to be here for a while.

"How is your friend?"

"She is much better then she was at the decepticon base to be honest"

"That's good. I could see she was under a lot of stress at our base so I'm happy she is alright now"

"Do you know what Megatron is planning to get us back?"

"He has said a few plans but none of them will work. If something does happen or go wrong I would tell you for sure"

"Thank you. You know what?"

"What?"

"This should be our meeting spot. We could meet here once a week at the same time and same place"

"I like that idea a lot. I will get to see you then" He smiled.

"Then it's settled. We will meet her on the same day, same time and same location"

"I love you"

Darklight looked up at him and smiled "I love you too"

She kissed his softly and laying her helm on his shoulder.

Skyfire then struck her mind and was going to ask about him.

"Starscream. I was wondering who-"

She was cut off when he kissed her again and this time he rolled on top of her. She felt his heated up cord piece between her legs and knew what he wanted. Skyfire will have to wait for another time, right now she was horny.

Starscream's glossa entered in her mouth and he ate her mouth like a wild animal, hands roaming around her aft, thighs and back as he moved his cord piece up and down between her legs. It had been a long two months since he last saw her or interfaced and he was going to frag her until she was screaming his name and all the humans around would hear them.

"Oh Starscream" She gasped as he licked her neck cables.

"Open for me" He growled.

She did so and shivered feeling herself leaking lubricant and his hand brushing over her port. Moaning and moving her hips around, she let go of Stascream and let him do as he pleases. Starscream slowly lowered himself until he was face to face with her open port before licking over it. Darklight gapsed again and laid there as he licked her leaking port.

"Hmm" She moaned and huffed "P-please...more" She gasped.

He didn't need telling twice and stuck his glossa inside of her and felt her hands being placed behind her helm pulling him closer. His glossa danced around in her insides and gripped her hips as he did so.

Darklight was heating up more and felt herself wrap her legs around his helm as she felt her hands go. She wanted more, she wanted something shoved in her body and pound her into the dirty ground. She wanted to hump his interface and go on a roller coaster as the humans would say.

"P-please Starscream I can't take it anymore. I want you to frag me. Frag me please!" She begged.

Starscream also couldn't resist and felt his interface press hard into his cord piece. He pulled away from her soaking port and sat up on his knees, clipping his cord piece off and throw it aside to let his hard, long and pulsing interface free. He was all soaked up as well, tip dripping with fluids and seeing her port asking to be filled drove him wild.

Grabbing her hips he pulled her closer to him and throw her legs around his waist and shoving into her hard with one strong thrust. She screamed out in pleasure, feeling being filled once again was just amazing. He waisted no time and started to thrust his hips into her, watching her bounce with him with each push. He groaned as she tighten around him, not just her legs around his waist but her port around his interface.

"Ah ah ah ngh! Frag me! Hmm...oh yeah" Darklight moaned into the air.

Starscream also moaned and grunted hard above her and growled like a beast, showing her he was in charge and he was going to do as he pleases. He roughly pulled out of her port making her gasp in shock but was quickly filled over and forced on her knees with her hands placed onto the rock. Again he pushed her into the rock and thrust wildly into her. Hearing there groins smack together and fluids dripping down Darklight's thighs, soaking up the dirt beneath her.

Starscream gripped her hips with his hands as he thrust harder and faster into her willing body, humping his hips into her rear and pulling her back into him watching her arms flex and body move back and forth into him.

"Ngh! Ah ah ah" She laid her helm on the rock and took the rough thrusts "Oh frag" She gasped.

"Tell me you want me" Starscream growled "Ngh...Tell me...ah...you want more" He kept up his thrusts into her.

"Frag me baby!" She shouted "I want you to frag me harder" She wasn't sure if he could but it didn't matter she was having the time of her life right now.

Suddenly he pulled her away from the rock, still remaining inside of her before slamming her into the ground and laying on top of her. He pinned her arms down and again continued to thrust his groin into her rear. His body pressed hard into her back pushing her more into the ground but this got her excited to see him like this, a mech wanting this and nothing more drove her crazy.

He fully laid on top of her now and humped into her more, feeling his peck coming and humping fast.

"Ah ah ah Starscream! O-OOOOOHHHHHH"

He continued to thrust madly as she overloaded around his thrusting interface and wasn't long before he also overloaded inside of her, filling her up and giving her a few more small thrusts.

The two panted hard and stayed where they were, both panting and waiting for the heating fans to kick in. Stascream slowly pulled out of her and fell onto his back next to her. His optics were shut and felt Darklight crawl to his side and wrap her arms around him. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, both shutting there optics and letting recharge take over.

The next morning Darklight was woken up by the bright sun shinning into her face and moved her hand up to cover it away to let her wake up first. She heard a strange snorting noice and looked to her side to see Starscream snoring, again. She giggled at hear this and softly kissed his check plating.

"Morning handsome" She said softly.

At hearing her voice Starscream woke up and let out a stretch before looking to his side.

"Morning beautiful" He smiled.

"How did you recharge?"

"Best one I've had in months"

"Same"

He softly kissed her lips before sitting up and leaning on the rock "Thank you for last night. I missed that very much, did I hurt you?"

"You could never hurt me. I like it ruff" She purred softly and moving her hand down his body, wrapping it around his interface making him groan in pleasure.

"Maybe a little quick one before I leave" He grinned watching her stroke his interface to make him hard again.

This moment though was interrupted when they both heard Darklight's name being called out.

Darklight sighed "It's the autobot's"

Starscream too groaned but smiled at her "Maybe another time" He stood up and helped her up as well. She covered her port again before walking around the large rock to see Ironhide along with Prowl, Inferno and Mirage running and looking around for her. Once they saw her they came running up to her.

"Where have you been?" Ironhide frowned "We were looking for you for hours"

"We thought you left and went back to the decepticon's" Prowl said.

"Sure you did" Darklight rolled her optics.

"You need to come back now" Ironhide told her.

"Your not my father"

He was about to snap at her until he saw Starscream and pulled out his gun "Don't move con!"

Prowl, Inferno and Mirage got there weapons out as well and pointed it at him as he stood behind the rock.

Starscream held up his hands and did as he was told, for once.

"Guys let him go we were just...catching up" She grinned to him.

"We sure were" He grinned back.

Ironhide could only guess what they were catching up on and didn't want to know more "I don't need any more info. Step out slowly con"

"I-I don't think that is a good idea"

"Step out or we will shoot" Prowl said.

"Alright then suit yourself" Starscream shrugged his shoulders and stepped out and in full view now.

All the autobot's gagged and yelling out at him as he was fully exposed to them without his cord piece on.

"Oh come on!" Ironhide snapped as he looked away.

"You told me to come out" Starscream chuckled.

"Go fix yourself up now!" Ironhide never saw a decepticon nude and never planned to. This was an image he was never going to get out of his CPU.

Darklight was giggling as the autobot's looked away and Starscream fixed himself up and came out again, standing next to his femme and wrapping an arm around her.

"They was a good show off" She giggled.

"Glad someone liked it" He smiled back.

"Alright con were taking Darklight and your going to leave"

Starscream sighed but felt a small kiss on his cheek by Darklight "It's alright" She whispered "We will meet again here"

"I love you" He once more kissed her on the lips and moving away from her. Darklight watched as he transformed and took off to the skies away from there. She let a sigh pass her lips and walked past the autobot's, headed back to base where she knew Dancer will be waiting for her.

"What the frag were you thinking?" Ironhide asked her.

"Like I said last night I needed some fresh air"

"You should have come back"

"I was going to I just lost track of time and fell into recharge last night"

he sighed "Optimus will have a talk with you when we get back"

"Tell him to bit me"

"What the frag is wrong with you?"

"You! All of you autobot's that's what's wrong with me!' She yelled in his face before storming away again.

Ironhide sighed once more before following his confused friends with Darklight in front. She was a tough femme to control and what she said last night really got to him. Was it really the autobot's fault?

* * *

><p><em>Please review and idea's are welcome. Hope you all enjoyed.<em>


	31. Chapter 30

_Thanks again for your ideas I sure will use them. Please read and review and idea's are welcome_

* * *

><p>"Darklight are you listening to me?"<p>

She looked up from her feet and at Optimus as she stood in his office, arms crossed and letting out a board huff.

"Yeah I guess" She rolled her optics and balancing herself on her other side "Can I go now"

Optimus sighed and took a seat in his chair "I don't you leaving the base any more without letting anyone know or being with you. I'm only saying this for your safety"

"I can take care of myself Optimus and Starscream would never do anything to hurt me. I know him well enough to know"

"It's not him it's the other decepticon's. There has been no activity from them for a while"

"Which is good right? Or do you autobot's like showing off for the humans?"

"I'd what what you say femme" Ironhide warned her as he stood behind her at the door waiting for them to finish. Darklight just ignored him though and waited for what other thing's Optimus had to say.

"Darklight I know your upset and I understand your history with the autobot's. But that's in the past and you have to move forward. All we are asking is to give us a chance like your friend is. She seems pretty happy here and you will be to if you just work with us" He stood up again and walked over to Darklight, stopping in front of her and offering his hand "What do you say?"

But she only looked at his hand and back up at him, arms still crossed and that annoyed look on her face "I'll think about it"

With that she was out of the room, shoving past Ironhide who just sighed.

"Take her back to her room Ironhide please"

"Sure thing Prime" He said and followed the femme back.

Once they returned Darklight entered the room but she groaned as she was pushed forward back into her quarters by Ironhide as she was getting on his last nerve from her behaver all morning.

"What the frag was that for?" She snapped.

"You don't listen"

"You told me to go and I was going what more do you want?"

"You know what I mean. Optimus was just warning you about not seeing him again, it's dangerus and you never know if it's a trap"

"Look buddy. Your not my father, my brother or my BF. Why the frag do you keep bugging me? Don't you have something else better to do"

"I'm only watching out for you Darklight. There are not femmes left in our race so that's why everyone is worryig about you. It's my job to protect you and watch over you, I don't want to see you get hurt"

"Aww how sweet, you have feelings" She mocked.

"Darklight I'm not playing games and you shouldn't either. I know you and Starscream had something happen between you two but things don't always work out like you want them to. What is going to happen when Moondancer has the sparkling's and she wants to stay or go back to cybertron? What if she whats you to stay with her?"

She was silent as she thought about this. It was true, what will happen? If she went back to Starscream she will be leaving her friend behind, forever. She will never see her again.

"I-I...I-I-"

"Darklight" Ironhide stepped closer to her and lifted her face up to face him "We are only asking that you give this place a chance. Not just for the autobot's, not just for yourself and not just for your friend, but for your sister as well"

Starfire was the most special one in her life, she meant everything to her and wanted the best for her.

"S-she was fine with the decepticon's"

"For now but what will happen when she gets older? Megatron might throw her into battle at a young age and she could get herself killed easily"

"I would never let him do that to her"

"He will try and no one will be able to stop him, not even you"

"I just want what's best for her and my friend"

"Then let us help. We will be able to do everything in our power to help you femmes out"

"Ironhide I-"

"Please"

He was going to keep going until she said what he wanted to hear. She thought she would just say it for now and see later, still not sure about all this but it wasn't like he was going anywhere soon.

"Fine. You've got a chance"

He sighed happily "Thank you Darklight, this means a lot"

"Your lucky my mood has cooled off or you aft would have been kicked out of here so quickly before"

"You look a lot better when your calm"

"Not many see it" She smirked softly at him.

Ironhide let out a soft chuckle before staring at her into her optics for a short moment. She the same but it was getting a little odd now "What?"

He didn't answer, said nothing. He slowly and carefully leaned closer to her, still holding her face as he placed his lips to hers softly and shutting his optics.

Darklight shut her optics as well for a moment before she realised what he was doing and quickly pushed him away, whipping her mouth and panting in shot.

"W-what was that?" She yelled.

"I-I..Darklight I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Get out!"

He did so and she slammed the door shut in his face, taking a small step back and thinking over what the frag he kissed her.

"Oh frag" She gagged as she went to wash her mouth out "Felt like kissing an old bucket"

As she did Dancer came back to the room holding Starfire in her arms and saw her friend washing her mouth out.

"Umm...Darklight?"

She looked up at her and sigh "Hey Dancer" She smiled coming over "How are you feeling?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" She laughed softly and placed Starfire on the ground.

"Darkwright" Starfire chirped happily up a her but was distracted as she saw all her toys and ran over to them squealing.

"She's a cutie" Dancer said.

"She is"

"So are you alright? Where were you this morning?"

"I-I was out this morning. I couldn't sleep last night and so I left the base for some fresh air. Some how Starscream was out as well and we found each other"

"Your kidding?"

"Not at all" She smiled "We made love and it was amazing. I missed him so much"

"Then what?"

"Big, dumb and red showed up and said I had to come back" She sighed "They let Starscream go but he did a little show off for them before he left"

"Y-you mean his..."

"Oh yeah" She grinned.

"Oh that would have been so funny"

"Is was" She laughed.

"So you just came back"

"Well Optimus had a small talk with me and I was like whatever. I came back with Ironhide..."

"And?"

"And nothing" She turned her back to her to pretend she was doing something.

"Darklight?"

"What?"

"If you tell me what happened I will tell you something"

"Oh Primus you always draw me into these little traps of yours"

"It works doesn't it"

The two laughed.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone"

"Who am I going to tell?"

"I don't know, Jazz"

"Cross my spark, I won't tell anyone"

Darklight sighed and got comfortable on the berth she was sitting on while Dancer did the same next to her.

"Alright. Well we got back and Ironhide gave me another talk. I tried to ignore him and I knew he wasn't going anywhere until I said something and so I just agreed"

"Agreed to what?"

"Agreed to give this a chance and the autobot's a chance"

"Really" She seemed happy. Which made Darklight smile.

"Yeah"

She hugged her tightly, like thanking her before pulling away.

"Then what?"

"O-oh" She thought of how to say this "What at the end he was nice for once and was kind. Then out of the blue he kissed me"

"He kissed you?"

"It only lasted a second before I forced his away and told him to leave. That's why I was washing my mouth out"

"Oh I think he likes you" Dancer grinned.

She crossed her arms "Well I don't and I hate him more now"

"Oh come on I think that was cute"

"But he's old"

"A good looking old mech, that's for sure"

"If you think he's good looking he's all yours"

"Umm no thanks I like someone-" She stopped as she knew she was about to say it but Darklight seemed to guess what it was.

"You like someone else?"

"Oh slag" She groaned.

"Come on Dancer spill!"

"Jazz and I kissed" She blurted out.

"Ummm...alright this I was not expecting"

"I wasn't either. But it just happened, and I kissed back"

"So you really like him?"

"W-well...I really screwed it with Bonecrusher and I have no idea what happened with Soundwave. L-like I told Bonecrusher I loved him and he said it back but I didn't feel that way for him. I mean I really liked him but not in that way. Soundwave just screwed around with me and he got what he wanted. But Jazz, there is something different there. He's soft, kind, friendly, helps me, knows how to make a femme laugh a smile and he's really excited about my sparkling's"

Her friend has had to many spark breaks in the past and many have used her before. She knew Jazz took care of her, but was h really the one.

"Maybe you should talk to him, talk about what happened and what you want"

"To be honest I don't know, but when we kissed I thought it would last forever"

"A lot of femme's say that"

"So you don't think he's the right one"

"I'm not saying that at all. I just don't want to see you get hurt, I understand he's an autobot but not all autobot's are perfect. I will be happy for you no matter what. But another thought is the sparkling's will need a father in there life and I doubt a weekly visit from from Bonecrusher and Soundwave is going to work out"

"I should talk to him"

"Yeah, you should"

"But only if you talk with Ironhide"

"Oh come on-"

"He is probably hitting himself for how stupid he was for doing that. Please for me, just tell him your not interested that's all you have to say"

"I know how to break up with someone, I've done it before"

"Well this isn't a break up it was like a...asking out thing"

"Well that was a little over the line asking out thing"

"it was, so go and I'll go as well. I'll take Starfire with me while you go see him and I'll meet you in the rec room alright?"

"Sure thing sounds like a plan" She sighed as she stood up "Primus I can still taste him" She whipped her mouth.

"Oh come on I know what you have been putting in that mouth" She grinned.

The giggled again as they left to talk with the mech's and sort out this mess.

* * *

><p>I know it's short! But I will make the next one longer if I can next time. Please review and thank you for reading.<p> 


	32. Chapter 31

_Alright, I need to ask a question because so many people have given me amazing idea's and I myself have come up with some thoughts as well about this story but it's all different plot. I like it all so I'm going to think hard about all this. Also does everyone think there should be a death? It was just a thought but I wasn't to sure. For those who review this time I will reply for sure, sorry I haven't done it for a little bit. Please read and review and as before ideas are welcome._

* * *

><p>Darklight didn't know how to talk to Ironhide after what he did without even a second to think about it, she wasn't expecting it. She wanted to punch him into the ground and scratch that perfect paint off his amour, make him beg on his knees for forgiveness. But she knew too well Optimus wouldn't like that and nor her friend, she said she will talk to him and she was going to. She tried to find him around the base until she reached his quarters where she knocked. There was no reply but she was to smart for him.<p>

She crossed her arms as she stood in front of the closed door "I know your in there Ironhide" She hoped she was right or she would look stupid talking to a door.

The door then hissed open and Ironhide stood there looking surprised to see her, even so soon after what he did.

"D-darklight I want to apoligize. I didn't mean to do that and was way over the line" He told her.

She nodded her head in agreement "It was. But I accept your apology"

He looked at her confused "You do?"

"As long as it never happens again"

"Of coarse it won't. Also I would rather this would never be spoken of again and no one else knows about it"

"I agree it's something no one needs to know"

"You seem a lot calmer then before" He smirked.

She shrugged her shoulders "I had a femme talk with Dancer and she told me to talk to you"

"W-wait so she knows?"

"She's not going to tell anyone, we keep secrets to each other and no one else"

"Alright then, I guess that's alright"

But something wasn't right, Darklight could sense it "Why don't you want anyone to know, I'm just wondering?"

"U-umm because...no one needs to know?"

"You a terrible lair" She shook her head.

Ironhide let out a sigh and stepped out of his quarters "I have a girlfriend back on cybertron"

Now she understood, he was already with someone else and didn't want her to find out "Oh I see. No one will find out and we will forget this happened"

"For once...thanks Darklight. See I told you it would be better if you just were calmer" He smiled.

"Yeah maybe...t-to be honest I don't know about this but I will give it a go"

"I'm glad to hear"

It was then a silence moment between the two before Darklight cleared her thraot "Well I should go find Dancer and get on with the day"

"Same. See you around" He walked away from her and was out of sight before Darklight flipped him the finger and smirked.

Deep down he was an aft but he was alright on the outside. Without another thought she left to find Dancer.

Meanwhile Dancer sat at a table with Jazz in front of her and silent. They were not sure how to start of. Starfire ran around the room throwing some of her toys around thinking it was a tone of fun and joy meant. The two looked at each other and laughed softly at there silence.

"So ah-" They both said at the same time before laughing again.

"You go first" Jazz offered.

"Thanks" Dancer smiled, sitting up more and getting comfortable "I-I wanted to talk about last night...about that kiss"

"Yeah...same"

"Did it mean...anything to you?"

"To be honest...I'm not sure. I mean your amazing and beautiful but..."

"But what?"

He sighed "It's been a long time since I kissed a femme and the moment I saw you at the decepticon base I thought you were the most beautiful femme I have ever seen"

Dancer blushed and smiled softly.

"What do you think?"

"Well...it was very different from Bonecrusher and Soundwave"

"How so?"

"Bonecrusher was kind to me and was like a normal mech, we both loved each other...well at least I thought" She sighed "I have not a clue what happened between us, I guess we just grew apart"

"It happens"

"I know. Soundwave, deep down I really care about him but...I'm not sure if he is the right mech. He just scares me"

"Soundwave has that effect. He's really smart, will do anything to please Megatron and get what he wants for himself"

"Yeah I learned that the hard way"

"It's in the past now, your here"

She smiled and continued "As I was saying Soundwave was alright but nothing like Bonecrusher. But with you, I feel free, loved, a bright light around me and comfort. The kiss was nice"

"Y-yeah it was nice"

"So what do you think we shoud do?"

"I think...we should take it slow?"

She was surprised with this "Why?"

"Dancer, you have been through so much, your pregnant and scared of the decepticon's"

"So you don't want to be with me?"

"I'm not saying that at all" He held her hand with his own "I'm going to be there for you, for the sparkling's and give you as much as I can as a friend. I really like you Dancer but we should take this easy and see what happens instead of rushing. Maybe that's why it didn't work with Bonecrusher or Soundwave"

That made sense and he was right, she always rushes into everyone and ends badly. Jazz was just so kind it was something she just needs right now, but he was right about this.

"A-are you going to be there for me?"

He smiled and nodded his head "You can count on me"

"Thank you Jazz" She rubbed his hand softly.

Jazz gently lifted her hand up and placed a small kiss on hers "You don't mind waiting?"

"Not at all. Let's see what happens"

The two heard a small giggle at the door ad saw Darklight smirking at them "Well you two have patched it up"

"Hey Darklight" She sighed with a laugh.

Starfire giggled and ran to her sister who picked her up happily "Hey big femme" She kissed her helm softly.

"Hiya Darkwright" She nuzzled into her neck.

"So what are you two up for today?" Jazz asked.

"Hmm...not sure. You autobot's got any high grade?"

Jazz smirked "We do and you know your not allowed any"

"I'm old enough to have it you know?"

"I do know but just for the first three or four months your not to have any, Optimus's orders"

She sighed "You guys are party downers"

"You'll be alright for another month"

One Week Later

Just like they planed Darklight and Starscream met again at the same spot, at the same time and on the same night. They were both thrilled as they saw each other and hugged tightly, not wantin gto let go as they both laid on the ground and gazed up at the stars. It was such a beautiful night once again, they both held each other as they snuggled.

"I missed you" Starscream wished.

"Me too" She nuzzled his neck before sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"They autobot base is really crazy. Everyone is over protective and some of the other's keep asking me out too"

"Give me there names I'll shoot them next time I see them"

She giggled "No need I already taught them a lesson"

"That's my femme" He smirked.

Darklight then thought about Skyfire and thought she would ask about him, just this once.

"Starscream?"

"Yeah?"

She sat up and sat next to him looking down "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" He sat up on his elbows and smile at her.

"I want to ask about Skyfire"

The look of horror was across Starscream's face, something she has never seen before and now wasn't sure if she should have said anything.

"W-why? What did he say? Has he been talking about me? N-none of it is true!" He snapped making Darklight hold her hands up.

"Hey hey calm down. Firstly yes he has been talking about you and I know your lying. I know it's true"

"You believe him?" He frowned.

She narrowed her optics "Why would he make up something like that?"

"I-I don't know to get back at me"

"For what?"

He sighed and sat up fully, looking away from her and frowning.

"What's wrong? Your acting like he betrayed you"

"He did betray me Darklight" He told her firmly "I rescued him and how does he repay me? He joins the autobot's"

"Everyone has different idea's and personality's but hey that's not what I'm asking about. I'm asking about you and him, when you were together"

"There is nothing to talk about"

"Well he sure did talk a lot"

"He shouldn't"

He felt her hand over his and looked up at her "Starscream, I know your upset. I know he hurt you but that wasn't his fault"

"The war changed everyone, including us"

"Do you still love him?"

"W-what?"

She narrowed her optics "You heard me"

"That's none of your business"

"I'm sorry am I your girlfriend or not?"

"What happen between us has nothing to do with you so just drop it" He snapped harder this time making Darklight flinch.

"Your acting like an aft you know that?"

"And you won't shut up!"

A sharp slap was given to him across the face and slowly turned his face back around to face her mad face.

"I have to go" She stood up and stormed a few steps away from him, heading back to base before he grabbed his arm.

"Darklight wait, I'm sorry-"

"Just leave me alone. Come back when your not such an aft whole" She yanked her arm back and walked away again. She was a few hundred yards away from him now before Starscream growled "Fine!" He then transformed and flew away from her.

Darklight was boiled with anger as she stormed back to base. He was so horrible, it was like she did something horrible.

Was there relationship over now? She hoped it wasn't, she didn't want it to end like this. She will have to wait until next time now and see if he returns which she hoped. As she got back she stormed into the rec room and sat in a chair, with her hands over her face trying to cool off a little. After a while it wasn't working and throw the chair aside. Looking to her left she saw a whole pile of fresh high grade ready for the taking. Some of the other's much have had it and left it behind.

Screw Optimus Primes rules she needs a drink and lots of it to cool off. She snatched all the high grade and placed them on the table, sitting in her chair again as she drank the first cube.

A few hours later

Optimus was woken up late that night by a com and woke up to answer it.

_"Optimus"_

_"Yes Ironhide"_

_"It's Darklight. Maybe you should come to the rec room"_

_"I'm on my way"_ He got out of his berth and right away headed to see what was going on.

Once he arrived he saw Ironhide in the room with his arms crossed and Darklight with many empty high grade cubes but still have many more to go.

"I heard some noises and saw this" Ironhide said.

"Oh be cool for once old timer" Darklight drank another cube.

"I'm not that old"

"Old enough"

Optimus sighed and came over to her "Darklight I told you your not allow any high grade until you have settled in more"

"Take a chill pill Prime. It's not the end of the world" She finished the cube she was on before grabbing another "I'm having a bad night so everyone leave me the frag alone"

"Darklight you've already had too many, you should get some rest"

"I-I'm not going anywhere until all this is done and I'm drunk enough to not care. I need to forget"

"What about?"

Before she could answer Skyfire came in looking to see what was going on.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Hey Skyfire is here" Darklight raised her cube up smiling at him.

"Darklight found the high grade and is having a little too much"

"I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Darklight time for bed" Optimus tried to get her to leav but she wasn't moving.

"No way, not yet"

"W-what if I stay with Darklight and take her back to her quarters when she is done. You two get some rest"

"Thank you Skyfire. Let me know if there is any problems" Optimus said leaving with Ironhide behind him.

"You sure you will be alright?"

"I think I will be fine thank Hide"

As thye left Skyfire took a seat in front of Darklight "Come on girl, what's wrong?"

She sighed "If you really must know I left the base to see Starscream at out metting spot"

He sighed "And?"

"W-we got into a fight and we both left, now I'm troubled and need some drinks" She got a new one and handed it to Skyfire "Come on have one"

"O-oh no thanks-"

"Please I can't do this alone"

He just accepted it and too a small sip of it "I'm sorry you two had a fight"

"It was about you"

"Me? Why?"

"I asked him about you and he totally flipped out. He was such a aft whole, he was really mean to me"

"Oh I'm sorry Darklight. Starscream always had a high temper"

"You've got that right" He grunted.

"I-I'm sorry it was about me"

"Stop saying sorry, I bought it up it's not your fault at all. Starscream just lost it and just chose the wrong words" She went to grab yet another cube but saw it was all gone now "Frag it!"

"What's wrong?"

"No more high grade"

"Well I guess that means bed time" He stood up and helped Darklight up as well.

"Fine" She grumbled as she went to walk on her own but just ran into the wall making him catch her.

"You alright?"

"I-I think so..."

"Come on" He lifted her in his arms "I'll take you to my quarters for the night so you can have my berth, I'll take my sofa"

"Oh yeah sure thing big guy" She giggled.

"No plans. I just didn't want to diserb your friend or sister with you like this"

"Oh no my sister. I-I have to check on her-"

"Don't worry Dancer handled it"

"Oh alright...she is s-such a good friend...I love her"

"You two are really close" He smiled

"We are" She smiled "We are best friends forever"

"You will be"

Once he arrived back he went over to his berth and gently placed her on the berth and went over to get a blanket for her.

"Alright you will crash here for tonight and tomorrow you will need to recover-" He stopped as he heard a soft noice behind him. Turning around he saw Darklight was sitting up on the berth, with her helm hung low and whimpering softly.

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong?" He came over to sit next to her.

"W-why did he yell at me?" She sobbed softly "He told me to shut up, he was so mean" Tears rolled down her checks.

"Shh shh. There there it's alright" He bought her into his arms and stroked her back softly "You did nothing wrong, Starscream just was in a bad mood. I'm sure next time he will be fine and you both will forget about this.

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so" He smiled "You a smart, beautiful and tough femme"

"R-really?"

"Really"

She looked up into his optics and smiled softly up at him "Thank you" Before Skyfire could reply Darklight leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Skyfire was taken back by this and didn't know why to do really. When she started to push him slightly he pushed her away quickly before she could "D-darklight your drunk"

"I-I know I am. But I want you" She kissed him again but was pushed away again.

"N-no Darklight we can't do this your with Starscream. It's late, your drunk and if we do this you will hate me forever in the morning"

She didn't answer to that but only taking off her chest plates exposing her round and perfect breasts to him. He stared at her nude chest for a moment, gasping at her beauty before she grabbed his hand and placed it over her right breast making him shiver.

"Please Skyfire?..."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Should they do it? I DON'T KNOW! Please review and thank you for reading.<em>


	33. Chapter 32

_I didn't reply to anyone because I had not a clue what to say. But I have read them all and have had a hard think about it. Hope you all enjoy this and please don't hate me if it's not what you wanted. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Skyfire stared as Darklight rubbed his hand over her bare breast, shivering at the feel of it and how much he was getting aroused by this. But it was wrong, she was too drunk and will regret it in the morning if they continue<p>

"D-darklight...we should stop" Skyfire pulled his hand away and looked away in shame.

"W-why? Don't you want me?"

"It's not that-"

"A-am I not..." Darklight covered her chest with her arms and looked away "Not attractive?"

Skyfire sighed and moved closer to her, wanting to show he still cared but didn't want to do this "Darklight your very beautiful, very smart and just amazing I think" He smiled.

"T-then why are you pushing me away?"

"Because your not thinking straight. You have had too much to drink and in the morning you will regret this. Though I do wish to do this, but I will have to refuse"

Darklight was confused with what he meant. He wanted her but he didn't. That didn't make sense "I-I don't understand..."

"You love Starscream"

Darklight felt tears fill in her optics and tried to hold them back, feeling her lips tremble before letting out a soft whimper "He doesn't love me...n-not anymore"

"Hey it's alright" Skyfire came closer and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close and rubbing her back gently "You and Starscream are in love. You both just had a small fight, it always happens. Starscream and I also had them when we were together"

"R-really?"

"I would do the same as you. Go out and have a few drinks before coming back home and making up for it. Didn't last long at all"

"S-so he's not mad at me?"

"Right now he is probably kicking himself and wanting to see you now more then ever"

Darklgiht sniffed and moved away from him, finally realizing what she was doing and quickly put her chest plates back on "I-I'm so sorry Skyfire-"

"It's alright. Your just upset"

"F-frag I'm so stupid-"

"Your not. Let's just forget this ever happened and you can get some recharge. Did you want to stay here?"

"I-I think it's best if I go back to my room, or my friend will think something happened"

"I understand, did you want me to walk you back"

"I'll manage" Darklight got off the berth and leaned on the wall feeling her CPU spin like crazy.

"Are you sure?"

Darklight just ignored him and reached the door and walked out, before hearing him again.

"Goodnight Darklight"

Again she ignored him, but gave him a slight nod and closed the door. That was a close call and she sighed with relief making her way back to her room holding herself with her arms wrapped around herself. She felt stupid to even try something with Skyfire, she had no feelings for him and he was Starscreams ex. All she wanted was to feel loved and now she realised only Starscream can do that. At least all he did was feel her breasts which was nothing for her but she was glad he stopped her.

She reached her door and walked in, nothing but silent and two recharging femmes. Darklight almost fell onto the ground feeling her helm spin but managed to hold herself up. With effort she limped over to her berth where she crashed and tucked herself into the berth with blankets around her and felt recharge take over her body.

The next morning Darklight was under the blankets letting out a snort in her recharge when she was shook.

"Darklight? Darklight wake up"

She groaned and slowly rolled over "Mmm...W-what time is it?"

"Almost midday" Moondancer giggled "Skyfire thought it was best to leave you to recharge for the morning. He said you got drunk last night"

Darklight's optics widen and bolted up right, staring at her friend "What did he tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"He told you I got drunk last night"

"Yeah, that's about it. Said he took you back here and you went into recharge right away"

"O-oh alright. I can't remember much from last night" She lied not wanting her friend to know what happened. Even though it was wrong to keep secrets but this was something she wanted to forget about, maybe later when she was over her hangover.

"How much did you drink?"

"Too much"

"Come on. A nice hot steaming hot bath will relax you"

"Where's Starfire?"

Dancer looked at her friend "She's with Skyfire. I-I hope you don't mind"

"Oh no not at all. I-I trust him with her"

"Alright then come on" Dancer helped her friend out of the berth "Time to get you relaxed"

"Don't help me Dancer your carrying. You should have one more then me"

"I already did before" She smiled holding her hands and placing them on her bump "They have been kicking like crazy all morning"

Darklight smiled as she felt a hard kick from one of the sparkling's "There going to have an amazing mother"

"Thank's Darklight"

Darklight now soaked in a hot bath, the steam fogging up her metal skin and glowing optics, oil rubbed over her body and fresh energon sat beside her.

"Feeling better?" Dancer sat close to her with her legs in side another tub while eating small cubes of sweets.

"Much better" She smiled.

"Optimus told me that he wants a word with us this afternoon"

"About what?"

"I'm not sure. But he said he wants to sort stuff out for...us"

She only rolled her optics "Why does he keep trying to control us?"

"He's only trying to help"

"Yeah I guess, I just wish every mech would give femmes freedom. They either treat us all like slaves, pleasure toys or something that will break if you touch them"

"I understand dear. But that's the way most are sadly, I'm sure he will hear our thoughts as well"

"We shall see" Darklight sighed and looked away from her friend which she noticed, like she was worried.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Y-yeah...maybe" She turned over to face her friend and lay in the water still "Were best friends right?"

"Of coarse we are, why do you ask?"

"I have to tell you something and I'm not proud of it"

"You can trust me Darklight we have been through so much together and we share everyone no matter what. Remember the time when we were sparkling's and I came to your place in the middle of the night crying. My foster parents hit me and you were there for me, you comfort me and I felt save with you"

She smiled as she remembered that night with her friend "I remember" She got more comfortable in the tube and relaxed her arms over the edge "Remember the time when we were going to school and everyone bullied us?"

"Yeah, don't remind me"

"Yeah it was a sucking couple of years. But remember when those mechs challenged us to a racing competition? We beat them by miles"

This made Dancer giggle "Oh yeah that was a fun day. The looks on everyone's faces was priceless"

"It also shows we stick together in everything and look at us now, we still are and your expecting sparkling's. Whatever happens I'm going to help you out and I'll be there for you"

"Thanks. Your the best. Anyway as you were saying?"

"Yeah sure. Well, last night when I went to see Starscream we had a bit of a fight"

"A fight? What about?"

"I asked him about Skyfire and he totally flipped out. I got pissed and left"

"Is that why you got drunk?"

"Yeah, I wanted help with the problem but I had a little too much and Skyfire ended up taking me back to him room"

"W-wait his room?"

"It's not what it sounds like. He thought it would be best if I stay in his room since it was late and we didn't want to wake you or Starfire up. As we got back, I got a little carried away"

"Oh did you two..."

"Oh primus no. But I did...kiss him"

"Wow" Dancer whispered before smirking "You do know how to pick them"

"Very funny. But also I...made him touch my breasts and I was really...turned on"

"S-so what happened?"

Darklight sighed "He pushed me away"

"Why? I-I mean really?"

"He explained that I'm very beautiful and he would have really liked it to continue but he knew I loved Starscream. He said it would be wrong and I would regret it which is true. I mean he's a nice guy and very cute but I really care about Starscream and could never do that to him, worst of all he's his ex"

"Yeah your right. But I think you three make a cute group" She grinned.

"Three?"

"Yeah kind of kinky" She giggled.

"Oh come on-"

"Don't say you haven't thought about it as well. I know you have"

"A-alright maybe I have but that is just a crazy dream. What happened between them is in the past and neither want to see or talk to each other again"

"Yeah your right, but no one said you can't day dream"

Darklight throw some of her energon to her friend making her squeak and the two laughed before going back to there bath and chat.

Later that day the two followed Optimus Primes order's and went to meet him in his office that afternoon after there long bath but it was so worth it for them. Starfire remained with Skyfire for the afternoon as he was enjoying looking after her like Thundercracker did and Darklight just let him enjoy it while he can, knowing something big was planned for the two femmes.

"So what do you think he wants to talk about?" Dancer asked.

"I hope i's nothing too big but we will see. If there is nothing you like that he says don't be afraid to speak up"

"I will don't worry"

They came to the door and Darklight knocked softly. Hear a voice confirming them they entered the room. Optimus stood at his desk along with Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Blaster and Wheeljack in there as well.

"Thank you for coming femmes. Please take a seat"

"What's this about?" Darklight asked as she helped her friend sit down and she did the same next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you two about your future"

Moondancer looked up at Optimus with wonder while Daklight narrowed her optics.

"My men and I have been discussing about you two and have made points and ideas of what will be best for you"

Darklight crossed her arms "So your not going to hear our thoughts?"

"We will hear your thoughts and if there is anything you don't agree to we will sort something out"

"Alright so what's your big plan?"

"We all have come up with the best way for you two to be safe along with your sparklings. We will transfer you two to Cybertron and-"

Darklight cut in "I'm not liking the sound of this at all already"

"Darklight let me finish and then you may speak"

She sighed and sat back in her chair "Fine. Continue"

"As I was saying we will transfer you two to Cybertron and to one of our safest cities which is homed by many autobots and neutrals. It is protected by my best soldiers and is away from any decepticon activity. We will provided you two with a home, jobs, education for your sparklings and we will keep updates with you and check on how your all going"

"I-I like that" Dancer smiled "My sparkling's will be safe?"

"If my soldiers keep the city safe and we know what is going on around you all will be safe. There hasn't been any attacks for many years"

"How many are you saying?" Darklight asked.

"A few thousand, is that alright"

"Yeah I guess"

"So what do you two think?

"Well I think it's a good plan, I do like it" Dancer smiled and then looked at her friend who didn't look too happy "But Optimus, my friend did say she was going to be there no matter what for me but she doesn't want to cut Starscream out of her life. She loves him"

Optimus nodded and looked at the femme with her helm hung down "Darklight" She looked back up at him.

"I understand your feelings for Starscream and you want to be with him. But this is not just about you i's also about your friend. Soundwave and Bonecrusher will do anything to find her and get to her sparkling's even if that means coming to you. Megatron doesn't have a spark for sparkling's but he has a horrible thought for femmes. Sometimes in life we have to make changes for the best and right now you need to think of what you want"

"Are you saying that I should just forget about Starscream?"

"I'm not saying that-"

"Then what are you saying?"

He sighed but then Ironhide came forward "We are only trying to help Darklight and we always know what is best"

"Oh really?" Darklight crossed her arms "You know. You say decepticons think different about femmes then autobot's. Well let me tell you that is a load of bull. You autobot's think the same and don't say you don't. Ever since we got here many of your men have asked me out for drinks and some have also flirted with Dancer. It's been too long since you got any action that you can't control yourself's"

"Darklight that's enough" Ironhide frowned at her "That's not true at all"

"Oh really? So what was that when you kissed me?"

"What?" Optimus looked at Ironhide who was in shock of why she said that.

"You kissed her?" Jazz asked.

"You bet he did. He did it out of the blue and I shoved him away before slamming the door in his face"

"Ironhide is this true?" Optimus stood up.

"I-I'm sorry Prime. I wasn't thinking"

"Why don't you men have a little talk and we will be back later" Darklight helped Dancer up and the two left.

"I can't believe you just said that" Dancer sighed.

"He had it coming"

"Look Darklight. I like the plan Optimus had. But I also want what's best for you but everything is mixed up and all crazy"

"I know you like it, I'm just not sure"

"What are you not sure about?"

"It all sounds too good. Nothing is that perfect"

"Maybe this is. Please at least think about it Darklight"

She sighed as they reached there room "I'll think about it. I want what is best for you as well, but I don't know about myself"

"What do you mean?"

"What if Starscream doesn't love me anymore? What if all this is a waste of time and we may as well go to cybertron now"

"Listen. You need to rest it off. I'm sure he still does you two just had a small fight it happens all the time. Even the perfect couple with the perfect family have fights. Don't think it's all over now"

"So where is he?"

Just as she said that they heard some yelling from down the hall at the entrance of the base.

"What's that?"

"Let's go see"

The two walked down to see what was going on.

"Let me see her autobot!"

"Your not seeing her Starscream and that is final"

"I can easily kill you right now" He stood at the small autobot Red Alert.

"I would like to see you try" He challenged him.

Optimus came to see what was going on and saw Starscream arguing with his men "Starscream, what is your purpose here?"

"You know why I'm here. I want to see Darklight"

"That can't happen Starscream. She has moved on"

He couldn't help buy laugh at him "Oh really? Did she tell you that?"

"She is fitting in well here without you. I suggest you leave"

Darklight and Moondancer came around the corner to see the group gathered and it didn't take long for Darklight to spot Starscream.

"Starscream?"

Everyone turned to see the two femmes staring at them.

"Hey" He softly smiled making Darklight smile back and run to him with open arms.

She hugged him tightly and felt him return the hug as well.

"What are you doing here?" She softly asked.

"I wanted to see you. Can we get some time alone?"

"Sure" She didn't bother to ask anyone, it wasn't there choice.

"Darklight" Optimus warned her but she just ignored him and was gathered in Starscreams arms and took off.

"Now what?" Red Alert asked.

"She will be fine" Dancer said "She will be back"

Optimus nodded but sighed "I hope so"

Starscream felt the femme nuzzle into him and hold tighter around his neck, he knew she missed him and he did as well. He regretted last night and wanted to let her know he wasn't mad anymore.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere private. I don't want anyone seeing us"

Darklight wasn't sure why but agreed and he took her to a small cave where the two walked into. Darklight sat down and Starscream did the same in front of her, wanting to face her and talk.

"Firstly I want to say sorry for last night"

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about Skyfire-"

"No it's alright. I was just mad, he really hurt me and just hearing his name again just got me ticked off"

"It's alright" She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips softly "I forgive you"

"I love you" He suddenly said but this made her smile "I love you too"

But something was on his mind, like he was worried "Is something wrong?"

He sighed and held her hands in his own, sitting closer and looking into her optics "Megatron is planning an attack. He wants Dancer and you back with the decepticons, he is willing to do anything"

"Why is he crazy for us?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because Dancer might be carrying Soundwaves sparklings and he is very trusted by Megatron and your with me maybe"

"S-so what do we do?"

"I-I don't know. But I do know it's not save with the autobot's anymore"

"Well maybe..."

"What?"

Darklight sighed "Optimus is planning to send dancer and I back to cybertron. He said he is sending us to there safest city"

This seemed to brighten his optics "You will go back, with Dancer and live your life and-"

"W-wait what are you saying? W-what if I do't want to?"

"Darklight" He whispered kissing her cheek softly hushing her hearing her whimper softly "You the first femme that has ever captured by spark and the only one that ever will. I can't bear to see you getting hurt again, your sister or your friend. Being with the autobot's I thought would be good for you but after overhearing Megatron it got me scared"

"I don't want to leave you" Darklight let tears roll down her cheek "P-please..."

"Shh shh it's alright. Listen" He lifted her face up to look at him "Go back to cybertron. Do it for me"

She sobbed softly and breathed hard, trying to suck it up before looking back at him with watery optics "Alright" She smiled softly "I'll go back for you"

"Thank you. I promise we will see each other again"

"I know. But c-can we meet up before it happens?"

"Sure. Meet me at our meeting spot again next week, ok?"

She finally sighed as she felt a little better after her crying moment "Ok"

"I'll take you back to the autobot's. Come on" Starscream picked her up once again ad took off into the skies.

He loved her deeply, but also cared about her future and safety. He would die for her if he had to but he knew Darklight wouldn't want that to happen to him. All he could do was hope the autobot's knew what they were doing and wish the best for them. Once they returned Starscream set Darklight on the ground and kissed her again.

"We will meet up next week"

"I look forward to it"

"Same. If anything comes up or wrong I'll come here again. You can count on me"

"I'll wait for you"

She kissed him one more time before letting him go and watch as he took of. She stood there as she watched him transform and was out of sight.

"I love you" She whispered and turned to walk back into base. She would have to tell Optimus she changed her mind which she knew he would be happy about.

"Hey Darklight" She turned to see Dancer "When did you get back?"

""Just now. I need to see Optimus. Did you want to come?"

"Sure" She smiled.

As the femmes arrived Optimus was surprised to see them including Darklight.

"Glad your back Darklight. What brings you both here?"

Darklight sighed and looked up at him "I changed my mind. Your plan sounds good, I'll go back to Cybertron with Dancer"

"What? Are you sure?" Dancer was surprised by her change.

"What made you change your mind Darklight?"

"Starscream needed to talk to me. Megatron will stop at nothing to get us again and who knows what he will do. I told him your idea and he said I should go back for my safety. I disagreed but after a bit I accepted it"

"I'm glad you did. I'm happy you are going with this now"

"Yeah I know" She lowered her head feeling upset again.

"Darklight" She looked at her friend "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I want to be with you and help you all I can"

She smiled at her friend and gave her a warm hug "Thank you"

"Before we send you back we will need to get a hold of one of the decepticon's space bridges. This could take a while but we will be as fast as we can"

Darklight didn't know if she was making a mistake now. Sure safety always came first but what about Starscream? What if Megatron hurts him or worse. This got her worried but tried to block it aside for the day and just enjoy it while she can. She had a feeling it was going to be very quick for the autobot's to send them back, which she didn't know if it was a good thing or bad.

* * *

><p><em>Alright there we go. Sorry for the lateness again I hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I can and thank you for all your amazing reviews. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	34. Chapter 33

_Just bought Transformers: Fall of Cybertron on PS3 and it's awesome as!_ _Thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review. Idea's are also welcome._

* * *

><p>Starscream slowly made his way back to base once he had returned Darklight back. It was very hard to let her go and was going to be worse next week when their final meeting will happen. Deep down he knew it was the right thing to do for there safety and future. Mostly Moondancer with her sparkling's who is in more danger. The autobot's will know what to do with them. Once he arrived back he wondered down the halls and headed back to his room but got a com from Megatron.<p>

_"Starscream, I need to have a talk with you. Now!"_

Starscream sighed _"What about?"_

_"Just get here" _With that it ended leaving him confused about what he meant, but he went to see him anyway. Once he arrived he entered Megatron's throne room and glanced around. Megatron stood tall with a smirk on his face, staring at him as he came closer. Soundwave standing next to him with that annoying spy Lazerbeak sitting on his shoulder. He had a bad feeling about this.

"About time" Megatron grumbled.

"So what is this _talk_ about?" Starscream had no time to stand around, not with him.

"Where were you today?"

He knew nothing about his little meetings up with Darklight and was no way going to tell him the truth, he didn't care what would happen to him.

"I-I...just needed to get out..." He wasn't sure at all what to say.

Megatron only chuckled at his answer "Oh really?"

Starscream watched as Megatron turned back to the comptuer and typed in a few things, letting a image come up onto the screen. Starscream almost fell over at what he saw before his optics. It was him, with Darklight when they were in the cave before.

"It's very strange because Lazerbeak captured this today" Megatron grinned when he saw the shocked and confused look "You've been meeting with your little pet for the past few months haven't you?" He again went throw each video there was of him and Darklight together at there meeting spot, worst of all he showed the footage of there interfacing moments as well making his energon boil.

"Turn it off!" He snapped.

"Why?" He grinned looking at the screen as he watched Darklight ride ontop of Starscream, hearing her pleasured moans made his cord twitch slightly. Oh it would be a great feeling to have her again, he would make her beg for him once she returned "She's very beautiful Starscream, I can see why you like her. Though what really caught my optics was this" He again switched through back to the moment they were in the cave "So Optimus Primes big plan is to send the femmes back to cybertron? He thinks that will solve everything? And you agreed to it?" He now stepped closer to Starscream, who stood still not knowing what to say or do.

"You betrayed the decepticon's Starscream. All because of that whore. She did this to you and now your weak and pathetic. Thanks to Soundwave and Lazerbeak we will get the femmes back and they will remain here. They will bare sparkling's for us and Dancer will become Soundwave's bond mate"

"The autobot's will protect them. You won't get them" He got read to punch Megatron in his ugly face.

"Oh that's where your wrong. I have a new plan, a plan that won't fail"

Before Starscream could throw a punch Megaton opened fire at Starscream with his cannon and watched as he fell onto the ground with a loud and painful yell.

He called in Onslaught and Brawl to take Starscream to the brig, where he would remain until he thought of what to do with him. He looked back at Soundwave who gave him a nod making Megatron chuckle "Won't be long now old friend. You will have you femme and sparkling's back" With that he left leaving Soundwave behind to do his own work. Once he was gone Soundwave faced to screen and went through some of the footage Lazerbeak had recorded, to find something he has been wanting to see for a while.

Once he found what he wanted he stopped and playing it over and over again for a short moment, before pausing it and staring at the sight. Moondancer laid on her berth, rubbing her large bump and smiling happily at the feel. Soundwave wanted her back badly, he wanted to show her he could be the father and lover she has ever wanted. Ever since she was gone Bonecrusher hasn't said anything about her or asked. But that didn't matter it was his lost. He had to get her back soon, sooner then he thought.

One Week later

Darklight was scared. No, she was terrorfied. She wasn't sure if she was mating the biggest mistake of her life or not. Everything was so crazy today about the femmes being sent to cybertron tomorrow as they have got a hold of a space bridge and hacked it's systems so it would transport them to the autobot's save city. They were told the city is new and filled with many autobot's and neutrals. She had asked why not everyone was there and the answer she got was there is not enough room. But they were working on making more room and save as many lives as they could.

Moondancer was now only one month away from giving spark to her sparklings which as she excited about but also scared. But like every first timer it was normal. Ratchet was worried because the femme of the sparkling's was to small and not getting enough energon from Dancer and more was going to her brother who was very strong but small as well making her bump not as large. At first she was worried but Ratchet seemed to know how to fix it and make her some medication to take until it was time to deliver them to the world. This calmed her down very much and was better again once she was told they would be alright.

Darklight walked down the hall, looking at the ground thinking hard and trying to see if this was right.

"Darklight?"

Looking up she saw Optimus in front of her and gave him a small nod "Hey"

"Are you alright?"

She was about to say yes but her helm shook slowly in no "Not really"

"Tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed and breathed in "I think I'm making a mistake, about going back to cybertron"

"Darklight-"

"I love Starscream too much. No one may see that but we do. I know he told me to go back and be with Dancer but I'm just scared and don't know what's going to happen" She sobbed softly.

"Hey easy there" He placed his hand on her shoulder softly "I know your scared and you have every right to be. But Starscream want's you to do this. Not for you or your friend but for him"

"I know" She nodded.

He nodded and walked past her "Everything will be fine. Be brave. I'm letting you see him for the last time tonight before you are sent off tomorrow, you two will be able to say your goodbyes"

"Thank's Optimus. I'll make every moment count"

"I know you will"

She watched as he left and out of sight from her. He was right, to her surprise. Starscream wanted her to do this he just cared about her too much and staying was putting them in danger. But she was going to do what was best and knew going to cybertron will keep everyone safe, away from the decepticon's and in a safe city that she didn't know about. Optimus said they will be met with an autobot back on cybertron to meet them and he will show them to there homes along with a tour of there new home. She didn't know the name, Optimus said she will have to wait until they get there because it was top secret and didn't want to wrong audio's to hear about it. It was strange but at the same time she understood.

Something though got her thinking about this new city of the autobot's. Optimus explained to her and Dancer it was a city built by the autobot's and that was all they were told. It wasn't Iacon which was her first guess. He said he couldn't say any more, for safety. It almost sounded like a prison, with high security protected twenty-four seven by the top autobot's. Optimus told her it was nothing like that, it was just protection. Dancer and herself will be provided with a home to share, large enough to raise there sparkling's and if they ever wanted to meet someone and start a family they could there. Though that idea didn't Darklight didn't like very much, she wasn't even thinking about that at all but once again just went along. Dancer also didn't like it much, she wasn't even thinking about being with anyone and she didn't think she ever will be. That was her choice and everyone was fine with that.

Now the time had come and it was only one more night before they would be back on cybertron. Something that was exciting but scary.

Darklight made her way once again back to her room before she was stopped again by Ratchet.

"Darklight, may I have a word?"

"I guess. what's up?"

"I've been in contact with some of the medics back on Cybertron only about an hour ago. We were giving each other information about our progress and how our patients were doing. I've been told information I think you need to know"

"What is it?"

"I first ran some back ground checks just to be sure and now it confirmed and I'm for sure. I found your father"

She was silent as she heard that one word. _Father_. Something that she hoped she would have to say ever again.

"U-umm...and?"

Ratchet let out a soft sigh "I'm very sorry Darklight. Your father was killed when the decepticon's attacked. The medics did everything they could to save him but they were too late. I'm sorry for your loss"

"O-oh...alright. Thanks for telling me" She gave a nod and went to walk away again.

"W-wait" Ratchet stopped her "That's it? You don't feel anything"

"Should I?"

"Look Darklight I know the history you had with your father. He may have been not that great to you but he was still your father"

"I know and I never will forget that" Darklight sighed "Right now I just don't feel anything, I might later but right now there's nothing"

"Well...alright then. Are you alright?"

"Yeah sure. I'll talk to you later" With that she left and went back to her room.

Her father was gone for good, offline. He wasn't coming back and Darklight didn't know what to feel. It always felt like he was gone anyway through out her life, but this time he was never coming back and she was never going to see him again. She entered her room and went over to her berth where she sat down and hugged a blanket that was laid on top of it. A small tear pricked at her optics, warm and rolling down her cheek as she let out a soft sob.

Ratchet was right. She may have had a bad history with him but he was still her father and always will be. He was now with Primus and her mother, where she knew he would be happy and forever be with her.

"Dear Primus" She whispered softly "Look after my parents and let there sparks forever be with mine and Starfires"

"Darklight?"

Turning around she saw dancer holding Starfire with her "You alright?"

"O-oh yeah I'm fine. She whipped away the tear and smiled softly"

"Come on hun I hate it when you keep things from me" Dancer sat next to her friend and passed Starfire to her sister.

"Alrightthen. I just got information from Ratchet"

"About?"

"My father"

"I-is he alive?"

She shook her head "No. He's offline"

"Oh. I-i'm sorry Darklight-"

"It's fine. It was just one of those moments I needed to let it out. But he will be happier now. He's with my mother"

"Mumma?" Starfire spoke.

"That's right sweetie. You father is with mother now, with Primus" She kissed her helm softly.

"You ok now?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine"

"That's good" She smiled "Listen the autobot's were wondering if we could have a small party tonight?"

"A party?" She smirked.

"Yeah. You know like a good bye party. I told Jazz we would be there"

"So I have to go?"

"Please, just for an hour or two and then you can go see Starscream. How does that sound?"

Darklight sighed but smiled "Fine. But only for an hour and then I'm out of there"

Later that night

Every autobot was in the rec room, chatting, drinking and having fun for the femmes last night here. Moondancer was slowly dancing around with Jazz, as the others clapped at the beat of the music and cheered for them to keep going. It was a fun night for her, something she knew wouldn't happen for a while after the sparklings have come.

Jazz twirled her around slowly as the music ended and loud clapping was heard for them. Dancer smiled before she made a small grunt and held her bump on her hand quickly feeling something strange.

"You alright?" Jazz asked.

"Y-yeah. Just a big kick...I-I think"

"Maybe you should sit. You've been dancing for a while now" Jazz helped her to her spot next to his seat.

"Thanks Jazz"

"You sure your alright?" He asked again.

"Yeah I think I've been moving around too much that's all"

Optimus came over to her just to heck up "Having fun Dancer?"

"I am. Thank you very much"

"How about a toast?" Ironhide asked.

"Toast! Toast! Toast!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright then" She smiled and stood up holding a small cube of energon in her hand "First I want to thank everyone who sorted out this party. It was a lot of work but at the end it was so worth it"

She smiled again seeing everyone clap and went silent to let her finish.

"I want to say thank you, thank you to everyone who has helped me get through this and for helping out with everything. It means so much to me. You have all been so helpful and supportive" She looked down and rubbed her bump softly "I want to add that I have thought about names for my sparkling's. I still don't have one for the femme but I have one for my little mech. So I want to say that I will be naming him Micro" She looked at Jazz with a smile "After Jazz's great granddad"

Everyone cheered again fro her and the sparkling's name. Jazz stood and hugged her tightly "Thank you Dancer, that means a lot"

"Well when you told me about him I liked the name. It suits him as well"

"Your sparking's will love you and your going to be a perfect mother"

"Where's Darklight?"

Dancer had a look around and saw she was gone. Where was she?

In front of the base Darklight stood and stared out into the view, watching the sky and the stars sparkle in her optics. She was only waiting for ten minutes before she would go and see Starscream for the last time. It was just getting loud at the party and she needed some time to herself.

"There you are"

Truning around she smiled as she saw Skyfire walking towards her "Hey"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I just needed some time to myself"

"I understand" He came closer to her and looked out "It's very beautiful tonight"

"It sure is"

It was silent bewteen them for a moment before Skyfire spoke "U-umm Darklight, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"I want to ask about...u-us"

She faced him confused "Us?"

"About that moment we had...in my quarters?"

"Oh right, what about it?"

"Did that mean anything to you?"

She wasn't sure where he was going with this "Mean anything? Skyfire I was drunk and I thought we spoke and we wouldn't talk about it ever again"

"I know but I can't stop thinking about it. Ever since it happened I have felt...different when I'm around you"

She seemed to see where he was going with this now "Are you saying you have feeling's for me?"

"He sighed "I know it sounds crazy to you, but to me it means something. I have feelings for you Darklight and I was wondering if-"

"Stop right there" She held up her hands "Skyfire what happened between us was just a one time and-"

"Please just listen. All I want to know is if you feel the same why I do, do you?"

She stared at him with wide optics. He was for real and she had to say something soon before something else happens "Skyfire" She started and crossed her arms "You a sweet mech, very kind and good to me. But I love Starscream and I always will"

"B-but after you go back you won't be with him anymore. I-I'm not sure but maybe one day when I want to I'll go move to the city on Cybertron and maybe we could..."

"Be together?"

"Yeah, like I can help to raise Starfire and your friend as well. Maybe-"

"You jumping forward way to much"

"I-I know it sounds crazy, but I want an answer from you"

She looked back at him with a neutral look, she didn't want to hurt him but she couldn't lie "There is something different in my spark about you. I won't lie, I do care about you. But Starscream is still there and forever will be. I don't think anything will ever happen between us, but I do have feelings for you"

"I understand and thank you. Now, can I ask for something before you leave?"

"What's that?"

"One last kiss"

That then got Darklight thinking. She was just about to meet Starscream, the mech that she loved so much and wanted to be with forever and now she was asked for a kiss from a different mech that has been so kind to her that had a small place in her spark. Why did she feel this way? Would she ever tell Starscream about it? No way he will never forgive her. Now she wasn't sure if this was wrong or not.

"Darklight?"

Silently she stepped closer to him, hands rubbing up his large chest and looking up into his optics. She reached up to his helm and moved him down to her own. Her lips then touched his own, she felt his hot breath and groan as she kissed him. She was about to let go but she didn't move. Instead she moved closer and helm him. Her glossa then entered his and tasted his warm mouth with hers. Right now she felt her panel heat up as his large knee pressed between her legs and rubbed in slow and hard movements, his arms wrapped around her own and bought her to the wall where he press her up against. He lefted her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in deeper.

"Oh Darklight" He breathed between kisses and felt his cord piece twitch and cord press hard against it.

Her mind was lost and all she wanted was this to not end. She knew it wasn't Starscream and knew very well it was Skyfire, but she wanted this. It was just once, right?

His one hand then reached down and her removed his cord piece, letting his large and leaking interface come free and rub up and down on Darklight's covered panel.

Darklight panted hard and moved her hips around his interface, wanting to feel it inside of her and have an overload.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"I'm sure. It's just once, right?"

"Right" He kissed her neck cables and sucked them gently, his hand rubbed around her aft rubbing and squeezing them as they rubbed each other with pleasure. Now she couldn't take it and let her panel side and Skyfire's interface enter her in one push. They gasped and groaned hard, feeling him push all the way into her and hold still for a moment. He was about the same size as Starscream, even for his size he was small but was perfect for her still. He slowly drew back until the tip was just inside of her and pushed back in, more rougher then the first one.

"Ahh" Darklight cried holding on around him and her back pressed onto the wall. Her legs were wrapped and held around his large waist, feeling them move with each thrust he gave to her.

Hearing his pants next to her audio's as he thrusted drove her wild, feeling her aft being held tightly and humped into the wall softly. She stared with pleasurable but wide optics as he continued to interface with her, his cord driving into her quicker. She let out a moan as one of his hands reached to her chests and slipped under her plates, gripping one of her breasts and and rubbing it in small circles. His thumb rubbing over the nipple and his mouth going to her neck once again.

"Oooohhh...mmmm...ngh-frag" She gasped at the feeling that she has not felt...well, since Starscream.

Skyfire gave one final push and his overload hit him, holding still as he filled Darklight and feeling her tighten around his cord making him groan and grunt at the feeling. Soon Darklight let her overload come and she squeezed him tightly, holding him close with her legs feeling his fluids fill her up. They stayed like this for a little moment, trying to catch there breath and then Skyfire pulled out of her and set her on the ground. She panted softly as her panel slide back and she fixed up her chest plates. She watched as Skyfire put his cord piece back on, watching as his soaking interface as put away and out of sight.

"That was...fun" He smiled.

"Yeah..." She softly said "It was nice"

"Thanks for that" He came closer to her "Just remeber I will always be thinking of you and if you change your mind I'll be waiting"

"I know" She kissed him on the cheek "I should go now"

"Are you going to tell Starscream?"

She looked back at him "I don't want to...but I think I should"

"Do what you want" He smiled and walked back into base, leaving Darklight to do what she needed.

As she left she thought hard about what just happened. She knew it was wrong but she just wanted it so bad, plus she thought Skyfire was very sweet. She sat on a large rock at there meeting spot, she sighed and tried to think what she was going to say to him.

"Starscream I love you so much, but I have needs?" She spoke to herself "No that's stupid" she sighed "Starscream sometimes femmes need to try out different things before choosing?" She asked herself "No that's even more stupid"

She waited longer then normal for Starscream to arrive and thought if he was going to show up or not. Maybe he forgot? No way he would do this to her. She sighed and then heard foot steps come from behind her. Smiling she stood and turned around, but saw her worst nightmare. She froze and stood in shock.

"Hello Darklight" Megatron grinned "It's been too long"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but I already know the answer. You here to see Starsream"

"W-where is he? What have you done to him!?" She yelled with anger.

"Oh he's alive...for now. I came to take you back"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she stepped back as he came closer to her.

"Oh you will, you don't have a choice" He looked behind her and gave a nod. Before Darklight could turn Onslaught grabbed her and cuffed her hands together, along with her legs so she can't struggle as much.

"Let me go! Let go you fragging tin head!" She shouted at him and tried with all her effort to break free, but she was hopeless.

"Miss us beautiful" Onslaught asked as he licked her audio making her cry out in frustration.

"In you dreams!"

"why dream when it can come true" He grinned moving her hand to her panel making her cry out again. After interfacing she was still a little hot and to her horror sent a warm feeling through her body. But she blocked it and struggled harder.

"Not right now Onslaught. There will be time for that later"

"Yes Lord Megatron" He held Darklight in his arms now.

"Now" Megatron stepped closer to her "Once we get back I'll deal with you myself and give you your punishment for leaving"

"Do your worst" She challanged him.

"I plan to do so" He growled and moved away again "Some of my men are getting your friend back as well, so you two will still be together just like she wants it"

Horror struck her face and screamed at him "You leave her alone!"

"I will, since she is carrying sparkling's I won't harm her"

"I thought you hated sparkling's"

"I do" He grumbled "But Soundwave wants to keep them and raise them along with Moondancer. He has been trusted by me for too long now and he deserves a prize. This is it, and no one can change that"

"She is not a prize. She just wants what's best for herself and her sparkling's, just leave her alone she hasn't done anything" She hated to beg but what else could she do.

"You both will get use to your home" He told her and looked at Onslaught "Take her back. Once you arrive put her in the brig with Starscream, along with someone else" He grinned.

"W-who?" Darklight was confused with what he meant.

"You will see once you arrive"

Meanwhile back at the autobot base no one had known what just happened and were all in recharge. The party had ended and Dancer was taken back to her room by Jazz who put Starfire to bed since she was out of it so much.

dancer sat on her berth as she felt a little pain from her sparklig's.

"It's alright little ones" She spoke "There's no danger"

Jazz came into the room holding something small in his hands. He sat next to Dancer and smiled.

"Hve fun tonight?"

"I sure did. Thank you"

"Are you happy with the name Micro?"

"I love it"

"Well...I have something else if you want it"

"What is it?"

Jazz opened his hand and showed her a small bracelet, sparkling with music notes and small balls of pure energon giving it a small glow.

"Primus" She whispered holding it "Did you make this?"

"It took a while but so worth it, do you like it?"

"I love it" She hugged him tightly "Thank you"

"I guess this is saying good luck on Cybertron and hope...you find what your looking for"

"What do you mean?"

"I've bee thinking about...the few times we kissed. Your a smart, beautiful and amazing femme. But I think you deserve better"

"I don't think I can get better then you"

"There is. I'm going to be with the autobot's for a long time yet and if we have something happen I just don't think it would work out. I will be here and you will be there, away so far. I don't want to do that to you"

"S-so...you just want to be friends?"

"Are you happy with that?"

"Sure Jazz" She smiled "Your the best, and I'm sure I won't be with anyone on Cybertron"

"Why not?"

"I just want to raise my sparklings, that's all"

"Sounds good"

"Jazz? H-how about...one last kiss?"

He smiled at her and cupped her face softly "For you"

Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Both sighed and Dancer relaxed before pulling away and gripping her stomach.

"W-what's wrong?"

She was about to reply until she saw she was wet and noticed something was wrong. No...Not now? It can't be.

"I-I think I'm in labor" She gasped looking up at him "There coming"

* * *

><p><em>Eeeeeee what will happen now? Any idea's for next chapter? Also do you all like the name Micro for the mech sparkling? I like it but that's me. I got the idea from Microphone lol but Micro is his name. I so need help with a femme name so if you guys have any please say so. The one I choose I will write you name in the next chapter and thank you so everyone knows who it was. I enjoyed this chapter and I do hope you all liked it as well. Please review.<em>


	35. Chapter 34

_Who else is playing Transformers: Fall of Cybertron? It's awesome as hey? Let me know in a review and if you want to add me it's becca1584. I know so lame wish I could change it but oh well. Anyway thanks for the reviews and idea's. Names are so cute, but there can only be one. I will need more and next chapter I will revile the name for the femme sparkling. Here is the next chapter and please read and review. Idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Moondancer let out a painful gasp as pain flooded her body and her legs were numb. It was too soon they couldn't be coming now, something wasn't right. Both her hands gripped the berth and her helm flow back as another sharp pain was given to her. She was scared, she didn't know what was going to happen now.<p>

"Primus Dancer" Jazz tried to think of what to do "I-I'll go get Ratchet"

"N-no" She grabbed his hand not wanting him to leave her "P-please don't go"

"Dancer you need help" Jazz tried to tell her "I'll be right back, your sparkling's are coming now and Ratchet is the only one that can deliver them"

"I-I'm scared" She whimpered "They were not suppose to come for another month"

"Ratchet will know what to do. I promise they will be alright, this sometimes happens I've heard of it before"

Dancer nodded her head and let go so he could get help, hoping he will be quick and will be back before she knew it.

"Just keep breathing and keep calm" Jazz told her and made his way out. As he approched the door it hissed open before he could get there.

Looking up he stared in horror at the sight before him.

"Out of the way autobot" Brawl pointed his weapons at him with Vortex and Swindle next to him with smug looks.

"W-what are you doing here?" Jazz backed up so he was closer to Dancer and protect her from them.

"What do you think? Were here for the femmes, they belong to us"

"They don't belong to anyone" Jazz now bought out his own weapons, getting ready to fight if he had to.

Brawl Look behind him and saw Dancer there, staring at him with fear and noticed she was breathing hard giving him a clue of what was happening.

"Looks like the sparkling's are ready to come now, she should be with us. We will take good care of them"

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged" Brawl then charged foward and slammed Jazz into the ground hard, shoving his gun at his helm and holding him tight "Any last words?"

"NO PLEASE!" Everyone looked up at see Dancer, staring at them with tearful optics "P-please don't hurt him. I-I'll go with you, just take me to Hook. B-but please let him live..." She was cursing her helm off of why this was happening to her, she was in labour and these guys show up. But she didn't want anything bad to happen to her friend.

Brawl seemed to take this and got off Jazz "Good to see you will behave Dancer. Very well then, where is the other sparkling?"

"I've got her" Breakdown came into view holding the recharging sparkling in his arms softly. Dancer was thankful it was him holding her and not any of the other's, she at least trusted him.

"Let's go then" Brawl came over to Dancer and picked her in his arms. She held onto him wanting to be save, not caring who it was. Darklight then struck her CPu but kept quiet about it. Maybe they were only here for her, not Darklight.

"Leave her alone!" Jazz ran forward to do something, anything at least to stop them.

"Light's out" Vortex slammed his foot into Jazz's face, knocking him out and watching as he fell onto the floor.

"Jazz!"

The decepticon's ran out of the base, they got what they were coming for and left the autobot base in a wreak for them to clean up. Many were either hurt, just woken up or still getting it through there mind what just happened. Dancer was scared, afraid what was going to happen to her and her sparkling's. She was going back to the last place she ever wanted to be and nothing was going to change that. She knew once she returned she will be bought to Hook who will deliver the sparkling's, and once that was over both Bonecrusher and Soundwave will want to see her and the sparkling's which she didn't want to happen. But everyone was going to find out who the father was, not caring what Moondancer thought.

She could feel her sparkling's wanting to get out, wanting to be free and bought into the world. She just had to hold it a little longer, until she was with Hook. She was thankful Hook was nice to her and treated sparkling's right, she could trust him. Though she would prefer Ratchet since he has done this more and had the prober set up for her. Hook didn't. He would have to set up quickly when she arrives.

The whole way it was all silent, it went quick as well thank Primus. She grunted as they all came to a landing and Brawl walked quickly to Hooks medic bay. He understood she needed to go to him and it had to be now. Megatron will have to talk to her another time. Brawl entered the medic bay and were faced with Hook.

"Dancer? Brawl what's going on?" Hook dropped what he was doing and rushed to them.

"We got the femmes back, back where they belong" It sounded like he wanted a metal or something.

"Dancer are you alright" He ignored Brawl.

"I-I've gone into Labour" She whimpered.

"Slag. Brawl place her on the berth I need to set up"

Brawl did so and still stood next to her waiting.

"Brawl it's best you leave"

"Why?"

"Are you the father? I don't think so" Hook placed a few things next to the berth and looked up at him "Go" It was an order.

Brawl only rolled his optics but did so and left. Breakdown walked past him with Starfire in his arms. She was wailing, crying out for Darklight to hold her and make her feel better,

"She's here as well?" Hook asked with surprise.

Dancer looked up at him "W-wait you didn't-"

"I've tried to calm her down, to hush her and hold her right but nothing's working" Breakdown may have had a soft spot for her but that didn't mean he was the best.

"Here. Give her to me and stay with Dancer" Hook once again dropped what he was doing and took Starfire. He was very quick to get her to be silent and once she was he took her into another room and came back out quickly "Stay with Starfire in that room until I'm done here"

"Alright"

Now Hook could help with Dancer "I'm so sorry Dancer. I didn't know about this, I should have tried to-"

"H-Hook" Dancer held his hand "It's not your fault. I trust you, it's ok. Please help my sparkling's they want to come now"

He smiled and tighten his hold on her hand "Alright then. Let's do this. Start breathing in and out slowly"

She did so and tighten her grip on the berth but kept on breathing. Hook placed bars up on the side and told her to hold onto them. He was now just washing his hands before delivering. Loud noises were herd and both Bonecrusher and Soundwave came charging into the room.

Bonecrusher smiled seeing her face again "Moondancer, everything is going to be fine. You can do this"

"Reminder: Chance they are not yours" Soundwave told him.

"Yeah well same for you" He frowned "I have the right to be here"

"Same"

Dancer wasn't sure how to feel to see them, she felt nothing. She loved both very much and now she was back after so long. To be honest with herself she didn't want either of them here. But she had to say something, something for them to get the hint at least.

"G-get out" She whispered.

"Dancer?" Bonecrusher's optics narrowed.

"Get out" She spoke a little louder.

"I-I think it's best if both of you leave. Right now the last thing she needs is stress and I need to deliver the sparkling's"

"I should be here she needs-"

"She needs me more then you" Soundwave glared.

Dancer let out a scream and tighten her hold on the bars, feeling the sparkling's and her spark pounding hard "GET OUT!"

Her scream made the three jump, they were not expecting that but Hook understood why she was upset "Just wait outsdie. We will all find out who the father is when they are here but right now she doesn't want either of you here. Leave and wait"

Soundwave nodded and left, not even a protest was given from him. But Bonecrusher was stunned why she wanted him to go. He looked back at her and tried to hold her hand but she just pulled it away from him.

"D-dancer?"

"Go" She said between breathes "Now"

Hook placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at him "I think it's best if you wait outside. I'll let you know"

He only gave one more glance at Dancer before leaving, his helm hung low and closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Hook asked.

"Y-yeah..." She felt tears prick in her optics "I just could see them, not right now"

"It's alright. We have sparkling's to deliver now" Hook got what he needed and stood in front of her opened legs "Spread your legs a little more if you can"

She did so and let out a painful cry, throwing her helm back and crying out.

"Alright then" Hook got ready and made sure she was ready to start pushing. This had to go right and nothing could go wrong "Ready? One, two...PUSH!"

Meanwhile with Darklight, she was kicking and letting out angry screams. She was dragged by Onslaught through the halls of the decepticon base to the brig which was his orders to do so.

"Let me go! Let me go you creep!" She kicked with all her strength she had in her body, feeling it boil up inside of her wanting to do something and not be worthless.

Onslaught let out a chuckle, rubbing her shoulder as he held her "I like it when your all angry. Turns me on so much" He purred in her audio's.

"Find someone else perv!" She spat.

"Why? Your with me and I can do whatever I like to you" His hand moved down her body and to her thighs where he rubbed her up and down to her covered plating "Hmm...I can feel you heating up already" He grinned.

"Frag you!"

"Maybe I should frag you"

Very quickly he pulled her into the nearest closest and locked the door so no one could come in and she could not escape from him.

"Don't you dare do this" She hissed at him.

"I've admired you so long Darklight" He turned her around so her back was to him and her cuffed hands were placed on the wall in front of her "So long it drives me wild" He undid her legs making her kick even more like crazy at him.

"Frag off! No femme would ever dream to be with a stupid over grown lug nut like you"

"Oh you hurt my feelings" He mocked "Is that so?" He pinned her body wit his own as his hand travelled to her covered port and rubbed in slow and smooth strokes making Darklight grunt and keep still "I can feel you heat up, don't act like your not liking this"

"I-I don't w-want you..." She grunted again. After interfacing with Skyfire she was still feeling turned on and now this happening it was so hard to hold it in. She was cursing to herself why she would let this happen.

"Your nothing but a whore, a sex toy. You think Starscream loves you? Think again doll, he only wants something to frag day and night and you fell into his little games"

"Shut up!" She gasped feeling his hand sneak to her front and removing her chest plates, hearing them clang to the floor and gasped feeling his hand rub them.

"I remember these babies" He chuckled darkly "Are you sure you don't want this?"

"Frag it all to the pit!" She cried out, gripping the wall and without noticing she spreaded her legs more.

"That's it" He purred to her "Give in to me. Be a good femme and behave"

"D-don't do this..."

"Your words so no but your body says yes" He pinched her nipple making her cry out at his touch, it was a hot and sting feeling. Something she hasn't felt in so long.

A different smell caught Onslaught off guard and looked down at her legs letting out a laugh "Your leaking fluids so much" He swiped a small amount with his finger and licking it clean "You taste so sweet. Your driving me crazy femme" He rubbed her covered port again and started to grind his heated cord piece in her back "Open for me beautiful"

To her horror she did so and let out a quick sob feeling herself so exposed to the one mech she hated so much right next to Megatron. She tried to cover it again but so much heated pleasure was washing throw her body, wanting to be touched and feel a cord inside of her body. She hated herself for doing this and wanted to run away, but she couldn't. This was going to happen, no matter what.

"F-frag me..."

"What was that my dear?" He grinned

She leaned her helm on the wall in front of her cursing softly "Frag me..."

"Speak up"

"You can fragging hear me you lug nut! Frag me already!" She just wanted this to be over with, knowing he was going to get what he wanted and there was no way to escape him.

"We are doing this my way Darklight. I want this bad as well you know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to rush it. You will do as your told or I'll take you back to my friends and they can have a piece of you as well"

She knew he meant it, she didn't want to become a decepticon whore where she was going to be passed around. Though most already thought that was what she was but she knew she wasn't. But then again she has interfaced with Starscream, Skyfire and now Onslaught was going to be added to the list. All she wanted was an overload and he was taking his time. She couldn't escape and there was no way out of this, she would have to do as she was told. Sure he could tell anyone, she didn't care. She thought about Starscream and a smile came across her face, she missed him so much. She hoped Megatron didn't do anything bad to him, she wanted him to hold her and comfort her.

She let out a groan feeling Onslaught insert a finger into her port, stroking her and pushing deeply inside of her. She felt herself start to more her hips with his strokes and licked her lips. Moaning softly and letting out soft pants.

"You like that don't you?"

"Y-yes" She shut her optics.

"That's it give in"

He then removed his finger from her port and stood back from her. He could feel his interface press hard up against his cord pieces and groaned at the feel of it, he was going to frag her better then that Starscream ever could. He removed his cord pieces and dropped it to the ground. Looking down he grinned at the size of his interface, he was going to destroy her. Stroking himself he moved back to Darklight and moved his hips up and down her back, running it cord along it and leaving trails of fluids.

"After I'm done with you, you will never want Starscream again. You will only want my interface fragging into you body, you will want more of me and crave more of me"

"I'll be the judge of that" She told him.

"Let's find out then" He rubbed the tip of his interface smoothing it with fluids before rubbing the tip at her entrance.

Darklight shivered at the teasing that was given to her and tried to push back so he would enter her but he pushed her back into the wall, making sure she will stay there. He leaned forward and took a good hold of her hips, pushing himself into her and grunting out. He panted at the feeling of her body squeezing him, she was so amazing and a tight feeling. He then pushed more forward and with a strong thrust he was in all the way.

"Frag baby" He panted "Your an amazing feeling"

Darklight was only silent as he entered her, not wanting to give out any pleasure for him but it was almost the hardest thing she ever had to do. She felt him pull out of her and thrust back in with a grunt, pushing her sensitive spots and holding harder onto her hips.

"I'm going to enjoy this very much"

With that he started to thrust into her, giving hard movements from his hips and a tight grip from his hands. Letting out short and panting grunts into her audio's as he kept on going. She felt herself move with sharp movements into the wall and let out small pants with each thrust given. She had to admit he was shorter in length then Stascream but was much thicker making her almost cry out when he penetrated her. She gasped feeling her body shake with pleasure and felt her hips move back into Onslaught's thrusts, wanting this to be over with.

She felt one of his hands move away from her hip and to her breasts again, squeezing and rubbing it with delight and pinching her nipple once again. He then moved up to her face and pushed his finger inside of her mouth, making her turn her head away from him.

"Do as your told" He warned her "Suck"

Again he moved inside of her mouth, still keeping up with his thrusts as Darklight sucked his finger. Her glossa moved around it and sucked hard, tasting her fluids with her fingered her port giving her a small thrill. He then stopped with his thrusts and pulled out of her, quickly grabbing her and throwing her to the floor. He turned her onto her front so her back was to him again and pressed down on her arms, throwing himself on top of her and penetrating her port again. She was being fragged into the floor and almost crushed by his weight on top of her body.

"Ngh frag yes" He grunted humping his hips into her "Ah ngh-come on baby ngh. Moan for me"

She wasn't going to but once she felt him lay on top of her fully and hump her aft she started to cry out with pleasure and grip the floor.

"O-oh frag" She gasped.

"You like that don't you? ngh"

"Y-your fragging me like crazy" She didn't know why she said that but it was true.

"That's it" He grinned "Give in" His laugh was a cruel panting one, thinking he had total control of her and continued to hump her wildly.

Darklight could right away feel her overload approaching and knew she had to do it to let it out and let this be finish. She could tell Onslaught was close as well, the way he thrust into her and how he humped her aft like a beast, his grunts and pants becoming harder and more sharper was all she needed to feel her overload take over her body and give in to this, something she hoped would never happen.

"Ah ah ah ah ngh-AHH!" She tighten around him and laid there on the floor hoping he will finish soon and get off her.

He chuckled darkly "That's all you had to do, was give in" He grunted feeling so close now "Since I don't want brat sparkling's I always use protection when interfacing. This is the nicest thing I will ever do for you"

With that he gave one last hard thrust into her and held in that one spot for a bit, giving a few small movements as he overloaded. He laid there still for a small amount of time, breathing heavily and keeping his interface still inside of her.

Darklight wanted him to get off, to move it and take her to the brig.

"Get off me" she firmly said.

He only smirked but did so and moved out of her body, standing up and putting his cord piece back on and waited for her to do that same. Darklight was quick and made sure she wasn't covered in anything.

"Take me to the brig now"

Onslaught grinned at her and took her by her cuffed arms, pulling her out the closet and back down the hall. She couldn't believe he got what he wanted and now was going to tell everyone the story of his life. Though she didn't care, it was never going to happen again nor with anyone besides Starscream. Once they were in the brig Darklight was dragged down further and further to the darkest end of the cells. Looking ahead she spotted Starscream, alone and banged up sitting on the floor.

"Starscream?" She spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear.

Looking up he stared at her "Darklight? I'm sorry"

Onslaught took her cuffs off and shoved her in and locked the cell. He grinned at her before looking at Starscream "Thanks for letting me borrow her, she's a fantastic femme" He laughed and left the brig, leaving the two alone.

Darklight crawled over to Starscream and gave him and warm but tight hug, feeling herself cry softly.

"D-di he get you?" He asked.

"Yeah" She sighed "He got what he wanted"

"I'm so sorry. I should have stayed away and none of this would have happened"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Megatron knew about everything. About our meeting spots and everything about the autobot's plan thanks to Soundwave's pet Lazerbeak"

She sighed "It's not your fault" She looked over him and saw he was in bad shape "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Megatron just gave me a beating"

She hugged him tighter before realising something "Where's Moondancer?"

"I-I don't know. I-I didn't think she would be here"

"Megatron said they were getting her, I just hope she's alright"

"I'm sure she is. With her sparkling's she will never be harmed"

He was right, Megatron wouldn't with her "Who else is here?"

"What do yo mean?"

"Megatron said there was going to be someone else here"

Before he could reply the door of the room opened and some of the combaticons dragged in a mech, who was banged up also. They dropped him into there cell and left with a laugh. Darklight right away knew who it was.

"Skyfire?"

"D-darklight?"

"What happened?"

She went to help him up and sit back down to rest.

"They got you too? Slag it" Skyfire sat up more "I saw them taking Dancer and I tried to stop them but they just got to me"

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live" He sighed and looked at Starscream "Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine" He firmly said and looked away from him.

"W-where's Starfire?"

"I think they took her as well, but I don't know. If I knew more I would tell you"

"I know" She held his hand "You did your best, thank you for trying"

Starscream looked over at the two and saw them holding hands, in a way that made Starscream glare "Darklight?"

She looked over to see him with open arms "Come here"

She smiled and went over to him, snuggling close and holding him. As her helm was tucked away Starscream looked back at Skyfire with a warning glare. Skyfire knew what he was thinking and let out a sigh and sat back. Right now there was nothing anyone could do, thye just prayed Moondancer and Starfire were alright. But what they didn't know what Dancer went into labour.

It must have been hours, but Dancer didn't know. She was so tired and low on energy. She lay on the berth with hard pants as Hook had delivered the final sparkling, letting him do his work to make sure they were fine and healthy before of there early time to come. She then sat up more on the berth and sat back on the pillows she was given feeling she could just drop dead right now.

"Moondancer?"

She online her optics to see Hook holding a small bundle in his arms. Small cried and chirps sounded in the room and small hands reach up over the blanket "Do you want to hold your sparkling?"

She gave a smile at him "Deferentially"

Coming over to her he slowly placed both sparkling's on the berth next to her and close "Congrats. You have a strong and healthy sparkling mech"

Dancer held the bundle close to her, moving some of the blanket aside and looking at her first sparkling. Right away she could tell this sparkling was going to grow up to be a strong and brave mech for sure. His dark green and black shading was what she she over him, a small helmet matching almost like her own.

"Micro" She whsipered "My handsome Micro" She smiled and rubbed his helm softly.

Micro online his optics slowly to take his first look at his mother, it was a blur at first but soon focused on the one in front of him.

Dancer stared with wonder at his bright ruby red optics, but she didn't care what colour they were. He was perfect and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you Hook" She smiled as he came back, rolling in a small table with a large glass cube on top. Right away she noticed it was her second sparkling and let out a panic cry "W-what's wrong with her?"

"Dancer I did everything I could for her. She is very weak, low on energon and struggling to move"

"I-is she going to die?" Tears pricked in her optics.

"The rest will be up to her. She will have to remain in this for now but your more then welcome to touch her. All we can do now is hope for the best for her.

Hook pushed the small table closer to Dancer next to the berth and bought over another for the mech sparkling "Do you want to place him in here while you say hello to your daughter"

"O-ok"

She did so and gave a small kiss to her son before focusing on her daughter, her small and sweet angel was struggling to survive.

"Primus" She whispered.

She was so small, small arms, legs, body and helm all in a small bundle. She reached her hand in and softly stroked her side gently, she was so cold giing her a small shiver and scare in her spark. Light blue and pink shading covered her amour, her helm a lot like Soundwave's she had to be honest which gave her a clue on who the father would be. She pushed that aside and just continued to pet and touch her baby femme.

She smiled to see her sparkling move it's hand and grab onto her finger, giving a small squeeze and moving a little in her spot.

"Well that's improvement" Hook smiled "Movement is the first one for recovery"

"So you think she will be alright?"

"If this keeps up then yes I do believe so. But we will have to see"

"I understand" She nodded "Thank you again Hook"

"Listen" He sat in a chair next to her "I understand why you left to go back with the autobots. Your not in trouble as well, everyone knows why you left even Soundwave"

"I-I was scared. I wanted what was best for my sparkling's" She said.

He only nodded and slowly made his way up again and picking up a data pad and a few tubes filled with energon. Dancer was a little confused at first before realising what it was.

"Is that the test?"

"Yeah. Your alright with this?"

"I guess"

"If your not comfortable with this I don't have to do this"

"No it's fine. Soundwave and Bonecrusher will be wanting to know anyway"

"Very well this won't take long"

She watched him leave to room, leaving her alone with her sparkling's for the first time. She was so happy, a spot in her spark glowed brightly as she heard both her twin sparkling's chirps and gurgles. Looking up she saw Breakdown come out of the room whre Hook had sent him with Starfire and watched him come closer to her.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Hey. Thank you for looking after Starfire"

"More then happy to" He smiled as he looked at both her sparkling's "How are you?"

"Tired" She laughed softly.

"W-will she be alright?"

"Hook said she's weak and the rest will be up to her. But I'm positive and I think she is going to be fine"

She had to be right about her, she had to survive.

* * *

><p><em>There we go! Any more sparkling femme names? Please say in reviews and I will choose in next chapter. Please review.<em>


	36. Chapter 35

_Thanks for the reviews everyone. I finally have chosen a name for Moondancer's new femme sparkling and I'm going to pick Aria. I want to thank XxlKairalxX for giving me the idea it's very beautiful and I think it suits her. I spent a lot of time on this chapter because I wasn't sure how I wanted this to go. You will see what I mean once you read it._

* * *

><p>Darklight lay on the cold floor of the brig, her arms wrapped around Starscream's waist with her helm laying in his lap. Starscream softly strocked her helm gently and stared down at her for hours as he did so. Watching her recharge was very peaceful, something she did in her recharge just caught his optics and was very fantasying. Skyfire sat at the other end of the brig, watching as the two was close and held each other for comfort. He wished Darklight was with him right now, he wanted to comfort her, to hold her and to touch her. He missed her company very much. He knew very well if Starscream ever found out he was never going to forgive him, and maybe hate Darklight. But if it ever did come to that he would back up for her, it was the least he could do after what happened.<p>

"She loves you very much you know"

Starscream looked up at Skyfire with a firm and glare look "What?"

"Darklight. She loves you"

"I know she does. You don't have to tell me something I already know"

"I'm just saying she deserves someone that is going to treat her like a femme, not a toy"

"You saying I don't treat her right?"

"No not at all-"

"Then what are you saying?"

"Alright. Forget it. I was just being nice"

"Well don't"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Starscream looked back at him like he was joking "Why? You really want to know why?"

"I think I can guess"

But Starscream was going to answer anyway for him "You left the decepticon's and went straight to the autobot's. You betrayed me"

"I betrayed you? You joined sides that destroy and murder"

"That's insane I've never-" He stopped as he realised what he was about to say.

Skyfire stared at him waiting for him to finish but saw he just stopped "You've never what?"

He looked away from him with a sigh "Never mind"

Skyfire's optics then widen as he thought about it "You never killed anyone have you?"

He slowly shook his head "No. Never. I don't think I could anyway"

He gave a smile at him "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not changing"

"The war changed everyone Skyfire, even you"

"I wasn't even around for most of it, I was frozen here remember?"

"What? Your blaming me you got stuck here?"

"I didn't say I was blaming you-"

"Then what!? If you have something to say, say it already"

"I-I don't know-"

"Just stop" Starscream didn't want to wake Darklight up "I loved you with all my spark back on cybertron, I really did. When I saw you again when we got you out of that ice my spark was lighten up after so many years, I thought you still felt the same why"

"I still do" Skyfire came a little closer to him, shifting himself over "There is a place in my spark for you and there always will be. What happened between us is in the past and your with Darklight now. All I can say is sorry, I don't know what else to do for you but I hope you will forgive me. I'm sorry Starscream"

He sighed and looked back down at Darklight, smiling as she snuggled closer to him and tighten her hold around him "Fine. Were good now"

"We are?"

"It's the least I can do"

"Thanks Starscream. You have no idea what this-"

"But when were in battle don't expect to get off easy. Were enemies and always will be. I'm just saying what happened is in the past and it's over now, so you can move on and I can as well. Get it?"

"Yeah" He sat back against the wall "I get it.

With that they were silent. None of them have realised what happened to Dancer, and were going to get the surprise of there life when they did found out.

In the medic bay Moondancer lay on the berth with Micro in her arms, hushing him softly and cooing gently. Micro suckled his thumb in his mouth and gurgled softly, looking up at his mother with wonder before purring softly as she kissed his helm. His ruby red optics scanning around the room with his different surroundings, and looking back at his sister who was siently recharging in the glass box next to them.

"That's your twin sister Micro. It won't be long before she is aloud out of there and the three of us can be together"

Micro reached his hand out the her but only touched the glass, letting out a uncomfortable groan as he couldn't get out her.

"It's alright sweetie" she whispered "Mumma's got ya"

Hook entered the medic room and wondered over to her, looking up from his data work he smiled seeing her holding her son and being close to her daughter.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright thank you. But will be better when she comes out" She said as she placed her hand on the glass, wanting to hold her so badly.

"I know, when the week is over she should be able to come out. But only if she improves"

"She will. You'll see" She smiled before looking up at him 'Hook?"

"Yeah?"

"W-where's Darklight?"

Hook looked at her and sighed "Megatron has her in the brig. Along with Starscream and Skyfire"

"W-what?" She didn't understand why Skyfire was here as well or why they were in the brig.

"I think it's just punishment. Megatron plans on giving Starscream a second chance and Darklight has to wear the decepticon symbol or something. As for Skyfire I think he was just in the way to try and stop the other's from taking you and was bought here so Megatron might contact Optimus and trade him. If I knew more I would tell you"

"When can I see her?"

"Megatron is going to have a word with them later today so I think it will be soon"

"Ok"

Hook came over and sat on the berth next to her, holding in his hands the results of the test.

"Is that it?"

"It sure is. I went over it a few times just to make sure it was right. It's almost one hundred percent positive so there is no mistake"

"So" She was feeling nerves and felt her tanks twist as she was about to find out who the father was "Who's the father?"

Hook sighed and opened the data again to look over it "It's really unexpected"

W-what do you mean?"

Hook then showed her the results, letting her read it over so she would understand. She looked back at him not sure what he meant still.

"Both Soundwave and Bonecrusher are the father's"

This seemed to be very confusing for her "Y-you mean t-two different fathers?"

"That's right. Bonecrusher is the father of Micro and Soundwave is the father of your little femme"

"I-is that even possible?"

"It's possible but very rare. It sometimes happens like this"

"I-It can't be" SHe felt tears prick in her optics "T-they can't both be the father"

"I know it's hard to understand, but this is how it is"

She let out a sob and hugged Micro close to her "Primus must hate me"

"He doesn't hate you. Look on the bright side you have two beautiful sparkling's with you"

"Yeah" She let out a weak smile "There both perfect" She sighed "B-but still. Two father's? I'm having the worst bad luck ever"

"Listen. No matter what happens you will be there for them in there life and no one will take that away from you. I can promise you that"

She sniffed away the last tear and looked up at him with a soft smile "Thank you Hook"

"Listen" He sighed and stood up "Bonecrusher and Soundwave are both waiting outside of the room, I've told them already. They want to see you and the sparkling's. But I can tell them to come back later if that's what you want"

"Might as well be now. It's going to happen sooner or later"

"Very well. Who do you want to come in first?"

"You should let Bonecrusher in. He's the one that wanted to stay"

"Alright then"

Dancer sat up on the berth, supporting Micro in her arms more with the blanket wrapped around him more getting ready for the new company.

"Ready to meet you dad?" She spoke to Micro.

He only gurgled softly and stuck his hand in his mouth again making Dancer giggle softly.

Bonecrusher poked his head into the room before fully walking slowly towards Moondancer on the berth, he stared with wonder at the small bundle in his hands feeling like he had never seen something so small before, it's just been so long since there has been new life in there race.

"Hey" Dancer spoke to him.

"Hey" He gave a half smile "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, thank's for asking" She knew he was nerves so she had to be easy on him.

He was quiet as he came closer to the berth, looking down at the sparkling mech in her arms and finally giving a smile "He's..."

Dancer smiled "He's your son" She moved the blanket more out of the way so he could see him more.

Micro looked up at the new bot in front of him, staring with wide optics at the size of him but was curious as well.

"Do you want to hold him?"

He looked at her and back at Micro "I-I don't know how to hold him-"

"Your his father. You should" She didn't want him to be like this, she wanted him to do the job and be a father.

He was silent for a moment, staring at his sparkling before looking back at her "Alirhgt then"

She smiled and slowly handed him to bundle into his arms. She smirked seeing he didn't know how to hold him right and looked strange the way he did.

"Here let me help you" She sat up more and moved his arms around so he was holding him right, the sparkling's head was seated right and he looked good now.

"What do you think?"

"I-I..." Bonecrusher stared at the sparkling, his hand stroking his helm softly making him purr softly at the touch "He's cute" He half laughed.

"His name is Micro"

"Micro?" He repeated the name "Where did you get that name from?"

"O-oh it just popped in my head. Do you like the name?"

"I do. It suits him"

She smiled and watched as he continued to hold Micro, rubbing his small body and smirking hearing Micro gurgle and let out small chirps. He then stared the reach his hands out to his father.

"He knows your his dad"

"Yeah" He gently grabbed the hand "He's perfect"

Bonecrusher then sat on the berth next to her, looking like he had something to say to her but had trouble finding the right words.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"W-well...I wanted to talk" He looked up at her "About us"

"Oh" She knew this was coming sooner or later "W-well..."

"Do you still love me?"

She looked up at him with worried optics. She didn't know any more, there was nothing there for him. It was just an empty space which she knew he wasn't going to like.

"Dancer?"

She looked back at him and sighed "I-I don't know what to say"

"Then just say it. When you get out of here I want you to come back with me with our sparklings"

"B-but Soundwave is the father of my little femme, you know that"

He looked over and saw the poor little one in a glass box, breathing hard and struggling to survive.

"We can raise her as my own as well, Soundwave will be out of the picture and my friends will never let him near you or sparklings"

That was wrong. There may have been two different father's but she wanted both her sparkling's be to part of there life's, not cut them out "I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"It's wrong" She told him "I'm sorry but I'm not going to cut Soundwave out of her life that's just terrible"

He sighed "Then give me an answer"

She stared at him "I'm sorry. I don't love you"

He had a neutral face "You love Soundwave?"

"No" She shook her head "I'm going to tell him the same thing"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to be with anyone, I think it's for the best. I'll have the help from Darklight and You and Soundwave are more then welcome to come and visit anytime you want. Also you may have your sparklings a few nights for the week if you like"

Bonecrusher seemed to think of this "So you won't take Micro away from me?"

"No way" She knew what she was saying "They need a father in there life as well, not just a mother"

Now he thought this was not a bad idea but wanted to know for sure "So this is what you want?"

"Yes it is. I hope you understand"

"I guess" He sighed "I-it's just that you said you loved me, and now your saying you don't"

"Deep down there is still a place for you" She held his hand with her own "You will always be a part of my life, but same with Soundwave. You two will be. I just can't be with anyone that's all, I'm not saying forever but for a while"

"So in the future something could happen between us?"

"We'll see"

He nodded and gave a small smile. Dancer was happy that went well, she was expecting worse but it had to be done. Now she had to do the same with Soundwave and he wasn't really the type of mech to give up.

Boncrusher continued to hold his son for a bit longer, before being told by Hook Soundwave wanted to see his daughter.

"I'll be back, alright?"

"Sure thing. Thank's for coming"

He then left and Dancer now waited for Soundwave.

"How did it go?" Hook asked.

"Better then I thought" She smiled placing her son in the crib next to her "Now just have to see with Soundwave"

"I'll send him in"

Dancer watched as he left and looked back at her daughter, who started to whimper softly and move her arms slowly. She was in pain, making her spark twist with pain seeing her like this. She hasn't yet online her optics so no one knew the colour of them but that didn't matter to her. She was going to be a beautiful femme.

Soundwave then came into the room, looking normal like before. Dancer looked up at him and gave a small smile, letting him know she was glad to have him here.

"Glad your alright" Soundwave sopke.

"It was unexpected, but it's over"

He came to a stop and looked over at the glass cube "Hook told me everything. May I see her?"

He was asking permission? He was the father why would he ask? Maybe he was just being nice and calm about this.

"Sure" She softly said.

He came around the berth and sat down next to Dancer, facing his daughter and looking down at her.

"Hook said if she keeps improving she will be fine. So far she is doing alright"

Since the sparkling wasn't aloud to hold her yet since she was too weak but were aloud to touch her, Soundwave slowly reached his hand inside and gently held the femme's hand with his own.

Soundwave examaned "She's a fighter"

"She is. She looks a lot like you as well"

Soundwave nodded with agreement. Besides the light blue armour and pink shading she had the same helm as him, her body shape was a lot like his own too. Though she looked like she had her mother's spark, she was a femme that didn't give up and most of all she was beautiful. The femme sparkling curled her tiny hand around Soundwave's finger and slowly moved to the side a little, optics still shut but with effort she reached her other hand around and grabbed onto his wrist. She held him softly before snuggling her tiny form into him, gathering his warmth and the feel of another.

"She's amazing" He said.

Dancer was speechless as she saw this, it was such a beautiful moment.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Only for my son Micro. I have plenty for her but none of them are right for her"

"May I suggest one?"

She looked up at him a little surprised "Really?"

"Of coarse"

She smiled at him "Sure. What did you have on your mind?"

Soundwave looked back at his daughter and watched her for a bit, seeing her more calmer to be holding onto someone. He wanted a name that would suit her, a name that will brighten up her world and something to remember. It then hit him.

"How about Aria?"

dancer repeated the name in her mind, thinking it over and seeing how it sounded "Aria?"

"After my sister"

She looked back at him in shock. Sister? "I-I didn't know you have a sister"

"I did" He looked at her "Long ago"

"I'm so sorry Soundwave" It was a name to remember her by, a name to carry on in his life which she thought was a beautiful thing "I like the name Aria"

"So her name is Aria?"

"Sure. Little Aria, it's beautiful"

Dancer could see he was thrilled that she accepted it, she felt her spark glow with warmth as she did. It felt nice. Her daughter had a name now and it was perfect, she could now call her something besides little one or femme. Dancer then leaned forward towards Soundwave and the cube, slowly sitting right next to him and reaching her hand in as well with his. Soundwave watched as she did so. She touched Aria's side softly making her chirp with wonder at another feel.

"Come Aria" Soundwave spoke "Online your optics"

Dancer smiled and looked in at her "Aria. Mummy and daddy are here with you, your safe"

The tried to encourage her to move, to wake up, to see the world and keep fighting for her life. It was like she could hear the voices, feel the touch and felt the bond they had through her spark. Feeling all her pain starting to slowly slip away and be filled with warmth, comfort and life. She started to move her small legs, reaching her arms around her to grab onto her mother hand and her father's again. Soon she found them and let out a happy chirp with her success.

"That's it. Fight it" Soundwave whispered "Next step: Wake up"

And with that, with all her energy and effort she had bought to her, Aria online both her optics and stared at the strange figures in front of her. Both crystal blue, baby wide optics stared with wonder at them.

"Hey beautiful" Dancer smiled "Your safe with us"

"Our beautiful Aria"

He didn't say his, he said ours.

Aria snuggled into her parents touch, chirping softly and moving more then she did now to get closer to them.

"Thank you"

Soundwave looked at her "For what?"

"For being here. Helping Aria to survive"

"You helped" He leaned closer to her "She fought for us"

She nodded with agreement and sat back on the berth, moving her hand away from Aria so she could have a talk with Soundwave "Can we talk?"

"Affirmative"

The two moved more onto the berth and Soundwave waited for what she had to say.

"I want to talk about us"

"Same"

"Really?"

"Yes but you first"

"Alright then" She sighed "I think it's best if we just stay as...friends"

"Friends?"

"Yeah" She tried to explain "Your more then welcome to see Aria and you can have her any night you want. I just can't be with anyone right now"

"Where will you stay?"

"I'll be with in the seekers quarters, in my room. I'll have the help from Darklight as well so I won't be on my own. But like I said you and Bonecrusher will have to accept that I don't want either of you, do you understand?"

"I understand"

She was surprised with this "Thank you. Now, was there something you want to say?'

He nodded "I love you Moondancer and I always will, I won't give up on you"

"S-soundwave I-"

"Please listen. I want you to come live with me when Hook lets you go, I want us to be together and we will raise the sparkling's together. Rumble and Frenzy have set up the sparklling's room already and everything is put in place"

"Soundwave. It sounds like you went through a lot of effort, but I'm sorry I can't. It's for the best"

"For who?"

"For me"

"At least think about it"

"Soundwave-"

"Please"

She looked back at him with a sigh "Alright"

"Thank you. I should go, I'll check on you tomorrow"

With that gone he leaned forward and softly nuzzled her helm before standing and leaving the room. Dancer was left with a lot of her mind, but right now all she did was reach her hand in again with Aria and held her hand with her own. That's all she could do for now.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked it. Please review and thanks for reading.<em>

_**Next Chapter:** Darklight, Starscream and Skyfire have a chat with Megatron but he has a punishment for Darklight that will destroy her spark. Warning there is a death in next chapter._


	37. Chapter 36

_Here it is everyone the one you have been waiting for. Thanks so much for the reviews, they all make me smile. Yes there is going to be a death in this chapter so make sure you have tissues with you as you read. I have tears prick in my eyes when I read over this. Please don't hate me if you don't like it, it's the way it has to be. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Starscream, Skyfire and Darklight had no idea how long they have been in the brig for. Was it hours? Days? They had no idea and were starting to get low on energon since they were not given any at all. Darklight sat close with Starscream and hummed softly as he stroked her back softly as his helm leaned on her own. Skyfire sat at the other end of them, all alone and looking board out of his CPU. But he kept giving strange glances at Darklight which made her look back at him. Maybe he was jealous? Who could blame him, she just interfaced with him not long ago and now she was once again with another mech. So many here wanted to interface with her, and she feared it was going to happen soon. She didn't know why she just did.<p>

The door to the room was then opened making the three look up and wait for who was to come. Darklight sighed and gave a small smile as Thundercracker came into view.

"Hey guys"

"Thundercracker" Darklight stood up and went over to the energy bars to be closer "It's been a while"

"It sure has. Are you alright?"

"I could be better"

"I'm sorry you stuck in this mess again"

"It's not your fault TC"

Starscream then came over "Any news?"

"From what I've overheard Megatron is planing on talking to all of you later today. As for punishment I'm not too sure. All I know is he is planning something bad"

Darklight sighed "I can put up with it, he can't break me"

"He could you never know"

"He has raped me and same with Onslaught. What more can he do? The only other way he could just make everyone laugh at me is if he gets all the decepticons to rape me and that still don't make me snap"

"I don't want that to happen" Starscream told her.

"I know, same. But..." She sighed as she gave up with talking, not wanting to argue anymore.

"Darklight there's something else"

"What is it?"

"It's Dancer"

Darklight feared for the worst "I-is she alright?"

"She's fine"He gave a small smile "She went into labour and had her sparkling's"

He could see her optics bright up as he told her. She came closer quickly "Primus. How is she? Are they alright? Who's the father?"

"Alright alright" He softly chuckled with the questions "She's fine. Hook delivered them and she has a healthy mech. The femme though got a little bad luck and is very weak. But Hook said she's improving and if she keeps it up she will be fine"

"W-who's the father?"

"I asked the same thing and your not going to believe this. Bonecrusher is the father of her son and Soundwave is the father of the femme"

"Two?" Starscream was a little shocked to hear "I heard that's possible but really, two father's?"

"W-where is Starfire?"

Thundercracker gave her a small smile "She's fine. She's recharging in Hooks medic bay at the moment. I've asked Megatron if I can take her and she can stay with me, out of sight and away from danger. But he says he will think about it. So not sure what is going to happen"

"Thanks Thundercracker. Give her a hug for me when you see her"

"I sure will. I bet she misses you"

"I miss her deeply as well"

"Any messages you want me to give Dancer?"

"Sure. Tell her I will see her soon"

"I'll pass it on" Thundercracker stood and went to leave.

"Wait" Darklight wanted to know one more thing "What did she name the sparkling's?"

He turned back to her and smiled "She named the mech Micro, and the femme Aria"

She softly smiled at the names, they were beautiful and well suited for the two new sparkling's "Thank you"

Back in the medic bay Moondancer was standing up and slowly walking around in circles holding Micro in her arms, trying to get him into recharge and spot with his whimpers and cries. He had just been given energon but he wasn't liking the feeling he was getting from his sister who was still in small pain but still improving with her strength. Micro let out a soft hiccup and gently laid his helm on his mother's shoulder, nuzzling into her and sticking his large thumb in his mouth.

"There there, nothing to be upset about Micro" Dancer whispered to his.

At that moment the door of the medic bay opened and a few mech's walked in. Dancer turned around and gasped to see Megatron slowly walking over to her along with Onslaught right next to him. The looks they were giving her made Dancer frighten and she held Micro more close to her and went over to her daughter to make sure she was alright before looking back at them.

"Moondancer. It's been a while. Having your sparkling's so soon was not expected by anyone, but your here with them and that's all that matters" Megatron grinned at her.

"What do you want?" Dancer didn't want him to be any closer to her sparklings.

Megatron stopped and narrowed his optics at her "You need to learn how to address your leader Moondancer, your in no position to back talk or being rude" He came over to her again "Let's start again. Who is your leader?"

Dancer sighed as she knew she had no choice about it at all. In the softest voice she replied "You are"

"Who do you follow?"

"Y-you...sire"

"Who am I?"

"Lord Megatron" A sigh escaped her lips.

"Very good" He chuckled "You learn quick Dancer, unlike your friend Darklight"

She looked up at him at the mention of her name "W-where is she?"

"In the brig of course. She needs to be taught a lession and I do plan on doing that"

"W-what are you doing to do?"

"That is something you don't need to know right now"

"P-please...lord Megatron" She tried to not beg too much "Don't hurt her or Starscream. All they want is to be together and that's it. You don't have to ruin there relationship or harm them. Please I never ask for anything"

Megatron rubbed his chin in thought for a short moment "I hear you Moondancer, but what happens to them will be from my choice not yours. I do plan on punishment for them but that will happen later"

"B-but it was my idea to leave. Darklight didn't want to do she was forced. So punish me if you have to"

"I know it was you that left but that is not what the punishment is for. Starscream went behind my back and met your friend at meeting spots. If your friend wanted to return so much she would have long ago"

"She only wanted to stay with me. I was scared and needed someone with me" Micro started to whimper softly as everyone started to yell.

"Enough!" Megatron's strong booming voice echoed in the room, making Dancer jump slightly and Micro to let out a tearful cry.

"No more complaining now Moondancer. These are my rules and this is your new home"

"I-I just..." She went silent as she kissed Micro's helm softly.

"Yes?" Megatron was even closer now to her, so close she could feel his vents air out and his her metal skin giving her the chills.

"W-will...no harm come to my sparkling's?"

Megatron started at her, like he was thinking for a moment before answering "No harm will come to them"

She nodded and gave and small smile "T-thank you...lord Megatron"

"Excellent" Megatron turned to Onslaught giving him a nod and he moved away, walking into the next room where Starfire was. This made Dancer spark beat "W-what are you doing?"

"Getting the one who is in there" Megatron heared the cries from Darklight's sister as Onslaught got her and held her by her back bars, holding her out in arm reach away from him.

"N-no leave her alone!" Dancer went to get Starfire away from Onslaught but stopped to see him online his weapon and hold it to Starfire's small body, making her stop dead in her tracks and panic.

"We don't want any accident's to happen now do we?" Megatron asked.

"Please she's just a sparkling. Let Thundercracker look after her she will be out of sight and away from everyone"

"I know about Thundercracker's soft spot for sparkling's and it sickens me. She will remain with Onslaught"

All Dancer could do was watch with horror and tearful optics as Starfire was carried out the room followed by her cries making Dancer panic with fear.

"I'll let Darklight and Starscream go when I'm done with them" As that was said he left and closed the doors behind him, leaving a worried and crying Dancer behind.

Back in the brig the three sat up as the door of the brig opened and decepticon's came walking in, grin looks on there faces with cuffs ready in there hands.

"Time for the show to begin" Vortex chuckled darkly at them offlining the energy bars.

Darklight struggled and kicked wildly as Brawl dragged her down the hall of the base, along with Starscream behind her being pushed forward by Swindle and Skyfire behind him, pulled and kicked by Blast Off. They had no idea where they were being taken or what was happening.

"Your looking more beautiful Darklight" Brawl whispered to her.

"Go frag yourself" She snapped.

"Onslaught told me about his moment with you" He grinned seeing to horror look on her face.

"It meant nothing. He forced me" She told him.

"Not from what I heard. He told me you were begging for it, you were asking for it and wanted more"

"Shut up!" She growled with an angry face.

"I hope Megatron will let me have a go of you, so many have wanted you for so long Darklight"

"Tell me something I don't know" She grumbled as she was pulled more down the hall.

The three were pulled into Megatron's throne room and into the middle of it, where he was waiting. The three were pushed to the ground and onto there knees. Helms were pulled up so they were facing Megatron and waited for him.

"You have disapointed me Starscream" Megatron started "You have betrayed the decepticon's, knew important information that your didn't report to me and chose a femme over your place"

"I-I'm sorry" Starscream wasn't sure what to do, he was scared for not his life by Darklight's "Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Darklight"

Megatron gave him a sharp slap across his face "Don't tell me what to do Starscream, I make my own decisions"

Darklight knew they had it coming to them "What are you going to do to us?"

Megatron went over to the controlls and typed a few things in "I want to show you something but before I do I have a question for you Darklight" He came back over to her "Who do you love?"

She looked at him confused "W-what?"

"Who is the one you love?"

She didn't know if he was kidding or not. But the answer was simple "I love Starscream"

He gave her a smirk and pushed a button on a controller he had "Oh really?"

Before she could answer the large screen behind Megatron was turned on and a recorded video came up. Darklight looked at the video for a short moment, trying to think what it was before her optics widen with horror and her spark skipped a few beats. It was a recording of Skyfire and her having a talk before they just interfaced in the hall of the autobot base. But how the frag did he record it? He had spies on her and Dancer at the autobot base.

"T-turn it off!" Darklight shouted.

"Why? Don't you want Starscream to see how much you love him?"

Skyfire knew this was going to ruin everything between Starscream and Darklight "Don't do this"

"Shut it Autobot!"

Blast Off punched Skyfire in the side and kicked his foot into his back, making him grunt out in pain and hang his helm low.

"You will see what your dear Darklight did to you Starscream"

Starscream looked at her "What's he talking about?"

Darklight hung her helm and looked at Starscream "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" She held in her tears as she prepared for the worst.

He narrowed his optics "What did you do?" He looked back at the screen to see Skyfire and Darklight kissing.

Megatron grinned as he saw Starscream stare with hurt read all over his face and the shameful look from Darklight. His plan of working and he was going to destroy them.

Starscream looked back at Darklgiht "Why?" His whisper sent pain to Darklight.

"I-I just happened..." Darklight didn't know how to explain it anymore, it was just something that she went along with and now she wished it never happened.

She was thankful Skyfire was trying to explain as well "It only happened once, It was my fault I kept pushing her" He tried to make it like his fault.

"Oh really?" Megatron looked back at the screen "It doesn't look like she's refusing. If you ask me it looks like she wants more of it"

"P-please stop.." Darklight felt her spark break in half, her body was shaking and tears were pricked in her optics. She didn't want to show everyone she was now weak, she needed to hold it for a bit longer. But she fear the worst for her love with Starscream.

Starscream glared at both her and Skyfire, feeling betrayed and hurt from what they did to him and looked back at the screen now. He stared with disgust as he saw the two now interfacing, something he wasn't expecting but it had happened and she heated on him.

"Turn it off" Starscream firmly said "I've seen enough" He didn't dare to look at the two next to him.

"Starscream please" Darklight's whisper ever so softly. But he just ignored her.

"So Starscream" Megatron came over to him "Who are you?"

"I'm Starscream. Second in command of the Decepticon's"

"Who do you care about?"

"No one" He glared at the floor, spark filled with hurt but anger as he spoke.

"Starscream it's not her fault, don't hate her" Skyfire tried to get him to understand but it was no good.

Megatron grinned as he knew his plan worked "Who do you serve?"

"You Lord Megatron and only you. I'm loyal to you and no one else"

"Exellect" He hissed and gave the order to have his cuffs removed "Your free to go, but cross me again and you won't be so lucky"

"Don't worry" He stood up as he was free "It won't happen again"

Darklight looked at Starscream, hoping he was playing along and they will find a way to get free. But when he looked down at her all she could see was hurt and pain. Optics were burning a hole throw her body making her turn away and hang her helm. Starscream now stepped back, waiting for what was to come next.

"So Darklight" Megatron came in front of her "What do you have to say for youself?"

She looked up at him with a neutral look "Go frag yourself"

To her surprise he did nothing, but only grinned "I had a feeling you were not going to break after I showed you this" He turned the footage off and faced her again "So I had a plan B for you Darklight"

The door to the room was opened and the cries from Starfire filled everyone's audio's. Onslaught held her by one arm and dangled her in the air like she was nothing, walking over to his leader and in front of everyone.

"W-wait what are you" Starscream tried to step forward but was stopped by Vortex.

Darklight panic with fear and tried with all her effort to get to her sister, kicking and struggling with all the strength she had left but it was hopeless.

Megatron grabbed Starfire by her arm and held her in front of Darklight "How much does she mean to you?"

"S-she is all I have left in my family. She means the world to me"

"Isn't that sweet" He chuckled hold Starfire all wrong making her whimper and cry more.

Starfire saw her sister and reached her arms out to her, wanting to be held and away from these monsters "Darkwright!" She cried out.

"L-lord Megatron what are you doing?" Starscream tried to push forward past Vortex but was also held back by Onslaught.

"Don't question me Starscream" Megatron answered to him.

Darklight felt her spark beat hard and tried her best to keep everything calm "P-please...don't hurt her. You have already punished me"

"Oh no I haven't. That was Starscream's punishment, he needed to know who you really were and now he does. Your nothing but a whore who goes around to different mech's and ask for an interface. Your a sex toy and no more"

She hung her helm in defeat, he was right. That was all she did in her life moving on to the next when she got sick of the first. But she has never felt love like she did with Starscream. She loved him but he didn't love her, not anymore.

She looked back at her sister "Whatever you have to do, do it to me" That's all she wanted.

"That won't break you. But I have found a way to break you and I tend on doing that"

"What? Rape me again" She frowned.

He chuckled darkly "As much as I would enjoy that, it won't do it. Even if I throw you to every mech here it still won't do anything to you. Your strong but I've found a weakness and I plan on using it"

"Please" Her whisper caught Starfires audio's and she stared at her big sister with fearful optics. Darklight stared back, not knowing it was going to be the last time she saw her sister's optics online. She herd her voice as Megatron online his cannon and aimed it at her body "Mamma?"

The shot blasted in the room, the bright light blinding them and the echo stinging Darklight's audio's. She panted with fear as she looked in front of her, seeing Megatron's hand empty but at the other end of the room was Starfire's body, leaning on the wall and broken into two. Her optics dimmed before going black, along with her body turning grey and the smoke fuzzing out of her destroyed body.

Starscream stared with horror as he saw something that he hoped he would never, something that meant the world to Darklight and now it was gone. Skyfire couldn't look and looked away with pain in his spark. A young life was taken away and there was nothing that could be done to bring her back.

All Darklight could do was stare at her sister's body, optics filled with hurt and her breathing hard and fast.

Megatron lowered his cannon and walked past her "Let her go. She has been broken"

Brawl took off her cuffs and leaned down to her audio's "If you need some company tonight meet me at my quarters" He softly kissed her check in a disgusting way and left her.

"Take the autobot back to the brig. I'll talk with Optimus about his spark if he wants to live"

Skyfire stared at Darklight as he was taken away from her, back to the brig where he will stay until Primus knows what.

Darklight was silent and sat on her knees, staring with shock and trying to get it throw her CPU. After a bit everyone had left, everyone but Starscream and Darklight. Once they were gone she slowly crawled over to her sister's lifeless body with sore knees and whimpers escaping her lips, trying to make it over to her. Starscream didn't know how to handle this. He just saw a sparkling's life end, something he hasn't seen in his life. He's heard Megatron has killed many before but that was it.

Thundercracker and Skywarp came running into the room, trying to see what had happened "Starscream what happened?" TC asked.

But he was silence and stared in front of him.

"Starscream?" He repeated but nothing again. So he looked in front of him to see what he was staring at, but only wished he didn't.

Darklight screamed out with pain and hurt, holding Starfire's body in her arms holding her close trying to bring her back with her screams and tears. Her scream could be heard all over the base, but no on cared. They all knew what happened and just laughed about it. That was the true decepticon.

Moondancer looked up from her sparkling's as she heard her friends screams. Looking at Hook who was looking over her she had worried optics.

"I'll be back" Hook said and left in a rush to see what happened. Dancer held Micro in one arm while the other held Aria's small hand. Hushing them both and prayed to Primus it was nothing bad.

Once Hook reached the room he looked over to see Darklight screaming from the top of her voice holding Starfire's body. He stared with horror at the sight. His leader broke her and took a young life to do so. At this time Breakdown, Blizwing, Astrotrain and the Construticons all ran into the room to see the worst sight.

All everyone could do was watch with hurt as Darkight continued to scream and cry, cursing to Primus why he had let this happened.

* * *

><p><em>R.I.P. Starfire. You will be missed and we will all pray you will find your way to the well of all sparks. Omg this was hard to type, taking a life is something I never do. I'm so sorry if this made anyone cry, it almost made me.<em>

_Thank you for reading and please review and idea's are welcome._


	38. Chapter 37

_Thank's for the reviews everyone. Yes it was a sad chapter and your reviews have given me some idea's to put together. Sadly Starfire won't be coming back, she is gone forever. Here is the next one and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

_I want to thank a Guest for giving me an idea song for this. I thought it was a beautiful song and I just had to put it in this part. Sorry didn't know your name, but you know who you are._

_The song is called **The Children Sing by Story of the Year**._

* * *

><p><em>Don't take this, don't take this world away from me,<br>don't take this world away from me,  
>don't take this, don't take this world away from me,<br>don't take this, don't take this world away._

Moondancer paced back and forth in the room holding Micro close and waited for Hook to return. She was trying to relax and just hoped her friend was alright. If Megatron hurt her he was going to pay, no one hurts her friend. But yet again what could she do? She had sparkling's to watch over and she wasn't a fighterm she was only a helper and friendly femme that's it. But as for Darklight she was someone that didn't stand down and did the most craziest thing's, it even surprised the decepticon's about who she was. But hearing her scream for the first time in her life it sent pain all throw her body and feared so much for her. She wan't to run and find her, but knew she had to stay with her sparkling's.

_The future decides the roles we play,  
>the struggles to sell the past away,<br>the after thought is staring back on better days,  
>cause our daughters and sons will live to pay,<br>through every mistake that we have made,  
>through every conviction we've betrayed,<br>so let the children sing._

__Don't take this, don't take this world away from me,  
>don't take this world away from me.<em>_

The door to the room opened reviling Hook along with Thundercracker.

She stared at them, seeing pain in there optics and hurt over the face "What's wrong?" She wanted to know what happened.

Thundercracker looked at her and she could see he was trying his best to hold his tears in, something wasn't right at all.

"P-please...tell me" She didn't like them giving her the silent treatment.

Hook unfolded his arms, he held a blanket around something and walked past Dancer. All she could do was watch as Hook placed the bundle on the table and uncovered the blanket, showing the lifeless body of Starfire.

"No" Her whisper ever so soft and filled with fear "No no no..." She repeated over again.

"She's gone" Thundercracker spoke "Megatron took her life"

Dancer placed her son down in his crib and went over to them "H-hook help her" She grabbed onto his arm in a begging way "P-please you have to save her"

"I can't" His answer was simple yet not what she wanted to hear "Her spark is out" He sighed "If I could I would"

_Yeah,  
>so while we contempt to waste away,<br>the answer that only time could chase,  
>the question we'll ask ourselves from here, to eternity,<br>will it be worth the price to pay,  
>to living the lives of our remains,<br>how do you think we will explain,  
>when the children sing.<em>

__Don't take this, don't take this world away from me,  
>don't take this world away from me.<em>_

Moondancer let out tears and soft sobs escaped her lips, softly rubbing Starfire's helm and running her finger tips over her black optics. Thundercracker wrapped his arm around her should in a comfort matter, holding her and trying to let her know she wasn't alone and she returned the hug. All Hook could do was let everyone say there goodbyes before he would safely put the body away, somewhere Darklight will choose.

"W-why?" Dancer whimpered "Why d-did Megatron do this?"

"He's the leader" Hook firmly said "He can do what he wants" He didn't sound happy at all what his leader did.

"Still, it was over the top" TC growled "Even for him, taking a life away at so young"

"Don't say that when he's around" Hook warned him "You will regret it"

_Can we find a way,  
>to face today,<br>with the eye on the things to come,  
>cause mistakes we've madebring on decay,<br>and our chance to make a difference will be gone,  
>oh,<br>yeah, yeah._

_so this is the price to pay,  
>for living in our remains,<br>just listen as the children sing._

Astrotrain came walking into the medic bay, holding a shaking and still in death shock Darklight in his arms. After Hook took Starfire's body he got her and wanted to bring her somewhere he knew will be safe and here was the only one.

"How is she?" Hook asked.

"Not good" Was Astrotrain's reply and took her over to the furtherest berth in the room, thinking it was for the best if she was away from Moondancer's sparkling's.

He placed her down and went away before coming back and throwing a blanket over her "Do you need anything?" He asked her.

She was silence, didn't even move. She only laid there in shock and fear. Her body was still shaking and her lips trembled still.

"Thank you for bringing her here" Hook said "I'll run a few tests soon"

"Let me know if there is anything I can do for her" He said, letting him know he wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

"I will"

Moondancer slowly came over to her friend and knelt down in front of her "Darklight?" She whispered to her.

_Don't take this, don't take this world away from me,  
><em>__don't take this, don't take this world away from me.__

Darklight looked up to her and in a split second she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck tightly, letting out a painful sob and cry on her shoulder "S-she's gone" She moaned "S-starfire is g-gone" She coughed.

"Shh shh shh. Be strong. Be strong" Dancer whispered back, rubbing her back and holding her tighter.

Darklight sobbed on her shoulder "It's all my f-fault!" She yelled out "She's offline b-because of me"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this" Dancer told her "This was not your fault" She tried her best to comfort her friend and hold in her tears.

"S-she's gone because I-I wouldn't s-submit to Megatron" She coughed a few sobs and felt her painful optics flicker with shock.

"Stop blaming yourself" Dancer held her face up to look at her poor face "Be strong. Be brave"

Darklight only nodded her helm, giving her friend another hug and letting out a painful cry again, feeling weak and powerless.

The other's watched as the two femmes were together, not knowing what else to do or how to fix anything. Starfire was gone, Megatron had broken Darklight and she was in her worst way ever. Thundercracker looked around and saw Starscream was no were to be seen, which was really strange. He should be here comforting her, but why wasn't he?

"I'll be right back"

_Don't take this world away from me,  
><em>_Whoa, whoa, whoa._

Hook watched as he left and looked back over at the femmes, letting out a sigh at the sight before him.

Dancer came back over Hook, feeling sick and numb from seeing a sight she never thought she would see.

"I can't believe this is happening" She wrapped her arms around herself for cover.

"Will you be alright?" Bonecrusher asked coming over to her.

"Y-yeah" She nodded "I-it just will be hard"

"I know" He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close. She stared for a moment before nuzzling her helm into him "I'll be around. The same with the rest of us, we will help Darklight with this"

"He's right" Hook answered.

"How did this all happen?" Dancer asked.

Long Haul shrugged his shoulders "From what I herd Megatron managed to get some recorded footage when you were from the autobot base. He sent Lazerbeak-"

Dancer cut him off "You said Lazerbeak?"

"Y-yeah...why?"

She thought for a moment before frowning and moving away from Bonecrusher, heading to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Hook asked.

"I'll be right back. Bonecrusher please look after the sparkling's" With that she was gone and out the room.

Meanwhile Thundercracker had entered the seekers quarters looking for Starscream since he wasn't answering his com and couldn't be found anywhere. He looked around for a short moment before heading into Starscream's own room. He wasn't surprised to see him sitting on his berth, but strangely he was just staring at the wall with no emotion and neutral look.

"Starscream?" He asked.

He turned around to see his friend and faced back where he was again "Hey" was his answer.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my room isn't it?"

"I know that. I mean why are you here and not with Darklight?" Thundercracker thought Starscream was making no sense at all.

"Why should I be with her?" His voice sounded so bitter.

"I'm sorry, didn't you just see what Megatron did? Starfire is dead, Darklight is moaning in pain and your here staring at the wall. What's going on?"

"I know what happened. I saw it all" Starscream sighed "I just don't want to see Darklight"

"Talk to me Starscream" Thundercracker came in front of him "I can't help if your going to only bring up more questions"

"She betrayed me"

"Betrayed? How?"

He shook his helm and stood up, walking out the room but was only stopped when his arm was grabbed.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what happened? Please"

Starscream look his arm back and faced him "Darklight meant the world to me, she was my life. I have never felt this feeling for any femme before and I thought she was the one"

"I know. She is amazing and is perfect for you, so why are you here?"

"You want to know?" He glared "She fragged Skyfire!"

His shout was not expected, nor was his answer. Thundercracker was not expecting this.

"S-she what?"

"The autobot Skyfire and Darklight interfaced" He made it more clear "I feel hurt and betrayed. I don't see why I should be with her after what she did"

"I-I..." Thundercracker didn't know what to say, it was hard to get together "I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"No one did"

"B-but how did you find out?"

"Megatron had footage of them, he showed it to me"

"That's his game"

"What?"

"Don't you see? This is his plan. He wants to destroy you and Darklight and he has done that now"

"B-but what she did is still true"

"Yeah...I know. But you can't cut her out now"

"Why not?"

"Because she needs you more then ever now, she is suffering slowly and she needs a shoulder to cry on and that is yours. I'm sure if you give her a chance she will explain why she slept with Skyfire"

Starscream stared at him with worry and looked away with shame.

"Do you love her?" His answer was very simple.

"Yes. But I'm mad at her"

"I know you are. Go see her, give her a hug and bring her back here. You have all the time in the world to talk and sort thing's out. I don't want to see you two get destroyed. I've never seen you so happy before and she is the only one that can do that"

Starscream was glad he had a trine member like Thundercracker with him. He always knew how to talk to someone and sort out a problem. So he took his word and did as he was told.

"Alright. I'll go see her"

"Come on"

Elsewhere in the base Moondancer was storming down the hall and towards Soundwave's quarters, anger was boiling in her body and she was going to have a hard and good talk with him. She reached his door and started to bang her fist on it loudly, waiting for an answer before the door quickly hissed opened.

"Alright alright take it easy" Rumble shourted "Where's the fire?" He asked as it was a joke.

"Move it" She firmly said and pushed his aside and storming in.

"U-umm...boss you have company" Frenzy called out as a warning.

Dancer walked into Soundwave's Quarters expecting he was there "Soundwave!" She shouted but he wasn't to be seen.

She quickly walked out and spotted both Rumble and Frenzy "Where the frag is is?"

"H-he's around" His answer was useless.

"Soundwave!" She shouted again.

He then finally came out into view, out of another room and saw Dancer.

"Moondancer?" He asked in surprise.

She turned around and saw him. With glaring optics she quickly walked over to him and gave a hard slap across his face.

"It's all your fault!" She yelled at his face.

Soundwave held his face that stung and looked back at her in shock, trying to think why she was so upset.

"I-I think we will wait outside" Rumble spoke and left quickly with his brother right behind him.

Soundwave then spoke "What's wrong?"

"Oh like you don't know" Dancer crossed her arms "Everything was fine and perfect. It was all going to be good until you sent your pet to spy on us"

He sighed as he now understood "I was only following order's Darklight, nothing more, nothing less. I missed you deeply and I wanted to see you again, along with my daughter. I didn't want you out of my life"

She wasn't understanding what he was saying "You think this is about following order's?"

"Isn't this about that?"

Dancer then thought she should ask "D-do you have any idea what just happened about an hour ago? Do you know what Megatron did?"

"Answer: He was going to talk with Darklight and Starscream. Is that correct?"

She stared as she thought he had no idea what he did. So she thought she would just say it "Megatron killed Starfire"

She got her answer when he stared blankly at her. No movement and just silent until he asked one small word "Repeat, please?"

"Megatron killed Starfire. He took her spark away from in front of Darklight as a punishment. She is lost and almost dying from what she just saw with her optics. She was all she had left in her life and now she's gone and it's all your fault"

"I don't see how this is my fault"

"If you didn't send you bird to spy on us Starfire would be alive and we would be fine. But no you can't get over me!" Fresh tears pricked in her optics as she started to yell at him. She then stared to bash her fists into his chest "She's gone and it's all your fault!" YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!"

Her screams repeated over and over again at him, her fists starting to hurt as she continued to hit him with all her strength. Soon she felt him leaning closer to her and holding her hitting hands with his own. Then he started to move forward and wrapped his arms slowly around her body.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed with anger, but he didn't move.

It wasn't long before she felt his soft touch and started to lean into him, crying and sobbing softly into his chest and wrapping her own arms around his neck.

"Hush now" He spoke, stroking her helm "Calm down" He wanted her to relax before letting go.

"P-please..." She wasn't sure why she was saying please but it was all she could say right now"

Soon she was wrapped all in his hold and returned it to him, feeling his comfort and relaxing touch on her own was all she needed to relax and catch her breath. He then looked down at her and moved back to see her optics flicker with fresh tears.

"W-why?" She asked " Why would you let him do that?"

"I didn't"

She blinked a few times "I-I'm sorry?"

"I had no idea Megatron was going to do that, if I did I would have talked him out of it. I'm very sorry I couldn't"

"A-are you telling me the truth?"

"I swear on my spark" He placed her hand over his "I wouldn't lie to you"

"B-but...she's gone. Darklight is hurt"

"Where is she?"

"She's in the medic bay. I think she needs some help to recover"

"She sure will. She has many friends here to help her"

Dancer looked at him, confused with why he was so kind "Why are you doing this?" She moved back from him.

"Doing what?"

"Before all this you treated me and Darklight like crap and now you think were apart of your life now"

"I already said I was sorry, I didn't know you. Now I do and you have given life to my sparkling, you mean a lot to me and I would do anything for you"

"Listen" She covered her helm in a thinking matter and moved away more "This isn't about us right now. This is about Darklight"

"I understand, and like I said I would do anything for you"

"You've already said that" She sighed "But you have hurt me so much before I don't know if I can trust you"

"I know. But you have to trust me if we want this to work"

"What's this?" She narrowed her optics.

He offered his hand to her "Come, I want to show you something"

At first she wasn't sure, but yet again she wanted to see what he had to show her. She accepted it and she was lead into the room Soundwave had come out of. Soundwave lead her in and opened the door to show her, something he had been working on for a while. Moondancer looked into the room and let out a soft gasp, wide optics and small opened mouth "Primes" She whispered.

The room was small, yet it was filled with a large hand made crib, stuff with many cybertron dolls, earth stuff animals and soft blankets. But what was the most amazing was what he did with the walls around the room. It was filled with many stars, glowing brightly and many different planets spinning around. Cybertron was the biggest and was placed just above the crib.

"Soundwave" She spoke as she looked around "It's beautiful"

"It took a while to put together, but in the end it was worth it. I wanted something special for the sparkling's"

As Dancer looked around she realised he did this for one reason "Soundwave, this won't make me fall for you"

"I know" He stroked her helm softly "I know you have feeling's for both Bonecrusher and I and you want to not be with anyone, but like I said I won't give up on you. Have you thought about moving in with me?"

"I have" She sighed "B-but it's not as easy as it looks" She said and shook her helm slowly "Anyway we have plenty of time to talk about this, right now Darklight needs me and I have to get back with my sparkling's" She made her way out the room, taking one last look at the room and leaving.

Soundwave sighed as she was gone, he already missed her. But as well he was trying to think over what his leader did. He was loyal that's for sure but what he did was cruel. He knew his leader and knew he was capable of anything, destroying is what decepticons did. He won't ask his leader why he did it, what was done is done now and nothing can change that.

Back in the medic bay Darklight was rocking back and forth slowly on the berth she sat on with the blanket wrapped around her. Hook had offered her energon but she just ignored it, continuing to stare and rock.

"Is she alright?" Bonecrusher asked as he held Micro with him.

"Everything came up normal on the tests, but she isn't doing well. She's in shock and is cutting everyone out around her"

The door to the room opened and Thundercracker came walking in, with Starscream behind him. Both wandered over to the group and Starscream looked up to see Darklight. He made his way over to her, slowly and carefully.

"Where has he been?" Hook whispered with a frown.

TC sighed "I'll explain later, right now he's the only one that can help her"

The group watched as Starscream got closer to Darklight. He wasn't sure why he was here or what he was doing but knew by the looks of Darklight she wasn't well and wanted to be held by someone. He understood what she was going through, he felt like an idiot for not being there for her. But he was just so mad. He let anger get in the way and everything was a mess. He was close enough to touch her shoulder gently now, feeling how cold she was sent chills through his body.

"D-darklight?"

The familuar voice got her to look up finally, she also stopped her rocking like a crazy bot. She looked up into hisoptics and saw there was hurt in him still, but who could blame him. She betrayed him, he had every right to be mad at her.

"Starscream" She whsipered but looked away with shame "You shouldn't be here"

"Why not?" He knelt down at the berth next to her.

"B-because..." She whimpered softly and let out a sob "I-I'm a bitch"

"Starscream sighed and placed his hand over hers "I am mad. I won't lie, you did hurt me. But you need me, am I right?"

Darklight shook and nodded her helm, holding his hand tighter not wanting him to go.

"We will talk about this later, right now you need some rest. Come on I'll bring you back"

"Y-you won't leave me...w-will you?"

He stared into her tearful optics and shook his helm "I won't leave, I'll be there for you" Starscream scooped her up in his arms and held her close, feeling her wrapping her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling her helm into his neck.

"I-I promise...I'll make it up to you" She whispered.

"Shh" Starscream wanted her to be silent "Like I said, we will talk about this later"

"Ok"

Starscream walked past the other's making his way out the room, as he reached the door he turned back around to face them "I'll let you know about everything later"

"Thank's Starscream" Thundercracker smiled. He was glad his friend was taking her aay now, back to there room and have a relaxing and quiet recharge before having a talk. That's the way it should be. The group watched as they were gone before looking at TC "So what happened?"

TC looked over and saw everyone had there optics on him. He sighed "Darklight-" he was cut off when Moondancer came back in.

"Where did you go off to?" Hook asked.

"O-oh just somewhere. I needed to sort something out"

"You alright?" Bonecrusher asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking"

Micro looked up to see his mother and reached his arms out to her, letting out soft gurgles and chirps.

"I think someone missed you" Bonecrusher handed him over and smiled to see Dancer holdhim close and kiss his helm softly.

"It's alright baby I'm here" She spoke to him.

"So tell us what happened" Mixmaster asked.

"What's going on?" Dancer asked.

"Alright I'll explain" TC sighed.

"W-wait where's Darklight?" Dancer asked seeing she wasn't in the berth anymore.

"She's with Starscream"

"Finally" She said "What was his problem?"

"I'm about to explain but you can't speak a word of this to anyone, got it?"

Everyone nodded and waited for what he had to say.

"Darklight slept with someone while she was at the autobot base"

"What? N-no your wrong she wouldn't do that I know her" Dancer said.

"Megatron showed Starscream footage of it happening"

Dancer was stun to hear this. She knew her friend, she wasn't the type to go around and sleep with anyone. She was more like that.

"Who was it?" Hook asked.

"Skyfire"

"Oh frag" Hook sighed "Starscream's worst enemy"

"B-but why?" Long Haul asked.

TC gave them a shrug "That's all I know"

While the group chatted Dancer handed Micro back to Bonecrusher and walked past everyone. She went over to the table where Starfire's grey body lay, covered by a blanket Hook had put over her so she wasn't to be seen. Dancer sat in a chair and slowly uncovered it from her, looking in to see her. She held in her tears and took a deep breath, moving her hand in and holding her small and limb hand with her's. She felt so cold, so limb and broken. It was a sad day, everyone knew it.

"Primus be with you Starfire" She whsipered "Your with your parents now. Find your way to the well of all sparks"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and I do hope you all are not too upset about Starfire's death. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>

_**Next chapter:** Starscream and Darklight try to sort out there problems and Starscream pays a visit to Skyfire in the brig. What will happen? Will Starscream threaten him or will something more happen? Idea's are welcome, I have none lol._


	39. Chapter 38

_I just want to say a big thank you to all my readers and your wonderful reviews. It means so much to me to continue this and bring in more for all you. Sorry about not updating Discover, my other story because I've been stuck on it and do not know what to write in it. But I shall get it done asap. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review and idea's are always welcome._

* * *

><p>Starscream didn't know what to think or do, he was lost. Darklight had cheated on him with his ex bond mate, was she ever going to tell him? But why did she do it, that he couldn't understand. He now sat on his berth in his quarters with Darklight, watching as she recharged with her blanket wrapped around her body and her arms hold Starscream close to her, not wanting to let go. All Starscream could do was stroke her helm softly, keeping her warm and try to help her to forget what happened today. He had to admit it was really horrible, seeing a life so young being torn away from you must have been spark breaking. But Megatron did it for one reason and that was to break Darklight, and he did.<p>

Starfire didn't deserve what she got, she did nothing wrong and now she was gone. Away from the world and in the well of all sparks, with her parents. He had a feeling Darklight was going to blame herself so he will have to convince her it wasn't her fault, it was no ones fault about her death. Just Megatron.

He felt her move closer to him in her recharge, moaning softly and whispering a few words. But loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you Starscream"

He was hurt, he won't lie. But he can't lie about the love he had for Darklight.

"I love you too" He whispered back.

A small knock was given at his door and asked who it was, once answered he allowed them to enter.

Thundercracker came into the room quietly "How is she?"

"Resting. But she cried for hours when I bought her back" He said.

"Yeah. I can just think what she's going through. How are you?"

"I guess alright, just a lot on my mind"

Thundercracker was silent for a short moment before speaking again "Hook has put Starfire in a prober chamber, he said the rest is up to Darklight what she wants to do next"

He smiled at him "Are you going to give her another chance?"

"Once we have a talk, then maybe. I-I just..."

"Just what?"

He sighed "I can't let her go, I love her too much"

"I'll ask Dancer, for now you just keep her calm until I come back"

He watched as he left the room and looked back at Darklight, seeing her in a deep recharge was all he needed to see. Slowly he moved away from her, making sure she was comfortable before moving off the berth and quietly walking out the room, taking one more glance at Darklight before leaving.

He had to know. He just had to know why Skyfire interfaced with her, than he will ask Darklight the same thing to heaqr what both there answers were. He always trusted Darklight but he wasn't sure now, nothing made sense for him right now. Before the war Skyfire and him were together since they were teenagers, no one accepted. Both there parents even kicked them out of home when they found out, but they didn't care they both just ran away and never returned. They managed to live and managed to rebuild there life's. Everything was perfect until he lost Skyfire, well at least he thought he lost him. That was the main reason he joined the deception's because he didn't care what happened to him nor did he care about anyone else. It changed him so much and began to feel the power but thought he could gain more if he was leader. That's why he wanted to always be leader, he never trusted nor liked Megatron but tried his best to never talk back at him.

He looked up and saw he now stood in front of the brig door, waiting and thinking with what he was going to say to his old lover, the one he loved and trusted with all his spark but turned his back on him. He shut his optics and thought about Darklight, smiling when he saw her beautiful face and gentle smile, feeling her soft hands on his own chest rubbing in small circles. Her whispered breathed into his audio's and felt himself heat up, it was quiet a turn on for him. He shook his head when he noticed he had someone to talk to and will have to deal with his pleasure habit later.

He entered the brig and made his way past all the empty cells, each one either dripping water, floor covered in old energon spills or dead bodied from the war that no body has bothered to get rid of. He came to the last one and saw Skyfire sitting in the corner with his arms crossed. He must have heard his foot steps because he looked up at him with a surprised look.

"Starscream?"

"Last time I checked that was my name" He replied.

"What are you doing here?" He stood up from his spot and came closer to the bars, stopping as he was only in hands reach from the glowing bars.

"I came to to talk to you"

"About what?"

Starscream paced back and forth in front of him, thinking of what he was going to say first but knew he had to say it "Why did you interface with Darklight?"

Skyfire sighed "I-I'm sorry Starscream, I didn't mean for it to happen it j-just...did"

Starscream let out a snort "Just happened, hey? I don't believe you"

"Starscream listen-"

But Starscream was in no mood "You fragged my girlfriend, the only femme I have ever felt love with. She means the world to me and I would do anything for her no matter what. Then I see, caught on video, you making out with Darklight and out of the blue you start humping her. Did she even ask for it?"

"N-no...she didn't"

"Then why? Why would you"

Skyfire sighed and tried his best to make this all sense and in his own words. But knew he had to tell him the truth "I have feeling's for her"

Starscream seemed to step back a little "What?"

"I'm crazy for her Starscream. She's amazing and beautiful. I told her how I felt but she said she loved you"

"She did?"

"I told her how I felt and she was honest. I was fine with that, I just needed to tell her. Then I asked if I could just have one kiss. It was suppose to be just that once and a kiss only. But I took it too far and it's my fault. Don't blame her, she didn't mean to hurt you"

"Y-you didn't...force her did you?"

"I'm not that kind of mech Starscream. If she wanted it to stop I would have. I'm not saying she wanted it as well, all I'm saying is it just happened and it was a mistake"

"Do you still have feeling's for her?"

"I do. But I see the love between you two and I can't get involved more then I already have. She loves you and I know it, I'm sorry I put you two through this. I don't know what else to say"

Starscream was silent as he listen to him, taking in his words and thinking hard about what he was saying. He had to admit it all sounded true and nothing sounded out of place. He knew Darklight loved him and she was so upset with herself about what happened. He looked up at Skyfire and sighed.

"Darklight isn't doing well after what happened to her sister. Megatron broke her, just like he wanted"

Skyfire sighed "I wish I never saw it as well"

"I stayed away for a bit, trying to think over everything. Then I went back to her and took her to my quarters. She seemed to relax a bit more and went into recharge. I'm going to give her a second chance"

"You are?" He was surprised but happy as well.

"I love her too much to let her go, we will work this out. As for this place I think the femmes will have to get use to it. Megatron doesn't want Optimus getting them again, I'm going to talk to him later"

"A-alright. But don't think Optimus will give up that easily. He won't give up"

"I know, but when there are sparklling's here he will be more careful"

"Yeah, your right"

Starscream came closer to the bars and stood in front of Skyfire, watching as he knelt down in front of him so they were in optic's level.

He licked his lips before speaking "How do you feel about me? Do you feel the same?"

Skyfire was taken back by the question, but it was something he hasn't been asking in so long. It was something he was hoping to hear one day and now he he had his chance.

"When we found you I thought we could be together again, but even if you stay with the decepticon's it wouldn't have worked out"

"Why?"

"Most of the decepticon's don't like...same sex relationship's. If you know what I mean"

"Yeah...I get it" But Skyfire had more to say "I love you Starscream" He slowly reached his hand out towards him and touched his cheek plating with his finger tips "You will always be in my spark. What we had was magical" He could hear Starscream breathing heavily and saw him shutting his optics at his soft touch "But that's in the past. We have to move on, your with someone else and you two have a bright future. But just letting you know I'll never forget you, and I wish you the best"

Starscream was taken back by this, he was not expecting it. His ex still loved him and he would always belong in his spark no matter what. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say, but knew he wanted to do something. Without another thought he lunged forward and stuck his head between the energy bars and placed his lips onto Skyfires.

Skyfire gasped at this action but didn't resist. He gave in and deepened the kiss, bring his hands behind Starscream's helm to hold him there. Right away the two felt both there sparks bright up at the familuar bond between them that had been hidden for so long and blocked. But it was starting to come back to life and neither wanted it to stop. Starscream pressed his glossia inside of Skyfire's mouth, tasting his own fluids and making him moan into the deep kiss. He soon joined and both had gasped, moaned and started to touch each other. One hand moving around one back while another stroked an aft, they were getting into it.

Starscream then pushed his glossia deeper and swirled it around a little in what felt like a tease for Skyfire. But something happened that made the two break apart from the kiss and moving away from each other. There spark's calming down and the bond washed away again after they were not close anymore. Skyfire stood up with his mouth shut tight, staring at Starscream and waited for what he had to say.

"I'm heading back to Darklight now. Take care of yourself Skyfire" Starscream then left his old lover behind in the brig, walking out until Skyfire heard the door shut.

He reached his hand to his mouth where Starscream had kissed him, but stuck his fingers in his mouth and picked out what Starscream had given him through the kiss. He examined what looked like the activator for the brig doors. He smiled as he deactivated them and made his way out the brig. Before any decepticon could notice Skyfire was gone and headed back to the autobot base.

Starscream sighed as he thought about what he just did. He knew he wouldn't get caught because he made sure all the video camera's were turned off and there was no one around. He didn't know why he helped him escape. Maybe he wanted him gone and away from him, or was just doing something nice for once. But it was all over and he would have left by now.

He went back to his quarters and entered his room where he saw Darklight sitting up on the berth with her back facing him, in her hands was a small picture data and an 3D image of Starfire and herself hugging each other. He could hear he soft whimpers and knew she was crying. She was just so upset and lost with no one in her family left.

"Hey Darklight"

She turned around to see him with tears rolling down her face and sniffed it away, wiping away what was left and shut the picture data.

"H-hey..."

He came over to her and sat on the berth "How are you feeling?"

"I-I feel a little off...but I guess it will pass"

He nodded at her and reached his hand towards her own, holding it and rubbing her hand gently. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile, holding his hand back and looking away again "I understand"

"Understand what?"

"I-I understand...i-if you want a break up" She stared at him "You trusted me and I betrayed you, you deserve better then me"

Starscream only stared back, giving her no response before scooting closer to her.

"I love you, I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope and every dream I've ever had and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life, I will always be yours" He gave a tender kiss on her hand and rubbed her sore face. Seeing her optics bright up at his words and tears of joy coming free.

"I won't leave you, I want us to be together forever no matter what anyone says, not even Megatron. I will deal with him, you don't have to speak to him at all or see him. But you will have to if he requests it"

"I understand" She sighed at the thought of Megatron but then smiled "As long as your spark beats, so will mine" She touched his chest with her hand "He could never destroy what we have, am I right?"

"Your so right" He smiled back "I'm going to have a talk with him now, you can see Moondancer and her sparkling's if you like"

The look she gave him confused him, like she didn't want to but was mixed with happiness as well.

"S-sure"

_Later..._

Starscream had entered Megatron's thrown room and looked around to see the Combaticons had made them selfs welcome by drinking high grade with the lord. Megatron had must taking a liking in them for some reason. But he didn't care about them.

"Ahh Starscream, have you come to join us?"

"No. I wish to speak with you..._Lord_ Megatron"

"Very well. Combaticon's, leave for now"

They did so and were gone out of sight. Now the two were alone together.

"Have do you want to talk about?"

He had thought about this hard and had to convince his leader into his idea and plans "I'm giving Darklight a second chance"

To his surprise he did nothing, only stroked his chin and nodded "Why is that? She did cheat on you didn't she?"

"I know what she did. But we had a talk"

"What was this talk about?"

"I do care about her, I won't lie to you _Lord_ Megatron. But I'm asking you to give us a chance to make it work. She has suffered enough already, she is willing to stay and do as your told as well"

"I'm not sure, can she be trusted?"

"I trust her" He saw the look Megatron was giving him. It was a look of _Why does he still care about her?_.

"You broke her, just like you wanted. Isn't that all you wanted to do or was there more?"

This got his leader thinking then, thinking about his plan and how it worked.

"I guess I've done what I've wanted and she has suffered her punishment"

"So no more for her?"

"For now"

"W-what do you mean?"

Megatron walked towards him "If she ever crosses me again or disobeys me I will make her suffer. Her sister was all that was left in her family and if she thinks of doing something stupid I will throw her to every mech here if I want to"

Starscream didn't want to protest "I-I understand. She won't though, she's told me herself. She will do as she's told for now on"

He chuckled lightly "Very good. Alright then you may leave"

He knew he couldn't trust him, but for now that have spoken and it's done. Darklight will be left alone but only if she's told what to do and she doesn't start a scene. He will have to remind her that later on, but now he had to meet her at the medic bay where she will be with her friend and her sparkling's.

_Meanwhile..._

Darklight softly opened the medic room door, peaking in to see what there was inside. She smiled as she saw her best friend recharging on a berth, wrapped up in blanket's and hugging her body around it. She saw her friend was really tired so she will let her recharge. She will be able to see the sparkling's then.

She walked in and around the berth, knealing down next to her friend and gently rubbing her face in a friendly way. She was glad she was alright. Looking to her left she saw there was a glass cube and a sparkling crib. Making her way over she spotted Micro recharge on his own, blanket wrapped around him and an empty bottle sitting in his hands where he had finished his energon and right away went into recharge. She smiled at the sight of him. He was very large, even for his age. He was going to be a strong and big mech when he got older.

She gently picked the mech up in her arms, not use to the weight of a sparkling so she supported him more in her arms. She lent on the wall next to his crib and softly rubbed her hand across his face, touching him and sighing happily hearing his gurgle. Micro was a good name for him, it was different and it somehow suited him. She will have to ask Dancer later where she got the name from.

Without waking him up she put him back in the crib, laying his helm down and wrapping him back up with the blankets. She tucked him in and giggled softly as he rolled a little and stuck his hand in his mouth, a little drool rollig out and sinking into the crib. It was a gross thing but at the same time very cute, even coming from Micro.

Now it was time to see the little femme. She was told she's had problems and was struggling but improving when she was around either Moondancer or Soundwave which was a good thing. She bought a chair over so she could rest while seeing her. She looked in and saw the poor thing struggling the breath on her own but with the help of some cables going into her energon lines it pumped in and out to support her more. Her size was three times smaller then her twin brother, which was going to be interesting as they would get older. She could right away see this femme was not going to be strong or a fighter in battle. Though there was still plenty for her to do, like a medic or an assistant. But that was years away and in the future.

She slowly reached her hand into the cube and gently lifted the femme's arm in her hand, holding her and rubbing in slow and smooth strokes. Aria let out a softly whimper at the strange touch but quickly relaxed and let her continue. Aria was such a beautiful name for her, Soundwave choice well. It was so creative, so beautiful and so femme like.

"Hey beautiful" She whispered to her, hoping she will be hearing "You will survive, I know it. Your parents will love you with all there sparks" She then started to rub her helm, making Aria chirp softly "Your very lucky to have a mother like Moondancer, she is the best" Sheran her finger tips over her shut optics and over her front to feel her more "Be strong"

Darklight hasn't notice that Starscream entered the room and walked over to her, quietly past Moondancer and behind Darklight. His hands went to her shoulders and he started to gently rub her "They both beautiful"

"They are" She smiled "Do you want to touch her?"

He didn't answer but he did reach his hand in right away, taking Aria's hand and rubbing her softly "She will be fine. She has amazing support from everyone"

"She does"

Starscream noticed something wasn't right "You ok?"

"Y-yeah..."

"It's ok" He sat in a chair next to her and kissed her helm "You can tell me"

"I-I don't know..."

"Shh shh" He gently soothed her "Let's forget about what happened. We are moving forward and that's all that matters"

Before Darklight could reply, Aria let out a louder chirp and online her optics to look at the new comers. She was confused at first but soon started to gurgle happily at them.

"She's amazing" Starscream breathed.

Darklight nodded "So beautiful"

They started at Aria for a moment, touching her and patting her before Darklight spoke again "C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You know how you asked...a-a while ago about having sparkling's?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

Darklight scooted closer to him and kissed his lips softly, feeling him return the touch was all she needed. She pulled away and stared at him "Let's have a sparkling"

Starscream was a little stun about this, he wasn't expecting, not so soon "D-darklight a-are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Look at Aria, she's beautiful amazing and...I want one" She gave a smile.

"Listen" He started "I know I said I wanted one, but that was a while ago and-"

"Y-you changed your mind?"

"No no, not at all. Darklight you just lost your sister, I think it's too soon. Maybe give it a few weeks or month but-"

"N-no" She cut in with tearful optics "P-please...I-I want one so badly now...P-please don't say no, please don't, please don't-" She then broke down and cried into his shoulder.

"Hey hey, easy now. I'm sorry" He comforted her "I-I think we should think about your sister first. Then we will talk about this later, alright?"

She nodded weakly but understood "Ok" Her voice was only a whisper.

Starscream then thought of something "We can start trying later tonight, sound good?" He smiled but a hint of a grin was there.

Darklight gave him a nod and nuzzled her helm into him, feeling like she wasn't alone anymore and her life was just starting to rebuild again.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter:<strong> Aria is ready to come out of her glass cube now and Moondancer hold's her daughter for the first time. But she doesn't feel it's right to go back to the seekers room after what happened with Starfire and Darklight being there. Darklight later agree's and now Moondancer much choose to be with either Bonecrusher or Soundwave. Who will she choose?_

_I love both very much, so it's up to you readers what you want to happen. Who should Dancer be with? Thank you for reading and please review and idea's are welcome._


	40. Chapter 39

_*Gathers everyone into a pile and gives them all a big hug*_

_I love you all so much! I love my readers! Thank you all very much. I have counted up the votes and to winner goes to Soundwave, sorry to those who wanted Bonecrusher but he will still be part in Moondancer's life. Here is another chapter and hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>A Sparkling? Darklight wanted a sparkling of her own, with Starscream. After what happened to her sister it was something no one was expecting. But she said it was something that will make her feel better, something to be happy about and something to look forward to. She wanted to move on, which was a good thing but it was like she had forgotten about Starfire right away which was a little strange. No one knew if it was the right thing to do, but they would have to accept it since it was her choice and Starscream's.<p>

Starscream really wanted one himself, he wanted to and was thrilled when Darklight said she wanted to, but at the same time he was worried about her and cared about what she wanted. It went on all day, day's even. She would try anything to get Starscream to interface with her, she was so amazing at her teasing style and did what ever trick there was in the book to make Starscream fall for it. But he had to control himself and try to put it of, just for a few weeks at least. Hook told him to not rush it, he knew it wasn't healthy for her and it might cause problems later. Even if she forced him into it he will have to fight her, which got him really excited about it. He liked the play thing, and acting way of interfacing. So he will just have to try his best with her.

A week had passed now since the death of Starfire and everyone had seemed to forget about her, even Darklight. But some still thought about her like Thundercracker, Breakdown and Hook. Moondancer even just let her slip her mind for a while so she could focus on her sparkling's which was normal, she was now a mother and had to look after Micro and Aria. She had been staying in the medic bay all week so she was with her sparkling's and away from a lot of drama around the base right now which was fine with Hook, but he told her she will have to find somewhere to stay soon when Aria would be let out which was this afternoon and she was so excited to hold her daughter for the first time. But also worried with where she will stay.

She right away knew it was out of the picture to be with the seekers and Darklight. She was going through so much at the moment and bringing her sparkling's around her will not help at all. She then thought about Bonecrusher. He was very kind and wanted her to move in with him, but where will they stay? He only had one room to himself and it was just big enough for the two of them, how were they going to fit in a crib and two sparkling's? Also with the amount of time they need the other Constructions will not like it at all, even Hook. They work hard and need rest. So that was out of the picture as well. She could only now think of Soundwave.

He had all the room for them, the sparkling's and even another four full grown bots if really needed. He had a big area, it was perfect for the sparkling's but not perfect for her. Being with him will only cause her to go back where she was in the first place. She wanted to forget about both Soundwave and Bronecrusher and didn't want them out of her life since she sparked there sparkling's. Bonecrusher was somehow easy, but Soundwave was difficult. There was only one other idea she had and she will have to speak to Megatron about that, which she was not look forward to.

Moondancer now stood in front of Megatron's throne door, staring at the large decepticon symbol that was placed in front of it, shining of purple and sparkling in her blue optics. A small shiver shot through her body and took a deep breath before entering the room. Look up from the floor she saw Megatron standing in front of his screen and turned around to face who had entered the room.

"Moondancer, what bring's you here?"

He was always so calm with her, maybe because she was calm herself and was nothing like Darklight.

"L-lord Megatron I came to talk about my sparkling's and myself"

"Do continue"

She looked up into his death and burning red optics, seeing so many lifes taken from his hands fly past him.

"I was wondering if I can have my own private quarters for us to live in"

Megatron narrowed his optics "Why is that?"

"I can't go back to the seekers room. J-just too much drama is there right now" She lied "So if I could have my own that will be great, we have no where else to go"

"Ahh but you do, you have Soundwave"

She sighed knowing he was going to bring him up "I know you want me to be with him but I don't. I want to forget about him and it's best if I stay away"

Megatron stepped away from the controls and came closer to her "Why don't you give him a chance? He will look after you and the sparkling's very well, he is perfect for you. Consider yourself lucky"

"W-what do you mean?"

"If your daughter wasn't Soundwave's I would have thrown those thing's into the ocean the moment they were sparked"

Dancer stared with optics at him, taking a small step back at his treat. She felt a tear prick at her optics "D-don't hurt them...p-please"

"Oh I wouldn't" He grinned walking over to her and lifting her chin up with his hand "Soundwave is my most trusted soldier, he has done a lot for me over the years and it's time he get's something back. As a prize he gets you, his daughter and Bonecrusher's son. He is lucky Soundwave want's to raise him as his own or I would have dealt with him myself"

It then hit her at his words "A-are you...s-saying I have no choice?"

"Oh you have a choice" He smirked and walked around her in small circles "You can be with Soundwave, bond with him and pop out sparkling's for him like a good femme" He purred and sickly ran his fingers across her helm "Or I can make the sparkling's death look like an accident and the same with yours, Soundwave would never know"

"Why are you d-doing this?" Tears started to roll down her face "You s-said you wouldn't hurt them"

"You belong to him, no questions ask. He may treat you like a bond mate but I will treat you like a slave" He gripped his hand around her throat, tight but not tight enough for her to choke "Now you will do as your told and go be with Soundwave. Who knows, you may fall for him again like you did before. But like I said give it a chance" He let go of her and smirked to see fear covering all over her "I won't harm you or your sparkling's, but only if you submit to Soundwave. Understood?"

All Moondancer could do was nod her helm weakly, trying her best to hold her tears in and keep her fear under control "Y-yes...L-lord Megatron" Her whisper filled with a cry out for help.

"Very good" He grinned once again and turned his back to her "You may leave now"

Without another thought she bolted out the room and ran down the hall back to the medic bay. Megatron's work kept circling around her mind and his poison had made her body numb. She reached the medic bay and ran to her sparkling's, coming to a stop and gently picking up Micro in her arms, laying him onto her shoulder as the mech recharged. Dancer did her best to calm down and just relax, but it was all too much.

Micro moved his arms a little and gurgled as he was hugged by his mother, onlining his optics and nuzzling into her.

"Hey Micro baby" She whispered "Your safe, you will be. I won't let anything happen to you" And that was a promise.

Hook then entered the room holding a data board in his hand and looked up to see Moondancer, looking scared.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine" She faked a smile "Just a nightmare but it's over"

"Aww that's no good, don't worry dreams can never harm you"

"I know" She kissed Micro's helm.

"Listen I have some great news for you"

"Really? What is it?"

"It's been a week and I've ran some tests on Aria and she is looking better then ever. I think she is ready to come out now"

It was like a weight of lifted off her should "A-are you for real?" She smiled.

Hook smiled and went over to the cube where Aria was "Ready to hold your daughter?"

"More then ready" She smiled.

Hook removed the lid around the cube and offline the support for little Aria, who had no problem when she was on her own for the first time. Aria woke up and looked up at the large bots looking down at her. Her tiny arms moving above her and reaching out to be held by someone, kicking her legs happily and letting out a strange but cute chirps.

"Hey Princess" Dancer smiled, holding her tears in as she moved in to hold her baby Aria. She scooped Aria in her hands gently and gasped at the size of her. She was half the size of her twin brother, but she still fitted well in her arms. Dancer laid her in a position where she will be comfortable and happy and once she was she started to rock her hips slowly, letting out a soft humming to her which she enjoyed very much.

"Well done Moondancer" Hook smiled as he got ride of the cube and moved it out the room.

"My beautiful Aria" Dancer whispered holding her tiny hands in hers "My sweet and brave sparkling" She leaned down placing a soft kiss on her helm which was strange for the little femme and confused about it first but gurgled happily once she got use to it. Dancer moved to her berth then and placed Aria besides her brother, letting the two be close and touch each other for the first time.

Aria right away rolled onto her front and with all her strength she started to move over to her brother, letting out chirps and crazy gurgles before falling on top of him. Micro happily accepted the crazy hug from his sister and moved her more on top of him, smiling and holding her close like he never wanted to let her go.

"He's going to grow up to love his sister" Dancer turned and saw Hook coming over "He is going to be an amazing brother"

"He is" She agreed "They love each other already"

Hook had other things to do but Moondancer stayed with her sparkling's. She spent so much time with them, giving them love and the care they needed and watched as the twins held and played with each other, something that so many bots would love to see.

_Autobot_ Base

Optimus Prime was called into the control room where he was told by Ratchet that he had an incoming intercom from the decepticons and had to deal with it. He wasn't sure why they were calling but knew it was going to be about the femmes. Everyone was told by Jazz that Moondancer went into Labour when the decepticons attacked there base which was not expected but very risky as well. Optimus arrive and looked around to see if he was alone first before answering the call. He glared when Megatron's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want Megatron?" He asked.

"I want nothing Prime. I'm only here to tell you something and make it clear"

Optimus narrowed his optics "What is it?"

"If you want no harm to come to the femmes you will stay away and forget about them"

"I can't do that Megatron. I've said it before and I will say it again, they don't belong to you or any decepticon. It's not a healthy place for sparkling's to be rasied"

"So you've herd about Moondancer. She has sparked her twins earlier this week and is doing very well. She is very happy to be back with Soundwave as well"

"I don't believe you" He growled "She wanted to return to Cybertron with Darklight and live there life's there"

"Is that so? How come I haven't heard either of them say anything about it then?"

He was silence as he didn't know. Why haven't they said anything? Maybe they were scared but knew he had to find a way to get them out of there.

"Darklight is happy to be back as well. She has forgotten about her brat of a sister already and is looking forward to producing her own with Starscream"

Optimus clenched his fists in his hands at Megatron's bitter words. When Skyfire returned he told everyone what Megatron did and took the life of Starfire. Everyone was spark broken, it was something that shouldn't have happened at all.

"I know what you did. Your cold Megatron, you fill poison into the femmes and sparklings. When Skyfire escaped from your prison he told us everything that happened and how you broke Darklight. You have no right and you have scared her for life" He raised his voice at him.

Megatron never knew how he had escaped, all the video capture was turned off and nothing was left behind how it was done. But it didn't matter, he had the femmes back and that was all that mattered.

"I did what had to be done. She is very obedient now along with Moondancer and they will remain that way" Megatron said as he stood proud and tall in front of Optimus "You will leave those femmes be Optimus, if you don't I'll kill them all"

With that Megatron ended the video chat and the screen went blank. Optimus stood there staring at the screen in silence, trying to think over the warning he got and why would Megatron do such a thing. Megatron didn't want anything else having the femmes and if he couldn't then no one will. He turned his back and walked out the room, thinking of a plan. A plan to rescue the femmes before it was too late.

_Decepticon_ Base

Both Darklight and Moondancer were in the medic bay spending time together and taking care of the sparkling's. Dancer held Aria in her arms and rubbed her back gently, nuzzling into her side letting out soft humming noises to her which she enjoyed very much and replied with a soft chirp. Darklight had Micro with her, tickling his stomach and giving soft raspberries to him making him giggle like crazy and smiling with enjoyment.

"Hey handsome" Darklight grinned "Here I come" She warned the sparkling before coming down again at him with tickles.

Dancer couldn't help but giggle at this "Thank you for being here Darklight, I'm glad you came"

"Same. I needed to spend some time with you anyway" She replied picking up Micro in her arms.

"Micro likes you very much" She told her seeing the big sparkling grab Darklight's helm and pulling like it was enjoyment for him.

"He's lucky he's got a cute face" She said moving him away and placing him on the berth were Dancer did the same with Aria "You did well Dancer, you gave spark to two amazing sparkling's. Your going to be the best mother"

"Thank you" She smiled before realising something "Listen, I need to talk to you about something"

"Sure what about?"

"A-about where I'm going to stay"

"O-oh yeah, you said you didn't want to return to the seekers quarters. Why is that?"

"It's crowed there" She lied but had to make up something good "After what Megatron did, I can't go back. Not with you there, I know it sounds hard but it's true. I just don't think it would help. Plus you and Starscream are trying now aren't you?"

"Well yeah trying at least. But every time I make a move he moves away like he's changed his mind about having a family...o-or he doesn't like me anymore-"

"Don't say that. He loves you and you love makes mistakes but he has forgiven you, don't worry about it. He's just trying to help you, you just lost Starfire and everyone think's it's a little too soon to start having sparkling's. I'm telling you this because I'm your friend"

"I know and I've heard the same thing from Hook and Thundercracker" She sighed "I just want one. I want a sparking of my own"

"I know. Maybe give it a few weeks or months at least"

She groaned "I might be dead by then"

"You won't be" She said before thinking what she meant "Megatron won't harm you, he won't harm me or my sparkling's as well if we do as he says now. I don't like it but I need to do it to protect Aria and Micro" She sighed as she knew she was about to say it "That's why I'm moving in with Soundwave"

"What?" Darklight stared at her "Why?"

"H-he has the room" She half smiled "He has already a room set up for sparkling's and he knows how to look after sparkling's. A-also I could get use to him I guess"

Darklight wasn't sure what she meant, but quickly knew "Did Megatron say something to you?"

She didn't need to ask twice when she saw her friend giving her a soft nod and looked down in fright "H-he threaten to hurt Aria and Micro" She felt tears start to prick "I have to be with Soundwave if I want them to live"

"Oh hun come here" Darklight moved in and hugged her friend in her arms "Have you spoken to Soundwave about this?"

"N-No" She sniffed "I'm scared too"

"You might have too, he has to know what Megatron is doing you and the sparkling's"

"He's loyal to Megatron" She sighed and moved away from the hug "He won't care"

"Just give it a try, it doesn't have to be right away but it will have to be soon. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure. I have to tell Bonecrusher what I'm going to do as well"

"He won't like it will he?"

"Not at all, I can't tell him anything because I'm scared Megatron is watching somehow"

"I know. Everything will be fine love I know it, we just have to be brave and strong. I have to move on, nothing can be said or done to bring Starfire back. She will forever be in my spark and my life but this is reality now. I have to keep moving. You have to be honest with Soundwave, do you still love him?"

"M-me?" She asked "I-I don't know...I mean I see Bonecrusher as a friend but I see more with Soundwave. He's just a little harder to forget about and I wish it was easier"

"I don't know why I'm saying this but maybe you two belong together"

Dancer looked at her friend confused "Are you for real? Before you wouldn't stop with how he is a mind controlling freak and strews with my life so much. Now your saying we are meant to be together?"

Darklight sighed and sat back in her chair "I know. I still think he is but I can't keep controlling your life, your old enough and have sparkling's now. I want to know what you want"

Dancer stared at her friend with wonder for a moment "I'm not sure. But...maybe your right. I could give him a chance, but what about Bonecrusher?"

"Well like you said you only see him as a friend. Before you two had a wonderful and fun time being together but this sometimes happens. No one likes it but what the spark wants is what the spark wants. If you keep avoiding it you will go crazy or worse. Trust me I know. Remember when I was dating Nightshadow a while ago and that new young mech came into town?"

She grinned at the thought "Yeah I remember, you talked to Nightshadow about having a three way with the new kid but he totally freaked out and dumped you. Then you went for the new one right away"

"Hey they were both cute and a three way is my dream. He flipped out but it's his loss. The new kid was much nicer anyway"

"Did you even know his name?"

"Nope"

With that said the two femmes laughed out loud, like it was the funniest thing that have ever heard. Soon they calmed down and Dancer smiled.

The door to the room opened and Bonecrusher came walking in to hear the femmes giggling "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing really" Darklight said as she stopped.

"Hey Micro" Bonecrusher came forward and picked him up "How's my little mech?"

Micro gurgled and happily hugged his father in return.

Dancer smiled at this before it faded "Bonecrusher can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

Darklight saw they wanted some time alone and moved out the room "I'll give you two some time"

Dancer picked up Aria and held her close to her chest and looking up at him "Listen I need to talk to you about where I'm going to be living now"

He looked back at her a little confused "What do you mean? Your staying with the seeker's aren't you?"

She sighed "No I'm not, Darklight has been through too much and she needs some time to herself with Starscream with me not there. My sparkling's won't help also. I told her this and she understood"

"S-so where are you stay?"

She sighed again as she tried to explain it as best as she could to him, knowing he wasn't going to like it at all "I'm going to be with Soundwave, but-"

"Soundwave!" He cut in, his voice boomed and optics filled with anger "Your kidding right?"

"I'm not, look please understand-"

"Before you tell me you don't want either of us and your going to be with Darklight and now you tell me your going to be with Soundwave. I don't understand"

"I know it's hard. But just listen please, he has the room and other spare rooms as well. You don't"

"I can make room, we can sort something out. Please Dancer" He said.

"I'm sorry but I've made my mind up" She lied as she felt her stomach twist with hurt "I'm sorry. This is my choice and it's for the best"

Bonecrusher seemed to ignore her now and hold Micro.

"Bonecrusher? Please answer me"

"What do you want me to say? That I'm fine with it? I'm fine with my son being with a different mech and raised by him, that I care about you so much and you won't even give me another chance? How do you want me to reply to that?"

Dancer hushed Aria as she stared to whimper softly at the loud noises, feeling like it was all her fault and no one else "Please don't treat me like an idiot" She whispered.

"What? I'm not I'm only saying-"

It was now her turn to cut in "No you listen to me now" She snapped at him "You have no right to talk to me like this, I have done nothing wrong and you come in here thinking I'm going to follow you and do whatever you say. Think again. I've told you that what we had before is in the past but will always be something I will remember, but I only want to be your friend now" She calmed down a little and soften her expression "I've told you this already, you may have Micro a few times a week and spend time with him, I'm not taking him away from you, but I will if you think about talking to me like that ever again. Understood?"

He sighed and nodded her helm "I do. I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I guess we both got a little mad" She sighed "But please don't hate me, ok?"

"Alright" He nodded again "L-listen I have stuff to do, so I'll talk to you later" He laid Micro on the berth again and started to walk out the room.

"Bonecrusher?"

But he didn't turn or say anything. Before she could say his name again he was gone, leaving a lonely Moondancer behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter:<em> **_Moondancer moves in with Soundwave but how will it go on there first night? Darklight thinks about her past and has a talk to Starscream about it but what will happen when she tells him something shocking about her past that not even Moondancer knows? Will Starscream now agree to a sparkling after what he hears?_

_Thanks for reading everyone. Please review and idea's are welcome._


	41. Chapter 40

_Another chapter is here. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Darklight sat in Starscream's quarters looking at her hands were she held the small data picture of Starfire and herself. She fiddled with it for a little bit, examining it in her hands thinking if she should open it to look yet again for the fifth time tonight. With a strong sigh she set it aside and pushed it away from her, thinking it was best to not look. She felt so board and tired sitting all alone on her own waiting for Starscream to return. He hadn't been around all day and she wanted to see him, she missed him deeply.<p>

She slowly placed he hand over her stomach, shutting her optics and feeling with her hand. A small smiled appeared as she thought about what a sparkling would feel like, it was something for wanted to feel so much but with Starscream keep pushing her away it was very hard and making her a little upset about it. She will have to say something to him, something he needs to know that has been on her mind for a long time. Though she wasn't sure since it has been her secret for three years, not even Moondancer knew about it.

Maybe she could say something, it might move things forward more to have a sparkling. But knew it was going to bring back memories and the moment that was the hardest in her life. But she managed to get over it and move on, forget it ever happened and when her sister was sparked shhe look after her. But she was now no more in her life and now the only way to make things right was to have one of her own. She knew it was and this was what she wanted more then anything in the world.

She would always remember Starfire no matter what, but if you keep thinking about them it will only hurt more and blame yourself for the death. Darklight tried her best not to let that happen.

Soon Starscream came back holding two cubes of energon in his hands, looking up and seeing Darklight was waiting for him he smiled at her.

"Hey babe" He spoke and sat next to her, handing the energon into her waiting hands "How are you?"

"I'm ok" She smiled up at him "Thank's for asking" She took a small sip at her energon.

"Listen" Starscream took a mouth full of his energon and put it aside "I've been wanting to talk to you"

"Same" She admitted and placed her cube aside as well.

"Do you want to listen to me first?"

"Sure"

He sat more comfortable on the berth with Darklight next to him, moving her next to him as well as they sat close "I've been thinking hard about everything, about us, about this place...about a sparkling"

Darklight gave him a soft nod "Ok"

"I know you want one, I do as well" He sighed as he tried to explain more "I just think we should just work on our relationship first, after what happened we can't just rush into things. I would like to take it slow, but I know you don't. I do love you, but we need to make this work. Do you understand?"

Darklight just stared at him with neutral optics "Not really" She sighed "I mean, I know what you mean but I don't want to take it slow"

"But why are you in such a rush to have a sparkling? Is it because of what happened to Starfire?"

"N-no...well sort of but there's more to it"

"Like what?"

Darklight bought her knees up to her chest and held in a whimper, which Starscream noticed and felt to need to hold her "What's wrong?"

"Y-your upsetting me..." She whispered "You keep pushing me away like you don't want a sparkling"

"I'm sorry Darklight" He came closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulder "I don't mean to, like I said I want one but we need to make sure this is going to work, but I know it will but first we have to be honest with each other and not keep any secrets from each other"

She looked up at him in wonder "No secrets?"

"That's right. Do you have any you want to say?"

"Do you?"

"I have a few, but I will only tell them if you say yours"

She nodded with agreement "You first"

"Ok then" He thought for a moment about what he had kept from Darklight and thought of a couple he thought of "Well before I met Skyfire I had a girlfrind. We dated all through high school"

"Really? So it was a serous relationship?"

"It was. We were good friends as sparkling's and when we matured enough we thought we could give it a shot. At first we were young and didn't know what to do, but over time we weren't very shy and we were pretty close. Close like bond mates"

"S-so what happened?"

"We got older"

Darklight narrowed her optics "I'm not sure if I understand"

"As we got older we started to see we were not meant to be together. The day I was going to talk about it with her I went over to her place to find her in berth with a different mech" He sighed "I was hurt and asked why she did this and she carried on like I was nothing. She said I was a good friend but that's it. She acted like a bitch and I didn't recognise her anymore"

"I'm sorry, she must have hurt you so much"

"Yeah she did. After that everytime we saw each other it was like we were strangers. I just forget about her then and when I went to study I met Skyfire"

"Has you seen or heard from er since"

"No. But I don't care to be honest" He smiled softly at her "I have you and that's all that matters"

She smiled back, giving a small kiss on his cheek "Thank you for telling me that"

"There is something else though. When Skyfire and I got our own place together and after we bonded, we spoke about adopting a sparkling"

She wasn't expecting this "Really? Why didn't you?"

"We chose one we wanted. A young femme was pregnant and she wanted to give the sparkling up for adoption. We spoke with her and we all agreed with it, but something still wasn't right about this femme. She was so young, homeless and acting so scared of her own shadow"

"Did she ever speak with you about it?"

"No. But on the day we were going to ask her we couldn't find her anywhere. We then got a call from the medic bay in the city saying a femme had come in very sick and requested for us. When we arrived though...it was too late"

Darklight slowly sat up more, moving forward closer to Starscream with wonder "What happened?"

"She went offline. She was very sick and medic's said there wasn't anything anyone could do, it was left so long it had infected her so much, including the sparkling" He held his hands together feeling himself scared to say it but just let it out "The sparkling was offline before she was, there was no hope for either of them"

"I'm so sorry" Darklight didn't know what else to say.

"Skyfire and I spent every last credit we had on her, giving her support and helping her to survive. We didn't have enough to save for another shot at adoption so we had to save up again, but that's when Skyfire went missing and I thought I'd lost everything in my life then. So it was very hard at the time"

"I bet it was" She placed her hand over his "But that's in the past. Like you said before we are together now and that's they way it should be"

He agreed with a nod and kissed her helm before looking at her again "Now your turn, do you have any?"

Darklight sighed and nodded her helm "I only have one, but it's pretty...hard to say"

"Just take your time, but I won't force you if you don't want to"

"No it's fine, I'll talk about it. It's just...no one knows about this. Not even Moondancer, so you can't tell anyone"

"I understand" He sat back on the berth in front of her "Start when your ready"

"Ok" She look a deep breath, feeling herself twist and feeling scared about talking about it for the first time "It happened about three years ago, before my sister was sparked and my mother was still online"

"You were young as well"

"I was...and stupid. I was the type of femme that would flirt with many mech's and sometimes femmes as well. I was a really wild and crazy femme, full of energy, always horny and did whatever I wanted. When I was with Moondancer and some of the other femmes we all went to a dance club for a night. We got really drunk and wasted, blind and just struggled to move down the streets. A group of mech's found us and asked if we wanted to go back to there place and with us being all dumb we accepted it. We were all taken to a old place where each of us were with a mech, interfacing and doing anything for them. When morning came we had not a clue where we were but were still with all the bots. We all sneaked out and went home, think it was all crazy and shouldn't happen again"

"That's it? Everyone does crazy thing's even I did, nothing bad about that"

"I know. But that's not it, it's what happened after that"

"Well, what happened?"

Darklight looked away and felt her hands shake, her optics flicker and the memory coming back again.

"Babe" Starscream spoke to her coming closer and holding her hand "What happened?"

"I-I..." She looked into his optics softly "I got pregnant"

"Pregnant?" Starscream was stun as he heard her words "What happened?"

"A few weeks after I found out I told my parents, thinking they would be happy and thrilled but I was wrong. My father was mad, calling me a whore and slut. My mother didn't think it was anything, but it wasn't her fault. She had taken too many...drugs and drank a bit of high grade. B-but anyway I tried looking for each mech but I couldn't and I felt myself being all alone and scared. No one wanted me around and I was too scared to tell anyone else. So I made a choice that I regret from this day"

"What did you do?"

"I went to the medic's, asking what was the best choice and right away they told me to get an abortion"

"D-did...you do it?"

She didn't say anything, only giving him a nod and letting out a whimper "I killed a sparkling, I killed my sparkling"

"Hey shhh shh" Starscream hushed her softly "It's not your fault, it was a hard choice"

"I-I just wish my sparkling was still alive" She sobbed into his shoulder "I-I blamed myself for so long, I wish I could turn back time and make myself not do it"

"It's in the past, there is nothing you can do"

"B-but then...my sister was sparked and I just treated her like my own. B-but still..." She sniffed hard, feeling her optics leak and body shake "T-that's why I want one now. I want to have a sparkling, I want to make thing's right again I don't want to make mistakes"

At that Darklight started to bust into tears, stronge sobs and whimpers escaping from her as she felt like her world was dark and no one was there for her. But a small hope and bright light started to appear, onlining her optics she sure Starscream had her in his arms again, rocking slowly back and forth for comfort and care.

"I know it must have been very hard, you were very brave to deal with that on your own" He lifted her chin up "I'm so sorry, if I had known-"

"I-it's ok" She wanted to tell him "You didn't know, I've kept this to myself for too long and blamed only me"

"You shouldn't have to deal with thing's like that on your own, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I-I was scared...I don't know. I know I should have but I didn't"

"Calm down" He didn't want her to be like this, it wasn't good. Something like this was big and she managed to do it all on her own.

Now he fully understood why she didn't want one before, she had her sister and that's all she wanted. But now she was gone and needed to have one to make herself feel better and to make thing's right.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore" She whimpered into her shoulder "I want t make everything right"

"You will" He slowly lifted her chin up to face him and softly placed a kiss on her trembling lips "We can if you want to now"

She stared at him in wonder for a short moment "Y-you mean..."

He gave her a soft nod "Let's have a sparkling. I'll be there and I won't harm or leave you. I won't let anything bad happen to our sparkling either" He kissed her lips again before laying down on the berth and letting her climb up onto of him where she climbed up and kissed him happily. He broke the kiss to see tears of joy rolling down her face "I though I was helping you, I thought it was for the best. But I was wrong" He softly rubbed her cheek "You sure about this?"

"I-I won't force you...but it will be nice" She softly smiled.

"I won't tell anyone about what happened with you, but I think you will have to tell Moondancer soon. It's not good to keep secret's from your closest friend"

She nodded with agreement "I know and I will. But first we need to do something I think" She gave a small grin.

Starscream grinned back and quickly rolled on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning her hands above her helm "I agree"

Meanwhile...

Moondancer walked to Soundwave's quarters where she was going to tell him she was moving in with him, which he was going to be thrilled about. But she was going to talk to him also what Megatron was doing, knowing it still frighten her but she had to tell him. He didn't know what Megatron was going to do to Starfire so maybe he didn't know about the threat as well. But after having a long and hard think about it she agreed to have a talk with Soundwave.

She came to his door and gave a soft knock, waiting for an answer before the door hissed open to view Soundwave.

He seemed surprised to see her "Dancer. Something wrong?"

"No everything is fine" She smiled "Better. Aria was allowed out today and I held her for the first time. You can come if you like to see her"

"I would like that" He nodded "Thank you for telling me. May we leave now?"

"C-can I talk to you first, private in your quarters?"

"Accepted" He moved aside for her to enter the room "Would you like some energon?"

"No thanks" She was flattered by his generous.

She took a seat on a near by couch and watched as Soundwave sat next to her, very close and staring at her. She could see there was softness in his visor, but so much she wanted to see his full face without the mask. But right now she needed to talk.

"I've been thinking about where I'm going to stay. I'm not going to be with the seekers because of what Darklight is going through at the moment and Bonecrusher doesn't have the room for all of us. So my only other thought was my own private room or with you" She waited to hear what he had to say.

"I see. If you choose to have your own room I understand, though can if be close to my own. You might need help with the sparkling's and I would like to be with Aria as much as I can"

Dancer was shocked at his words. He didn't mind? He was talking about her having her own room which she was not expecting at all.

"Y-you don't care if I have my own room?"

"I do care about you Dancer, but I want the best for you" He gently stroked her cheek plating with the back of his hand making her blush and softly lean into the touch.

"Thank you for your understanding" She smiled before it faded "B-but I don't think it will happen"

"Why not? Do you want to stay here?"

"I-it more complicated then that. I spoke with Megatron if I could have my own but he said no"

She could see his confusion "Why?"

"He said I should be with you"

Soundwave stared and looked away "He said that?"

"He did...b-but when I said I wanted my own and that was my choice..." She looked away as she felt her body shake before feeling a hand over her own.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't..." She felt his hand move up her body, softly rubbing her armour before stopping at her neck. He softly stroked her neck cables making her let out a soft sigh at the feel.

"He touched you. I can sense it, he grabbed your neck" He looked back at her "Why?"

Dancer seemed to lean more closer to Soundwave, feeling his warmth and comfort on hers felt like warm and relaxing oil covering her body "H-he said I have to be with you" She only whispered "He threaten me...and my sparkling's"

His arm was now wrapped around her, holding her close and hushing her softly. He didn't answer though but listen.

"I-I was scared...he s-said he can make our d-deaths look like an...accident" She felt a tear roll own her face, watching it roll onto Soundwave's chest "I h-have no choice...I have to be here"

"Easy Moondancer. Don't fear. I will speak with Megatron"

She sniffed her tears away and looked up at him "Y-you will?"

"I am loyal to him so I can't say much, but I will let him know I'm letting you make your own choice and not by force"

Dancer felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She didn't have to stay? He was going to speak with Megatron.

"I will let you make your own choice. I would love to have you here and stay with me, we would be a family" He cupped her face in his hand softly "But I understand and will support your own choice"

She slowly moved forward towards Soundwave and placed a warm and tender kiss on his face mask "Thank you Soundwave"

"But first. I would like to see Aria"

"Sure" She smiled and walked out the room with him, leaning close and letting him wrap an arm around her shoulder as they made there way to the medic bay.

Once they arrived Dancer quietly moved towards the crib where her sparkling's recharged peacefully, looking down as she sure Micro holding and hugging Aria close to him like he was a protective shield around her small body. It wasn't hard to move him softly and lift up Aria into her arms, holding her right and turning around to face Soundwave.

"Hook said she's healthy and there are no problems with her. She is a fighter" She watched as he came closer to her.

Soundwave looked down at his sparkling daughter, watching her curl her small legs and suckle her thumb in her mouth which was very cute.

"May I hold her?"

"Go for it"

He gently held Aria in his large hands, placing her head on his chest and supporting her weight with his other hand. He softly rubbed her back in small circles and listens to her soft gurgles and chirps. Aria online her optics to see what this new touch was coming from, looking forward she sure she was being held in a different way, she was use to looking up and seeing her mother smiling down a her.

"Hello dear Aria"

She heard a deep and different voice, but she knew she heard this from somewhere before, looking to her left she saw a different face staring at her. She noticed her mother was behind her and let out a soft chirp to be held by her.

"Don't fear sweetie" Dancer smiled "He's your daddy"

Though she didn't understand her, she looked back at him in wonder at him.

"My little Aria. Your brother is your protective shield, he will watch and protect you as you grow. Your mother and I will love and care for you, watch over you as you grow and help you with anything. You are our angel as the humans say, a gift from Primus and a chance to live life. I love you my little Aria" He nuzzled her side a little gently making her purr softly at the touch.

Aria relaxed more and let out a soft yawn, placing her helm onto her father's shoulder and going back into recharge, listing to his humming and feeling to rocking movement he was making. Soundwave looked at Dancer and saw her smiling at him, but noticed a small red light next to her optics which made her smirk.

"Are you recording this?"

"I sure am"

She soon turned it off and came over to Soundwave, stroking Aria's helm as she went back into recharge.

"She's beautiful" Soundwave spoke and looked at Dancer "Just like her mother"

She looked up at him and blushed softly "Thank you" She smiled before it faded.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I've changed my mind" She looked up at him "Don't talk with Megatron, I'll stay with you"

"What? Dancer I won't let him hurt you"

"He won't. As long as I'm with you nothing bad will happen. If you talk with him I know something bad will" She tucked her arm around his waist and leaned closer "Please Soundwave. You know and that's all that matters, I'm ok really"

Soundwave sighed and held her close to him "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" She nodded "I-I'll get Micro. We will go back to your quarters and we can settle in. Just don't tell Megatron what I told you, he won't like it"

"Ok Dancer it's alright" He hushed her "Alright then. We will go back, but if he ever does say something to you, you will let me know alright"

"I will" She nodded.

Turning back she went for Micro, picking him up and holding to recharging sparkling close to her. As she did she looked up and in front of her to see the wrapped up bundle of Starfire's body still in the one spot. Sighing she turned and followed Soundwave out the room. She will have to speak with Darklight and hear what she wants to do with her body, it won't be easy but it has to be done soon.

As she was thinking she noticed Soundwave held her in his arm as they both walking, holding her and softly nuzzling her helm.

"You won't regret this"

* * *

><p><em>So what do you all think? Please review and let me know.<em>

_**Next chapter:** Moondancer settles in with Soundwave but how does it go? Darklight gets asked what she wants to do with Starfires body, what will her answer be? Idea's are welcome for that part if you have any.  
><em>


	42. Chapter 41

_Sorry for the wait everyone! Well some news to tell. I've moved back in with my mum. Reason is because I moved out at the age of 18, had no job, struggling on money and I wasn't copping. So I'm back home again now and I'm looking forward to it. I might have a better chance here. So anyway here is the next chapter and please read and review._

* * *

><p>"She needs to make a choice soon" Thundercracker spoke as he stood in the medic bay along with Hook and his trine.<p>

"I know, but how do we ask her?" Hook asked as he put away a few of his tools "She's going around like she never excited, it's not normal"

"I understand Hook" Starscream sighed "She has spoken of her, but hasn't said anything about her yet. She just wants to move on and I'm trying to support her on that"

Hook narrowed his optics "Please don't tell me your both trying for a sparkling?"

Starscream looked at everyone before looking at the ground with a sigh "It's what she wants"

"Starscream" Hook groaned "Having a sparkling is not he best thing right now"

"I know, but she really wants one. It's something that will make her happy and I'm going to be there for her no matter what. Having a sparkling is the only way to make Darklight herself again"

Hook was about to protest, but shut his mouth knowing it was no use to argue about it.

"So" Skywarp leaned back in his chair "Is she pregnant?"

"I-It's to soon to tell, give it a few weeks and then we will see what happens"

"J-just..." Hook tried to find words "Be careful. Anything could happen and the decepticon base is not a good place to raise sparkling's. I trust Megatron to lead us but what he does to femmes and sparkling's just makes me sick. I know I can't be the only one here, right?"

"Your not alone Hook" TC said "Same with Skywarp and Starscream. Including other's around the base. There is just a hand full that are hanging around Megatron like puppies"

"Yeah" Skywarp let out a soft chuckle "The Combaticon's are going nuts around him. I think they all have non-sexual crush on him"

"No time for jokes Skywarp" TC said "We just have to watch over the femmes and make sure nothing bad happens to them. Moondancer is staying with Soundwave which to be honest I think is for the best since he will protect her, he has to experience and Megatron wouldn't dare to harm her"

Hook nodded "I agree. Bonecrusher is my friend, but he has to understand the choice she made. He's been acting very odd since she moved in with him"

"I don't blame him" Starscream told everyone as he walked in the middle of the room "But that's life I guess. We all sometimes all out of love"

"Where is Darklight right now?"

"She told me she was hanging around our quarters for today to give Moondancer some space with Soundwave. Though I'm not sure what she is going to do there all day"

"Now might be a good time to ask about Starfire" Hook suggested.

"Yeah" He sighed and made his way out the room knowing it had to be now "I'll speak with her"

_Starscream's_ Quarters

Darklight sat in the darkest corner or the room, her knee's to her chest and her helm leaning on the wall and small tears rolling down her face. She watched in front of her as she played a recorded footage she took of Starfire walking for the first time.

_"Hey big girl"_

_"Look at you"_

_"Come on you can do it"_

She let out a half sigh and sob, wiping away some of the tears as she watched. She then turned to another footage that was taken long ago before she had come to the decepticon base and her mother was still online.

_"Mum? You alright?"_

_"Y-yeah baby just a little tired"_

_"You should take it easy"_

_"I know but your father and I are going out tonight"_

_"J-just be careful. Your pregnant remember"_

_"I haven't forgotten baby. Don't worry everything will be fine"_

Darklight lightly shoot her helm as she watched what she had recorded by accident, but it was the only footage she had of her mother in her life.

"No" She whispered to herself "Everything is not fine mum. It's all screwed up" She then turned it off and went to find another footage she had taken of Starfire while they were at the autobot base. Once she found it she stared to play and watch it.

_"Mumma"_

_"No. Darklight. Can you say Darklight?"_

_"D-d...D-dar...Mummy"_

_"We will keep trying later sweetie"_

_"P-play. Mummy play"_

_"Alright then honey"_

She would do anything to hear that again, for so long she had been trying to teach her sister to try and not say that but now she wanted to hear it more then ever. She sighed and didn't hear to door to the room being opened.

"Darklight?"

She spun around and saw Starscream coming over to her and kneeling down "What are you doing in the corner?"

"I-I was...just watching some footage" She quietly said.

Starscream sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "I can't leave you alone if your just going to do this all day"

"I know. But I just had to hear her voice one more time"

"Starfire will forever be in your spark, not just your own but others here like myself"

"I-I know" She smiled softly "I just miss her"

"Before you didn't speak of her much"

"I know" She sighed "I try not to think about her, it just hurts me more"

"I understand baby" Starscream softly kissed her helm "That's why I'm here, I need an answer from you"

She looked at him confused "W-what do you mean?"

"Starfire. Her body is still in the medic bay and she can't stay there. Hook wants to know what you want to do with her"

Darklight though just stared, blankly at him for a while. Like she was thinking but also blocking everything out from around her.

"Babe?"

"I-I don' know..." She looked away from him.

Starsrceam sighed and tried to get an answer from her "She's your sister. She would want you to make a choice"

"That's the problem I don't know what to do"

"Darklight just think of something that will make you happy, make her happy"

She sighed with irritation, feeling she was being pushed so much into something she wasn't sure or didn't know. Only one thought came to her head but it wasn't the best, but yet again what else could she do? Megatron would never allow her to leave the base to take her body back to Cybertron and she didn't want her to remain here as well. So she thought maybe she should tell him.

"Give her to the autobots"

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"You asked what you want me to do with her body and I gave you an answer" She said firmly "Give her to them and they will know what to do"

"Don't you want to say your final goodbyes? Don't you want to know where she's going to be placed?"

"I can't leave!" She shouted stnding up on her feet and letting out a half scream "I can't leave! Megatron won't allow it. What else do you want me to do?"

"Hey it's alright" Starscream spoke walking over to her "I know your upset but I think we should think of something else better"

"Like what?"

"I-I don't know but if we think about it maybe-"

Darklight cut in "No! You wanted an answer from me and you got one. Take her to the autobot's. It's for the best!" With that she stormed out the room and ran down the hall, away from her troubles as Starscream sighed. She wasn't taking it well, and she needed help. He went back to the medic bay to tell Hook what her answer was and knew he wasn't going to like it much, but what else could they do?

_Meanwhile..._

Moondancer had come to Soundwave's quarters since she agreed to stay with him. Not just for him or herself, but the sparkling's. Soundwave still didn't understand why his leader would threaten Moondancer like that, he wanted to speak with him but knew well his leader wouldn't like it and he was a loyal Decepticon. He would just have to wing it and see what happens in the future.

Dancer sat in the sparkling's room, sitting in the large rocking chair while holding both Micro and Aria in her arms, humming softly at them as she rocked them to recharge. It was a calming feeling and very relaxing, something she really needed and helped so much with her little ones as well. Aria was curled into Micro's chest with her small hands placed over her mothers while Micro suckled his thumb in his mouth and held his baby sister close to him.

Soundwave entered the room and walked over to her, smiling behind his mask at the sight before him of the femme he loved, his daughter and Micro which he still cared about very much.

"There beautiful" Soundwave knelt next to them, rubbing Aira's helm softly with his hand.

"They are" Dancer whispered.

Soundwave looked at Dancer and softly strocked her helm, making her turn and face him "Your beautiful"

She smiled and hid a blush at his words "Thank you"

Soundwave gently picked up both the sparkling's in his arms from Dancer's, making his way over to the crib that was made for the two and laid them down in them. Soundwave made sure they were comfortable, tucking the blankets around them and a few toys were close enough to shield them from any nightmares. Both let out soft purrs as they were put in the crib, curling closer together and going back into deep recharge.

"They have a strong bond. Reason: Micro is protective. Aria will be save growing up"

"They love each other" Moondancer found herself leaning closer to Soundwave, wrapping her arm around his as she laid her helm on his shoulder, softly nuzzling into him as she felt comfortable and save like this.

"Are you happy?"

She looked up at him "What do you mean?"

"Are you happy here? Being with me?"

Dancer smiled softly and gently placed a kiss on his cheek "I feel comfortable. That's a good start"

"Indeed" He nodded.

"Hey boss!"

Dancer gave a soft sigh at Rumble's loud shout.

"Hey Moony!" Frenzy smirked at her.

"I prefer Dancer"

"Uhh...sure" He said "No worries"

"Keep you vocals down" Soundwave spoke to the twins.

"Why?"

At that a soft and sleepy cry was heard from the crib, both Micro and Aria were woken up.

"That's why" Dancer rolled her optics at them and went to her sparkling's "It's ok baby" She spoke softly picking Aria first to calm her down "No need to cry" Placing soft kisses on her helm.

Looking at Soundwave she was surprised to see him picking up Micro, doing the same as she was doing with him and hushing softly. She gave a smile of approval at him, knowing it wouldn't be just Aria he would care about.

"Sorry didn't know you moved in" Frenzy said scratching his helm.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us boss?"

"Reason: It was a last minute choice"

"So, she's staying now?" Rumble sounded annoyed.

Dancer gave the two a glare which made them back off a little.

"Ok ok" He raised his hands up "Don't get you panel in a knot"

"Rumble" Soundwave firmly said his name.

"Sorry boss"

Dancer sighed and turned her back to them, wanting them to leave and out of sight. But then again she will have to get use to them if she was going to stay or it would just be a horrible problem. Soundwave noticed this and while looking at her he gently rubbed Micro's helm, soothing his cried and wiping his tears away before looking at Rumble and Frenzy.

"Give us some privacy"

Rumble sighed with announce "Fine. Come on Frenzy we have other better thing's to do"

The two left leave them behind and Dancer still have her back turned, placing Aria in the crib.

"I'm sorry about them" Soundwave said putting Micro in with his sister.

"It's not your fault" She sighed "I guess I will have to get use to them"

"True. But they need to learn not to speak to you like that"

"They have a childish mind" Dancer turned to face him "I'll get use to them, the same with Ravage and Laserbeak. At first it won't be easy but over time I'll accept them. There your family as well and I won't make you choose, were all here and will stay with you no matter what"

Soundwave stood still for a moment and came forward to her, sliding his mask aside and cupping her cheeks in his hands "Thank you Dancer" He then leaned forward and kissed her, giving a pleasurable moan as she leaned into the kiss.

Dancer felt the warming touch from his lips on her own and it gave her a strong thrill in her body, feeling him so close and with her again was something her body wanted so bad. She still wasn't sure how this was going to go, living here with him and working on what he wanted or just totally push him again for the rest of her life. Dancer online her optics to see his visor flickering wildly in front of her, like he was having a glitch from the kiss.

Finally, he broke the kiss after a while. Staring down at her panting softly at what just happened between them and looked like he wanted more of it, or something more to happen. But wanted this to work as well so he wasn't going to push her into anything, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

After a small moment of silence between them they both cleared there vocals and placed Aria and Micro back in there crib, watching as they both curled close together again and going back into recharge.

"I have a spare berth for you in the living area if you want to recharge there, I'm sorry it's not your own room"

"Thanks Soundwave. I think I will for tonight and see how it is"

"I understand"

"Listen" Dancer walked out the room with him following her "I might check on Darklight and see how she is, do you mind watching the twins while I'm gone"

"I'm happy to"

She gave him and smile and made her way out the room, looking back one last time at him before leaving.

Meanwhile Darklight was in the rec room, once again filling her mouth with strong high grade to get away from her troubles. She knew drinking wasn't the best but it was the only think that made her to forget and not care. She was now on her forth cube and it was all really hitting her, making her slum in the table she sat at.

As she thought she was alone the Combaticon's came entering the room, laughing and chatting away making Darklight let out a annoyed groan.

"Well well what do we have here?" Onslaught came over, grinning and sitting in front of her "Need some company Darklight?"

"I came here to be alone" She firmly told them "So bugger off"

"Since when do we listen?" Brawl asked making the other's laugh.

Vortex sat on the other side of her while Blast Off took the other side, Brawl and Swindle sat next to there commander still staring at Darklight as she continued to drink her high grade. The guys helped them self's to what was left on the table and joined in.

"Hey babe" Blast Off took a mouth full of High grade "Why don't you show us that game you and Moondancer did a while ago, that was a crazy night"

"I don't think so"

"Aww come on. What happened to you beautiful?" Brawl wrappedan arm around her shoulder "You were so much fun before and now your not"

"Everyone changes" She said shrugging his hold away "I'm leaving now"

She stood up but was quickly shoved back down onto her seat by Vortex.

"Your not going anywhere"

"He's right" Onslaught leaned forward "Have a drink with us, to make up for the past"

Darklight gave a half snort and stared at him blankly "Do you think a drink is going to make up for killing my sister?"

"We didn't kill her" He said.

"You were part of it"

"Hey listen babe" Onslaught grabbed a cube and poured in some fresh high grade, mixing in something that was hidden in his hands without letting Darklight know "we were just followingorders. Your sister was a cutie, but that's life. Bad thing's happen and sometimes something has to be done even if a life must end. I'm telling you so you understand" He handed to cube in front of her and saw the glare she continued to give him "Your decepticon property now and you must accept that just like your good friend Moondancer"

"What is this? An education lesson?"

"Come on" He pushed the cube closer to her "Drink up. After this drink you may leave if you want, or you can stay but the choice is yours"

Darklight gave a dirty look to everyone in the room around her before picking up the cube "Go suck Megatron's interface for all I care" She then drank it all in one slurp, throwing the cube back at Onslaught before standing up from her seat and walking to the exit of the room. Darklight reared the door but started to feel light headed and slowly stopped right in front of it. She thought it was the high grade but this was something different, she felt hot, weak, head spinning wildly and her port getting warm.

Without noticing the Combation's stood from there stop and went over to her, surrounding her and giving pervet looks.

"That was fast" Vortex laughed.

"She took the bait" Brawl grinned rubbing her left shoulder.

"W-what?" Darklight was confused and almost fell off her feet but was caught by Blast Off "What the frag is happening?"

"You were about to stay with us" Blast Off picked her up more giving and lick to the side of her face and to his surprise she leaned closer.

"What are we going to do?" Darklight asked as she leaned closer to Blast Off and kissing his neck cables making him groan.

"Primus" Brawl lauhghed in disbelieve "Where did you get this stuff from Onslaught, she's going crazy and hot"

"Something Megatron was kind enough to offer me. Since I already got a peace of Darklight's aft not long ago I thought it would be fun to share her"

"That's why your the leader, just damn great you are" Swindle grinned.

Darklight continued to nuzzle and move against Blast Off, her helm spinning and loosing focus on everything happening around her. She felt herself growing hot and needed some to touch her more.

"Come here babe" Blast Off carried her to the table again with the other's following and took a seat "Looks like I get first go with you"

Darklight found herself on her knees in front of Blast Off. She was having a hard time trying to focus, even keeping her optic's online.

"I need to leave" Darklight went to stand but was pushed back down on her knee's.

"Why? I have something for you" Blast Off smirked moving his hands down to his cord piece.

She could hear voices around her, laughing and smirking down at her. Hands touched her body but didn't take this as anything, it was like it wasn't really happening to her. She turned her helm to face Blast Off only to see his interface facing her, harden and asking to be touched.

"Use that mouth of your's"

It wasn't a request it was an order, and she did as she was told.

She got started, moving forward and licking her lips so they were moist, leaning closer to could feel the heat from him and everyone around her chuckling at what she what she was about to do.

Just when they thought this was going to happen the door suddenly opened, reviling Moondancer who looked around before laying her optics on the group.

"W-what the-" She looked at each one before seeing her friend in the worst way and her optic's shot open wide "What the frag do you think your doing to her?"

"Hey come on she asked for it" Onslaught said.

"I handily believe that" She glared at them "Darklight are you alright?"

She looked up not knowing who it was, it was just blur and fuzz "W-where am I?"

"Primus" She whispered pushing past Vortex "I'm taking you to see Hook" Before she could help her up though she was pulled back by Brawl.

"She's not going anywhere" He told her holding her arms together "She's going to give us what we want"

"Let me go!" She struggled in his hold.

"You can just watch sweetie" Blast Off said bringing Darklight back closer to him "Continue dear"

"Leave her alone!"

As her shouts were heard around the base Thundercracker, Skywarp and Starscream came charging into the room to find something they wished they didn't.

"Get away from her" Starscream shoved past them and quickly pulled Darklight in his arms and away from the group.

"Hey! Were busy here" Blast Off put his cord piece back on so it wasn't showing off anymore.

"What the frag is wrong with you lot?" TC asked glaring at each.

"Darklight, you ok?" Starscream asked.

His only answer was a mumble before passing out in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"We didn't do anything" Onslaught crossed his arms "She was here we came andshe said she wanted it" He gave a grin at him "Badly"

Starscream knew better then to listen to him, after what he did before and what he was like right now he didn't trust nor like him at all.

He ignored them and lifted Darklight in his arms "I'm taking her to Hook, see what they did to her"

"Hey Starscream"

He stopped at the door and turned around to face Onslaught again.

"Do you really think she likes you? I know her type. They go to one mech to the next for even a femme if they wanted and that's what she has done for most of her life" He laughed at it "Don't keep putting her mistakes on your helm, it will just destroy you at the end before she dumps your aft"

Starscream once again ignored him and turned around to leave but was faced with Soundwave.

"Demand: What's going on?"

"Nothing Soundwave. Everything is all good" Onslaught answer him.

Soundwave turned his helm and saw Vortex holding Moondancer in his arms, seeing her struggle and wanting to get away.

"Explain yourself?" He demanded at him.

Vortex noticed he was still holding her and let her go with no problem "Everything is all good here. Nothing to worry about" He said with his hands raised up in defence.

Dancer quickly went over to Soundwave who looked down at her with worry "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm ok" She said softly.

"Go with Starsrceam and Darklight, I'll find you later"

"Ok"

She left with Starscream and now only the Combaticon's, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave remained in the room.

"Your all a bunch of buzz kills" Blast Off sighed.

"I think you should leave" TC warned them.

"Whatever" Vortex groaned

They went to leave, shoving past TC and giving him a shove and walking out the room. Vortex was the last one but before he had a chance to walk out he was grabbed by the throat and thrown into the wall. He was faced with Soundwave, his visor glaring at him with anger as his grip around his throat got tighter.

"What the frag!?" Onslaught went to stop him but was stopped by TC himself, letting Soundwave what he had to do.

"I'm only going to warn you once" Soundwave started "If you ever touch Moondancer, or even Darklight at that. I will hunt you down and make sure you suffer"

"Soundwave what has gotten into you?" Brawl demanded.

"This goes for all of you" He let go of Vortex letting him stand and wonder back to him group "Stay away from them"

They only looked at each other confused before leaving, taking the treat as there only warning and were gone out of sight.

Thundercracker turn to face him and gave a small smile "Thanks Soundwave"

He didn't reply to him and just left, feeling his anger still in his body and knew he needed to cool off.

"That was unexpected" Skywarp scratched his helm.

"Yeah" TC sighed "But glad he did that. It shows he cares about the femmes"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed and please review. <em>

_**Next Chapter:** __It's Moondancer's first night in Soundwave's quarters but how does it go? Also Bonecrusher wants to see his son, will she allow it?_


	43. Chapter 42

_Here's the next chapter. I have a bad cough so I will do my best to keep up with this. Thank you all for the reviews and kind feedback._

* * *

><p>The first thing Darklight felt was sharp pain swimming in her helm and optics stinging like someone had stabbed them. She let out a groan as she turned her helm, feeling there was a hand on her own and went to see who it was. A smile appeared as she saw it was Starscream, resting his helm on the berth in recharge with his hand over her own. It was like he waited by her side waiting for her to wake up, not wanting to leave until she did. Looking around she now saw she was in the medic bay, but why? The last thing she remembered was in the rec room having some high grade on her own, she thought maybe she had a little too much. But then it hit her and remembered the combaticon's had come in, she remembered walking out the room or at least trying to and then they were all around her. Did they take advantage of her? She let out a annoyed sigh as she thought about this but maybe she could ask Starscream what happened.<p>

"Hey babe" She said softly stroking his hem with her other hand.

It didn't take much for him to wake up to see her smiling at him "Hey Darklight, are you ok?" He rubbed his optics.

"I'm fine" She noticed in his voice he was worried "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I wish I did" She sighed "Did something happen?"

"Almost" He said sitting up more "The Combaticon's almost had you, but your friend got there just on time and her yells could be heard all around the base. I came as fast as I could and bought you here"

"B-but I don't understand. Did I drink too much?"

"Well that yes" He admitted "But they also slipped you a pill in your drink making you powerless. It wasn't your fault"

"I'm so sorry" She whispered coming closer to him "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry I ran off"

"Don't be sorry. You were just upset"

"But it's true" She started "I really don't know what to do with my sister. I want the best for her with no dramas or problems. The autobot's will know what to do with her the best. If I could I would take her back to cybertron and release her body to Primus, but Megatron would never allow it. You understand don't you?"

"I do" He placed a kiss on her hand "Later tonight someone will bring her to them, but before it happens you can say your goodbyes. Ok?"

"Ok"

Moondancer came into the room looking worried as she went over to her friend "Darl are you alright?"

"I'm ok. Thanks to you" She smiled.

"I wasn't going to let those pervs take advantage of you. I'm your friend and friends help out each other no matter what"

"Best pals" She hugged her tightly as a thank you "I owe you"

Moondancer let out a giggle "I'll remember that"

_Later that Night..._

Moondancer was tosing and turning in her small and uncomfortable berth in the living room of Soundwave's quarters. It was so bad and the berth was very old, also had some dents in it. It wasn't the best but Soundwave did say it was all he could find that was free in the storage room, but she accepted it anyway as a thank you. He must have went through some trouble to get it.

Dancer let out a frustrated sigh and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling as she was fully awake and no where close to recharge. She felt alone and wanted nothing more then to have warm arms wrapped around her body, protecting her and giving her comfort. But that only one that could do that was Soundwave, or Bonecrusher.

No. She couldn't think about him, he was the past. Bonecrusher is very kind and she did love him very much but we sometimes fall out of love. He had to understand that. Soundwave was all she could think about, after everything that happened he was changing slowly but it was everything she wanted. She wanted to feel his body, see his beautiful face, just nuzzle and kiss his body all over. As she thought about this she felt herself heating up from just thinking about him. Was she crazy? Was she jumping to far?

Was it too soon?

Right now she didn't know, but knew she needed to be with him.

As she hopped out of her berth and quickly went into the sparkling's room to check on them. She smiled to see the twins recharging and holding each other close. Micro help his sister in his arms, holding her tightly and protecting her from any danger around her. Aria was more then happy to accept this and burred her helm into his neck, letting out soft purrs and chirps in her sleep as there mother watched them. She gave the two a quick kiss on each of there helms before leaving.

As she entered the room she saw Ravage and Lazerbeak in there own beds, covered in soft fabric as she beast animals recharged. Rumble and Frenzy also had there own to her surprise, Soundwave normally had all of them with him, in his chest. But she thought wrong. It was like a family. Looking over at where Soundwave was she let a smile come to her face, seeing him so peaceful was just amazng to watch with her own optics, something she loved to see.

Without trying to wake him she crawled into the berth and lay next to his side, stopping as she herd him groan but quickly went back to sleep and then coming closing again. She touched his chest and hummed softly at his breathing, watching his chest rise up and down smoothly before laying down. She softly tucked her arm around his own and lay her helm next to his, feeling much better and thought some recharge will be nice. She really needed it.

But before she could Soundwave had woken up from the strange and new feel around him, but Dancer didn't mind. His helm turned to face her and he had a surprised look on his face.

"Moondancer? You ok?"

"Yeah" She smiled "I just couldn't recharge. I didn't want to wake you. Is it alright is I stay with you?"

"Of coarse"

Soundwave pulled her closer to him as she nuzzled her helm into his side, getting more comfortable with each other before they were good and it wasn't long for Dancer to go into recharge.

But she was still half awake as she felt Soundwave rubbing her helm and shoulders gently, giving a sigh as he stroked her face.

"You awake?"

Though she could hear him she didn't want to wake up, she was to tiered.

"I'm sorry"

Sorry? What was he sorry for?

"I've been a fool. I've treated you very bad in the past and yet your chose to stay with me, you have no idea how that makes me feel"

Dancer continued to listen as he spoke to her, thinking she was in recharge.

"You are my angel Moondancer. I would immediately give up my spark for your safety. What I did in the past was wrong. But you are my life, I realise that now. Recharge well my sweet spark, may Primus watch over you and our sparkling's"

With that said Soundwave went back into recharge with no trouble, leaving a femme to think over everything about her future.

Meanwhile at the autobot base Ironhide and Jazz were on duty ad as they were they spotted someone coming over the hills. There scans detected it was decepticon and right away contacted Optimus Prime.

_"Optimus we have an incoming Decepticon headed here"_ Ironhide spoke over the com.

_"Be prepared. I'm on my way"_

As Ironhide got his weapon out he was stopped by Jazz "Wait. I think I know who it is."

"Who cares, there still a con" Ironhide reminded him.

"I don't think he is here to cause trouble"

Jazz was right.

Thundercracker looked up ahead as he carried a small bundle in his arms, holding it close and careful not to drop it. He sighed at the thought of doing this as he thought it was't the best, but knew it was what Darklight wanted. He understood why she chose this though since Megatron would never allow her to do as she pleased with her offline baby sister that he killed.

He came to a landing in front of the Autobot base and looked up to see Ironhide and Jazz but also Optimus Prime walking out of the base. As he came closer he saw Ironhide pointing his weapon at him and right away stopped not wanting to cause trouble. But sighed when Optimus help up his hand.

"Easy old friend"

TC then came closer again and stopped when he was only a few feet away.

"What bring's you here Thundercracker? What do you have?" He asked about the bundle.

"I don't want to cause trouble. I've come to ask a faver"

"We don't do faver's for Decepticon's" Ironhide said.

"I'm not asking it. Darklight is"

At this he seemed to calm down and right away put his gun away

"How is she?"

Everyone turned around and saw Skyfire had come out as well, seeing and hearing everything was all he wanted to know.

"She's ok" He answered.

Optimus came over to him and looked at the covered bundle, wondering what it wa but had a feeling from the shape of it but hoped he was wrong.

"What is her faver?"

"She wants you to put her sister to rest" He offered the bundle to him.

Optimus stared at the offline sparkling that TC held, something he wised to never see again. At the start of the war Megatron ordered every sparkling to be captured. He wanted a strong army and he thought raising them at a young age will bring them up to be strong and powerful Decepticon's. Though sadly most were destroyed because they were not strong enough for fighting which was devastating to see or hear.

Optimus remembered back on Cybertron he was faced with many young sparkling's that were forced to destroy there families and friends, forced to do something they didn't want to. But in time they would kill for fun, they were brainwashed. There was even a time his soldiers had no choice but to stop them no matter what but that meant shooting them. It was something no one ever wanted to do but it was to save themselves or other lives.

He sighed and came over to TC, holding out his hands and taking the bundle in his own hands. He uncovered Starfire a little and pain struck his spark to see her grey and cracked face. Her spark chamber blown up with a deep dark hole, showing no life and no hope of her returning to life.

"Thank you Thundercracker. We will give the best to her"

"I'll let Darklight know. She will be happy to hear that"

"W-wait" Skyfire came forward "Why is she asking for this?"

"She is just in the medic bay and Megatron won't allow anything to happen. This is her choice and her's only"

"How are the femmes?" Jazz now asked "How are Moondancer's sparkling's?"

Thundercracker knew this was something the Autobot's have been wanting to know so he thought he could just let them down on all the information that has been happening.

"Well I guess I could let you know about what's been going on. Firstly Moondancer is fine. Her sparkling's are doing well and she is giving Soundwave a second chance"

"She is?" Jazz narrowed his optics "Why?"

"This is her choice Jazz. She wants to best for her sparkling's and Soundwave has given her so much and she even has protection"

"Thundercracker has any more harm come to the femmes or sparkling's?" Optimus needed to know.

"Darklight is alright. She has a few bumps but Starscream has been there for her. As for Moondancer and her sparkling's they are fine as well, I'm not sure what else to say"

"Thank you"

Thundercracker sighed as he had something else to say "Listen. I came her for Darklight's faver, but now I must ask for one as well"

"Please do say" Optimus said.

"Is you really care about the femme's you won't try to get them. You will leave them be and just carry on with life"

"What? Your kidding?" Ironhide narrowed his optics "We will not rest until those femme's are back with us"

"If you try to get them your only putting them in danger. Megatron will do everything he can to make sure they remain with the decepticon's"

"I understand what your saying" Optimus started "But you must understand we won't rest until they are with us. I know you say there fine but I know there not"

"Listen" Thundercracker was going to make it clear "Don't try to rescue them. Please"

With that said he turned his back to them, preparing to take off but was stopped by Skyfire.

"Wait. Tell Darklight everything will be alright, she is going to be fine"

He shook his helm at his words, knowing what he meant and had to say something back "Don't. I know how you feel about her Skyfire. Forget about her she's with Starscream"

"I-I know I was just saying-"

"I know what you did to her, Starscream told me himself"

"What is he talking about?" Jazz asked him.

"He fragged her what do you think" He frowned.

"Skyfire, is this true?" Optimus asked turning to face him.

"I-I..." He sighed "It just happened, I didn't force her though she allowed for it to happen"

"Don't you dare blame it on her" TC came forward shoving him finger in his face "You can forget about her because she has forgotten about you"

With that said he took off into the skies, leaving the autobot's and Starfire's body behind. Optimus watched as he left and then turned to face Skyfire.

"Skyfire, we need to talk. In private"

It was now the next day and when Thundercracker got back he went straight to his room, wanting to cool off and be alone for a bit. He had a feeling the Autobot's were going to do everything in there power to get the femmes back but just hoped they would just move on. It was something that he wasn't sure of but just hoped for the best. Morning came and he right away told Starscream what happened.

He wasn't surprised himself but was still hurtful what Skyfire did. But he let him go, he let him escape. He never knew why but knew it had to be done, not just for him but he just wanted him gone and away from Darklight. He wasn't going to say anything about him though to Darklight it will only cause pain again. What happened in the past is in the past and he just wants to forget. Darklight made a mistake but he forage her, she needed him and she still does. She was the one for him and he wasn't going to let her go.

He did tell her about her sister, saying the autobot's will do everything they can to give the best for her and put her to rest, something Darklight really wanted.

Meanwhile Moondancer was making her way down the halls, heading back to Soundwave's quarters wasn't after meeting up with Darklight for the morning. Soundwave told her he will look after the sparkling's while she's gone which was very kind of him. Though she loved her sparkling's very much and would do anything for them it was all too much still. Being a mum wasn't as easy as it looked to most femmes. But she still didn't mind at all, she was just lucky to have Soundwave in her life.

As she was lost in thought she came around a corner and ran into a large metal chest. Looking up she smiled softly to see Bonecrusher looking down at her.

"Hey you" She happily said.

"H-hey Moondancer"

Something didn't seem right. He called her by her full name, something he hasn't done in a long time but something was also of in his voice.

"Are you alright?" She asked "You don't seem yourself"

"I won't lie to you, I'm not myself. I've been thinking a lot about you lately...but also about Micro"

She nodded in understandably "I know Bonecrusher. Is there something I can do?"

"W-well...I was wondering if I could see Micro"

"Sure you can. I can bring him to the rec room and you can spend time with him if you like?"

"I wanted something more"

"More? Like what?"

"Like maybe a night with him"

Dancer seemed a little surprised about this "Oh...I-I didn't even think about that" She admitted "You really want a night with him?"

"Sure" He smiled "He is my son and I want to spend as much time with him. I was hoping you would understand"

"Oh I do. It's just..."

"Just what?"

She sighed and hugged her arms around her body with worry "Micro and Aria are very close. I'm not sure how they will like it being separated. I-I just don't know about it that's all"

"Hey" He came closer placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort "I understand" He then to her surprise came even more closer, closing the distance between them and giving her a warm and caring hug. She wasn't sure how to respond to this, but the feeling was so right. It felt nice to feel Bonecrusher's touch again. No matter how much she cursed in her helm she returned the hug, showing she didn't hate or ignore him.

Soon they broke apart and he just saw what he had did "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok" She jumped in "Listen. I'll bring Micro over to you quarters tonight, how does that sound?"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Sure. He is your son and he needs to know his father"

"Thank you Dancer" He smiled "I-I'll be waiting, bring him over anytime you want"With that said he was gone, running of like a happy boy going to the zoo as the humans say.

Dancer giggled softly and headed back to Soundwave's room. When she arrived she found Soundwave sitting in his quarters, sitting on his berth with both Aria and Micro on there backs getting the attencion from him which thye enjoyed very much.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Back so soon?"

"Yeah Darklight wanted to spend time with Starscream, but it was good to talk with her"

"How is she?"

Dancer smiled as he asked the question. He never before really cared about the femmes but now he was so nice and caring. Maybe some Decepticon's had a good spark after all. She shook her helm knowing she had to reply to him.

"She's alright. She has had her up's and down's but she is strong. She will get there"

"Glad to hear"

Dancer came over and sat on the berth next to him as they tickled and touched the sparkling's, seeing they were fully awake but were still a little too young to be crawling around and playing. Dancer thought now was a good time to talk to him about Bonecrusher.

"On the way here I bumped into Bonecrusher"

She sure the worry in his visor which she wasn't sure why but he soon stared at her blankly.

"What did he say?"

"H-he asked how I was. But he also asked about Micro" She could see he was concerned "He wants to see him. Not like an afternoon with him he want's a night with him. I tried to explain Micro and Aria were very close and I wasn't sure if they would like to be separated but-" Before she could finish though Soundwave jumped in.

"It's alright"

His answer surprised her "Really?"

"He is his father. We may not get along but I will have to get use to him since he is part of your life, and Micro's. I understand"

"You really mean it? I-I mean you think they will be alright without each other?"

"It's normal and will be hard at first but soon they will get use to it. It's something that was going to happen sooner or later"

"Thank you Soundwave" She smiled leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him neck "I'm lucky to have someone like you"

She just relised what she said and wanted to take it back, but before she could Soundwave had taken his mask off and placed his lips to hers. Softly he cupped her cheeks and let out a soft moan into the kiss. It was something that drove him crazy and wanted more of the sweet taste he was getting, but tried his best to block it aside and just enjoy the moment. Dancer soon accepted the kiss and leaned more into it, taking his mouth into her own and sliding her glossa into his.

At the moment Both Aria and Micro stared at the parents for a moment, confused with what was happening but didn't like to be ignored so they started to make soft gurgle noises and chrips to them.

They broke apart from the kiss and looked at them with a breathable sigh. Soundwave gave one last kiss on Dancer's helm before placing his mask back on and picking up Aria in his arms with Dancer following as hse picked up Micro.

"Alright you two it's time for your energon, then nap time."

Meanwhile with Darklight she was in the medic bay with Starscream waiting patently for Hook.

"Are you sure about this?" Starscream asked.

"I'm sure. I want to know"

"I know you do" He hugged her close to him "Just don't be upset if there is nothing. It may take time"

"I understand" That was her only answer.

Hook soon arrived back with what he needed for a ultrasound scan to perform on Darklight.

"Alright you ready?" He asked her.

"Sure"

"Alright lets have a look"

Darklight laid on her back with Starsrceam right beside her, Hook on the other side as he placed some coolant on her stomach making her gasp at the coldness but soon shook it off. Hook then started to scan around slowly, watching the screen to find any sign's of life.

One second...ten seconds...twenty seconds...sixty seconds.

"Anything?" Darklight asked with her shaky voice, expecting the worst from him.

Hook looked back and forth at her and the screen, giving one glance at Starscream with worried optics giving him the answer. Hook sighed and placed the scanner aside, looking at Darklight to give her the news.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing"

She only stared at him for a short moment before looking back at the screen, waiting for something or anything to happen.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Starscream sighed "Darklight-"

"I'm sure" Hook said before Starscream could "You can keep trying. Like I've said before everyone has a different way and time of getting pregnant. Sometimes it takes days, weeks, months or even years. Just have to be patent"

"Thanks Hook" Starscream told him.

Hook gave him a nod before speaking again "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure"

Starscream gave Darklight a comforting kiss before following Hook into the next room. When he entered Hook closed the door.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why does she want to get pregnant so bad? She has been through hell and the only thing on her CPU is having a sparkling"

"I'm sorry Hook but this is her choice. I'm going to be there for her and give her what she wants, it's the only way to make her happy again"

"She lost her sister, Onslaught raped her, Megatron humiliated her, the Combaticon's drugged her and none of those is the least of her worries. What's really going on?"

Starscream gave a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck "She told me something. Something that happened to her a long time ago"

Hook seemed to relax and listen "What happened?"

"She was just the legal age and a bunch of her old friends and herself went out drinking. They all had too much and even taken advantaged off by a bunch of mech's" He sighed as he was about to say it "She got pregnant"

Hook stared with shock at him "What? Oh Primus"

"Yeah..."

"S-so where is her sparkling then?"

"She had no one. Not even her parents and she was scared to tell Moondancer anything. She made a hard choice and she did it on her own"

"What happened?" He waited for the answer but he answered it himself "Did she get an abortion?"

Starscream's nod was all he needed to know.

"Oh frag" He sighed "Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"She was scared. Ever since then she was regretted it. But then her mother had Starfire and she just accepted her as her own since her parents didn't do much"

"I-I'm so sorry I had no idea"

"It's not your fault Hook I should have told you earlier, I just wasn't sure"

"It's ok. I understand it all now"

As they both finished there talk they left the room and walked out but were faced with Darklight sitting on the berth.

She was crying.

Her legs hung over the berth as she hugged herself, her helm hung low as she cried with hurt and rocked softly back and forth.

Starscream came right over to her and hugged her close, smiling as she leaned into his touch and accepted his comfort.

"We will keep trying. It will happen. I promise"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading everyone. Again sorry for the wait this cough is so bad. Please review and idea's are welcome.<em>


	44. Chapter 43

_Thanks for the reviews. I did my best trying to make this one more interesting then others. Idea's are welcome and please read and review._

* * *

><p>Moondancer carried Micro down the hall of the base as she headed to the Construction's quarters, knowing Bonecrusher was waiting and sounded very excited about this. It took a bit to try and get Micro and Aria away from each other so she could take him, they were just so close and attached but were able to distract them and able to move them away.<p>

Micro sat in his mothers arms comfortably as he looked around very curious about what was happening.

"It's ok my baby boy. You will be with your daddy, he will take good care of you tonight" She told him.

She reached the door and gave a soft knock, within seconds the door hissed open to show Bonecrusher.

"Thanks for doing this Dancer, it means a lot" He smiled.

"I know it does don't worry" He said as she passed Micro to him "He's had his energon and nap this afternoon so all you will have to do tonight is to give him another bottle before his recharge. He likes his toys so I bought a few with me "She passed him a box filled with fresh energon, a few toys and his blanket "I'm not sure how he will do tonight, only because he is away from Aria. But do your best to distract him. If you need help or need to ask questions just com me and I'll help out. Or ask Hook. How does that sound?"

"Perfect" He said supporting his son in his arms "I'm not a pro but I'll do my best. I'll bring him back to you tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Sure thing" She said as she leaned forward and gave a kiss on Micro's cheek "Be good for your dad. I'll see you tomorrow baby"

She backed up a little to see Micro just stare with wonder at her before looking up at his dad, giving a soft chirp and throwing his arms around.

"Don't worry little guy we will have fun"

With that he went back into his room.

Dancer let out a sigh as she watched the door close shut, already missing her son and wanting nothing more then to just cuddle and hold him. She knew she will have to get use to this as well, it was something that was going to happen for a long time. She sucked it up and headed back to Soundwave's room where he was left with Aria.

When she arrived she went into his quarters to find him laying down on the berth in recharge, little Aria in his arms as they both rested. This was something she had hoped to see one day, something that was just so warming. Without waking them she came closer to them and started to record the moment.

"My little Aria with her daddy. Both tiered and sleepy. Both so beautiful" She came around and leaned forward to Soundwave's face "Thank you Soundwave, you have been there and helped me out so much" She sat down next to him brushing her hand across his face "What happened in the past is the past. I want to move forward, I want to be with you"

Without realising Soundwave had woken up from his recharge and heard her last last sentence, something he hoped to hear soon.

"I know" He answered.

Dancer jolted and stared at him "Hey. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't. I just needed a lie down and rest my optics"

She smiled and totally forgot about her recording this still as she spoke to him "I took Micro to Bonecrusher. So far so good, he seemed alright. I told him he can contact me if he has any problems"

"Understood" Soundwave sat up on the berth and softly cradled Aria in his arms as she was in deep recharge.

"She seems very tiered, even though she just had her nap. Is it normal?" She asked.

"She's just stressed. Being away from her brother is something she doesn't like, she just needs a rest. She will be fine"

"Ok"

She followed Soundwave out his room and into the other, where the crib was and watched as Soundwave placed her in the crib and turned off the lights, but turning on a night light with soft music giving them room a save and warm feeling.

"It's beautiful" She whispered coming over to him.

"Aria will feel save like this, if she wakes and needs us she will let us know" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled at him and was lead out the room with Soundwave. All he did was stop in the middle of the room and hold her hands with his own, giving her a softly grip on them.

"Moondancer, I heard what you said before"

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know how you feel about me"

She gave a soft blush "Well it's true" She didn't want to lie to him.

"Dancer, can I ask for something?"

"S-sure...what is it?" She was unsure what he wanted.

He started to touch her face again with his own hand on her face, giving soft moans and she could feel himself heat up from this. Dancer herself felt heat coming from her body, feeling it flood her insides and warm up her spark, but not only that she felt the pleasure she really wanted she wanted it now. From how Soundwave was acting she could tell what he wanted as well.

"I wish to make love to you"

At those words Dancer felt her legs give way and fell to her knee's, right away Soundwave was right by her side.

"You ok?" He asked.

Dancer's only response was jumping into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck, swinging her legs around his waist and holding on. Really quickly she removed his mask giving a quick look at his beautiful mouth before crushing he mouth onto his. Soundwave returned to touch and held her in his arms, giving her aft a rub and squeeze with his hands and sliding his glossa into her mouth. Both moaned and breathed heavily at the feeling.

Soundwave waisted no more time and carried her into his quarters where he fell onto the berth with Dancer and started to rub her more all over her body. Dancer moved her hands down his body to undo his cord piece but was stopped by him.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to regret it"

"I won't" She answered him "I need you please"

Hear her wished almost drove him over the edge, feeling her panel between her legs heat up and leaking lubricant running down her thigh's and the smell was like sweet energon treasure. This was something he has wanted for so long and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Slow and easy" He whispered "Or hard and wild?

Dancer let a grin come to her face hearing him talk like this. It's been a while since she's last interfaced and she was crazy for him right now, she needed it bad.

"Hard and wild. I need you badly!" She throw her helm back onto the berth, moving her legs wide open and removing her panel her him. At the moment Soundwave dived forward and kissed her again, moving his hands to her chest where he for the first time sure her perfect and rounded breast's. Soundwave licked and suckled the two all over, showing he loved them and couldn't be more perfect.

"Oh Soundwave" Dancer moaned rubbing her hands on the back of his helm "Please no teasing. I need you badly, your driving me crazy with need"

"I want you Dancer" He spoke as he removed his cord piece and through it aside, giving his interface a few strokes with his hand to get it more hard then it was but it didn't take much.

"Do me Soundwave" She moaned again tossing and turning on her back with need "I won't last long"

Soundwave covered her mouth with his own as he eased forward to her, pushing his interface in giving a few twists and turns with his tip just in before pushing forward all the way into her until the groins met. She wasn't prepared and gave a small moan with pain but adjusted well with him. Soundwave gave a small jolt inside of her before pulling out and sliding back into her.

"Frag..." She sighed "Don't stop I can take it"

He nodded and nuzzled her neck as he started to move more, giving rough but slow thrust's inside of her hearing her moan with each push he gave. He felt her walls around his interface tighten making his groan at the feel before moving her legs more apart, throwing her left leg over his shoulder while the other was still wrapped around his waist. He sat up on his knees on the berth and knew this was the way he wanted to do it now. Without a second thought he started to hump her insides wildly, thrusting hard into her and letting out short grunt's with each movement he gave. His hands then wondered to her hips where he started to move her body with his own giving a clanging sound as he slammed his groin into her.

Moondancer moaned and panted with pleasure as she let Soundwave do as he pleased, this time it was something she wanted and knew she wanted to keep happening every night with him. She left herself being pulled up by his arms and was pressed up against his chest as he continued to move. Her arms wrapped around his neck and nuzzled her helm into his chest as she felt his speed pick up a little.

Dancer let out short moans as she pounced softly with him, feeling his interface throb and soak her insides was something she has been wanting to feel again for so long, and now it was happening.

"S-soundwave...primus" She gasped "I've missed this so much"

Soundwave then slowed his paced down a little, still giving small thrusts as he stared down at her with wild pleasure.

"Same"

Dancer then started to push on his chest, seeing his confused face made her smirk but he got the idea when she turned him around so he was laying on his back and she was on top. Right away she started to move on top of him again, not letting his interface leave her port as she rubbed up and down his length, hands placed on his chest as she humped him. She throw back her helm giving a hard moan with a grunt following it. Soundwave gripped her hips to help her move more, at this moment they two started to hump and thrust with each other.

"Frag-ngh! I-I'm close...ah ah ah-ngh...so close" She panted above him.

"Keep going" Soundwave breathed "Don't stop"

It didn't take much as he spoke his words to her, she tighten up all around him still going at him as she felt her insides light with fire and her overload crashing down on her. She let out a pleasurable half moan and scream from feeling this and Soundwave went over the edge right there as he sat up and gave a hard final thrust in her making her grunt out. He moaned feeling his interface soak her port and lubricant flooding her entrance, hearing her yelp as he did so.

As the final moment of there overload passed Dancer fell on top of Soundwave, he as well fell over onto the berth on his back as they panted and relaxed.

"Moondancer?" Soundwave spoke "Do you regret it?"

She looked up at him and shook her helm "No. It meant something to me" She leaned forward giving him a soft kiss "I don't want to leave you, I want to stay. That is my choice now"

"Thank you" He cradled her in his arms and pulled her off him, placing her next to him and holding her close by his side.

"No, thank you" She nuzzled her helm into his side as she felt recharge take over and the last thing she heard was three little words she didn't expect to hear.

"I love you"

Meanwhile at the seekers room Darklight was getting sorted before Starscream would return. She wanted another night to remember with him and wanted everything perfect, nothing could go wrong. As she checked herself out in the mirror she adjusted the chest plates she wore that exposed most of her parts, including her panel. A sexy amour look was what Starscream likes to see. She looked around the room to fix up the blankets on the berth and the soft candles Skywarp had found for her, saying humans like the smell of the candles and brings a romantic moment. So she wanted to give it a try, something different never hurts.

She heard Starscream coming and quickly jumped up onto the berth, laying on her side and getting in a pose.

Starscream then entered the room and quickly noticed the scene around him.

"Ahh...Darklight what's going on?" He half chuckled.

"Hey stranger" She purred "Your a little late to usual"

"Yeah Megatron sent me out on a mission, nothing great"

"You look stressed" Darklight stood up from the berth and over to him "Let me help you relax" She then started to move down his to his interfacing making Starscream gasp at the sudden moment.

"Darklight wait" He helped her up again "Why are you doing this?"

She sighed and held his hands with her own "I wanted to give something special to you, something to make you happy"

"For me, just coming back to see you is all I need" He kissed her helm softly "You don't need to go through so much just to make me happy, I already am"

"I-I know...I'm just trying to brighten up the mood. Maybe it will give a more chance for..."

"I know babe" He held her close "I know it's hard but give it time. It will happen I know it will"

Darklight leaned into him and nodded "I know"

Starscream then looked around the room and at herself giving a smirk "I like what your wearing, very sexy"

She smirked at him and lead him to the berth "I thought you would like"

He looked at the berth side tables to notice bright lights "Where did you get candles from?"

"Skywarp was nice enough to get some for me. I like them there pretty"

"They are"

"Can we do this? Or are you not in the mood?" She asked.

"I am" He chuckled "I just worry about you"

"I'm ok really, I just want you to be happy"

"Like I said, I am" He leaned forward giving her a soft kiss "But I want you to be happy"

"I am...w-well I'm trying"

"I know you want a sparkling, I do as well. But like Hook said it takes time. It just happened quickly with Moondancer"

"I know" She leaned into him for comfort "I just wish it was easier"

"Listen" He cupped her face with his hand "Is there anything else that will make you forget about it for bit while were trying, or at least happy?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

"You can say anything"

"Anything?"

"Is there a dream, a goal or something you've always wanted to do?"

Darklight sighed and gave a small nod "Ok. But don't go nuts when I tell you"

Starscream narrowed his optics in confusion "This isn't the three way is it? Because I don't think would feel comfortable about that"

"No it's not. I've kind of forgotten about that anyway, It's something else that's new"

"Alright then, then let it out"

"Well, while I was at the autobot base there human friends were getting to know me and Dancer. They were alright, not what I expected. Anyway they were talking to me about..._movies_"

"Movies?"

"Yeah. It sounds different. What do you say?"

"Say what?"

"Do you want to watch some?"

Starscream took thought in this for a moment "So you want to watch a movie?"

"Something different. Plus it is something I've wanted to do"

"Ok then" He smirked "I'll head out a try and find one"

"Sounds good. While your gone I'm going to change"

"Why change? I like what your wearing" He grinned at her.

"As much as I like it as well, it digs into me and it's very tight"

"If it's uncomfortable why do you wear it?"

"You like it"

He sighed a laugh and stood up from the berth "I'll be back soon then, don't go anywhere"

"I won't"

Back at Soundwave's quarter's Moondancer was jut waking up from her recharge. But she woke up to hear whimpering and quickly looked to her side to see Soundwave with Aria next to him, be her side as well.

"Sorry to wake you" He spoke as he handed Aria a bottle on energon.

"No it's ok. Is she alright?"

"Affirmative. She just woke up to find herself alone"

Dancer scooted over closer and kissed Aria's helm softly.

"How did you like it?"

She looked up at him as she heard his question, knowing what he meant by "I liked it. Something I've missed"

"Same. But I just worry"

"Why is that?" She asked as she lifted the sheets over her chest that was exposed.

"After the way I treated you, after what happened between you and Bonecrusher, I just sometimes think you are making a mistake"

"Don't say that" She cupped his face in his hand "It was a choice I made, and I don't regret it. I here aren't I?"

"Indeed" He said as she took the empty bottle away from Aria who let out a hiccup "I'm glad your here"

"I wouldn't miss it" She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him for a short moment before pulling away quickly.

"Is something wrong?"

She stared wide optics at him for a moment before letting out a snicker and giggle, trying her best to hold it in.

"What's so funny?"

"I just realised I didn't turn off my recorder when I came back. I was recording you and Aria recharging and I must have forgotten to turn it off"

"So what we did, you have that?"

She gave a nod making his smirk at the answer.

"Don't show that part to Aria when she's older"

She giggled at it below nuzzling her helm into his neck and snuggling Aria in her arms.

Meanwhile in the Construticon's quarters, Long Haul, Scavenger and Mixmaster let out snickers as they stood in Bonecrusher's room, getting ready to take a snap shot of the scene they were seening before there otpic's.

"Poor guy" Long haul shook his helm "He tried his best"

"Well so far so good" Mixmaster said as he took a final shot of Bonecrusher on his berth with Micro.

Hook then entered the room "What's going on in here?"

"Check it out" Scavenger pointed in front on his.

Hook came over and stared at the sighting. Poor Bonecrusher had been up for hours, trying to calm down Micro so he would get his recharge. But in the process he must have fallen into recharge himself with Micro in his arms, who snuggled into his dad for comfort and now the both were out of it for good.

"Come on guys he doing a great job so far" Hook said.

"Yeah sure he is" Long Haul said "But is this going to change everything?"

Hook narrowed his optics "What do you mean?"

"I mean...is he still going to be our good old Bonecrusher? Or is he going to forget who is was?"

"So what is he does? Just be happy for him"

"I'm not complaining, I like this. But I'm worried?"

"Why?"

"I can think of only one mech that isn't going to like this one bit"

As Hook thought about it to guess who it was, it came to him and let out a sigh. Knowing his friend was right.

Megatron wasn't going to be pleased about his change.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter:<em>**_ It's movie time but what movies did Starscream get? Also Moondancer and Darklight have one last talk, before Moondancer says something that will change everything._

_Please review and idea's are welcome._


	45. Chapter 44

_I'm very sorry for the wait everyone. Life kidnapped me and I had to escape by slowly taking my time about everyone important. I sure hope everyone had a good Christmas. I sure did. My sister got me two Guinea Pigs, they are both so beautiful. I named them Rumble and Frenzy lol because I wanted too. Also just today I got a job interview and they rang back saying I got the job, I'm so happy. So I'll be working out, I'll only be working at a IGA which is a food store if no one knows. It's only casual for now, but in time I'll be getting more hours. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy. I have to make something clear, in my last chapter at the end I said Moondancer had something to say that will change everything, but really it's Darklight that is going to say something just so you know. Please read and review and idea's are welcome._

* * *

><p>Starscream flow through the skies of the night, through the clouds and over the desert land headed to a location he was suppose to meet at. He had no idea what movie to get, or where to get it from. He knew nothing abou them and never really bothered to find out. So he made a quick but hard choice and got in contact with someone he knew would meet up with him. He didn't like it but he was doing this for Darklight, also he had to have a few words with him.<p>

He came up to the location, that was right next to a large rock on top of a hill, but was a good place to meet. He came to a landing and landed with a soft thud, looking around to see if he was here yet.

"Hey Starscream"

Looking around him he saw the one he was meeting "Skyfire"

"I got what you wanted" He showed him a few movies he had in his hands "May I ask why?"

"It's for Darklight. She's not herself and she told me some of these movies will make her feel better. I'm only doing this for her"

"How is she?"

They way he asked bothered Starscream "She's ok"

"That's all? Didn't you say she's not herself? Is there anything I can do?"

"You have already done something by bringing me the movies" He took them and looked back at him "There's nothing else"

"S-starscream please" Skyfire sighed "Be honest with me, is she really alright?"

Starscream let out a soft but frustrated sigh "She's not ok. She's not herself for weeks, she misses her sister very much but there is nothing that can be done to bring her back. After all that all she wants is a sparkling, we are trying but it's not working. I don't know what else to do!"

Skyfire felt for him, he really did "I'm sorry Starscream. She's a strong femme she will fight it. If she needs to talk to me let me know and I-"

Starscream right away cut in with a glare "Why would she?"

"I-I...maybe she wants to, I don't know"

Again he sighed with anger "Listen carefully. She doesn't love you, understand! She is over you! She is with me and loves me! There is nothing that you are going to say that will change her mind about anything"

"I'm sorry. I do care about her I really do, you have to understand how I feel about her"

"No. I don't. You took advantage of her, fragged her behind my back and now your asking if she thinks about you?"

Skyfire looked down in shame "I know I did the wrong thing. It wasn't her fault don't blame her. Your right I took her and pushed her into it. But I'm crazy about her she has everything a mech could want. I'm sorry I upset you but I'm only speaking the truth"

"I don't want to hear it, no matter how much you care about her I don't want to listen. I've only contacted you about the movies nothing else"

"Ok" He backed away "Fine. I won't ask more"

"Good" He then finally turned his back about to take off but was stopped again.

"Just think about what I'm about to say. Does Darklight need to be with the Decepticon's? Does she really need to have a sparkling? Have you asked her if she does care about me? If you ask me she is better of with the Autobot's!" with that said Skyfire took off into the skies, leaving Starscream with a lot on his mind.

Back at the Decepticon base Starscream had returned with the movies he had gotten. There was only three given to him but there had to be something good that Darklight will like. But he had to pick the one that was most gory to watch first.

"OH PRIMUS! WHAT IS THIS!?" Darklight almost screamed.

She had her helm laying down in Starscream's lap as they watched the first movie, but wasn't as good as they hoped.

"I-I'm not sure-Oh frag that's gross!" Starscream closed his optics at the amount of human blood being splatted everywhere.

"What is the movie called?" She asked before ducking her helm away before a sudden attack happened and a pitch scream was heard.

"Umm...It's called _Alien" _He narrowed his optics at the title "Didn't think it was going to be like this"

"It's full of blood, horror, screaming and-OH NOT AGAIN!" She looked away before an alien creature shot out of a humans chest with a scream.

"Glad these don't exist" Starscream said "Want to watch another?"

"No it's alright, something different for once" She smiled at him before covering her optics at another blood splatter.

Starscream had to admit, the movie was horrible. So many humans getting ripped apart and attacked by an unknown creature for other's humans entertainment? He would never understand humans. But Darklight was having fun, letting out giggles before screaming and smiling was all he need. It's been so long since he's heard her laugh.

"I love you" He told her once more.

"I love you too" She said it with happiness, joy, mixed with fear and horror from the movie.

It was a night he wasn't going to recharge at all because of the movie, but at least Darklight was alright for now. She needed something to keep her mind going and thinking about different things. She was having fun tonight, he just hoped she will be alright tomorrow.

_Next_ day...

Moondancer made her way to Bonecrusher's quarters alone wanting to see and hold her baby boy again. It may have been only one night but she missed her son very much. Last night was nice, being with Soundwave and Aria. But it just wasn't the same without Micro. Dancer also thought a lot about what had happened between her and Soundwave. She had to admit it was lovely, something she's been wanting for a while and she didn't regret it. But she knew she had to think about her feelings for him, right now she felt nothing, there was a small place for him but the same with Bonecrusher. The two were just...she couldn't explain it.

She knew she had to keep her distance from the two if she wanted to sort this out, but from what happened she thinks Soundwave thinks she likes him in that way. He even said he loved her, did he mean it or was he just saying that. To be honest she didn't feel like saying it anymore, she has said it many times before and it has always been too soon or too later. Saying it to Bonecrusher she knew he must have been feeling something and then she cuts him out liek that, but it wasn't her fault it was Megatron's.

If it wasn't for Megatron she wouldn't be with anyone and allow the two to visit there sparkling's, but that was in another world where it wasn't possible.

She reached his door and gave a soft knock, only waiting for a few seconds before it hissed open to revile Bonecrusher holding Micro in his arms, who was still in deep recharge.

"Dancer? Oh sorry I didn't expect you at this time"

"Is this a bad time?"

"No no, not at all. It's just..."

She frowned softly "What's wrong?"

"I-I was wondering, can I have him today?"

"The whole day?"

"Yeah. A-and tonight? We just had a great time and I really like this. Is that alright?"

Dancer stared in shock at him for a moment before sighing "Listen Bonecrusher, I know your his father and I don't want to keep you two apart. But I really don't want to keep Micro and Aria away from each other. There still young, you understand?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry I jus-"

"I'll bring him back again tomorrow night, ok?"

"Yeah sure"

He didn't seem pleased but he must understand that the twins won't like being apart from each other "You can have him tomorrow night. As they get older and learn more you can have him more often, but for now there still young and need to be together"

"Your right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok" She held her hand up.

Micro then started to wake up, looking around him before spotting his mother who right away started to chirp happily and reach his arms out to him.

Dancer took him in her arms and nuzzled into his helm softly "Miss me baby?"

"Let me know if there is anything you want me to do, anything. Ok?"

"Sure thing and thanks" She waited for Bonecrusher to leave before she started to make her way back to Aria.

"Dancer wait!"

She spun around to see Long Haul coming out of the room and running towards her with something in his hand "I thought you would like this"

"What is it?" She asked as she was given to small data.

"It's a hologram, of Bonecrusher and Micro recharging" He gave a grin "Me and the guys caught him like that"

Dancer giggled sftly as she bought up the hologram and smiled at the picture of him and Micro recharging, it was a beautiful moment. Something all fathers should be and he was one for sure "Thanks so much"

"Listen" He rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the right words "Bonecrusher, he is a close friend. I care about him and I know a lot about him. He is nuts about you, I know that"

Dancer gave a soft smile before sighing "I know. I care about him to but..."

"But?"

"I-it's hard to explain" She sighed again "I-I'm not sure what to say, but please. Give me time and I'll explain everything to him"

"Ok then" He backed up a little with a sigh "I'm sorry for pushing you, I just don't like to see him hurt"

Dancer gave a grin "You going soft Long Haul?"

He laughed softly "Yeah...maybe. I guess you rubbed some of it on me"

"A lot is going on right now, I just need to think about things ok?"

"Sure thing. Take care Dancer" He smiled before rubbing Micro's chin "See ya little guy"

Moondancer smiled as he left and carried Micro and the small hologram data in her hands back to Soundwave's quarters. She knew she will have to talk to him about last night, though she did say she didn't regret it but that was true. She just needed some time on her own and clear her head. She will need to speak with Darklight.

She then commed her over there link _"Darklight?"_

_"Dancer, everything alright?"_

_"Sure. I just thought we could talk for a bit"_

_"Sure, where do you want to meet?"_

_"Maybe you should come to Soundwave's quarters, he won't be there he's out for a bit. I just need to talk to you privately"_

_"No worries I'll be there soon"_

Dancer arrived at the room and right away bought Micro to Aria who was waiting for them to return. She smiled when the two started to go mad, chirping, gurgling and hugging each other with love as the twins missed each other for the night. Dancer was happy to see them together again.

Darklgiht came into the room with a few cubes of energon in her hands, coming into the sparkling's room and smiling to see all three there.

"Hey, I thought you would need some energon" Darklight said sitting on the ground with Dancer, Aria and Micro in the middle on a blanket as they played.

"Thanks Darklight" She took the cube and took a small sip at it, feeling now she had the time to relax and have a nice chat.

"I'm wanting to speak to you about something" Dancer started.

"Yeah same"

Dancer looked at her with wonder "Oh? What about?"

"Well..." She looked up at her "Do you want to go first?"

"It's ok, go ahead"

"Ok then" She sighed and got out two data pads and placed them in front of Darklight.

"What are they?"

"There holograms" She activated the first one showing Soundwave recharging and holding Aria in his arms.

"That's too cute" Darklight smiled.

"It is" Dancer smiled before activating the second one.

"Is that Bonecrusher?"

"It is. Long Haul gave it to me" She smiled seeing him holding Micro in his arms "He's a good father, they both are" She stared at the holograms for a bit.

Darklight seemed to noticed this and smiled up at her "You care about them both don't you?"

Moondancer sighed "I wish I could have them both"

The two giggled at this "I don't think they would like that very much" Darklight said.

"But again...I just want to hide myself"

Darklight's expression soften and scooted closer to her "Have you told Soundwave what Megatron did?"

"Yeah I did"

"And?"

She sighed "He wasn't happy, with Megatron. He was going to talk to him about it but I told him not to"

"Why?"

"Because I've already screwed up a lot this year. I don't want to make things worse, nothing bad happens if I just do what I'm told"

"Dancer this isn't right, you can't go on your life being controlled and told what to do no femme should go through that"

"I know. I-I just don't know. Soundwave and I...w-we interfaced"

"Oh" Darklight wasn't expecting this "And?"

"Well it was nice, I don't regret it and he was so kind and gentle. But I have to confess something"

"What is it?"

"While we were doing it, I saw him but I also pictured Bonecrusher"

"That's normal?"

"Normal? How is it normal?"

"A lot of femmes do it. I do it, maybe a few times with Starscream"

Dancer let out a laugh "You kidding? Why Starscream is beautiful, he's everything a femme could want"

"I agree. But this was a while ago, before we were even with the Autobot's. I just sometimes pictured a few of my old boyfriends and maybe there was a time I thought about you. Just saying"

"At least your honest" He giggled.

"But anyway, you like the both of them but you want to be on your own. The only reason that is stopping you is Megatron"

"That's right"

"So there is only one thing to do"

Dancer narrowed her optics "What is that?"

"We have to kill him" She grinned.

"Oh I want him dead, same with some of the Decepticon's. But that's not going to happen, he's too powerful"

"I hate to admit it but I know" She sighed "I just want to bastard dead"

"I know"

Darklight sighed "W-wait what about the time Soundwave got you for the first time, he was a real aft"

"I know. But he said he was sorry, he thought I was in recharge last night and he said some beautiful words to me. Saying he was sorry for everything and he will be there no matter what"

"Wow. I guess some change"

"Yeah..."

"Is there any more to it?"

"N-no, I just had to tell someone. But I'm not sure if I'm happy. I don't know anymore..."

"Why don't you interface with Bonecrusher and see?"

Dancer narrowed her optics "Interfacing isn't always the solution"

"Sometimes it is, alright sorry forget about it"

"You said you wanted to say something?"

Darklight sighed as she got more comfortable and leaned her helm back "Alright. I'm going to tell you something, but your not going to like it"

Dancer had a worry look as she listened "Ok. What's wrong?"

"I've been holding it back for so long, so long it has been eating away at me. I finally spoke to Starscream about it and he said I should tell you, because were friends and we don't keep secrets. But I've kept this secret from you"

"For how long?"

"About three years?"

"You kidding? Dancer was stoked.

"I sorry I should have told you, but I'm going to tell you now"

"O-ok"

Darklight tried to find the right words to explain everything, knowing Moondancer wasn't going to be happy about it "Remember that night you, me and some of the other femmes went out? We all had a great time but then we were picked up by a group of mech's?"

"Y-yeah I remember that, why?"

"A few weeks after that I started to feel sick, I was worried so I went to my doctor"

"Were you alright?"

"Yeah I was fine. But he gave me some news that I was shocked about"

"Which is?" Dancer didn't even think or guess what she was talking about, she just wanted to hear it.

"I was pregnant"

Darklight could see a dark shadow coming over the two, like someone was watching over them but there was nothing.

"P-pregnant? H-how...I-I mean...what?"

"I was pregnant, I don't know how much more I need to explain it. I told my parents but they weren't interested. I was going to tell you but I was so scared, I didn't know what to expect from you"

"I would have supported you no matter what!" Dancer almost screamed at her "I would have been there for you! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was scared!" She yelled back feeling tears prick in her optics "I didn't know what else to do" She let out a half sob "I got an abortion" She hung her helm down in shame.

Dancer stared at her friend in shock, trying to think over what she just said "Y-you what?"

"I got an a abortion. Please don't make me say it again" She whimpered softly "I regret it but there is nothing I can do. When Starfire was sparked I felt better, she felt like my own. Now she's gone and that's why me and Starscream are trying. I know I should have told you, but I didn't. I'm sorry" She said and waiting for her to say something back.

She looked up at her and saw her just staring, thinking. She didn't like it "Please say something" Darklight said.

"What do you want me to say?" She said firmly "You did something on you own that is out of this universe and you didn't even tell me. I thought we were friends"

"We are" She told her "I know I know, I should have said something but what's done is done. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say"

Dancer sat back and held both her sparkling's in her arms, both whimpering from the yells from them but didn't take much for them to calm down. Darklight sighed knowing she had nothing else to say "I have to go"

"W-what? Right now?" Dancer asked.

"Yeah I have things to do" She lied, she just needed some time on her own.

"Darklight wait!" She called out making her stop and turn around to face her "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Tomorrow?" Darklight asked in confusion "What about it?"

"Nothing rings a bell"

"It's just another day in this place, nothing special about it" Darklight said.

All Dancer could do was stare at her with a neutral expression, there was nothing. She sighed and turned away from her "Just go"

With that said Darklight left, not hearing the soft cries from Moondancer.

Dancer held both her sparkling's in her arms as she rocked back and forth, feeling like she was an idiot for yelling at her like that. Should she have? Why did she do it? Why didn't Darklight tell her? She continued to whimper softly as she sat on the floor, not realising someone had entered the room.

"Dancer?"

She turned her helm to see Bonecrusher. She quickly sniffed away the tears and wiped away her face "H-hey. Sorry didn't hear you"

"Are you alright?" He came closer sitting next to her.

"I'm ok. Darklight and I just had a fight"

"What about?"

"Something that happened in the past, she didn't tell me about it but she just did now. I-I should talk about it"

"It's ok" He smiled and scooted closer, rubbing both Aria's and Micro's helms as he tried to sooth them "Anything I can do?"

"No thanks" She smiled "Thanks for asking"

"Listen I cam because I needed to ask something"

"O-ok, what is it?"

"Would you like to come to my quarters tonight?"

Dancer thought "Why?"

"Just for a talk, I think we need it. We can have a nice chat, just you and me. How does that sound?"

"Sounds nice" She smiled "B-but I don't think Soundwave would like it"

"Soundwave is out on a mission and I just got word he is doing patrolling tonight, won't get back until early morning. The guys can watch the sparkling's if you like"

"How come he didn't tell me?"

"I was told by Megatron to tell you, he doesn't know I'm asking for a chat but I thought you could use some company"

"Thanks Bonecrusher" She smiled softly "W-when do you want me to come by?"

Bonecrusher looked at her and the sparkling's "Why don't you come back now, you could use a should to cry on"

"A-are you sure?"

"No worries. You me and the sparkling's will have fun this afternoon. They boys will be back tonight then"

"Ok" She stood up and let Bonecrusher carry Micro. She really needed a friend right now, and Darklight was not the one. She hoped she was ok.

_Meanwhile..._

Darklight burst into Starscream's quarters and fell onto the berth, grabbing a blanket and crying into it as she needed to, letting out a scream but it wasn't herd since the blanket was covering it. She just needed to blow it out it was all she could do.

"Darklight? What's wrong?"

Darklight didn't need to move or look up to see who it was "Go away Starscream"

"Hey come on" He sat down next to her placing his hand on her back "I'm not leaving until you talk to me"

She sat up with anger mixed with fear "I told Moondancer. I told her about my abortion and she flipped out. She hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you, she was just upset" He tried to say.

"You weren't there"

"No but I had a feeling this was going to happen. You two will work it out, just wait until morning"

"I-I just..." She didn't even know what to say anymore. She sat up and sniffed "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know it's all I can say" She sighed.

"Tell you what. I managed to get the night off, someone else is going to patrol for me. I just said I think I had a glitch. But you and me are going to have a lazy night, watch a movie, have some sweet energon and we will have a good time"

"As long as it's not that Alien movie, that was gross"

"Don't worry I have a better one" He picked up one and looked at the title "Back to the Future? How does that sound?"

"Sounds unrealistic"

"There humans what do you expect?"

_Later that night..._

Moondancer sat in the Constructicon's quarters that night, she had been in there all afternoon but it was nice to finally spend some time alone with Bonecrusher, she needed it. Aria and Micro both had a good time as well, both playing, mucking around and drinking there energon. It wasn't long after there energon that they were in recharge and were placed on Bonecrusher's berth for the night so they could talk about there...problems.

"Thanks for coming over" Bonecrusher said as he sat in the living area waiting for Dancer to sit next to him "I've missed you"

She smiled softly "Same, but I do need to think about all this"

"What do you mean? Is Soundwave treating you fine?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He treats me like a femme. Like you do"

"Dancer" He came closer to her, closer that they could kiss "You can tell me anything. We have a great chat this afternoon about everything and now we are talking about..." He paused "This?"

"I know. I'm going to tell you something that Soundwave knows as well"

"Ok"

She sighed "At first, all I wanted was my own room. Close enough to your's and Soundwave's so you two can see Micro and Aria as much as you can. Soundwave was fine with that"

"W-why didn't you?"

"I have to talk to Megatron about it, to get my own room. I told him but he kept pushing me into being with Soundwave. When I said no..."

Bonecrusher didn't like this "What happened?"

"H-he...threaten me..."

"What?" He frowned.

"He told me if I didn't stay with Soundwave he would kill Micro and Aria and myself, he said he could make it all look like an accident. I was scared. I didn't want that to happen so I stayed with Soundwave"

"I don't believe this" He growled "How dare he threaten you...Aria...and MY SON!" He almost shouted as his fists balled.

"Hey it's alright"

"No it's not. Why didn't Soundwave do anything?"

"He was going to, but I stopped him"

"Why?"

"I have already screwed up a lot this year, I didn't want anyone else to get into trouble or hurt. So I just left it think I would just get use to it"

"But your not liking it?"

"I-it's not that. Soundwave has been great, he's treated me right and done so much for me. B-but last night changed, w-we..."

"You interfaced?" The way he said it he sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but yes. We did. But as we did it, all I could see was him. But I also pictured you"

Bonecrusher stared at her for a bit "Really?"

"Yeah. If it was my choice I would be on my own, you and Soundwave would be able to visit any time you wanted. But that's not going to happen. I just can't do anything right, I feel lost, confused-" She was cut off when her helm was turned by Bonecrusher and his lips came down to her's.

She gasped into the kiss not expecting it, she should have stopped him, pushed him away but she didn't. She accepted it and shut her optics, deepening the kiss and sighing softly.

It didn't last long but Bonecrusher broke the kiss, looking into her optics as he breathed softly "I won't give up on you, I won't abandon you, I won't disown you" He cupped her face with both his hands "I'll fight for you until the last breath I take, until the day I go offline"

Dancer heard his words, his whispers. He was honest.

"B-bonecrusher...I-I-"

She stopped when the base suddenly shook and a loud echo boom was heard.

"What was that?" Dancer asked feeling a little scared suddenly.

"Stay right here, I'll go check it out"

"No don't go, please"

"I'll be back. Like I said I won't abandon you"

She smiled softly and gave a nod "Ok. Please be save"

"Go into my room with the sparkling's and close the door, don't let anyone in at all until I get back"

"Ok" She whispered.

She held his hand but he slipped away when he left the room, leaving her on her own. She wasted no time and went to her sparkling's, who were woken up by the sudden noise and movement and both were whimpering softly.

"It's ok babies" Dancer whispered "I'm here. We will be fine"

Back in Starscream's room Starscream was quickly putting his armour back on along with Darklight. Both had interfaced after there movie and were interrupted but the noise.

"What do you think is going on?" Darklight asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll find out, don't go anywhere. Lock the door and don't let anyone in besides me"

"Why? What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, bu just to be save. Ok?"

"Alright" She smiled and kissed him on the lips "Kick some aft"

"I plan so" He grinned before leaving.

Darklight sighed and locked the door the Starscream's room, sitting on the berth nd waiting for his return.

Another shake was made and Darklight let out a soft gasp, looking up and hoping it was nothing bad. But she could only think of one, of what it could be.

"Darklight"

Hearing her name being called scared her, no one else should be here. She quickly spun around into a fighting position to fight who ever it was. But she stopped and let her guard down.

"Skyfire?"

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading everyone! Holy crap what is going to happen next?! Idea's are welcome. Please review and again thanks for reading.<em>


	46. Chapter 45

_Next chapter is up and thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>Darklight started at Skyfire as she stood there in shock. What the frag was he doing here? Why was he here?"<p>

"S-skyfire what are you doing here?" She asked with a frown.

He was silent for a moment, stepping forward slowly making her step back away from not liking what was going on.

"Darklgiht" He started "Please understand, we are only trying to help"

"We?"

"The Autobot's. Were here to come and get Moondancer, her sparkling's and you"

"W-what?...I-I Skyfire we are not leaving"

"Don't make this hard please" He said softly "Please just come with me, I'll get you out of here"

"No you won't" She said firmly as she sat back on the berth with her hands holding tightly under it so no one could move her "I'm staying right here until Starscream is coming back"

"D-darklight he's not coming back any time soon" He said standing in front of her now.

But she didn't listen and only looked up at him with a glare before contacting Starscream _"Starscream where are you?"_

"Darklight don't you dare" Skyfire warned her.

_"I'm almost out of the base, why?"_

_"Skyfire is here"_

_"I know all the Autobot's are"_

_"He's in the room"_

_"W-what?! Don't move I'm coming!"_

"Damn it Darklight! Why did you do that?"

"Because he's going to kick your aft when he get's here. By the way how long were you in the room?" She asked with another glare knowing he must have been here when Starscream was.

"I-I..." He sighed "I didn't mean to come in when you two were doing it, I'm sor-"

"What the frag?!" She shouted as she stood up and glared into his face "There is something really wrong with you!"

"It was an accident!" He said back but sighed with frustration "Darklight I'm getting you out of here, you have to see this is for the best"

"No! This is what all the Autobot's think is the best, why don't you listen to us? We don't want to leave!"

"Because your confused, your not thinking straight and above that you have been through hell in here! For frag sake your own baby sister was murdered here! You've been attacked many times and even raped! How can you call this home?! What is so good here?" He shouted at her making her bring tears to her otpics.

"I have Starscream" She firmly said.

Skyfire started at her for a moment, taking in the words she just spoke and his expression soften.

Darklight continued "If he wasn't here I would leave with no trouble, I hate this place. I hate Megatron and I hate the Combaticons as well! But Starscream is there for me, no matter what. I love him with all my spark and I will continue to love him until I die"

Skyfire sighed as he rubbed his forehead "I know how you feel about him, but if he cared about you he would want the best for you. Before he wanted you to leave and go back to Cybertron, now he is keeping you here"

"Don't you put this on him!" She frowned "Sure he wanted me to go back before, but after what happen to my sister, after Onslaught raped me and after Megatron tried to destroy us by showing footage of us..." She felt the tears roll down her face as she looked up at him "He still loves me, he was there for me. I've never had anyone like that before in my life. I love him so much"

Skyfire stared down at her for a moment, before coming closer to her "I care about you Darklight"

She stared knowing what he was saying "Skyfire please-"

"No please listen. I care about you, hell I think I love you" He sighed knowing she didn't love him but he just had to say it "For so long I wanted you to be with me, if you give me a chance and I can show you how I can be. I don't know if it really is love, or just to get back at Starscream" He sighed "But I do care, he is not the only one. Optimus cares about your safety the same with Moondacer and her sparkling's. We are all risking our life's to get you back, you can't say we don't know the best because we do"

Darklight wiped her tears away from her face as she sniffed away "If you think your words are going to change my mind, your wrong"

"D-darklight-"

"No you listen now. I'm not leaving, end of story" She sat back on the berth waiting for Starscream to get back, what was taking him so long?

Skyfire let out a sigh and knelt in front of her "Alright then you don't want to leave. But that's not stopping me"

Before she could reply Skyfire had placed hand cuffs around her writs, it took her a moment what he had done and knew he was going to force her to leave.

"I'm sorry please forgive me" He then lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder as he ran out the room with her pounding on his back and kicking her legs with all her might.

"Put me down! I fragging hate you!" She screamed so loud that someone had to hear.

"SKYFIRE!"

Darklight looked up to see Starscream standing there not looking too happy.

"Put her down now!" He yelled as he put out his laser gun pointing it at him.

"I'm sorry Starscream" Skyfire said before throwing a smoke grenade in between the two and setting it off.

"Starscream!" Darklight screamed at him feeling tears again roll down her face.

Starscream pushed through the smoke to try and find them but as he tried he ran into a wall, he didn't want to shoot fearing he would hit Darklight. He ran through not caring what he ran into until it was clear. By the time he made it they were gone and he feared the worst.

_"Starscream?!"_

He was grateful about the com they still had _"Babe, where is he taking you?"_

_"W-what?...Your-break...I can't-" _With that the com went dead silent. Skyfire must have blocked it.

"Frag it!" He yelled as he started to run down the hall to find them.

Meanwhile with Skyfire he ran as fast as he could to the exit, knowing anyone could be right behind him and had to get Darklight out of here. He noticed she was contacting him through there com but knew Wheeljack had set up a blocking system so no one in the base could contact each other.

"What the frag Skyfire?!" She screamed again kicking more "Put me down!"

"I'm sorry" He didn't know what else to say.

"No your not!"

"Once we are out of here we will head back to the Autobot base, there we will get sorted and send you back to Cybertron!"

"Over my dead body!" She managed to throw a kick into his face making him stumble and drop Darklight on the ground. He landed with a grunt and only let go of her for a moment giving her the chance to take off.

"Darklgiht!" He yelled running after her.

She tried to find her way back, but the base was filled with smoke and some of the walls were starting to crack, loosing it's support soon. She tried to find Starscream that was all that was on her mind.

She made a turn on a corner but was quickly knocked to the ground by a falling wall making it land on top of her. She let out a painful yell as sharp pain shot through her leg, looking down at her leg she saw it was damaged badly and she couldn't more it.

"Just my luck" She growled trying to move herself out.

Skyfire appeared and gasped to see what had happened "Frag it Darklight. Why did you run?"

"I'm trying to get away from you" She snapped before grunting again as Skyfire lifted the wall off her but she was still unable to move her leg.

"Don't think this is my fault" He firmly said as he scooped up her again, carrying her away.

"Just leave me alone! Why can't you do that?"

But now her only response was silent from him "Oh so now you ignoring me?"

Again no response.

"Fine! I don't care. I hate you"

She then started to cry softly, now she knew she was going back to the Autobot base, where they would send her to Cybertron and she will never see Starscream again. She felt alone again.

_Meanwhile..._

Moondancer lay on Bonecrusher's berth as she huddled both her sparkling's, humming softly as she tried to calm them down from the noise happening. She was scared as well, but her top thought was her sparkling's. They needed comfort.

Aria whimpered softly while she held onto her brother and mother, even with the two trying to comfort her it still didn't calm her down.

"Hush now" Dancer whispered kissing her helm along with Micro's "Were safe nothing can hurt us here"

Dancer continued and huddled them closer to her, not realising someone else was in the room now.

"Dancer?"

Hearing her name made her turn around, not caring who it belonged to. As she sat up and turned she spotted someone she didn't expect.

"Jazz?"

"Hey" He smiled softly "You ok?"

She ignored his question "W-what are you doing here?"

He smiled again as he came closer "I'm getting you out of here"

Dancer though just stared at him, confused. Trying to understand what he meant. "W-what do you mean?"

He then sat next ot her on the berth and spotted the two sparkling's, both whimpering softly making his spark sink but gave a smile "There' beautiful"

"Jazz please answer me"

"The Autobot's came to get you and Darklight out, were here and bringing you back to the Autobot base"

"Why?"

Jazz didn't understand "I-I thought you wanted to go back to Cybertron, isn't that what you want?"

"I-I..." She thought hard, thinking what she wanted "Don't...k-know..."

"Hey it's alright" Jazz told her "Why don't we talk about it when we get back, we will have time then"

"Jazz...p-please" She sighed "I don't know if I want to leave"

"Why? What's stopping you?"

She licked her lips not sure what to say or do, but knew she had to be honest "Bonecrusher and Soundwave"

"I know they are both the father's of your sparkling's, but this is not the sort of place for sparkling's to be raised. They have to see that"

"It's not just that" She admitted "Oh Jazz" She started to cry softly now "I've messed up so much"

"Calm down it's ok" He said rubbing her shoulder.

"No nothing is ok. I care about both of them. I-I feel like I have to choose one there is no other options! I need help, I'm screwed in so many ways"

"Dancer hun" Jazz spoke to her "You have a choice, there is always a choice. Right now you have that chance, come with me. Or stay"

Moondancer lifted both Aria and Micro into her arms, holding them both close to her chest as she hushed them again, thinking in her head what she wanted.

"I don't like to rush ya Dancer, but we really have to go before someone comes back"

"W-what if they see me? They will see I went willing"

"They won't. You save"

Dancer let out a soft whimper "There not going to know there dad's if I leave"

"I know, but this is about you. You can't go one not being happy, you have to make choices that you want not what other's think"

Moondancer looked up at him, looking into his optics and seeing nothing more then a friend. A friend that was helping her, talking to her and being there for her. She gave a weak nod at him, moving off the berth and holding her young.

"Ok" She said before looking worried "W-what about Darklight?"

Jazz gave her a look. A look that meant, _I'm sorry we had no choice._

"J-jazz don't force her, not again"

"We will talk when we get back, we have to go now"

Moondancer sighed as she knew Darklight was going to be very mad, she wanted to be with her so much. That is if she wanted to see her, after there fight everything was very complicated. Jazz offered to hold Micro for her which she allowed, giving her a better hold on Aria as they made there way out and following Jazz out of the base. She didn't know what was going to happen now, she felt like she was making a mistake but Jazz was right. She has to be happy, or she won't be. This was her chance to get away from the Decepticon's and think straight. She might never even see Soundwave or Bonecrusher again, maybe one day. But she didn't want to think that far ahead she only wanted to think about now.

"This way" Jazz showed her a quick way out, the way he must have come in because there was a large hole in the wall which lead to stairs making it's way up. Aria hoped no one saw anything, she was going to miss some. But again, this was for her sparkling's and herself. She will have the explain to them one day about everything, but that can wait. Aria held her sparkling and Jazz's hand as they left.

_Autobot base_

"Darklight please just let me fix your leg!" Ratchet told her as he tried to repair her leg but she refused to let him.

"I'm not in pain" She firmly said "So you can frag off!"

"Your not in pain because you have no feeling below your knee" He sighed in frustration "If you just stop being so stubbed and let me repair you I will be able to stop any infection and fix your leg!"

Darklight didn't answer him, but she curled her good leg to her chest and turned her helm away "You can't help me"

Ratchet frowned before throwing his tools on the table "Fine be like that" He snapped before leaving the room "I can't deal with her, she's not letting me fix her" He said to Optimus who was waiting outside.

"She is just upset right now, we will leave her alone for a moment and we will have a word with Moondancer, maybe she can talk to her"

"How is she doing?" He asked as they made there way down the hall and to where Dancer was waiting.

"She's doing alright. The same with her sparkling's, but she's been through a lot. She said she can't think straight and think's she making a mistake"

"Understood"

Meanwhile Moondancer was in Jazz's room with her sparkling's since the rec room was getting a little too much for her. Everyone wanted to know how she was, hold her sparkling's and comfort her but it was just too much. Jazz right away saw this and took her back to his quarters where it was much quieter and gave her a chance to relax. Jazz came back with some cubes of energon in his hands, sitting on the berth besides her "Here ya go" He handed her the cubes, another two as well for Aria and Mico who were both crying softly since they left the Decepticon base.

"How are ya doing?" He asked.

"Ok I guess" She sighed as she tried to feed her young but they were in no mood for feeding "I feel like I've made a horrible mistake. They miss there dad's" She whimpered.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but give it time and they will adjust to it, along with you and Darklight"

"How is she?"

"She's be ok. Her leg is broken but-"

"W-what?! What happened?"

"She tried to get away from Skyfire and a wall landed on her breaking her leg. I've just got word she's in the medic bay with Ratchet but she's giving him a hard time"

"I don't blame her" She sighed as she lifted Aria in her arms trying to feed her.

She refused for a moment, pushing it away but Dancer got an idea and dripped her finger in the energon and feeding it to her. She tasted the sweetness and gurgled agai nas she wanted more. Dancer smiled and gave her what she wanted. She did the same thing with Micro who followed his sister.

Jazz smiled as she fed them and placed them back on the berth, watching them drink there energon "Your a good mother"

She smiled at him with a nod "Thank you. I try my best, but I feel like..."

"What?"

She sighed "I don't know. I just want the best for them"

"They are going to have the best. We have already provided you with a home, a job so you can keep credits and live life and there are many more bots in our safe city so you will make friends and they will as well when they go to school which is only down the street from your home"

"Thanks Jazz, but it all seems too much"

"You deserve it" He smiled.

"I guess I could accept it" She smiled weakly "It's my spark day today"

"You kidding?" Jazz smiled "Oh you should have told me"

"I haven't celabrated my spark day in a while. Darklight and I would only just have a few drinks and that's it. B-but..."

"What's wrong?"

"I think she forgot"

"What makes ya say that?" She's your friend. By the way before you said you two had a fight, what about?"

Before she could answer the door hissed open showing Optimus and Ratchet.

"Optimus? Sorry I wasn't expecting you"

"No worries. Weren't you in the rec room?"

"We were but it got a little too much for Dancer"

"I understand" He said coming closer to Dancer "How are you Moondancer?"

"I'm ok" She smiled.

"You don't seem yourself, neither is Darklight. Anything you two can talk about?"

"I-I...we had a fight"

"A fight? About what?" Ratchet asked.

"Yesterday Darklight and I were hanging out, just talking but we had a few things to talk then told me something she's been keeping inside of her. I never knew and when she told me I was angry and mad at her, I didn't mean it but I was so upset"

"What did she tell you?"

She looked up at him "I-I'm sorry I hope you understand that it's personal. I don't think she would want me to tell anyone"

"I understand. But you two should talk, it will make up for what happened. I think she needs you now more then ever"

"You right" She sighed "A lot has just happened"

"I agree but give it time"

Back in the medic bay Darklight was still sitting on the berth looking at the wall next to her, feeling that was all she could do right now. She felt so alone.

"I wish you were here Starscream" She whispered to herself "I wish you were holding me again" She held in her tears as she tried to be brave "I miss you"

Then she could hear the door to the room opening and rolled her optics thinking it was Ratchet back to scream at her again. She turned her helm not thinking who else it could be but stared in shock to see no other then Skyfire.

"What are you doing here?" She growled turning her helm away again.

"I've just come to see how you were" He gave a smile before looking at her leg seeing it was still damaged "Haven't Ratchet fixed you leg yet?"

"He's trying to. I'm not letting him"

He sighed with frustration "Oh Darklight stop being so stubborn! You acting so childish"

"Me!?" She yelled "You took me away from the one mech I loved with all my spark! You took that away from me!"

"I was following order's and even if I wasn't I still would have come for you"

"Why?! There are more femmes out there, why me?!"

"Because..." He sighed not really sure what to say "I care about you, I know you will never feel the same. I want the best for you. So much has happened to you at the Decepticon base and you still wanted to stay there like it was your home sweet home. I know you cared about Starscream, but you have to understand why we did it. Were Autobot's we protect and save, that is what we are doing right now with Moondancer, her sparkling's and you"

Darklight sighed and hit her helm on the wall next to her "Just get out"

"Darklight please-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" She screamed.

At her screaming Optimus came into the room and saw what was going on "Skyfire I told you to wait in the rec room"

"I know sire. I'm sorry I just had to check on her"

"More like annoy the frag out of me" She growled again.

Optimus sighed and came forward "Darklight you have to understand-"

"Alright I'm getting really tied of hearing that!" She frowned "It's sounds so fake and annoying to me now. I don't want to hear it"

"Darklight, Moondancer wants to talk to you"

Darklight stared at him before looking away "I doubt that. She's mad at me"

"We know that"

"I don't care. Where is she?"

"She's coming"

"So why are you here?"

"Just to make sure you were alright, also you have to let Ratchet fix your leg"

"Whatever"

Optimus narrowed his optics at her "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because you Autobot's think your doing the best but really your only making me suffer"

"You were raped Darklight, don't forget that"

"I haven't and please don't remind me" She frowned.

"Megatron murdered your sister"

"Again don't remind me" She felt her anger boil up inside of her and thought she was about to blow if Optimus was going to say anything else, and he was.

"You have been through hell there and you still wanted to stay. I don't understand that. I know you had feelings for Starscream but if he really cared about you then he would want this"

"Not by force" She said.

"And I also have to hear your wanting a sparkling? Why? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Are you saying I can't handle a sparkling?" She frowned.

"I'm saying your wanting a sparkling at the wrong time and wrong place. Only weeks after your sister was murdered and you already have moved on!"

"I-It's not like that..." She felt the tears starting to prick now.

Moondancer entered the room at the time Optimus was speaking to her, she knew he was saying the wrong things.

"Optimus please. No more..." She said as she came forward.

But he didn't listen to her he wanted to hear it from Darklight "You really think having a sparkling will make things better? You think they will make all your problems go away?"

"O-optimus-" Dancer tried again but was cut off by Darklight.

"You want to know? I'll tell you why!" She sat up straight facing him "I was pregnant!"

The room went silent as she yelled those last words, making everyone in the room stared at her in shock, including Jazz and Ratchet who were right behind Dancer.

"Three years ago I got pregnant" Tears rolled down her face "My parents didn't support me. They wanted me to get rid of it! I didn't tell anyone not even Dancer that's why we had the fight because I kept something from her for that long" She let out a sob "I got an abortion and I thought everything will be fine then. But it wasn't! I regret getting that abortion, I regret not telling Dancer, there is so much in life I regret. I wish I had my sparkling but I didn't. That's why I want one" She felt her body shake and let out soft sobs as she hung her helm.

Moondancer gave her sparkling's to Ratchet and Jazz, coming forward quickly and holding Darklight close to her. She hugged back with no problem and cried on her chest, feeling the comfort touch and hushes coming from Dancer.

Moondancer looked up at Optimus then, not looking pleased "You should watch what you say next time. You know nothing about us"

"I apologize" Optimus said "I didn't know. Is there anything I can do?"

"I think it's best if you left" She said not even looking at him.

Optimus did so and he left the room with no problem. Dancer then looked at Skyfire "You should go as well"

"B-but-"

"Skyfire" Ratchet started "It's better if you leave for now"

He gave a nod and left. Ratchet came over to the femmes and sighed "I'm sorry about that. I know this is not the best time but I do need to fix your leg" He told Darklight.

To his surprise she nodded and in in position on the berth "Ok"

He knew she was really upset now, she just didn't care now what he did. He right away got to work on her leg.

Darklight gave a sniff and looked up at Dancer "Thanks"

"It's ok" She smiled.

"Hey. Happy spark day"

Dancer smiled "You remembered?"

"Of course. How can I forget your spark day? I-I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it"

"Don't be. We were both pretty mad"

Darklight laughed softly "Were, like old bots"

This made Dancer laugh "No more fight's and no more secrets. Deal?"

"Deal"

Later that day both the femmes remained in the medic bay, not feeling up to going anywhere really and wanted to be out of here soon. They knew they were being sent to Cybertron, something they didn't know how to feel about. But knew it was going to happen.

Optimus came back to the room after they had calm down and spoke to them "Again I'm sorry about before, I didn't know"

"It's fine" Darklight said, knowing that was all she could say that she knew she would regret.

"Just letting you both know you will be sent to Cybertron shortly, you will be taken care of by Ironhide, Jazz and Skyfire as they take you to the space bridge. Have anything else you want to say?"

Dancer shook her helm softly "No thanks. The sooner the better I guess"

Darklight though gave a nod "Can I say goodbye to Starscream?"

Optimus looked at her and sighed "We can't risk it. I'm sorry, we already have Decepticon activity near by so there plotting to get you two back"

"E-even just a com or video chat? I just need to say goodbye. Please"

_Decepticon Bace..._

Starscream sat in his quarters and stared at the ground. She was taken away, again. Skyfire took her away from her and he was going to pay. Next time he saw him he will beg for his life.

"Starscream?"

He turned his helm to see Thundercracker at his door "You alright?"

"No. Not really"

"I'm sorry this happened again. but..."

"But what?"

"Were they even happy here?"

"What?"

"I knew Moondancer wasn't, she was being pushed so much by Bonecrusher and Soundwave I felt sorry for her. As she Darklight, she's been through so much"

"So your glad there gone?"

"No. I'm just saying maybe it's better for them to be back on Cybertron"

"B-but she's not here, she's gone and I'm never going to see her again"

"Your going to see her again I know it. I'll check on you later"

He didn't answer him as he left and sighed staring at the ground again.

A small beep was then bought up and saw it was from Darklight.

_"Darklight? Is that you?"_

_"Hey Starscream"_

_"It's good to hear your voice again"_

_"Same...I-I miss you"_

_"I miss you too, what's going on? Where are you?"_

_"I'm at the Autobot base, but we are being sent to Cybertron soon. They allowed me to say goodbye"_

_"Goodbye? B-but...I need to see you"_

_"They won't allow it. If Megatron get's me and Dancer again that's it. We will be half dead if not dead"_

He could hear her whimpers over the com making him sigh _"I'm sorry. I should have been there for you"_

_"Don't be. Maybe it's for the best"_

_"You don't want to be with me?"_

_"I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"_ This made him smile _"But we both saw this coming. Moondancer wants to go back to Cybertron and raise her sparkling's there. I'm going to help her"_

_"Darklight?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"When this war is over or some peace is made, I'll find you again. We will be together. I won't forget about you"_

_"Same. I'll wait for you"_

_"I love you with all my spark, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a sparkling"_

_"I love you too, don't be sorry. I can wait maybe it wasn't my time"_

Starscream smiled as he knew she was about to go _"I'll make sure there is no way Megatron can track you. He won't harm you ever again"_

_"Thank you Starscream"_

The two went silent as they tried to say goodbye, it was hard.

_"Bye. I love you"_

_"I love you too. Bye"_

With that said Starscream ended the com and deleted it so no one could find out. He sighed and laid on the berth, seeing Darklight's blanket's over the berth and grabbed a hand full of it. Smelling it and smiling as he could smell and feel her. He would miss her deeply. But he would do anything for her protection. Even if it meant to send her away. He wasn't going to tell anyone about there talk, if anyone like Megatron or Soundwave found out they will right away get to work on tracking her and Dancer down. It was for the best as a lot have said already, but they was right.

* * *

><p><em>AHHHHH! Next chapter will be the last chapter for thsi story but don't worry I'm already working on a second one. So Darklight will return and there will be a lot in store for her and Dancer. Next chapter I already have worked out but if you have any ideas please let me know. Thanks for reading and please review.<em>


	47. Chapter 46

_Last Chapter! But don't worry there will be more to come. There is going to be another chapter up after this but it's only information about the second part and wanting some help from others. So if your interested go to the next chapter on here. Please review and enjoy._

* * *

><p>Everything had happened so fast in just that day. So much was changing and was going to be different for now on, Darklight didn't know what to do. They were sent to Cybertron early that morning from the ground bridge back to Cybertron where there was high security of different neutral's waiting for the arrival. They were only told it was a city underground built by the Autobot's to help as many as they could. Many femmes and mech's that have suffered in the hands of the Decepticon's were bought here for a new start and were given so much for there families and them self's.<p>

When the Autobot's lead them the way to the ground bridge Moondancer said her thanks and farewell to Jazz, he cared about her a lot. As for Skyfire, that was something different. Darklight didn't feel like saying anything at all to him or look at him. She was so pissed off at him about everything. She knew he was only trying to help but it wasn't the kind of help she wanted or needed at all from him.

He tried to say goodbye to her, but she told him the truth. That she would never love him in the way he wanted. Though she did say just a goodbye to him, not feeling like she should have anyway but even after that he didn't seem pleased. She could see he wanted her, but there was no way she could love him. Even if she tried to force herself to love him it still wouldn't do it. She just didn't see him in that way at all. Long ago she did have small feelsing for him, but Starscream was too much to forget about. Now he forced her away from Starscream she didn't know. But she wouldn't let him know that she wanted to make him suffer. She does regret interfacing with him, that night she got drunk and almost interfaced as well and she doesn't even know why she did it. She just guessed she was so far away from Starscream that she just needed it. But putting it like that made her sound like a whore. All she could do and what she wanted to do was put it behind her and move on.

Both Darklight and Moondancer were scared.

Everything was so new to them, upon arriving there were dragged very quickly down a broken city that had fallen some time ago. They didn't know what was going on or where they were going. They tried to ask but they didn't answer, just did there job to get them to safety. They were bought to a empty space in the middle of the city, an opening that didn't look right. But were relaxed when the area in front of them started to open and showed an entrance tunnel. They were bought down it, watching as the lights dimmed on down the tunnel and to the entrance of the city.

Aira and Micro weren't very happy about what was going on, but who could blame them. Two young sparkling's just taken away from the one home they have ever known and bought int oa whole different world without there father's. But like everyone has been saying, it was for the best. Darklight held the bundle she held in her hands, not wanting to let go or let anyone take it away from her. Moondancer shivered with fear not knowing what was going to happen or if she had just made the biggest mistake ever. Nothing made sense to her. Darklight was with her though, that was more then enough.

The mech's lead them down the tunnel until they reached the end, there they were taken by another two neutrals.

Moondancer and Darklight both looked into the city and admired the look of the place. Dancer whispering Primus while Darklight just started looking stoaked. It was something they weren't expecting. The ceiling to the city was coving with a hologram of stars, it looked so real so it could fool anyone. It was a small city, but it was bigger then her old home. Much more lights, much more cleaner, neater and looked save. Moondancer was lost for words, she never thought it would look like this.

They were both led into the city were there was only a few other neutrals out and about each one giving the femmes a nod and a nice welcome. Darklight could help but look up, spotting guards around the boarder of the city, each looking like fighting soldiers as they looked out. Was this a prison or something? Darklight didn't know but just ignored it for now. As they went deeper into the city they were bought to a house as the humans would say. A home for them. It was right next to another home where someone else must have lived. As they approached the home they were lead inside and showed around. They were told they need to go to the medic clinic in a few hours just for a check up, they said everyone has to do it. Then they needed to go the the city hall and sign in and meet the one in charge of the city. It was going to be a big day for them.

The guards then left so the femmes could settle into the home. It was fully furnished, each had a room of there own even a room for the sparkling and another two spare just for anything. Moondancer was already looking forward to this, she ran around the home admiring everything she saw and squealed to see the shower rank as it was large and had there own tub as well. Cybertron's don't normally shower much, but they do it to relax or if they had a messy job to do.

Darklight entered her room to have a look, it was simply yet nice. She had a window as well showing the city view, there house was up hill so they had a perfect view. She set the bundle down onto her bed and walked to the window, setting herself on the edge and looking out. She let a smile come to her face as it reminded her of her old home. She didn't miss it, but it was nice to remember something at least.

She shut her optics as she left a small breeze blow on her, there must have been an air vent somewhere or a space air from the outside got through into the city. She had to admit she felt save and saw no harm in giving this a shot.

Moondancer was happily wondering around the house as she held Aria and Micro, the two sparkling's were gurgling as they felt there mother seem happy through there bond. It was good to see that.

She then came into Darklight's room and smiled at her "Well, what do you think?" She smiled.

Darklight smiled back "It's nice. I could get use to it"

"I know I will" She laughed softly "This is amazing I've never had anything this nice before"

"Same"

Moondancer sensed something wasn't right with Darklight "You ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Just a lot to take in I guess"

"I know. But so far it's pretty good"

"You right" She sighed "I think I need to do something before we head to the clinic"

"What's that?"

Darklight looked over to her berth and at the bundle "I need to do something, I want to do something for her"

In the bundle there was Starfire. The Autobot's kept her knowing there were going to get the femmes back some how. But she was glad they kept her and let her deal with her body.

"I understand. What do you want to do?"

She gave a weak smile as she knew what she wanted "I want to Cremate her"

"That's a nice idea. She would have liked that"

"I think so as well"

The femmes went into the city as they had a look around at there new home, many new placed for them to see and were told they would be provided with jobs as well when the time came and were ready to start working to earn credits.

Darklight held the covered blanket in her arms as she saw the place she needed to go to, it wasn't something everyone liked to do but this is what she wanted to do. Moondancer waited outside with her sparkling's so Darklight could do this alone, that is what she wanted.

As Darklight made her way in she spotted an elder neutral setting a few things away. He looked up at her and gave a smile soft "Hello. I don't think I've ever seen you around here"

"I'm new. My friend and I just got here this morning"

"Well welcome to Loka"

"Loka?"

"It's the name of the city" He chuckled softly "I'm guessing you weren't told much"

"Not really" She smiled.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes there is" She gently placed the bundle on the table in front of her and in front of the mech "I need your help"

He looked at her and back at the bundle before unfolding it. He pecked in to see the offline sparkling and right away covered it up again "I see. I'm very sorry for your loss"

"Thanks"

"Was she your sparkling?"

"She was my sister, but felt like my own" She gave a weak smile.

"I understand. Your wanting to Cremate her?"

"Yes please, and can I ask for something when your done"

"Sure. I won't be long" He took the bundle and into the back room where he got to work. Once he was done Darklight requested for something to be made for her, knowing this is what she wanted and the only way for her sister to be close and remembered.

After she was done the femmes now headed to the medic clinic knowing they had to and thought the sooner the better. As they reach the clinic they saw there were a hand full of other patients waiting as well in the room. They made there way to the front and told them for there reason here. Right away they knew they were expected and lead into the back room.

Moondancer was bought to another room since there was only one berth in each room while Darklight was lead to the next one.

Moondancer sighed as she sat on the berth and held Aria and Micro. Another femme came into the room with a data pad and smiled up at her "Ok so your just new here?"

"Yeah. Just arrived this morning"

"No worries you will feel like at home here in Loka"

"Loka? Is that the name of the city"

"It sure is. Sorry if you weren't given much information"

"Is's ok we will learn in time"

"Ok so I'll just do a quick check on your sparklings and then you, how does that sound?"

"Perfect"

Moondancer smiled as the femme was gentle with her sparkling's, both gurgles and were calm when she checked them over. When she was done she then gave the two energon sweets who happily suckled them as she now moved to Moondancer.

"How are my sparkling's?" She ask as the femme checked her.

"They are in perfect health. Your little femme is smaller then normal, do you know why?"

"She wasn't developed properly when she was sparked. But she survived"

"They are both beautiful twins"

"Thanks"

"Now" She looked over her data "In the reports it says you were with the Decepticon's for almost a year?"

"That's right"

"Were you forced in anyway into interface? I understand if you don't want to talk about it though"

"It's ok. I-I've screwed up a lot when I was there. No I wasn't, I made my own choices"

"That's ok" She smiled "Do you need to talk to someone or other's?"

"Like a support group?"

"Yeah. We have one here and many go to, they talk about there past, there problems, what they have dealt with. I think you would fit right in" She handed her a small data card that showed the place and contact number "If you want to think about it take as long as you want"

"Thanks I'll do that" She thought maybe it might be a good idea. She will have to talk about to to Darklight though and see what she has to say.

Meanwhile with Darklight she was being checked over by a mech, who was very kind and careful with how he handled the femme. Like he was scared of touching her and she would break.

"Ok I see everything is ok" He smiled "Would you like me to remove that Decepticon symbol?"

"Yes please" She couldn't wait for it to get off.

"Alright no problem. It is going to sting for a moment but if I give you some pain killers after you should be fine"

"Thanks"

He got the work at removing the symbol from her chest. She watched and let out a grunt as he was removed, seeing it disappear was something she has wanted for a bit. Onces he was done he applied some cream on it for the scaring and gave her some fresh energon which contained the pain killers.

"Thanks for that, I've wanted to see that thing go for a while now"

"I know you've been through a lot and that is something you are glad is gone now" He smiled "Now is there anything else?"

"Yes. Can I ask for a favour?"

"Sure"

"Can you attach this to my spark chamber?" She showed him in her hands a medium piece of armour that was a glowing silver.

"U-umm...I guess. But why?"

"It will mean something to be. I just got my sister Cremated"

The mech seemed to feel sorry for her and sad about what she just said "I'm very sorry for your loss. Of coarse I can do this for you now"

Darklight laid on the berth as he opened her chest and slowly attached the piece to her spark chamber, melting it into her and careful not to damage anything. Once he was done Darklight sat up and had a look "Thanks so much" She smiled.

"It's a very nice thing you did. I'm sure she will be happy"

"I hope so" She closed her chest and sat there waiting for anything else.

"Now I've gone through everything. Nothing seems to be a problem and you both should be fine"

Darklight looked up at him a little confused with what he meant "Both?"

He stared back at her thinking she just didn't understand what he meant, but it then hit him "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

He placed his data pad down and gave a soft smile "You pregnant. I would say about a four weeks now"

Darklight didn't mostly understand with what he just said. Pregnant? "I-I...I've already been checked it was only a few weeks ago"

"This sometimes happens. Probably just hiding but your defiantly carrying that's for sure" He went over to a small machine next to the berth and attached a wire to her chest, onlining it and showing her what he had found "Hear that?"

Darklight had a listen and could hear just a slightly soft beat coming from her sparkling spark beat "S-so...I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah" He smiled "You ok?"

"Y-yeah..." She let out a disbelieve sigh "I-I...just can't believe it" She smiled up at him "Primus..."

"You seem happy" He smiled "I'm glad to see that. You may come back in another month if you like and I can do a proper scan for you when the sparkling it more developed"

She gave a nod at him before throwing her arms around his neck "Thank you...thank you"

"I-it's ok" He hugged back seeing she was just happy right now "Your going to be ok?"

"I'll be ok...I know I will be now"

"That's good to hear" He picked up his data and checked off something "You and your friend are allowed to leave now. Your both free to wonder the city and settle in you new home"

"We will. Thanks again"

Darklight left the room with a smile, spotting Moondancer with Micro and Aria as they left there room as well.

"Hey. How did you go?"

Darklight gave her a smile and wrapped her arm around her shoulder "Fine. Everything is fine"

They both were thrilled to hear about her being pregnant. It was something she has bee nwanting to try for so long and now it happened. She was so happy to hear that Starscream was able to give her what she has ever wanted. Even if he didn't, she would still always love him no matter what. Darklight wanted to spin around forever and never stop, she wanted to scream out into the city and not care, she wanted to give her sparkling the best and all the care it needed.

The femmes would get use to there lives, get use to new people around them and new home. It won't be easy at first, but it was something they will get use to.

A month has passed since they arrived and a lot was going on. The femmes still weren't working yet, but were given a lot of support by the new people around and even the Autobot's back from earth. Jazz would send data letters, credit's and lots of new information about everything going on back there. As for Darklight she was given credit's and data letters by Skyfire and him only. She was still not pleased with him but she read the letters anyway.

_Darklight..._

_I heard the news. Your pregnant? That's great news. Your going to be a perfect mother I know it. Starscream would be proud as well. I know this isn't how you wanted thing's to go and I know you hate me for taking you away. But please, don't hate me. I still care and I know you do as well, if it was up to me I would want to be with you forever. But I understand you don't. Just so you know, I won't forget about you and I'll wait for you. But I know your only going to wait for Starscream. I'm just saying so you know. Take care of yourself Darklight and please reply when you can. I miss you._

_Skyfire..._

It was something Darklight wasn't sure how to feel about. But for a while she didn't reply, she just wasn't in the mood. When they time did come and she reply she was honest with him.

_Skyfire..._

_I'm sorry for not replying sooner. I just didn't know what to say or how to feel about your message. Thank you yes I'm very happy that I'm carrying Starscream's sparkling it means so much to me. I'm still mad at you I won't lie, but I have to admit deep down your somewhere there. I do think about you, I do wonder what it would be like if I agreed with you or wanted to be with you. But I love Starscream and I always will. I'll wait for him until this war is over and when it is he will find me and we will be together. But I won't forget about you, I know Starscream won't as well. But you have to understand this is what I want. I'm sorry. But like I said I won't forget about you. Take care Skyfire._

_Darklight..._

After the month went by Moondancer started to go to the support group that was being held. Darklight didn't feel like going which Moondancer understood and while she went Darklight watched Micro and Aria. It was only once a week so Dancer was happy with that. She did meet some new people there, all seemed very nice but all had been through so much in life. All have suffered in the hands of the Decepticon's and lost loved ones. It was sometimes hard for them but the group was always patient with each other.

One night during there time at the new place, Darklight would spend some time in her room, looking out of her window and into the view of the city. She loved it it was so calm and peaceful.

Tonight she once again sat on the edge of the window and stared out, seeing a lot of people were out for the night having a party or a good time. It was something Darklight wasn't interested in any more, neither Moondancer. They both were making a family and what there old life was is in the past now. Sure they did stupid thing's and were stupid them self's but that happenes.

Moondancer would think about it sometimes though, thinking how she was crazy and how she slept and fell in love with different bots all the time. She even thought about Bonecrusher and Soundwave. She cared so much about the two. She didn't know how she felt about them either, everything just seemed very confusing at the time and all he wanted to do was run away and hide forever. Which was sort of happening right now. But she now understood this is what she wanted and it was for the best not just for herself but her sparkling's.

She knew one day she will have to talk to Micro and Aria about everything and who there father's are, they are going to ask about it when there older anyway. It won't be easy but she will just have to live with it. Both have been calm and not as upset lately about not being with there dad's which surprised Dancer, but she was still glad they were settling in.

One the day Darklight was going to the medic clinic to have her scan she was very nervous yet excited. Dancer had to look after her sparkling's back at home but she waited fro her to return. Darklight was fine doing this on her own, but she wished Starscream could be here. As she waited for a bit she softly placed her hand over her stomach where she felt a very small bump and smiled. When she was ready to go in she did so and waited for the medic to check her. It was the same one that checked her when she first arrived, so she decided to have him as her doctor now and he would be the one to deliver her sparkling.

"Ok let's have a look" He said as he applied come cooling liquid on her and started to scan over her "Having any craving's?"

"Some" She admitted "But not as bad as I thought, is that normal?"

"Sure it is. Everyone is different and deal with it different;y. Any pain?"

"Not at all, why?"

"Oh nothing to worry about it's just some femmes have pain like cramps, sore chest and wanting to be sick"

"Oh alright. My friend had to deal with all that"

"She handled it well and she is a good mother, just like your going to be"

She smiled as she looked at the screen and waited for the results to show.

"Ok here we go" He moved the scanner over a little showing a very small sparkling on the screen "There we go, there's your sparkling"

Darkllight smiled as she looked at her sparkling, it was something she has been wanting to see since she found out. She then sure something odd "W-what's that on it's back?"

The medic had a closer look and let a smiled appear "There wings. Looks like your having a seeklet"

"A seeker? There rare aren't they?"

"They are. Most are now with the Decepticon's. But looks like your having one of your own"

"Looks amazing" She reached her hand out to the scream and touched where her sparkling was.

"Want to know the sex?"

"Yes please"

He had a look over and let out a disbelieve laugh "Your having a femme. A seeker femme. That's something you don't see everyday"

"Amazing" She smiled.

Darklight was joyed about her sparkling. A seeker femme was something most femmes would dream of having. Starscream would be so happy with his own daughter seeklet, But she was still down that he couldn't be there when the time came or to watch her grow up. But it was something she will have to live with, she hoped maybe Skyfire would give the news to him but she wasn't sure. She only hoped one day he will find her and they could be together.

That night Both the femmes and sparkling's watched a few movies they bought back from earth. It was something they have grown on and enjoyed very much. They same with the blankets. Micro and Aria were born with it and Dancer didn't feel right about taking it away from them. They were allowed to bring a bunch back and keep. Darklight was grateful she kept two, so now she will be able to give one to her sparkling she knew she would love it very much.

Later on they all went to get some recharge, but before Darklight did she went to the window side once again. It was something she enjoyed to do before she went to bed, it cleared her mind and made her relax more.

While she sat on the edge again she placed her hand over her stomach where the small bump was and rubbed her hand in small circles.

"I'll protect you. I'll be your shield, I'll be your guardian, I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise" She whispered before smiling "My little seeklet, my baby. My Falere"

* * *

><p><em>THE END<em>

_Thanks so much for reading everyone. Next chapter has some details about the second part and also some help is needed. Please review and thanks so much for reading again._


	48. Details About Second Part

Thanks for reading this story and thanks for reviewing it has meant so much to me. I've already planned on making a second where Falere, Darklight and Starscream's daughter comes into the picture and the same with Aria and Micro. Most of it will be about them but I sure will bring in as much as I can. I won't go future into my idea's not wanting to give anything away but I do need some help from my readers about the next story. I need idea's, I need other people's OC's and a title for the next story. I thought I would see what other's have to say.

If you have any idea's, OC's or a title please message me. A message will be easier for me but a review is fine as well.

For OC's I'm wanting to get as much as I can into it and bring as much as I can in. I need more mech's, femme's and sparkling's but I've only got a small mind and can't think of that many. So if anyone has one that would like to come into the next story feel free to message me. I won't bring them all in at once and I won't say if your accept because I will need to think through everything. I'll just do my best. Please provide details about your OC, there rank, there history, there personality and other important thing's I should know.

I'm really looking forward to this and do hope people will enjoy to be a part of it as well.

Thanks for reading and message me for anything you have.

Just also letting though's who don't know yet I have just gotten a job. I'm not sure what hours I'm going to work but I won't have free time 24/7. But I shall do my best with updating and bringing in more stories.

Thanks again.

Regards, Rebecca aka DecepticonChick


End file.
